You Had Me At A Glance
by atomicseasoning
Summary: Chuck and Blair five years after the end of the Gossip Girl novel 'I Will Always Love You.'  From my point of view.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based off of the last/latest GG novel 'I Will Always Love You' and how it had ended. This is about Chuck and Blair from about five years later.

**You Had Me At A Glance**

Blair Waldorf walked into the office building on Madison Avenue with her briefcase and legal portfolio in one hand and a skinny double caf latte from Starbucks in the other, as she entered the elevator ready to ride it to the meeting she was scheduled to attend in ten minutes...if the elevator behaved as it should. She stared off into space contemplating the legal document she was carrying in the portfolio under her arm, which pertained to the case she had been able to worm her way into by the skin of her teeth almost literally.

The case mainly was a business law matter pertaining to some mishandling of funds through a large bank in the financial district and was fairly cut and dry, and most likely would be wrapped up quickly if her legal associates could keep the matter out of court. It wasn't perhaps the most exciting case, but business law rarely was, yet it was still a higher profile case given the bank her office was defending. Being involved in it whatsoever though would certainly be a boost to her resume and once she passed the New York State Bar Exam, she could move from legal clerk to full on attorney and hopefully partner in a matter of time...though hopefully before she turned thirty years old.

Blair contemplated her life then and felt somewhat satisfied, but she knew she could strive for more. Currently she was nearly 27 years old, had graduated from Yale in pre-law, then Yale Law School after an eighteen month break traveling Europe with her best girl-friend, Serena Vander Woodsen, even living together in a flat in Paris for a few months. The experience was definitely one of growth for both girls, where they not only got into delicious, yet mainly minor trouble, ate rich foods, briefly dated a few rich men and a few poorer ones, and more or less had the time of their lives. Still, after eighteen months of doing that, Blair felt the tug of the United States pulling her back home, so thus she went, was able to enroll then graduate from Yale Law School, and finally get an internship at Morgan & Associates Law Offices. From there she was working her way through the position of Legal Clerk, and into attorney, with the auspicious goal of becoming a partner in only a few years time.

All in all her life was a full one, with work associates, friends, and an occasional date here and there, but no one tremendously serious. She'd been too busy the past three years especially getting through law school and securing a position at a reputable firm to even think about settling down and getting married just yet. Still it wasn't that she didn't want to, she just hadn't found the right guy yet...or perhaps she had but had let him slip through her fingers.

Blair was about to ponder on her lost loves, when the elevator door suddenly opened on the floor that she'd needed, as shifted thoughts about her past off to the side and began to mentally prep herself for the meeting today, while she walked the hall. Entering the boardroom, Blair took a seat at the table beside some of her own associates and pulled out her documents, a pen, and her electronic tablet to keep track of the schedule, as well as a regular paper tablet and pen.

Settling back in her chair, Blair began to take a few notes, then scanned the row of employees who represented the clients the law offices she worked for were going to defend, as well as a few from the prosecutor's side. Most of the employees were men, though there were a few women, but almost all were at least a decade or more her elder. Many were old enough to be her father or grandfather even, if the one gentleman's nearly white hair and jowls were any indication.

Mentally dismissing most of the defendants as old guard, Blair settled back to listen to the case, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye was a younger man looking sharp as ever in his pin striped suit, dark hair, and slight tan, exuding and air of cocky confidence many of the other men had let go of years earlier. Here was a young businessman who could definitely pique her interest, even though she legally wasn't supposed to become involved with the clients. Still this guy warranted a second glance. It was in that glance that not only did Blair look at him, but he glanced at her, his face crinkling into a slightly bemused smirk, as he recognized her and she recognized him. Sitting across from her looking as handsome and suave as ever was none other than her ex boyfriend, Chuck Bass.

It was then that it all came flooding back to her from nearly five years before. The apartment he'd showed her on Cornelia Street and briefly planning their futures together over a glass of Chablis...until Serena called her up wanting to relive their high school days and sneak in to have a nearly naked ice cream filled slumber party at Nate's. Then the dinner with Chuck at the restaurant a few days later and how he'd seemed to be on the cusp of a marriage proposal, when she suddenly panicked, and said more or less that she wasn't ready to become Mrs. Charles Bass at 22 years old yet, before she left the restaurant in a veil of tears.

Her pronouncement to Chuck back then turned out to be a decision that she simultaneously both thanked and regretted on some level as the years passed. She'd been thankful for the taste of life abroad and the life experiences she'd gained through her eighteen months abroad with Serena, then her years at Yale Law...but then there were times, especially while in law school, when she blatantly missed the little things her ex boyfriends did for her while in school, especially Chuck. She hadn't realized how much of a little pick-me-up the little things Chuck had done for her while they'd been at Oxford, then her last year or so at Yale for her undergraduate studies, until he wasn't there for her at law school. Perhaps not having Chuck (or any of her other old friends) around her during her years at law school had helped her to become more self sufficient, but sometimes Blair still pondered how it would've been having Chuck around to bring her flowers, dirty martinis, a listening ear, and even a bubble bath from time to time while studying at Yale a second time. Surprisingly, he'd been the one, out of all of her old high school friends, to know her even better than she knew herself. A revelation that both surprised and pleased her once she'd briefly dated Chuck Bass.

Now, as she sat in this office boardroom, contemplating her past, her relationship with Chuck, and Nate and Serena and so forth, she became nostalgic in her memories of the past, guilty that he may still hate her nearly five years later, and reflecting on an old daydream she'd once had while they studied at Oxford, where he was a banker and she was a barrister and they were living in the St. John's Wood neighborhood in London, married, with two or three young children with adorable accents, and a pet Pekingese, and they'd spend their Sundays picnicking in Hyde Park. In her daydreams, she and Chuck would be about thirty years old when this would occur...and now with a 27 year old Chuck Bass sitting across the table from her, staring at her with a sly expression...her daydream of 'the future' was becoming all too real.

She tried to look away and pay attention the case, but her attention kept being drawn back to Chuck. After not seeing him for five years, Blair had wondered what he'd look like and although she'd seen a few photos of him here and there on facebook or more gossipy websites, there was nothing like seeing him in the flesh again. From the looks of it, Chuck Bass had definitely aged well so far. Sure he may have a few new wrinkles on his forehead and probably around his eyes and mouth, and his hair might be a little thinner at the temples than it was at 22, but otherwise he was definitely still a young man in his prime. Oh yes, if memory served her right, Blair suddenly recalled that Chuck hadn't been a bad bed partner either, especially when he was aroused, and maybe because she hadn't slept with anyone in awhile, she began to ponder on some of the more memorable instances of sex with Chuck...wondering if it'd still be the same now, five years later...instead of paying attention to the case.

It was then that the lead attorney asked her a question, which snapped her out of her sensuous revelry, as she quickly thought of an answer to try to cover her inattention to the case. Afterwards, they broke for lunch, with Blair slipping into the ladies room to recompose herself and use the toilet. She was startled by how much seeing Chuck Bass again could affect her, although she just chalked that up to residual guilt from their parting five years ago, and the fact that she hadn't been with a man in far too long. Feeling that she was recomposed well enough to face the world again, Blair left the ladies room only to run into Chuck Bass himself, who'd been seemingly waiting for her outside the door.

"Blair Waldorf, I presume? Long time no see..." he slyly mused as he greeted her.

"Yes it is. Let me guess, Chuck Bass is it?" she slyly replied.

"Guilty as charged...although I probably shouldn't say that around you these days. Especially since you're now my defending attorney." he teased.

"You're correct, Chuck. You shouldn't be spouting off comments like that in front of my colleagues or else you will be spending some time where most don't care to be. Hm...I see someone's gone back to his old ways, at least with being a bit of a sleaze. So are you back to your other 'old ways' again, like in high school." she pondered aloud as she pulled them out of sight.

"To answer your question...yes and no. After our ceremonious break up, I played the field again...both ways...but despite who I was with, none could compare to you." he admitted, more honestly.

"Really? You've dated various...people...and yet I'm your gold standard?" she skeptically replied.

"Yes...you could say that. You were the only one I've ever felt that serious about, Blair...and I know you felt it too." he replied, staring her in the eye with a searching look.

"What do you mean? I haven't thought of you in...a long time. Seeing you again...was just a mild surprise." she nonchalantly replied.

"Honestly? Ha ha, somehow I doubt that." he chuckled. "I saw your face today, when we were in that boardroom, and I could tell you were remembering...us."

"Oh and how would you know that?" she asked, trying to dismiss him.

"Easy. While glancing at me, you got this expression on your face that you used to only get when we made love. I'm glad that I continue to give you so much pleasure, even now." he seductively teased.

"Very funny Chuck Bass. Perhaps I was thinking about my favorite macaroons...or éclairs...or..." she pondered in excuse.

"Oh you were thinking about an éclair all right. Mine...and how much we both liked it when you'd take that mouth of yours and..." he seductively whispered as she gasped in retort.

"That is enough Chuck Bass! We are no longer in high school, so I don't have to listen dirty innuendos anymore. I'm nearly a lawyer now, so you sir are just one comment away from a sexual harassment suit! And anyway I probably shouldn't even be seen talking to you...so goodbye Chuck, I'm going to lunch." she declared as she walked out of the building.

"Hm...you always loved it when I talked dirty, but I'll see you in the boardroom." he bemusedly replied as he watched Blair saunter away.

Blair ate her lunch with her colleagues then, listening to them discuss their families, cases, investment portfolios and so forth, while she tried to listen in and forget about Chuck Bass and the crazy comments he'd made to her during the break. Eventually they reconvened in the boardroom, where Chuck gave one sly wink to her, then regained his composure, eliciting a mask of total professional control.

The rest of the preliminary hearing went as usual, eventually leading to a final recess for the day, with the plan to reconvene in two days, after the weekend was over. Blair was getting ready to leave, trying to slip her coat on over her jacket, when she realized that a pair of hands were helping her. Ready to address the person helping her, she spun around to notice her helper was none other than Chuck Bass.

"Ah...Chuck Bass! So now you decide you remember how to be a gentleman. Here I'd thought you'd forgotten." she sarcastically replied.

"I just thought that I should make amends to how I'd treated you earlier. You do know I was just trying to wind you up for old time sake." he replied apologetically.

"I see. So are you going to behave yourself now?" she inquired.

"Oh but of course...but only if that's what you prefer...So do you have any plans tonight?" he replied in question.

"Mm...actually no. Unless drinking Cludamel '95 and reading over court briefs for your case count as plans...then my answer is no." she replied.

"One should never drink alone! I'll take you out for dinner and drinks and we can talk. Catch up on old times..." he suggested with a whisper.

"All right, although I shouldn't be seen fraternizing with a client, I think I can make an exception for my old friend, Chuck Bass." Blair mused as she stepped out with Chuck and into his waiting Towne Car.

The two of them went on their impromptu date, first to dinner at a five star restaurant, then drinks at a tiny up town club where some of the people seemed to know Chuck quite well. Their conversation seemed to flow so easily that when he invited her to his apartment off of 69th and 3rd, she eagerly went along to see it. Even though it wasn't on 5th Avenue or Park Avenue, it was still a step in the right direction compared to the apartment on Cornelia Street his parents had bought him five years ago. For a bachelor pad, Chuck's place was rather luxurious in its own way and had a decent view in its own way, although Blair always preferred being able to look out over Central Park if she had her choice.

After giving her a brief tour, they settled back in his living room where they chatted some more, while he made her her favorite dirty martini, as he told her how he'd acquired his current place from a friend, after he'd become more successful in his banking career, and that he hoped to be able to move into his parents place on Park Avenue, once they moved to Pebble Beach, or wherever they planned to move to. This piqued Blair's interest most certainly, since the townhouse the Bass family had lived in was certainly the type of place she'd always dreamed of living in...even though if it'd been on 5th Avenue it would've been absolutely perfect.

Nonetheless, both Blair and Chuck had so much fun talking, reminiscing about old times, neither wanted it to end, so he suggested that they unwind in his hot tub...which at that moment sounded good to her. They relaxed in the hot tub laughing and flirting and soon old feelings from the past started resurfacing...that with the addition of a bit too much alcohol...inhibitions were released and soon what came natural to them did. Kisses were shared, which led to more kisses, a trip from the hot tub to the bedroom, and soon before either realized it, they were having sex in Chuck's bed as if no time had passed at all since their last time. Eventually, after doing it several times, they both fell asleep happily exhausted from their vigorous physical activity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Blair woke up feeling slightly hung over but satisfied, yet strangely nostalgic. She'd had a pleasant dream about her year abroad at Oxford, but in her early waking moments she didn't know why. Then she began to realize that the bed she was in was not her own and whatever bed she was in, she was not alone. This was especially apparent when she felt the nude male arm wrapped around her and the light snoring that she heard in her ear. Obviously she'd slept with somebody and she began to wrack her brain to who it was at first, since she was still a bit fuzzy, as she tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he just pulled her to him even more as he spooned her from behind.

It was then, when she felt his body pressed against hers, that Blair knew exactly who she was sleeping with. Somehow she had ended up in bed with Charles Bartholomew Bass, again. How this happened was just coming back to her now as her brain started to defuzz from too little sleep and too much alcohol the previous night. Although part of her wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms, because she suddenly felt more secure than she'd had in awhile, the more logical part knew that she shouldn't be. A line of professionalism had been crossed, which she had never intended to cross. Attorneys did not end up naked in bed with their defendants, no matter how hot, sexy, and seductive they were. It was a terrible breach of protocol and just wasn't done.

With that in mind, Blair tried to move away from Chuck, but his strong arm held her fast and cuddled her close, and began to slowly massage her breast with his hand, his fingers kneading into her soft flesh and plucking at her nipple, turning it into a hardened jewel, doing it in his sleep. He then began to slowly slide the hand down her body as it was then that she realized that she wasn't the only one becoming aroused by his ministrations...because a certain part of his anatomy was pressing against her ass even now. Thinking that she was somewhat trapped, Blair decided to make the best of the situation by reaching down behind and toying with him a little, feeling his silky hardness to discover that he still felt the same, as she stroked him with her hand and felt a bead of moisture with her thumb. She then nonchalantly shifted her body so that he was pressing against her core. Even just rubbing herself against the head of it satisfied her sudden horny nature. "_Mm...the real thing was definitely better than a vibrator, and just a little bit won't hurt." _she pondered as she flexed against his body again one more time.

It was after that move that Blair was surprised in a way that she shouldn't have been, as Chuck flexed his pelvis himself and soon entered her in one thrust, causing her to gasp a little in surprise, then moan as she felt him fill her from that position. Sleepily, Chuck happily growled back "Mm...now this is how I like to wake up in the morning. In bed with...and inside of...a sexy, naked woman like you." as he moved his hand to toy with her there, where they were joined, turning her on even more.

"Good morning to you too Chuck Bass..." she replied.

"Ah Blair Waldorf...good to feel you again...welcome to my bed...I hope your night was a pleasure...because I know mine was." he playfully mumbled.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman...just like a pilot or a flight attendant. Yes your bed was comfy, but I need to leave...soon." she happily sighed, nearly laughing.

"But why...I'm comfortable right where I'm at." he mused.

"But I should leave...attorneys aren't supposed to end up naked in bed with their defendants...its just not right." she sighed, slightly dejected.

"Then perhaps we'll start a new trend." he mused with a grunt.

"But..."

"Sh...no talking..." he mumbled as he drew his face against her neck in a kiss and then proceeded to take them both into a momentary oblivion with his spooning sex from behind. Blair gripped the sheets and Chuck's hand, as he gripped her body, when she came. Soon afterwards, he pulled out suddenly and came, spending himself against her back in the process.

"Mm...why'd you do that? Aren't you clean?" she asked, suddenly slightly afraid, as she rolled over to look him in the eye..

"I am...No condom...so I just didn't want take any chances...almost got burned once..." he admittedly honestly, if not a bit wearily.

"Burned? You think I'm diseased? Well...to ease your mind, I know I don't have anything...because I haven't had sex in nearly a year." she admitted, slightly offended that he'd think that lowly of her. ("Though considering the class of partners he probably bedded normally..." she pondered mentally.)

"Ha ha...Mm...a year? We'll have to remedy that...hmm? Anyhow...no...not disease...as much as pregnancy. Don't need any surprises like one time." he chuckled.

"What? Are you...a father...Chuck?" she asked, slightly afraid of his answer.

"No...Ex girlfriend thought she might have been...then it was a false alarm when her period started afterwards. I dodged a bullet that time." he chuckled.

"Ha ha...I guess. So you don't want kids?" she asked.

"Maybe someday...with the right woman. My ex wasn't it, suffice it to say. How about you?" he replied, glancing into her eyes curiously.

"Yeah someday...though once I make partner in the law firm in a few years. As long as I'm not too old by that time." she replied, glancing into his eyes, suddenly feeling very exposed, admitting such a thing while in bed with her old university boyfriend, Chuck.

"Old? You're not old. You're the same age as myself, aren't you? Twenty six or twenty seven?" he pondered in bemusement.

"Yeah but I always thought that I'd have had my children by the time I was thirty...so that I'd still be a hot young mom...and to get it over with...but now" she paused as her gaze traveled from his searching eyes to his luscious mouth to his chest, as she became a bit nervous. "Oh never mind...I was just being silly...because I still have so much to do...and anyway I think I need to go to the bathroom..." she admitted as an excuse, although she did have a sudden urge to pee, now that she thought of it.

Leaning forward, Blair surprised them both when she gave him a peck on the lips before jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Chuck lay back bemused as he watched Blair shuffle off to the bathroom, appreciating the quick glimpse he saw of her naked body. She may have gained a few pounds since she was twenty one or twenty two...but she'd needed to...and otherwise she was in great shape, so he didn't mind.

Chuck lay back in bed, listening to the sounds coming from his bathroom. The toilet flushing, then the shower running, pondering over the fact that it was Blair Waldorf in his bathroom right now...and how cool that was. Maybe she didn't have the body of a super model, or the breasts of a porn star...but that was fine because she was the type of woman a guy like himself could settle down with quite easily...and actually almost had. It was then he remembered how he'd nearly proposed to Blair back when they were in college, because he thought it was the next thing to do...based on the plan for his life he'd created at the camp that'd helped him gain direction between high school and university. He'd been disappointed and hurt when she'd broken up with him so abruptly during their senior year, but in the long run it'd been for the best because he'd been able to build his career and sow a few more oats, as the saying goes. He was about ready to fall back to sleep, when suddenly he realized he had to take a piss too...so guessing that his toilet was free since Blair was in the shower, Chuck climbed out of bed and entered the unlocked bathroom to relieve himself.

Blair was taking a shower, lathering her hair with some of Chuck's imported shampoo that she'd found, thinking about what she'd do for the rest of the weekend, planning out her next week and the cases she'd be working on at the law office, chastising herself for sleeping with one of her defendants...even if he was her ex boyfriend, Chuck Bass, when she suddenly realized that she was no longer alone in the shower. Apparently, feeling very comfortable or nonchalant about the situation, or having very few scruples when it came to personal privacy, Chuck had entered the shower too and was using the shower head at the other end of the stall and had started to bathe. Suddenly getting soap in her eyes from the shampoo, Blair rinsed off her face and tried to reach for her washcloth, but instead reached out and grabbed Chuck's bare ass. She could feel her fingers sink into the fleshy part of his bare ass and was surprised.

"Oh...omigod, Chuck! I'm sorry!" she gasped as she nearly lost her balance.

"Mm...an ass grab...nice one Waldorf...I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me if I jumped in the shower with you!" he mused, turning around to catch her.

"Ha ha very funny...that was an accident. I didn't mean to grab your ass...Bass." she scolded, although laughed at her rhyme.

"If you say so. Hm...are you okay...no slipping and falling in my shower? Ha maybe I need to hold onto you so you don't fall again. Though picking your little ass up off my shower would be a pleasure." he teased as he held her against him to prevent her from falling.

"No that's okay..." she started to say, but then the intimacy of the situation started to bring back those old butterflies again. Being held against his wet, naked, sexy body, her head pressed against his chest, it was only natural she suddenly felt a sudden bolt of desire course through her. Tilting her head up, staring into his bemused expression, it was only a moment before she captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Of course he felt it too, and was soon lifting her up against the shower wall, taking her again. The spontaneity of it, as well as the connection they felt jolted them...but they just went with it. From this angle, to Blair, Chuck felt even bigger than before, stretching and filling her, able to hit her G-spot with nearly every stroke, as they both began to gasp and moan.

Chuck knew the warning bells in his mind to pull out before he came, since again he wasn't wearing protection...but shower sex with Blair was turning out to be just too irresistible...it was just Chuck and Blair separated by no barriers...and every time he tried to pull out...her body just drew him in, causing him to groan...until he just threw caution to the wind and spilled himself into her womb. If any consequences did arise they'd deal with them...whatever her choice was in the end. (After pondering the consequences... _"If I ever did cause any little Basses to be running around someday, having them be part Blair Waldorf wouldn't be a bad option either._" he actually warmed to the idea slightly...in some far off, vague idea.)

After finishing, the two just clung to each other for a moment, each feeling the other's body pressed against each other, wet skin against wet skin, as they tried to catch their breaths. Blair didn't know why she suddenly had the urge to cling to Chuck in that moment, reluctant to break the hold on him as she lay her head against his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Still she realized then that he wasn't letting up on his hold on her either, as she felt his unshaven cheek brush against hers in a nuzzling motion, as she sighed and kissed his neck slightly with her lips, as he sighed. Reluctantly, she felt him let go and she did to, as she slipped away from Chuck and out of the shower, unsure of what to say, as words were seemingly unneeded. Blair exited the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, as she walked across the bathroom to lower the toilet seat so that she could use it, then walked over to the bathroom mirror over the sink to examine her face for blemishes or lingering makeup residue, as she noticed Chuck leave the shower, throw a terry cloth robe around himself, then walk back into his bedroom, from the reflection in the mirror.

Blair glanced toward Chuck as she watched him leave the room without speaking to her, hoping that he hadn't been angry at her. Still sometimes words didn't need to be spoken in moments like those, and thus she felt like the aftermath of their shower hookup had been one of those. She continued to scrutinize her appearance, fretting that Chuck had probably been grossed out by her combination of acne and fine lines that now appeared on her face in places to denote that she definitely wasn't a teenager anymore. She started then to mentally remind herself to make an appointment with her estitician for another facial and other treatments so that she could continue to look her best. Blair definitely didn't want to become a botox queen like so many Upper East Side women (such as her own mother) did after a certain point, but a little preventative maintenance never hurt.

After borrowing Chuck's hair dryer to blow out her hair, Blair went on to find her clothes in the bedroom and proceed to leave, but before she'd gotten very far, she glanced toward the bed and noticed that Chuck had flopped down on the bed and had proceeded to fall asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He hadn't even taken the time to cover himself, as he lay there on his stomach naked, his ass face up and face off to the side as he snored away. Apparently having sex both in bed and in a shower in one morning was enough to wear him out these days, so Chuck deserved his little nap right then.

Blair walked over to the bed and glanced down at him. To her, Chuck looked both hot and sort of funny, laying on his bed sleeping in the buff, that she chuckled as she stared at him...although the view of his bare backside was certainly quite the view. She also bemusedly noticed that what they'd done together in bed and in the shower had left their marks on him, as she saw the slight scratches on his back and butt she'd left there, which she hoped he wouldn't mind. Feeling a sudden, unfamiliar wave of humor and compassion towards Chuck, Blair picked his duvet off the floor and covered his naked body with it, leaning down to lightly kiss his neck just below his unshaven jaw. How a guy like that could look so simultaneously cute and hot while he slept, she didn't know, but somehow Chuck Bass accomplished it.

Blair stepped away from the bed, and feeling lazy, yet ambitious, she decided to do something she remembered doing back when she was taking her exchange term at Oxford and was dating Chuck, and didn't have many of her own casual clothes handy. Sort through his stuff until she found something to wear around the house, until she decided to go home. With that in mind, she glanced in his drawers and found a t shirt and lounge pants, which were both too big, so she just went with the white tee, which hung just below her hips and made her legs look just that little bit more sexy. She then padded out of his bedroom and into the main living area of Chuck's bachelor pad apartment, finally discovering where she'd discarded most of her clothes before jumping in the hot tub. Apparently Chuck had done the same thing, because Blair soon discovered some of his clothes laying in a heap not far from her's too, along with discarded champagne flutes and a nearly empty champagne bottle in a bucket of melted ice. It must've been quite the night.

Figuring that he had a maid, but unsure she'd welcome coming in to this mess, Blair began to tidy up a little bit, picking their clothes up off the floor and taking the champagne bucket and flutes back to the kitchen, and so forth. It was when she was in the kitchen she realized that she was hungry and he'd be too, Blair suddenly thought of what she wanted to make them, as she began to root through his Sub Zero refrigerator until she found what she needed, then settled in to prepare it as she put coffee on in his coffee maker. She was tempted to try the nearly restaurant grade cappuccino machine she saw in the kitchen, but wasn't sure if she wanted to try to mess with that while he was still asleep. Plus she wanted to hear the story on that one.

Blair was just finishing making what she was cooking, when Chuck sauntered into the kitchen wearing a robe and boxer briefs, his hair still a deliciously disheveled mess, as he sleepily glanced at her, giving a saucy expression.

"Hello lazy bones, so you feeling better after your little nap?" she teasingly asked as she glanced at him from the stove.

"Indeed. Mm...I smelled fresh coffee and thought I was dreaming...So what do you have cooking, beautiful?" he teasingly yawned, stretching his arms and back, before starting to step around the counter.

"Coffee yes...and a surprise. Just sit down over there and I'll bring it to you." she commanded as she plated their food.

"Yes ma'am." he teasingly replied as he slunk into a chair at his kitchen table, where he found flatware already set.

"Here we go, fresh from the skillet. I hope you don't mind my attempt at cooking..." she said as she set the steaming plate in front of Chuck, then one at a spot for herself, until she panicked "Oh I forgot the coffee and orange juice!"

"No problem...I'll get that...you know how I am with drinks." he teased as he slid out of his chair and walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah...and from the looks of it, your drinks went a little too well. Yeah we really relived old times last night." she nervously laughed.

"Oh don't be ashamed of last night. It was...fun." he bemusedly replied as he brought their steaming cups of coffee to the table. "Mm...coffee's not bad, but I'm surprised you didn't try to use my beast over there." he teased as he pointed to the cappuccino machine.

"I was tempted to, but you were asleep so I didn't want to impose. Anyway, what are you doing with it? Are you suddenly thinking about becoming a barista?" she teased.

"No, but I did date one. A year or so ago, I dated this chick who worked at a cafe and she insisted I needed one of those, so I bought it. She used to be able to make some great drinks with that thing, but we broke up before she showed me how to use it. Do you know how?" he inquired curiously.

"You have a machine like that and you don't even know how to use it? Chuck!" she chided him, then went on. "Actually I do...sort of. It was when I was traveling through Europe with S, and she suddenly had the hots for this guy who was supposedly the 'Best Barista in the World' or something, I don't know? But anyway S wanted to meet him, so we came up with this brilliant idea to work this little cafe in Palermo where he was supposedly going to stop by, and eventually he did. We had a crash course in the restaurant business and learned how to use a cappuccino espresso machine like that...then S eventually go her hook up with the guy...you know S. Anyway I've been itching to buy one of those machines, but unfortunately I blew my decorating budget on other things in my apartment." she admitted.

"Ha ha I should've guessed. Well feel free to use my machine any time you want...it's at your disposal." he replied, then went on to eat his breakfast and commented on that. "Mm...this is good. Spinach omelet, I'd guess?"

"Yes. I found spinach a feta and a few other cheeses and even some left over smoked sea bass in your Sub Zero, so I made a large omelet. I remembered how much you liked eggs back in the day, so I'd guessed you'd still feel the same way." she commented.

"Eggs? Refresh my memory.." he replied.

"Oh I don't know if you remember it or not, but it was back almost a decade ago, when we were still in high school. We were eating brunch at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in the Egyptian wing, I think, and somehow Cyrus got into a discussion about eggs...which grossed me out because I thought he was annoying back then...so I protested, telling everyone that 'I don't eat chicken abortions' or something like that. I was such a brat back then! And then after our mothers tried to get me to eat them, you volunteered to eat them instead. I think your mother even called you a pig, but I was just glad you were willing to help." she laughed as she recalled an incident that had occurred near the beginning of their senior year of high school, over nine years ago.

"Oh yeah I think I remembered that now. I can't help it if I've always been attracted to what you offer me...including your eggs. It's funny that was in the Egyptian wing of the Met..." he mused.

"Oh yeah...I guess so. Since our first kiss on our first real date was in the Egyptian wing in the Natural History Museum in London. I hadn't thought about that until now, but I guess Egyptian artifacts do have a connection for us...oddly enough. I remember that date now too. It was fun looking at all of weird artwork, jewelry, and artifacts. Then I thought that I'd set off the security alarm after leaning over the case to look at the one bracelet, so you pulled us behind the mummy case display and made out for a little bit. Then we stopped at a bed and breakfast on the way home and you insisted on letting me have the bed. It was so fun, although I was surprised then that Chuck Bass could be such a gentleman." she replied happily nostalgic.

"Well...it was our first date...and I'd known from before from your history with Nate, that you usually didn't sleep with guys on the first date. Or I gave you the benefit of the doubt." he replied.

"Well then...what about last night?" she coyly inquired.

"Hm...well since we'd been together before...to me last night was...rekindling an old flame...and discovering we still have a lot of spark left to our firecracker." he mused.

"Rekindling an old flame? Why am I reluctant to believe you?" she skeptically replied.

"Hm...well even though I was a little drunk...I can distinctly recall it wasn't my idea to take it to the bedroom. You were practically begging me after we were hot and heavy in the jacuzzi." he bemusedly replied as he gave her a saucy grin.

Blair thought a moment and suddenly recalled snatches of their evening together, toasting each other with champagne, while skinny dipping in Chuck's hot tub...then an impromptu kiss that soon got so hot and heavy that she suggested they take it to the bedroom after discovering that she definitely still turned him on. "Okay...maybe I did...and it was fun reliving old times last night...and then this morning...but that was the last time. Or at least it should be...because your my client...and we shouldn't. Hooking up with you right now is so...unprofessional!"

"Yes...but also fun...and satisfying...wouldn't you agree?" he mused, running a hand under the table to grab her knee.

"Yes...you were definitely satisfying, Chuck...as I'd remembered you'd be. Still..." she sighed as she tried to remove his hand from her knee, but he ended up grabbing her hand in his, and drew slow circles in the center of her palm with his thumb.

"You don't think we should be together. All right I can understand...yet before we part let me propose an offer. You know that it is the weekend...so if you are still up for a bit of fun before we go back to our jobs, I have something in mind. My mother's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I have the perfect gift in mind for her...and I have a companion fare to Costa Rica that I won in a contest at work recently...so I was wondering if you'd consider going with me...just for the weekend." he seductively mused, gazing into her eyes with curiosity.

Blair pondered this a moment. A hot, sexy guy offering to take her from wintry New York City to sunny Costa Rica for the weekend? Why not go? Her job was important to her...but a free vacation to the Carribean for the weekend wasn't something she had been offered lately either. "Okay Chuck, I'll go. As long as we can be back to New York by 8:00 AM Monday, I'll go."

"All right then. Just pack your bags and we'll leave here as soon as we can." he mused, as he gave her a sly grin.

"Mm...Now I know who you remind me of Chuck, especially when you do that. You probably can't guess." she exclaimed humorously.

"Other than myself, who else does my flashing good looks remind you of?" he asked, stroking his ego a bit.

"Don't laugh, and I don't know if anyone's told you this before, but to me anymore Chuck, you sort of remind me of Tony Reali from ESPN!" she chuckled, teasingly.

"Oh really? Thanks! Although I always imagine it was Tony who was inspired...by me!" he haughtily mused, then added and interjection. "Wait a minute, you know who Tony Reali is or what ESPN is, Blair Waldorf? I must admit I'm surprised!"

"Yes Chuck Bass, I might be female but I'm not totally unaware. Not only did Nate force me to watch sports with his friends, which included ESPN, but also working at a law office that is still mostly a male dominated old guard I'm definitely exposed to it even more. Especially when it comes time for my coworkers to pick their fantasy football and baseball leagues. As well, I'm not blind either Chuck. If I see a good looking guy on TV and in real life, I tend to remember." she laughed.

"Real life? So you've met Tony Reali before?" he asked.

"Yeah...you could say that." she admitted, slyly.

"Wait a minute...did you sleep with him too?" Chuck asked, clearly bemused as he noticed her blush.

"Maybe...okay yes...although I'm still a bit embarrassed that I've went there...but it happened. You out of all people have no room to judge." she sighed.

"Ah...so you did! I'm not judging you, but I can't help but say that I'm impressed and a bit jealous." he teased.

"Jealous? Meeting Tony or...Oh I don't even want to ask..." she moaned.

"Ha ha...well, I must ask you this. So who was better, Tony or...me? I want you to be honest." he mused.

"Well...to be honest...Tony wasn't bad...but you Chuck Bass are in a class all your own. Actually, to really enjoy being with him, I just imagined he was you." she admitted, honestly.

"Thank you, I'm glad I still left such a memorable impression on you." he slyly mused, coy grin spreading across his face, to which she groaned in embarrassment that she'd admitted her impressions from her past hookup, to Chuck Bass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Within half an hour, Chuck had already packed his suitcases for the trip, although Blair had thought it had been only with her help had he been able to pack that quickly. Afterwards, Chuck then offered to take her home in his Towne Car, which they did, riding together in the backseat, until they arrived at her apartment building on 10th Avenue and 27th Street, where they hurried up to her flat.

"Blair Waldorf living in Chelsea? I never would've imagined!" Chuck teased her about the neighborhood she now resided in, as he approached her door.

"Well I agree its not my ideal home, but it was the best I could do at the time. I have big plans though, as I told you last night. Once I'm the success that I always imagined, I'll be back in the Upper East Side...where I belong." she declared as she opened her door and stepped inside, Chuck brushing past her as she entered.

"Mm...this might be Chelsea...but this is definitely YOU Blair Waldorf. Lavender walls, white wainscoting and trim, and so on. Funny enough...it even sort of reminds me of my old apartment on Cornelia Street...though with the modern, feminine touches I imagined you would give it. I stand corrected, you do have a beautiful apartment, Blair. Care to give me a tour?" Chuck commented as he glanced around, giving it his own five second inspection.

"Sure, make yourself at home. This is the main living room, kitchen is over there. The powder room is behind this door, and my bedroom with a full bath is right here." she nonchalantly replied as Chuck poked his head around corners and behind doors. He ended up following her into her bedroom, as Blair went over to her closet and pulled out her Louis Vuitton luggage set and began pulling clothes out of her closets and drawers to take.

Chuck sauntered toward her bed and inquired in a seductively bemused voice. "Nice bedroom...Mm...is that your bed? Nice and firm...enough...just the way I like it." He proceeded to sit on her bed then, laying down to test it's firmness.

"Very funny Bass. I'm busy right now and not in the mood...unless you don't want to make our flight to Costa Rica." she replied.

"Oh I could go with staying here. Costa Rica...or your queen sized bed...it makes little difference to me for the weekend." he teasingly admitted, relaxing even more.

"Chuck Bass, you can't be serious! You offered me a trip! If your idea of a tropical vacation is lounging around my apartment in your underwear with the thermostat cranked to 85 degrees...then I think I'll rescind my agreement to go." she replied haughtily.

"Aw...okay...if you still want to, we'll go. Still you better hurry up because our flight leaves in an hour. I mean, how hard can it be? Just throw in a bikini and a few of your dresses and you're ready to go." he mused.

"You of all people should know I'm not a light packer...and neither are you!" she teasingly replied as he winked back in agreement.

xoxoxoxo

The pair soon left for their trip, taking the midday flight to Miami, then Costa Rica. Once there they had a wonderful time at their resort, viewing the waterfalls and other foilage, animals, birds, fruit, shops, and so forth. For both of them it was one of the most fun and romantic weekends either had had with anyone in a long time. At the end of the trip, Chuck picked up the item he'd wanted to get for his mother for her birthday, but when Blair asked to see it, she was a bit skeptical.

"A black bird statue? You flew to Costa Rica for this? It isn't filled with drugs or anything, is it?" she skeptically asked as she examined the foot long statue.

"No, she just likes to collect bird statues and other artifacts, so when I heard about this one I just had to get it." he admitted, bemused by her curiosity.

"Really? Wait a minute...something about this seems familiar...Omigod...you're giving your mother the Maltese Falcon for her birthday?" she excitedly inquired, as she tried to scratch away the black surface of the statue.

"Maltese Falcon? What?" he chuckled in reply.

"You know like the old Humphrey Bogart film, where these guys were all trying to smuggle the infamous Maltese Falcon but the one they found turned out to be lead or something. Anyway I think you might have the real thing because when I scratched off the paint, I think I saw gold inside!" she excitedly replied.

"Ha ha...oh really? Then I guess you caught me. You found the Maltese Falcon I was trying to smuggle out of Central America." he joked.

"Oh Chuck, if this is real...we could be in so much trouble...no you'll be in so much trouble...because I'll have nothing to do with you!" she gasped as she began to remember the precarious legal position she'd be in if Chuck was a gold smuggler.

"Ha ha...don't worry beautiful. It's all legal. See here is the document stating that my friend Pablo, who makes these statues, is legally selling his creations to customers without any illegal activity involved. It's all on the up and up. You witnessed when we signed over the deal in front of the notary...why you even signed it here." he replied, showing her the document.

"Okay so that's all it was. Ha ha, for a minute there I was reluctant to sign, for fear that you were tricking me int marrying you...as if you'd do that. But yeah...I'd thought it was a property exchange of some such instead." she replied, briefly scanning over the document as she attempted to translate the Spanish part of it.

A bit later, Chuck interrupted her thoughts with an offhand question. "You asked about drugs...and I don't have anything illegal...really...but I just remembered...I know said you were on something to prevent...but I thought if you need anything extra..." he said as he offered her a couple of pills.

"Yes I'm on the Depro-Prova shot...and have a booster appointment in two weeks...anyway what is that?" she asked staring at the pills in his hand.

"RU-486...or so they told me...you can have one if you think you need it..." he suggested.

"What? The abortion pill? Talk about having a back up plan! I'm not taking that...you never know what is in it! Especially if you bought it while we were abroad. It could make me sterile forever...or as high as a kite! I'm not taking the risk!" she gasped.

"All right...if you don't think you need it...though I tried to do my part." he said as he pocketed the pills.

"Yeah thanks...though I can't help but be surprised that you carry that on you!" she sarcastically replied.

"There's nothing like being prepared...No...seriously, Blair...if anything does arise...I'll try to help...whatever your choice." he replied, taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb against her palm in a way that eased her emotions and helped her to relax.

The rest of their trip went fine, and as Chuck had promised, he got her back to New York City before 8:00 AM on Monday...although a red-eye that got in at 2:00 AM hadn't been exactly what she'd had in mind either. Still she did get some sleep on the flight back, though she'd hoped she hadn't drooled too much on Chuck on the way back, and was able to groggily pull herself out of bed to get to work.

xoxoxo

Later that morning, Blair was able to pull herself out of bed and shower and dress in the nick of time to be able to meet at the offices again, where she met everyone in the conference room for a meeting before there was to be a briefing on their latest clients. The meeting ran a little long, and they were able to meet with the client representatives that had come in that day. The representatives turned out to be a pared down group from the one they'd met with on Friday, which Blair thought would make her life easier, until she realized that her history with Chuck could be revealed again quite easily since he was there again. Dressed in another sharp suit, this one more black than gray and the tie was the color of a ripe plum. The overall effect was, frankly, very sexy. As soon as she glanced at him and he gave her a sly wink...just like the last time, she began to get weak in the knees and elsewhere, as she remembered. The memories even more vivid now after their weekend together.

Their mannerisms during the meeting were kept to the utmost professional, however afterwards when the clients went to leave, Chuck found Blair in her office and decided to pop around to see her.

"Mm...is this your office..." he mused glancing around.

"Yes it is...so what do you think?" she inquired in response.

"Not bad...though mine has a better view..." he nonchalantly replied.

"Thanks...although we all can't work at the Empire State Building either..." she sarcastically added.

"True...and it'll get even better when we move in the Freedom Tower in a few years...once its ever finished." he gloated with a sigh.

"...If it's ever finished! How many years has it been since they've been working on it?" she quipped in inquiry.

"Too many...but hopefully soon. My company's already lent money to tenants who plan to rent or buy office space there once it's done...but the investors are becoming impatient. If it was up to me it should've been built by a conglomerate of private contractors so that it'd be up by now...but no the government took over and...its just too much." Chuck frustratedly sighed, raking his hands through his dark hair, slightly disturbing his hairstyle. Yet to Blair, the after effects of his slightly mussed hair made him suddenly look incredibly hot...as she remembered the last time she'd seen him with messy hair...in bed...as her mind started to wander.

Chuck sat down on her office sofa as he contemplated his frustrations, while Blair's mind briefly wandered a bit. Suddenly, Chuck leaned back in the sofa and purred slightly seductively "Mm...is this your couch? Its nice and...firm...just like I prefer...Have you ever used it for a nap...or other things?" as he leaned back on it, sliding into a sloppy but sexy slouch.

"I'm not going to acknowledge that insinuation, Chuck Bass. Anyway, you look thirsty...water?" she inquired, handing him a glass of water she'd poured from a pitcher she kept on a cabinet in the corner.

"All right...I am a bit thirsty...because it is getting a little hot in here isn't it?" Chuck replied, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt collar.

Inadvertently she watched him, suddenly fascinated by the sight of Chuck drinking a glass of water, looking incredibly hot in more ways than one. Just watching him drink his water was strangely fascinating, as she watched him take a drink then sit the glass down. Slyly, he noticed her looking at him, as he leaned back in a slouch and gave her the eye.

"Hmm...see something you like...Waldorf? Or were you just remembering our weekend." he lazily asked, giving her a wink.

"Perhaps...but it was just a weekend diversion...no matter how enjoyable it was..." she sighed as she suddenly remembered their brief weekend in Costa Rica, where he'd slouched like that naked in a beach chair after a quick swim in their suite's private pool. Suddenly picturing him naked again did little to dispell her desire to continue their relationship, despite her better judgment.

"Mm...but as you know the weekend doesn't have to end...We could just pick up where we left off...right now if you're free..." he mused as he suddenly shifted his body closer to hers.

"Right now?...I don't know Chuck...I have a meeting..." she stammered as he leaned closer to her.

"I'll be quick...Or are you too tired? Did you sleep well last night? I know I didn't...I missed having your bosom to pillow my head..." he mused as he slowly leaned toward her, causing her to lay back as well.

"You did? I never knew I helped anyone fall asleep..." she chuckled a little sarcastically, as he leaned his head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his dark hair, as she suddenly realized she was nearly laying down on the sofa.

"Yes...but not only did I miss your body pillow...but I also missed your goodnight kiss..." he seductively mused, as he playfully angled his head so that he could capture her mouth in a slow seductive kiss.

The next thing either of them knew, they were kissing on the sofa in Blair's office, with Chuck on top of her, and both lost in their own little world. They would've progressed further, until they were interrupted by a knock on her office door by an assistant who wanted to remind her of her schedule. Slightly embarrassed at nearly being caught, the pair sat up and began straightening their clothing and hair, setting themselves to rights, before proceeding on.

"Whew...that was a close one! I can't believe we almost got caught, Chuck! I swear if we do and I lose my position...I'm holding you personally responsible!" she chided him as she backed away.

"Me? I don't think I was the only one to blame for just a minute ago." he mused, but then added, nonchalantly. "I know you want to keep this quite because our positions in our workplaces...but you do know that they're only jobs."

"Only a job? I'm this close to becoming a partner..." she retorted, holding her thumb and index finger in a pinch "...and you say it's only a job?"

"All right...ha ha...I understand. Well if you want to keep it that way, that's fine by me. Are you free for dinner tonight? Let's meet then and decide..." he offered.

"Fine. Meet me at 8 PM and we'll go out then." she responded.

"Fine by me...I'll see you then." he replied, giving her a quick kiss before he left.

That evening they met at the bar of the Tribeca Star, having cocktails, then graduating to dinner, although they tried to keep their date subtle so as not to arouse suspicions among anyone who might observe them. During the date, Blair suddenly had a tinge of deja vu, when she was struck by how much Chuck reminded her of that guy who interviewed her a second time for Yale. The colleague of her father, Owen Wells, with his dashing good looks and his tailored suit. With that memory suddenly recalled, Blair realized that perhaps now Chuck had become exactly the type of man for her.

Even though they both thought they wanted to go slow with their relationship, given the restrictions Blair had told him she wanted to maintain, they still ended up in the Bass suite at the hotel...and ended up in bed together after relaxing in the hot tub and having more to drink. Blair knew that Chuck was known for having an infamous libido back in school, and when they'd dated in college several years earlier, but she hadn't realized her own was so in tune with his...until now. Maybe she was just so hungry for sex that she jumped at the chance every time he offered...or maybe it was more...but either way it was fun, even if professionally it might be wrong.

Blair had been thinking on that as she'd woken up sated and satisfied as she stared across the bed and saw Chuck sitting up in bed, eating a bowl of peanuts and changing channels on the TV in the bedroom, from the stock reports on CNBC to a movie on TBS to MTV2 and a variety of cable channels, including the Playboy channel.

"Chuck...what are you watching?" she skeptically asked as she saw a woman in lingerie walk across the screen, which was slightly blurry.

"Inspiration...ah so you're awake...my pet. Wanna go again? Or do you want a cigarette too?" he mused, offering her one from his pack as he coyly smirked.

"Inspiration? Aren't you clever? I don't know if I could go another round, Bass man...Mm...Maybe I'll have a cig though...but those don't look to be my brand..." she sighed staring back at him equally as coy, as she examined his pack, then took one anyway.

"Not your brand...but you take one anyway. Cheeky monkey...but I like that though about you, Sweetie Pie." he commented with a tease.

"Sweetie Pie? Oh is that your nickname for me now? Naming me after your late pet monkey?" she inquired skeptically bemused.

"Yes...poor Sweetie...I knew her well. But now I have you. So Sweetie are you sure you don't want to go another round?" he seductively mused as he took a drag on his cigarette, then lay it back in the ashtray before sliding down under the covers, his large hands skimming her body.

"I...don't know Chuck...I'm kinda tired...but..." she stammered, but the feeling of him touching her drove reason out of her mind as she reached out and pulled herself closer to him too.

"A cuddle then?" he offered as he drew her against him for a hug...which felt so good, they were soon nuzzling each other for a kiss and then more. Hearing several people moaning on the TV from the Playboy channel (or whatever it was that was on TV) on served to heighten the situation and soon they were having sex again. Even if the situation with them in the outside working world wasn't perfect and currently Chuck's breath tasted like cigarettes and alcohol and peanuts...Blair didn't regret where she was right then since despite not being a total Prince Charming, Chuck Bass was definitely a good lay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After their rendezvous at the old Bass family suite at the Tribeca Star, there relationship cooled off a little over the course of a few weeks because work pressures began to mount, Chuck had to take a business trip that lasted several days, although he promised her something good for Valentines Day, and so on. Truthfully, they were just a pair of slightly horny urban professionals in their late 20s who were testing the waters in their rekindled relationship. Blair wanted to take it slow, despite their hookups, not only for professional reasons to do with her firm's case, and her own work ethic, but also because she wasn't sure what page Chuck was on. Given his reputation, she didn't want to push him too hard if he didn't want anything serious yet.

Another thing though too was because she didn't want to feel guilty if she looked at other guys or did a spa weekend with her female friends and so on. Maybe she didn't have the same gang of girl friends that she used to have in high school, but there were a few who she'd met in her university years that still lived in the city and popped around from time to time to suggest a meet up. New York was still the same bustling city it always was, so Blair got back into the swing of things quickly, and only missed Chuck when it came to bed...which she found somewhat surprising indeed.

The stresses of work though soon began to take its toll on Blair a little bit though. Not wanting to believe she was pining for Chuck Bass that much, apart from a few lonely nights in bed, Blair attributed her mood swings to over work, her stomach aches too much sushi, and her body aches to upping her workout route again after using that as a means to de-stress. She also noticed a period was a few days late, but didn't think much of it at first because they'd always been a little screwy given her eating disorder and all.

On a whim, while browsing at a local pharmacy for vitamins and to refill her prescriptions, Blair happened upon the feminine hygiene and protection aisle. She picked up a box of her favorite tampons, then noticed the varieties of condoms on display, her mind briefly going to Chuck and his plans for Valentines Day, and wondering what he had in mind. Bemusedly curious, she chuckled to herself , she picked up a box of condoms in a size she'd hoped would fit, then on a whim picked up a pregnancy test. The appointment for her Depro Prova shot was coming soon, and even if she figured she'd still be good, she just wanted to make sure that was the case...especially since her sex life had had a sudden reawakening with the reintroduction of Chuck Bass into her life.

After buying her purchases, Blair went home to get ready for a meeting she had uptown with some of the ladies in the culture committee who were fund raising for another good cause...although some people weren't sure decorative coy ponds as art work was absolutely necessary at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Blair thought they were. As she was getting ready, she decided to take the pregnancy test, urinating on the stick before her shower, then leaving it to sit there while she showered, prepped , put on her makeup, blow dried her hair into a chic bob, and so forth. Her mind was ticking through everything she needed to get done that day that she had forgotten about the pregnancy test until she heard her cat batting something about her bathroom floor.

Quickly she went into the bathroom, shooed the cat playfully annoyed, then picked up the white plastic stick that was a little worse for wear. Glancing at it, Blair was almost ready to throw it away, until she noticed that the normally straight line on the test looked an awful lot like a plus sign this time around. Shocked, Blair did a double take almost as she stared at what appeared to be a positive pregnancy test.

"Ohmigod! I'm...having a baby...with Chuck Bass?" Blair gasped in panic as she suddenly realized that her relationship with Chuck had gotten a whole lot more serious, if that test was correct.

Jumping into panic mode, she tried calling her gynecologist, but as luck would have it, she couldn't set up an appointment until at least the next day, leaving Blair Waldorf (who was a bit of a hypochondriac) in the lurch...and definitely in a panic mode. That, along with the fact that she was running late already for her meeting today, caused her to stress out a bit more...but like the strong woman she thought she was, she would not back down from an appointment, so away she went.

On the taxi ride over, Blair kept trying to think about her meeting, but her mind kept drifting to babies...and what her boss would think if he learned she was pregnant...and how it'd effect her career plans...and then what would happen when they learned the baby's father was a client, more or less...and then what would Chuck think? She didn't even want to contemplate telling him about it...at least not yet. The meeting though took her mind off of her own personal issues for awhile, until one of the ladies mentioned about how they'd have to import the small fry baby fish straight out of Japan, and then someone nominated Blair to oversee the importation of the baby fish.

_'Baby FISH? Me? They can't tell can they? What a bizarre coincidence they want me to oversee importing the baby fish...when I probably have a Baby Bass swimming inside of me right now?'_ Blair mentally panicked as she clutched her stomach and felt like she could be sick at any moment.

Excusing herself, Blair left the fund raiser meeting early and stumbled to the nearest bathroom, feeling slightly nauseous, as she knelt in front of the nearest toilet and proceeded to make herself throw up slightly. Doing that made her feel both better and tremendously guilty because she felt like she'd fallen off the wagon as far as her eating disorder was concerned...unless it was her pregnancy that brought on the nausea?

Unsure what else to do, and noticing her current location, Blair fell back into one of her old vices as she sat down on the Met steps and began chain smoking her imported cigarettes, suddenly feeling seventeen years old again as she watched people walk on by. In some ways she wished she was seventeen years old again and all she had to worry about was her Kiss On The Lips Party and whether or not S had slept with Nate Archibald...and whether or not her homework was done. Not law briefs , underwear briefs, illicit relationships with clients, and an illegitimate baby with Chuck Bass.

She was pondering this, when suddenly like a mist, Serena appeared across the street and suddenly spotted her, as she gracefully floated across as if on a breeze of blond style. S could pull off nearly anything as she glided up in her knee high boots and tunic sweater coat, a Starbucks Grande in one hand as she sat down on a step in a flurry of excitement.

"B! Omigod! It's so good to see you! And on the Met steps I should've known! Definitely like old times! So how are you doing? I thought that you're a lawyer now?" she gushed as she gave her friend a hug and pawned a cigarette off of her.

"S! It's good to see you too! Ha ha, yeah old times indeed! Anyway, yes I'm a lawyer...or will be once I pass the bar exam. Right now I'm working on a case with Chase Manhattan...though I can't mention very much." she admitted.

"Oh my lips are sealed. So how's your personal life? Seeing anyone new?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Well...sort of. I might have rekindled something with someone from my past...but we've only been seeing each other again off and on for a few weeks. So...uh...are you still with Nate?" Blair admitted, cautiously asking her friend.

"Yes...and I hope you're not upset, but...a few months ago we got engaged...and we're getting married the day after Valentines Day. I was going to invite you to the wedding...but your address changed." Serena admitted.

"Oh...really. Well you could've asked around...or checked Gossip Girl." she replied glumly.

"Gossip Girl? You still...Nevermind. Anyway, you said you're back with a man from your past...so is it that Pete guy you dated at Yale?" she asked.

"No. It's someone you know." she poised.

"Dan Humphrey?" Serena teased.

"Him? HELL NO! Try again." Blair gasped in disgust.

"Ha ha...all right. How about Chuck Bass..." Serena mused.

"Yeah...but there's more." she shyly admitted as she stared down.

"Really? Are you engaged too B? We'll have to to plan a double wedding!" Serena laughed.

"Not quite...though it is serious. I just realized that I've been moody lately and a little sick and I thought it was just work, and missing Chuck a little...but then earlier today I took a home pregnancy test and..." Blair began, but was soon interrupted.

"You and Chuck are going to have a baby?" Serena gasped in surprised.

"Yes...I think so. I took a home test and it came out positive! I tried to schedule an appointment with my gynecologist, but she won't take me until tomorrow...and now I'm scared to even go. This ruins my plans for becoming a partner in the law firm too." she moaned.

"Well ruining your plans or not, you should still go. Take the doctor's test B. You need to know if you and Chuck are going to have a baby, for sure." Serena tried to reassure her friend.

"I know..." Blair sighed as she took a drag on her cigarette, then realized what she was doing. "Oh fuck, I shouldn't be doing this! I know secondhand smoke is bad for the baby! I'm probably giving the poor thing lung cancer in utero!" she gasped as she threw her cigarette down and stubbed it out with the toe of her Ferregamo pump.

"Okay B, don't freak out. I'll take these off of you." Serena said as she pocketed Blair's cigarettes, then added "Let me buy you a Chai soy latte and we'll discuss your further options. I know how you are about motherhood B, but if you decide to keep the baby I have a friend in LA named Sonja who's been a practicing Doula for about five years now. She knows this killer pregnancy yoga program that can guarantee a pain free delivery...in most cases anyway..." as she led Blair over to the Starbucks across the way.

Thoughts were spinning through Blair's head as she let Serena lead the way. She'd taken a few yoga classes before herself, but at the mention of 'LA' and 'yoga', Blair suddenly pictured her mother Elenore's Doga guru who'd talked her into doing yoga with one of her pet dogs. If Serena's friend Sonja talked her into doing yoga with her pet cat, things might get pretty interesting around there.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Blair went to her doctor on her own, since Serena had a meeting herself at MoMa, since she'd wanted to book part of the facilities for her wedding...or at least the Upper East Side, New York City part of it. The fact that Serena and Nate planned to hold their original wedding ceremony beach side in Malibu didn't escape Blair's attention once Serena had spilled the details of it during their girl talk at Starbucks the day before.

Through the talk though, Blair was able to get a bit more of a perspective on her possible pregnancy. Even though she was still apprehensive about becoming a mother, suddenly the thought of having a baby of her own didn't seem that entirely unappealing. Actually when she pictured it, a baby between herself and Chuck Bass would be a devilishly handsome child indeed, especially if it inherited their mutually dark good looks. Oh yes that Bass baby could be quite the child, even if his or her parents were a playboy and a bit of a bitch...or strong woman.

Still though, Blair was nervous for her appointment as she went to it, with seemingly everything in her scope of vision indicating positive results. Serena had told her to eat more vegetables, so she went to the produce aisle to stock up. Even in the grocery store, the produce featured on sale were 'Baby Snow Peas', 'Baby Carrots', even mini 'Baby Bananas', which she suddenly had a craving for once she looked at them. The fact that she suddenly seemingly craved the mini Baby Bananas on sight, Blair took as an indication that she was surely pregnant with Chuck Bass's monkey baby and that the baby would make her eat bananas for the next nine months or so. So she bought a bunch of both the baby bananas and some regular sized ones, along with some other food she found nutritious.

After her brief shopping trip, Blair went to her doctor's appointment, suddenly aware of all of the expectant mothers in the room, some even with children in tow. One mother had an adorable little boy with light brown hair and a slight scowl who was eating crackers out of a yellow box that looked like a plastic fish. Suddenly the boy cheered up when he pulled out a cracker and said "Look mommy these Goldfish are stuck together! Are they mating like in the movie? Maybe these are all their baby fish?" as the mother chuckled at her child and Blair just sighed, taking that as yet another 'sign.'

_"Baby Goldfish crackers...that are mating? The imagination children have these days! Though that has to be a sign that I am pregnant with a baby Bass!" _Blair thought as she reached in her purse and drew out one of the baby bananas she had packed in her purse, peeling and eating it in the waiting after having what she assumed was a sudden craving. Eating the banana though suddenly made her think of Chuck and how he had that pet monkey in high school named Sweetie, and how he'd once had it wear a tiny sailor suit in the same shade of light blue as the nautical outfit he wore that day on the Bass family yacht. Even if he'd matured since then, a small part of Blair wondered, if their baby was a boy, would he want to outfit his son in a similar manner, transforming him into his own 'mini me?' (Even if to Blair, transforming her daughter into her own 'mini me' held distinct possibilities, if she wanted to be perfectly honest.)

Eventually, Blair was called back for her appointment, where she had blood work done, talked about her sex life, and was given a pelvic exam. When the appointment was seemingly coming to an end, Blair sighed and said "All right doctor...I know you have news to tell me...so spill it. I can take it. When am I due?"

"Due? What do you mean, Ms. Waldorf?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I scheduled this appointment because I took this the other day, and so I know I'm pregnant...and I know that Chuck Bass is the father." she exclaimed as she pulled the positive pregnancy test out of her purse.

"Really? That's interesting to know since Mr. Bass certainly has quite the reputation...but that is neither here nor there. Anyway, we've done blood work and I've given you an examination and I can conclude that you are not pregnant at this time." the doctor said.

"Honestly? What about that pregnancy test I took? Why did it come out positive?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, although do you have any pets?"

"Yeah a pet cat?"

"Well perhaps you should take your cat to the vet and get her checked out." the doctor joked, then added "Anyway, you're not pregnant Blair, if that's any reassurance. You know because of your eating disorder you are at a lower risk of pregnancy anyway. However if you ever want to be, you know all you have to do is change your birth control or go off of it entirely, eat a balanced diet, make sure you get enough sleep, exercise, quit smoking, and so forth." her doctor suggested, hoping that Blair would take the nutrition suggestions to heart, even if she didn't want to become pregnant.

"Okay well thank you then, doctor. I'll consider it. I was sort of apprehensive about becoming a mother now...but maybe someday in the future..." she sighed, pleased but ever so slightly disappointed that she wasn't pregnant with Chuck's baby yet, because she suddenly thought of all of the cute baby clothes she could've purchased as Burberry and Bonpont. (Perhaps someday though.) Now that she wasn't pregnant...a small part of her oddly wanted to be...which shook her in a strange way. Still, she was overall pleased that she could get on with her life and not have to worry about being a mother just yet.

After her appointment, a slightly more cocky Blair Waldorf met Serena at 3 Guys Coffee shop to chat and check up on her wedding plans. Even though she hadn't dated Nate Archibald in years, she was still a little miffed that Serena had been the one to win him and beat her to the altar. But as she thought about it, Blair realized that perhaps it was less about losing Nate anymore than it was about losing to Serena VanderWoodsen, to which everything seemingly came so easily.

Blair had a decent job and was working her way up the corporate ladder at her firm, but it was Serena who was the belle of the celebrity world and was bridging the gap between it and the sustainable living resources around the world, had crusaded for women's rights around the world with Amnesty International, and was even the face of the landmine removal campaign that Princess Di had been involved with prior to her death. Now that she was getting married, caterers, florists, and photographers were offering their services for seemingly next to nothing, just because she was Serena VanderWoodsen and had become the It Girl who'd made good.

Helping Serena plan her New York reception was fun, but a little nerve wracking for Blair...but for the most part it went smoothly enough. They were just sitting down for their late afternoon snack at the cafe, a sort of tea time gathering without having to pay for the $75 high tea at the Plaza Hotel, when Serena piped up.

"So B, what were the results? Am I have to start planning a baby shower for you in a few months? Or help you pick a registry at Bonpont or Baby Gap?" she mused.

"For your information, S, I am not pregnant so you can shelve that thought for a few more years yet, thank god." she sighed, taking a sip from her Irish Coffee as she rolled her eyes and added "And Baby Gap? Really S? You should know me by now..."

"Ha ha...ah I couldn't resist! I can't help it if you have higher end tastes than that, B. Although you need to be realistic B. You're not a Park Avenue princess anymore, and neither am I." Serena teasingly chided.

"I know...but I will be someday again...even if I have to work my ass off...or find other ways of increasing my Bassets." she proclaimed.

"Bass-sets?" Serena skeptically asked.

"I meant assets. I don't know where that slip up came from! Anyway...heres to life and what we make of it." Blair stammered a bit as she covered her flub with a toast as she then went on with the topic at hand. "So...tell me about your plans for your wedding in Mailbu?"

"Oh it's going well. Nate and I have decided to get married at the beach club near the resort one of his uncles own, then have a after reception on his yacht...cocktail hour with foie gras, tuna...etc. Then I'm going to have candles and white orchids and Cala Lilies with my Monique Liliher gown...And you'll never guess, but Wyclef Jean, the Black Eyed Peas, and B.O.B. are supposed to perform..." Serena said as she babbled on about her wedding plans.

"Wow S, I'm surprised you didn't get Lady Gaga to perform for the New York or East Coast part of your wedding." Blair added a little sarcastically.

"Well I was going to, but she was booked for that date. I might be able to convince Madonna to make an appearance though at one of the events." Serena added whistfully, as Blair grew slightly more jealous.

In the meantime, Blair suddenly received several texts. Three from her colleagues and personal assistants and legal secretaries at her company's law firm, wanting to know where the paperwork to various cases were and so forth, and one message from Chuck stating_** 'B - Be free for the weekend of the 14**__**th.**__** Plans are in motion, so have your bags packed and be ready to travel.' **_

"Mm...it looks like my plans for this weekend are set." Blair said satisfyingly as Serena looked on.

"Really? Did Chuck text you with plans for Valentines Day?" Serena asked, excitedly.

"Yes...so now I wonder what he has planned? Maybe he's taking us to the Maldives or the Mediterranean? I could definitely stand to get out of this cold again...especially after getting a taste of it in Costa Rica a few weeks ago..." she slyly replied.

"Ooh now I envy you B! Jet setting with Chuck! I'd forgotten you'd gone to Costa Rica...so fill me in on all the details...Did you have fun?" Serena inquired.

"Oh yeah...It was definitely a memorable weekend..." Blair gushed as she bragged about her trip with Chuck and told what she wanted to about their weekend together several weeks earlier to the anxious ears of Serena...and others in the cafe who cared to listen. In the back of her mind, Blair kept wondering what plans Chuck had in mind for Valentines Day, hoping that it would be warm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, Blair was at her home packing her bags and contemplating the past few days since she'd received the text message from Chuck about plans for Valentines Day weekend. Work had been the usual, with meetings, cases to go over, and issues to smooth over between clients, lawyers, contacts, the legal secretaries, and anyone else who seemed to be needing attention. The biggest excitement of her week was finding out that her cat was pregnant with kittens, and the bouquets of flowers and other treats that kept being delivered to her at the office, causing a stir there amongst the employees as each tried to guess who Blair's secret admirer was. Even though she loved how thoughtful he was being, she was a little nervous about how forward Chuck was being, since she was afraid of what her boss would think about dating a client.

She was still trying to decide what to pack and what to leave behind, when suddenly there was a knock on her door, which she answered, slightly annoyed at being disturbed in the middle of packing.

"I'm coming...Oh hello Chuck..." she yelled, acquiescing in the end as she greeted Chuck at the door.

"Hello to you too beautiful...how's tricks?" he mused as he sauntered in.

"Hello to you too...are you hungry? I might have some left over take out in the refrigerator. You can help yourself if you like." she replied as she traipsed around her place picking things up as she went along so as to appear as less of a slob.

"Thanks...but I think I'll save my appetite for the flight. We'll be borrowing my father's jet if you don't mind. Dinner's my treat." he replied nonchalantly, as he lounged on the sofa and made himself at home.

"Really? That's kind of him, Chuck. I'm glad you're getting along better with your family again too. I remember how much of a pain in the ass your parents were when you were younger..." she replied.

"Yeah me too. mm... that's interesting that you say that about my parents, because I've always felt the same way. Still I thought you used to like my mother." he mused teasingly.

"Well...I tried to get along with her...but otherwise, no comment." she replied.

"Ha ha...that's interesting to know. So are you almost ready to go? I came up here to help you with your bags." he replied.

"Yeah I'm almost done...though I'm trying to decide which bikini to bring along. Versace or Dolce & Gabanna?" she nonchalantly asked as she showed the swim suits to Chuck.

"Hm...how about neither. The suit you look best in is your birthday suit!" he seductively teased, cocking an eyebrow and giving her a look.

"Ha ha very funny, Chuck. Unless we're going to a nude beach, I have to wear something in public at least." she sighed, although she guessed what his reply would be.

"You think we're going out in public, hmm?" he seductively mused as he gave a suggestive stare was so easy to read what was on his mind.

"Yes...I'm not wasting wherever you're taking me just staying in the bedroom." she replied, although that idea exactly had been part of her plans for the weekend too.

"Oh so you wanna go out? Hm...? I guess you'll just have to pack one of your gowns...or we'll buy something if you need it." he suggested.

"All right...that sounds good. I just wish I knew where we're going, so I'd know what to pack." she sighed.

"That my dear is what we call the element of surprise." Chuck replied, clearly bemused that Blair had no idea yet.

The two of them rode to JFK, then boarded a private jet that had been waiting for them on an auxiliary runway, ready to go. Blair was impressed by the plans that Chuck had seemingly made for their Valentines Day. Although when she pondered it, she believed that she deserved to be treated like a queen by everyone, but especially by her boyfriends. That Chuck was able to so easily fall back into the role he'd possessed in their relationship years earlier, was a pleasure as well.

They were soon airborne after the plane taxied across the runway and then took off, just as Chuck opened a bottle of champagne and poured, as she remarked on it all.

"Wow, pink champagne...and quite the spread, Chuck. So is this just for Valentines Day?" she mused aloud.

"Oh but of course. May our lives should always be filled with pink champagne...and the opportunity to have sex at thirty thousand feet. Both my gifts to you, if you should so desire to indulge. So do you want to join the Mile High Club, beautiful? My drawers are always open." he slyly replied in a seductive toast, as he clinked glasses with her. Then proceeded to lean back and began to unzip his fly.

"My, my very subtle. Quite the offer! And how do you know I'd even consider it?" she replied inquiringly.

"Because I know how insatiable you are when it comes to...me." he replied with a bemused glint in his eye.

"You think so? Well perhaps I should make you wait until we get to our destination before I let you 'molest' me." she coyly teased.

"Oh 'molestation' is it now?" he replied with bemusement.

"Oh yes and what an encounter it'll be...but you'll have to wait. Anyway I'd love to see if you could hold out and not explode in the meantime." she mused as she settled in with her champagne and her bon bons, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"Well I'll prove that I'm a man of high endurance, just wait and see." he replied, albeit a bit uncomfortably as he settled into his seat and zipped his slacks.

Blair soon drifted off to sleep and was awaken a while later when she realized that she was laying her head on Chuck's shoulder, while he sat beside her nuzzling the top of her head and caressing her breast through the open neck of her blouse. Surprised, she swatted at his hand and scolded him in protest.

"Chuck Bass...you're bad! Just because I was asleep doesn't mean you were allowed to grab me in my sleep!" she balked.

"Perhaps I was asleep too, and my hand slipped?" he mused.

"Likely story! You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

"Or I couldn't resist? Or I was just checking something..." he mused.

"Checking for something? What, if they're real? Because they are! Or is it just that my Wonder Bra is wonders on your insatiable libido, Bass?" she sarcastically replied.

"Mm...I hadn't thought of that...but yes you are absolutely correct. Your Wonder Bra does work some mighty wonders that's true..." he purred as he lazily drew one of his fingers across her cleavage, exposing it slightly more "...But it would be even better without anything at all..." he growled, his voice heavy with desire as he imagined her letting him remove all of her clothes so that she was naked and ready just for him.

"Chuck! I told you I wanted to wait...until we reach our destination..." she sighed as he leaned down and kissed the hollow of her neck, then moved lower.

"Mm...but why...I know you want it..." he mumbled kissing her face and continuing to make love to her.

It was then Blair realized that resistance was futile when it came to a Chuck Bass seduction, especially when he caressed her with his hands whilst whispering all the things he could do pleasure her. Time then seemed to stand still as they continued their seductive love making on the Bass family jet, although they took it so slow that they hadn't quite progressed to full on intercourse yet when the pilot announced they were going to land. That put a temporary halt on their ardor as they sat up and began straightening their clothing so that they would appear to be neat as always. Blair especially loved to maintain an appearance of the utmost decorum in public, especially since she had an image to maintain.

When they exited the jet though, much to Blair's surprise, instead of the tropical beach vacation she'd imagined, the Bass jet had landed the couple in an airfield that was surrounded by snow capped mountains. Slightly taken aback, she nonchalantly mumbled to Chuck, "Uh...Chuck where are we? This is slightly colder than I'd expected."

"Surprise, beautiful, we're in Aspen for a ski weekend! Happy Valentines Day!" he chuckled as he gave her a kiss and directed her to the Lexus SUV that was waiting for them.

"A ski weekend in Aspen...thanks Chuck!" Blair said with slight mock enthusiasm.

"What aren't you excited? Fresh powder, our own private cabin on my family's property, what more do you want? A sandy beach?" he mused teasingly.

"Well maybe...but the ski weekend sounds great too. I haven't been skiing in far too long!" she replied slightly more enthusiastically so as not to hurt Chuck's feelings.

"Really? Well then we'll have to go as soon as we get there. There's still a few good hours left before dark. As far as a beach holiday...I'll have to take you to the Maldives on our honeymoon. Is that fine by you?" he replied bemusedly.

"Sure...I've always wanted to visit the Maldives again..." she replied, distractedly staring out the window. Then his reply hit her. "Wait a minute...HONEYMOON?" she gasped, glancing at him skeptically surprised.

"Oh...did I say that? Just kidding. Well...I'll just have to take you to the Maldives sometime when we're both available. How does that sound?" he asked glancing at her with a smirk, which she found adorably hot...but something about his expression and the way he held his chiseled jaw made her wonder if Chuck was really kidding or not.

They stopped at a ski shop on the way, where Blair purchased some new ski attire, and Chuck bought a few things too, before arriving at their private cabin, which was actually part of a larger ski resort. They changed into their gear then hit the slopes in an enjoyable afternoon of skiing, snow boarding, sledding with both sleds, toboggans, and a rubber tube, until they were both enjoyably exhausted. After their afternoon in the snow, they ate at a restaurant, then made their way back to the cabin, where Chuck jokingly carried her up the steps of the deck in the back of the house, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Blair laughed as he did that, then set her down on the deck next to the jacuzzi which he had to start up while they waited outside a few moments for it to warm up. Blair tried to sneak in, but Chuck playfully held her back by capturing her in his arms and kissing her.

"Mm...Chuck why can't we go in?" she laughed.

"Not yet. I want to take a hot tub and relax first." he seductively replied.

"Okay...but we still need to go in to change out of our ski clothes." she laughed.

"Why don't we strip out here? Or can't you?" he teased.

"Out here? You can't be serious!" she gasped.

"Oh but I am. And let's make a wager. We'll time each other and whoever is the quickest gets to called the shots tonight, okay?" he seductively challenged.

"All right...I'll take your bet." she slyly replied as she grabbed at the zipper on her suit.

"Ah ah...we start on the count of three. One...two...three!" he announced as he gave her a two second head start before he tugged on the zipper of his own snowsuit.

Blair looked up as she tried to remove her own clothing to see the slightly surprising image of Chuck's bare chest under his suit. "What don't you have a shirt on underneath?" she gasped in question , as she suddenly realized how hot he looked with his manly chest peeking out from under his ski wear, causing her to become momentarily distracted.

"Of course not. I'm going commando today! Surprised?" he mused, knowing that he was clearly getting to her.

"Uh...a little...but I'll still win!" she muttered as she removed her clothing and soon was nearly nude herself, as glanced up and saw that Chuck had begun to peel away the rest of his suit from his body revealing he really was nude underneath. He might not have a body built for Body Builder Magazine...but the image of him stripping out of his snow suit to reveal his slightly toned, definitely male bare body, reminded Blair of the cover of the bodice buster romance novel _**Seduced By The Ski Instructor**_, that she nearly fell getting into the jacuzzi.

"Oh are you okay?" he mused as he stepped into the jacuzzi after her, reaching out a hand to help.

"Y—yes...it's just that you reminded me of someone." she replied slightly unsettled.

"Oh really? Who's that?" he mused curiously.

"Just the guy on the cover of a book I've read recently. Nothing you should bother..." she nonchalantly replied settling into her spot in the tub.

"Really? And what book would that be? I might want to read it..." he teasingly asked.

_**"Seduced By The Ski Instructor?**_ I highly doubt you'd want to read that. Although knowing you...you probably would read it anyway." she replied sarcastically.

"Indeed...for pointers...or more." he teased as he slid closer to her and began his amorous advances again. Drawing out the old seductive version of himself that always turned women to butter, especially Blair Waldorf.

As predicted, Blair fell to Chuck's charms as they made love in the hot tub for awhile, until both felt a bit waterlogged and Blair began to become a little cold because it had started to snow. She then begged to go in, which he agreed to, as he exited the tub first and wrapped himself in a terry cloth robe that was in the warming cabinet of the jacuzzi. He then slipped his feet into a pair of flip flops that had also been tucked into the cabinet, before pulling out a fluffy towel, which he handed to Blair as he helped her from the jacuzzi. She wrapped the towel around herself and was going to proceed further, but Chuck picked her up and carried her over his shoulder as he'd carried her up the stairs, giving a playful smack to her bottom as he strode across the deck.

"Chuck!" she gasped as she wiggled on his shoulder. "Smack my ass, you Bass! Well for that you deserve a smack right back!" she teased with mock indignation as he chuckled.

"Ooh so it's spankings you want now?" he teased as he reached the door before he could finish, propping it open before he lifted her off of his shoulder and set her to balance on his feet.

The fact that Chuck had set her down in such a away that her body had slid along his was definitely not lost on Blair, as too was the fact that her smaller bare feet were now perched atop his larger ones as the momentarily stood on the deck in front of the sliding glass patio doors. They stared into each other's eyes in that moment and Blair noticed a look of desire mixed with seriousness and possession in Chuck's deep brown eyes as he stared down at her. Blair had her arms around his neck and was unsure what he'd do next, though expecting him to kiss her. Instead he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the cabin as if she was already his bride.

It was one of the most romantic things Blair had ever experienced, as they made it across the bedroom. The king sized bed looked romantic and luxurious, a definitely welcome platform for sleep and really great sex. Still, Chuck didn't lay her down on the bed but instead deposited her on a bearskin rug in front of the glowing fire place.

Surprised, Blair commented, "What is this? A bearskin rug? Is it real?" as she nearly laughed.

"Oh indeed it is. This rug was a grizzly bear my grandfather killed over thirty years ago. I'd loved playing on it as a child...and now I can fulfill my fantasy with you." he mused seductively.

"Your fantasy?" she skeptically mused.

"Yes...ever since I heard your father call you 'Blair bear' back when we were children...I've had the image of Blair Waldorf naked, your bare skin on this bearskin rug, laying in wait...for me. I would come to you and make sweet love to your body...giving you pleasure to remember." he seductively growled, his voice and eyes filled with lustful desire as he unwound her towel from her body.

"Mm...quite the fantasy. So how did you picture me?" she asked, curious to learn what he'd imagined.

"You were laying on the rug, your hands above your head, gripping into the bear's mouth. Your back is arched slightly, legs slightly open...with the look of desire...and...want...and the knowledge of pleasure that only I can give." he explained, his voice heady with lustful desire as he peeled off his robe.

"Oh do you mean...like this?" she asked as she lay on the bearskin rug, positioning her body as he'd described from his imagination, turning herself into the image of his desires. The naked, lusty, coquette on the bearskin rug. Even though she hated the thought that she was laying on a rug that had once been the pelt of a live animal, the feel of the raw fur against her bare skin, the sensation of her thin white fingers in the mouth of a powerful beast rubbing against its razor sharp teeth, and the slightly musky odor of the pelt...brought out the animal in Blair a bit. Arching her back and tilting her hips so as to expose her body in the most seductive manner, Blair stared into Chuck's onyx gaze, as she lustfully growled "Fuck me Chuck Bass." As she then noticed the evidence of his desire hard and tight, just for her, making her instantly wet.

Chuck just stared at the sight of Blair Waldorf laying naked and wanting on the bearskin rug, more than fulfilling his prior fantasies of her in that position. The fact that he could tell even in the firelight that she was already wet for him made him nearly ready to explode. He struggled slightly as he attempted to fit a sheepskin condom on himself, which was uncharacteristic of him normally...but having one of his fantasies fulfilled in such an absolute way with a woman he more than just cared for, was enough to shake even Chuck Bass to the core.

Blair didn't notice Chuck's nervousness, just his apparent desire for her as he slipped on his protection, and she watched the firelight play off of his masculine body and thought that he looked like the hottest man ever. He soon strode over to her in a seductive saunter, before laying on the bearskin rug beside her, kissing with his sensuous mouth, until his body was on top of her's. Blair may have felt a momentary chill earlier, but now laying on the floor with the bearskin under her body and the sexy, flushed, slightly hairy, hot body of Chuck Bass on top of her as they made love in front of a fire, she couldn't have been any warmer.

The experience of having sex on a bearskin rug in front of the fire brought the animal out in both of them as they put their best efforts into it. Blair loved the feel of Chuck's body on top of her, and inside of her, as he panted and groaned. The combined smell of the scented candles, woodsmoke from the fireplace, the musk of the bearskin, and each other's personal musk of sexual desire were odors both found pleasantly exhilarating for an odd reason, considering both were city dwellers. Perhaps it made it more organic or perhaps it was just good sex after a day in the snow.

Afterwards, Chuck rolled off like a satisfied beast, growling and scratching himself before getting up, and sauntering outside onto the deck. Meanwhile, Blair was left pleasantly bewildered...until she realized Chuck was still outside, presumably in the nude. Curious to what he could be up to outside, she stood up and suddenly remembering an old Grimm's fairytale that she knew, she picked the bearskin up and wrapped herself in it and sneaked outside to tap Chuck on the shoulder as a surprise.

"Boo!"

"Oh...hello Blair the bear...Mm...interesting coat you're wearing there darling..." he mused as he eyed her attire.

"Mm...do you like it? A bearskin coat is the latest thing..." she cooed in a Scarlett O'Hara type Southern accent.

"Hm...Interesting...but I can think of some other furs that would look far better on you than a bearskin." he commented.

"Really? Well I'm a Princess in disguise forced to hide my true attire after escaping from my senile father's kingdom...so perhaps you're the Prince who will save me, hmm?" she coyly inquired.

"Perhaps...although I always thought that the story of Bearskin was about a soldier who made a deal with the Devil and was forced to wear a bearskin and couldn't fall in love for seven years, for all the gold he wanted...or...else risk eternal damnation. Then he fell in love with this merchant's daughter...unless that was Beauty and the Beast?" he pondered aloud.

"No...you're correct. Yes...I'd forgotten about the bearskin story. Did you read Grimm's fairy tales too when you were growing up?" she asked.

"No...my nanny read them to me as a boy. I just happened to remember that one." he mused seductively.

"Mm...so what are you doing out here, Chuck? Standing here in the buff..." she inquired.

"Having a smoke...taking a piss...the normal after a round of sex..." he commented with a yawn as he turned them back towards the house.

"Taking a piss? What? Yellow snow? That's disgusting!" she gasped.

"Not as disgusting as you might find the back of this bearskin, where it looks like we christened it during sex...hmm...yes that appears to be dried semen and a bit of your cum here. Oh I was mistaken, some of it isn't quite dry yet..." he mused as he examined a patch of a pale, dried substance that was matting down some of the fur.

"What? EWWW...!" she panicked as she shed the bearskin into Chuck's hands and went streaking back into the bedroom, as he chuckled.

Chuck soon followed her into the cabin, where he tried the bathroom door, but Blair was still in there, so instead he threw the bearskin rug on the floor, then climbed into bed for a much needed nap. Sex and other encounters with Blair Waldorf were always pleasantly exhausting for him, especially when he put his best efforts into it, so it was no surprise Chuck fell asleep soon after climbing in bed. While Chuck was already asleep, Blair slipped out of the bathroom and into a robe, going downstairs to see if there was any food in the kitchenette. Knowing that they'd be hungry again in a few hours, she found a plate of sliced Virginia ham, prosciutto, cheese, a baguette of French bread, chocolate covered strawberries, some champagne, and many other foods in the refrigerator. Obviously someone had stocked the place with food in anticipation of their arrival.

Blair brought some of the food upstairs in a small cooler she found and set some of it on a table in the corner, whilst others she slipped into a small refrigerator in the corner. She had even brought up a pint of ice cream for them to share together, knowing how she'd occasionally had ice cream filled slumber parties and knowing how much Chuck liked food and sex...she figured that they could have some fun with some of it later. Chuckling to herself over that one, Blair turned back to the bed to see Chuck peacefully sleeping there, looking so hot and so delicious she counted herself lucky that she was able to have a hot, sexy man like that to sleep with, even if he hogged the covers sometimes. Slipping out of the robe and into the bed, Blair sighed contentedly as the cool, smooth, luxury cotton sheets caressed her skin. The bed was cool along the outside edges, but the closer she moved to her bed partner, the warmer it was. She certainly didn't need an electric blanket when she slept beside Chuck, because his body was it's own natural bed warmer. Feeling a bit of a chill and needing a bit of physical comfort, Blair snuggled up against Chuck's warm body, curling against in in her favorite way, before drifting off to sleep.

A bit later, Blair woke up to Chuck staring down at her with his usual smirk of playful naughtiness, as he reached around her and started to pat her bottom a bit in a sexy, playful manner. Curious, Blair looked into his mischievous dark eyes and asked. "What are you so happy about...As if I didn't know?"

"Oh just admiring the view...of a beauty sleeping in my bed. You were so peaceful, I thought I'd have to wake you with a kiss." he mused seductively.

"Oh really? Well why didn't you?" she asked, skeptically.

"Because my kiss wouldn't have ended at your mouth. That would've been only the beginning..." he growled.

"Mm...now you do have me intrigued." she replied.

"Indeed. I have been thinking on it...so if you insist..." he murmured, brushing his lips against her cheek as he then moved to her mouth, searing her lips with his kiss, which was like liquid fire. He then moved on to her face, then neck, throat, shoulder, chest, breast, and further. She ran her fingers through his thick hair until they were both groaning with want as he nibbled and plucked at her firm breasts, the nipples tightening to rubies as he gently bit them. Then he moved lower to her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel until she was moaning with desire.

Suddenly, much to Blair's surprise, Chuck stopped and momentarily left the bed, to her gasp of displeasure, as he whispered "Sh...I'll be back...just lay still...and close your eyes." and kissed her her forehead, before leaving the bed and walking across the floor.

Unable to be completely compliant, she sneaked a look as Chuck strode across the bedroom, the firelight reflecting off his body as she briefly admired him, then closed her eyes in anticipation. Blair didn't have to wait long as she felt the bed dip slightly as he crawled in next to her. Then suddenly she felt him pull back the sheet that was across her pelvis, and began putting clumps of something cold down the lateral line of her body, from her cleavage to her navel, to the juncture of her thighs, causing her to gasp.

"Ah...Chu-uck! What are you doing?" she panicked as he just chuckled low.

"Lay still...I'm almost one.." he mused as he finished his task. "All right...you can open your eyes..." he replied, his voice low.

Blair opened her eyes and looked down her body to see clumps of soft snow quickly melting against her skin, though causing her own breasts to appear to rise out of the snow like two twin peaks. She began to scold him, until she noticed perched on her left breast, encircling her nipple was a 3.5 karat diamond ring. Nearly speechless, she began to reach for the ring, but he beat her to it as he lifted the ring up for her to inspect closer.

"Oh...my...god! Is this what I think it is? An engagement ring on my breast?" she gasped and nearly laughed.

"Yes...I bought this ring...awhile ago...just for you." he admitted, his voice low and seductive. Then he took her hand and added "Blair Cornelia Waldorf...would you be my wife?", his voice pregnant with emotion.

Staring from the ring he held in his hands, to the earnest, yet desirous look in his onyx eyes, Blair took the entire situation in. It was one of the most romantic moments of her life...and leave it to Chuck to present the ring on a part of her own body. What a sexy, yet romantic man he was...and what a way to propose! Definitely not the way she'd always imagined, but then again so romantic and funny. Caught up in the moment, it only took her a moment to give her answer.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass...yes...yes I do..." she admitted, her voice cracking with emotion a bit as she stared into his face, seeing the honest emotion and the only answer to her heart.

Chuck smiled slyly as he slipped the ring on her finger, then luxuriously slid his own body on top of and inside of hers, giving her his own reaction to her answer. So it was on the middle of king size bed, on top of dark red designer sheets, surrounded by candles, in a family resort cabin in Aspen, under a starlit night sky, that Blair Waldorf became engaged to Chuck Bass. Then they proceeded to make glorious love in a night both intended to remember.

All seemed right in the world for them that night, but as is certain of anything in this world, decisions made at night will eventually have to see the light of day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, the couple woke up slowly to the sun streaming in their faces. Blair blinked at the light streaming in her eyes and attempted to roll over but Chuck held her closer to his body as he spooned her from behind and just buried his face in her hair, letting out a deep breath that flowed from her neck to her body. Blair let out a sigh as well, curling in to Chuck's embrace, as she attempted to shield her eyes from the sunlight that was streaming in through sliding glass doors. It was in that moment that she noticed the light play off of the diamond ring that she now sported on her left hand. The ring that symbolized her decision to bind her life to another's for presumably the rest of her life, becoming the wife of Charles Bartholomew Bass and thus a member of his Bass family as well.

What had seemed so simple and exciting and romantic the night before now took on a level of seriousness in the light of day. Being engaged and then married, swept off her feet by a handsome man , whether a prince or a man wealthy or charming or well bred enough to satisfy those standards had always been a goal of hers...and for the most part Chuck easily met those standards...still the fact of it did seem a bit scary if she thought about.

Anymore Chuck was a fine man who she'd known most of her life through friends, family, and growing up in the same circles in New York City. He had a decent career, dressed well, was handsome, charming, suave, seductive, and was definitely good in bed...what wasn't there to like? Still...he was also sometimes silly, rude, crude, mean, sneaky, potentially ruthless, occasionally had a rather unique sense of style, and if she pondered their high school years...he bullied people, had a reputation as a swinger and then some, had a pet monkey, was considered to be a bit lazy, greedy, and so on. Then there was the current issue of her law office representing the bank he worked for, in court and how it could cause a conflict of interest for their jobs if people discovered they were dating...and now engaged.

Blair pondered all of that, fearing some of Chuck's faults or potential faults, but then remembered Nate and some of the other guys she'd dated in the past and realized that none of them had been perfect either, so she shouldn't dwell on the fact that Chuck wasn't Mister Perfect either. Anyway...some of their issues were back in New York...whilst right now they were currently ensconced in a cabin in Aspen, lazily curled up in bed together on their romantic weekend. Why worry about the future when the present was so enjoyable?

Seemingly sensing Blair's anxiety, Chuck started to mumble something that sounded like a morning greeting or a request for sex. She replied back cautiously bemused "Good morning to you too, my fiancé, Chuck." as she took his hand in hers and began to rub it.

"Mm...yes...Good morning to you too..."

"So what do you have planned for today?" she murmured in question, although from the feel of his cock prodding at her core, she already knew the answer. So she wiggled herself against him and lifted her thigh just to make sure.

"Many things...but they can wait for later...Right now...just this..." he mumbled, smirking into her hair as he thrust into her and momentarily took them to ecstasy in an early morning round of sex. First in that position, then flipping them over so that they were facing each other and could gaze into each other's eyes and read the intense expression the other possessed. Being engaged with the full intention of marriage seemed to bring an intensity and seriousness to their lovemaking that both wondered in their minds how it'd be once they were married.

After they were satisfied enough, they both briefly napped, then woke up, showered, and lazily dressed as they found something to eat and ate a breakfast to regain their strength. Blair expected that they'd spend the rest of the day relaxing, skiing, and enjoying each other's company alone...but Chuck had other plans.

"I know you probably wanted to just hang out here this weekend just the two of us...and we will...but this afternoon there's going to be a dinner party for my grandparents 60th wedding anniversary that we're supposed to attend so I just thought I'd let you know." he commented as he ate his sandwich.

"A Bass family dinner party for your grandparents anniversary? Wow that's...interesting. Thanks for letting me know now. So what time is it?" she asked as she tried to take it all in.

"I apologize for not telling you last night...but I was excited and sort of forgot...but I'll make it up to you. Plus maybe we can think of an excuse not to go." he apologetically mused.

"I'm sure we could...and even if I'm not a huge fan of family gatherings either...its still best to at least make an appearance for a little while. So give me the details. When is it and where is it?" she asked.

"Down at our family's main lodge, about a quarter mile down the road. Actually its part of the resort location where we stopped on our way in. The meal is at one o'clock, at least according to the messages I received." Chuck replied as he checked his smart phone to confirm what he'd told Blair.

"Oh okay. One PM at the lodge. How convenient that we're spending our Valentines Day weekend here as well." Blair replied as she became a little suspect of Chuck's motives, although she now assumed that he'd picked the family hunting cabin to spend their weekend because he'd known about his grandparents anniversary celebration. A slightly sneaky move, but then again it showed how much he must care for his family and his grandparents to include them in his plans. She couldn't entirely fault him for that and thought it was actually sort of sweet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That afternoon, the couple dressed for dinner, although Blair hoped they weren't going too over dressed in their semi formal wear of YSL dress for her and a plaid suit for him. Blair hoped that Chuck's suit would not be too ostentatious for a family gathering, but he reassured her that they'd be just fine. They drove to the lodge in the Lexus SUV and made it in good time since the roads were clear of ice and snow. When they arrived there were already a variety of other vehicles parked around the property, from Mercedes to BMW's, to other Lexus's, a Hummers, Porsches, Lincolns, Cadillacs, and even a Krystal limousine or two. Finding a place to park, the couple wended their way between the vehicles to enter the affair.

The Luncheon for George & Harriet Bass's 60th Wedding Anniversary was quite the event indeed, with everyone in daytime semi-formal wear of simple dresses or gowns for the women and suits for the men. There also seemed to be quite the crowd too, and both Chuck and Blair were impressed at the number in attendance, although Blair was dually impressed with the number of people in the Bass family. Apparently Chuck had quite the number of cousins too. His parents Bart and Misty were there mingling with the crowd, and well as Chuck's younger brother Donald and his girlfriend, Elizabeth 'Betty' Hofstadt.

Blair was surprised at how much Don favored Chuck, with the same dark hair and general build, but Don had the more typical square jaw with a dimple in the middle of his chin and thus looked slightly different too. Betty was a willowy blonde, who to Blair look young though slightly worldly. From what she knew of her background, Betty was the only daughter of Gene and Mary Hofstadt, an upper class couple from New York State, a Senior Anthropology Major at Wellesley, and part time model. Blair was curious to actually meet her though, as well as greet Chuck's brother, Don again.

Making light conversation, Chuck and Blair mingled through the crowd together and separately until they reached Bart and Misty and Don and Betty. Spotting them, Misty let out a usual upper class maternal greeting of exaggerated joy at seeing her son materialize before her eyes.

"Charles! There you are! I had wondered if you had made it safely. Those roads were unbearable the other night! And oh I see brought a visitor! Blair Waldorf, its been awhile, hasn't it?" Misty said as she first greeted her son with a kiss to his cheek, then turned Blair and greeted her likewise.

"Thank you mother."

"Yes hello Misty...and yes it has been awhile I agree."

"Oh yes, and...Oh my I see the rumor was true and congratulations are in order as well! I should have been better prepared, you two! But what will be even better now is that my sons now have the potential to have a double wedding!" Misty cooed.

"Double wedding?" Chuck and Blair asked skeptically.

"Why yes! Charles' brother Donald and his girlfriend, Elizabeth...Betty...are planning to this June as well! Now that Charles is marrying Blair Waldorf, it could potentially be a double wedding as well!." she excitedly replied.

"Now mother, Blair and I only got engaged last night..." Chuck began, but his mother was already off on wedding tangents and seemingly couldn't be stopped.

Blair suddenly remembered how Misty Bass had been when she and Chuck had been dating back in college. Misty Bass and Blair's own mother, Eleanor Waldorf-Rose had gone off onto tangents that night about Bass babies and potentially becoming 'young grandmothers' once their children married and started producing heirs. Talk that started because their mothers assumed Chuck was getting ready to propose back then, and because they'd seen Blair helping to keep an eye on her then-four year old little sister, Yale at their family's Holiday soirée.

"_Didn't they realize that caring for a four year old and caring for an infant were two totally different things? Of course they always had nannies to rely on to do most of the dirty work, practically from the child's birth in some cases."_ Blair currently pondered as she then realized that truly becoming engaged to Chuck this time around make the probability of becoming a mother to an heir to the Bass family even more likely, her recent pregnancy scare not withstanding, since parenthood and marriage were expected to go hand in hand for most couples of their social class. Blair herself did want to become a mother some day...but a part of her just wanted to focus on her career and having an enjoyable marriage to Chuck, if that was possible, than to jump on the parenthood train right away.

Blair was still pondering all of that and more, scanning the room to see the Chuck's cousins' children who were the current batch of the youngest members of the Bass family as they ran around the edges of the room, escaping the efforts of either their parents or their nannies attempts to keep them under control. _ 'Even though these children were all spoiled, pampered, well cared for children, the behavior of a few reminded her of some of the children she and Serena had encountered in their travels throughout Europe. Whether wealthy or poor, generally children were still little savages.' _ she pondered while sipping a glass of champagne, when some of the other members of the family approached her with words of congratulations and welcome to the family.

Throwing on her usual charm, Blair was able to field most of their questions and comments with the typical 'Thank Yous' and so on. Eventually one of Chuck's uncles mounted a small platform and made a toast to his parents anniversary, with others making comments as well. Then they brought the patriarch and matriarch of the family, the couple to be honored, George and Harriet Bass, up front to share their thoughts. The regal looking retired couple each approached the microphone to give their thanks and expounds words of wisdom they'd acquired in their sixty year marriage, reflecting back on memories of their wedding day to when each of their children were born, then grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren. How proud they were of the accomplishments made throughout the family over the years and a reminiscent dedication to the shoe and sportswear business that had seen them through the many years of prosperity. Still the thing both were so grateful for over the years hadn't been the well recognized family business, but instead having each other and their family for so long.

Blair thought that it was a touching sentiment from a couple who'd apparently been in love for what to her seemed a very long time. Considering how much of a bully and a brat Chuck had been once upon a time, it was refreshing to know that he actually came from a fairly well adjusted family overall. Reassurance too that perhaps things could work out for the best in the long run since an epic marriage like Chuck's grandparents had was certainly the ultimate goal to strive for. She continued to listen to the speeches and so on, until gifts were being passed out to all of the attendees.

"Gift bags at your grandparents anniversary party? They really do think of everything. And here I was feeling bad for not bringing them a gift." Blair commented nonchalantly to Chuck.

"Oh of course. They already own practically everything...especially since they just came back from a ten day African safari. Big game hunting, digging wells in the Sudan, and so on. So now at this party it's now our turn to receive." Chuck replied.

The gift bags were soon passed along to each recipient, with a name on each bag to designate who receives what. Chuck received a bag with 'Charles' written on the outside of it, while Blair actually received a lovely gift bag with her own name written on the outside of it. The contents of the bags included skin care and other sundry, personal care items, as well as coupons, gift certificates, two shoe boxes, and an envelope with a check inside.

Blair received two pairs of shoes in her gift bag. A pair of Greenwood black & white wingtip pumps with a 2.5 inch heel, and a pair of Gladstone style cocoa penny loafer toe pumps with a 2.5 inch heel, both from G. H. Bass & Company. While Chuck received a pair of Buckingham style White Nubuc loafers and a pair of Binghamton style dark brown Serenity high top loafers, also from G. H. Bass & Company. Blair liked her new shoes, even if they were no Luibitons or Jimmy Choos, and Chuck definitely was pleased to received new pairs of shoes in styles he preferred, and since it appeared that everyone had received a new pair of shoes, it was in that moment that Blair realized that Chuck was a member of THAT Bass family. The one which still held the majority share of the G.H. Bass & Company shoes and apparel manufacturers.

_'Hm...Chuck is a member of the G. H. Bass family? Not a bad family to marry into...even if their shoes, albeit classically cute and All American, unfortunately aren't high fashion. Although I think I did notice that one of their other styles was featured in Vogue recently...so maybe I could trade up? Although these are cute too...and a girl can never have too many shoes!"_ Blair mentally pondered to herself as she suddenly remembered Chuck's collection of shoes in his apartment as well.

Blair then opened her check and was surprised to have received $5000. Quite impressive for a gift bag, until she curiously asked Chuck how much he'd received and he slyly admitted "Ten grand...and its all thanks to you love..."

"Really? How?" she asked curiously.

"Oh because we're engaged now...although you should've received ten too. Unless they're waiting until we're married?" he pondered aloud. "Anyway last year I only got five, but now its ten and its all thanks to you."

"I made you richer by accepting your proposal?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Sure..." he admitted.

"Great...That's not the reason you asked me to marry you last night, was it?" she inquired, slightly more annoyed.

"No...but it's certainly a great fringe benefit!" he chuckled, before realizing his mistake.

"CHUCK!" she scolded him, to which he chuckled a bemused apology which she wasn't sure if he was serious or not...although he did start to seductively massage her back and get her to fall back under his charms again...which diminished her reserve to try to stay angry at him.

"Sh...I apologize beautiful if that came out wrong. Of course I asked you for all the right reasons. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." he insinuated, brushing his lips against her ear and whispering more seductive suggestions to her.

"All right...you better!" she scolded as he grinned and gave her a kiss before moving off to talk to some of his cousins. Meanwhile, she chatted along with some of the other ladies there for awhile, talking about careers, families and asking what her upcoming wedding plans were. Even though her wedding was the type of event she'd been planning all of her life, other than a few things she wanted to still keep, there was still much she'd have to decide on soon.

Blair was just telling them that, when one of the members of the Bass family entered the main hall from outdoors to say that some of the guys had been horsing around the snow with some of the children, riding snow mobiles, sledding, snow boarding, and general rough housing, there were a few injuries. Blair walked to foyer-cum-triage station with the rest of the crowd to see who the injured parties were. Most of the guys she only marginally recognized, however she was surprised to see Chuck laying there with some of the wounded. Blair walked over to Chuck, obviously concerned, and knelt down to take his hand, when one of the cousins who was a doctor diagnosed him with a simple groin injury, which should heal itself in a few days if he rested.

Deciding that they'd spent enough time at the dinner, after being there several hours, Blair helped Chuck into the SUV and drove back to their cabin. She played the dutiful 'Missus' by helping him up the stairs and into their bedroom, then the bathroom, even helping him strip down as he climbed in the tub to soak. While Chuck soaked in the large bathtub, which also had jacuzzi jets as well, Blair took a shower then slipped on a pair of designer silk pajamas, before making sure her fiancée had finished his bath fine, which he had. The couple then went back to the bedroom where Chuck gingerly laid on the bed to rest, while Blair cracked out her laptop and notebook so that she could catch up on some of her work for the law office.

Blair was just trying to analyze a case on real estate and property law, where a guy had been accused of insurance fraud against his own property and the accusers were his own uncle and a business associate who'd attempted a corporate takeover of the defendant's father's property. There was definitely something fishy about the case though, and Blair could smell it a mile away. So she began to research the defendant and his accusers, using Google and a few other specialty search engines she was privy to through her law career. She was trying to work on that and hoped to study for the Bar Exam using her old LSATs notes, while listening to Chuck moan and groan from the bed, but soon it became too much.

"Chuck my love, are you all right over there?" she asked, nonchalantly concerned.

"No..." he groaned in reply.

"No? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" she asked.

"No...it just hurts down here...so I can't..." he moaned.

"Can't what?"

"Can't...get hard...goddamnit! ARGH!" he growled, clearly frustrated.

"What? Surely your groin injury hasn't made you impotent, has it?" she asked, a slight tinge of concern in her voice.

"No...I still can...technically. It just hurts to. So then I can't satisfy you! Argh..." he growled and almost wimpered.

"Oh Chuck, sex isn't everything in a relationship. Working investigating a case sometimes is." she replied.

"What? I beg to differ! Or else I must be slipping, because anyone I sleep with always comments afterward that sex with me is the best they've ever had!" he bellowed, then moaned.

"Oh Chuck, if you say so.." she sarcastically replied.

"Blair?" he moaned and scolded.

"All right, Chuck I'm sorry. Let's see if there's something I can do to make it up to you..." she replied as she removed her reading glasses and taking down her hair. Then she slid off her pajama pants, giving a quick view of the fact she wasn't wearing anything underneath, before the tails of the pajama top covered her hips again. Finally, she sauntered across the room and sat down on her side of the bed, beside Chuck.

"Do I torture you with my nakedness?" she teased, as she stared down at Chuck.

"Yes...because I just wanna...Ow! OH FUCK!" he groaned, clearly frustrated.

"Oh such language! Ha ha. Poor Chuck!" she laughed seductively, as she then purred "Just lay still like the doctor said and let me see if I can lend you a hand." running one hand through his hair and another across his chest, as she then began to open his pajamas one button at a time. She soon had his chest and torso exposed, peeling it back as she ran her hand down his manly, hairy body, feeling for any bruises, but otherwise providing sensuous stimulation to him. (Although touching him like that provided unconscious sexual stimulation to herself, Blair soon discovered.) Blair then found Chuck's supposed groin injury low on his belly, and started to rub him there, as he moaned and groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Aw my poor baby! Is this where your boo boo is? Aw, maybe I should kiss it and make it all better. Do you want me to do that, Chuck?" she sensuously teased as she glanced up at him and could tell by the desirous look in his eyes that he more than consented to that idea. Leaning down then, Blair placed a few nibbles and kisses to his belly and groin, going temptingly lower, but stopping just before.

"Oh now I see what your problem is. Do you want me to lend a hand?" she teased as she brushed her hand across him and he groaned aloud, sucking air through his teeth. "Yes...Please!" he groaned as she laughed.

Blair then went on to take him in her hand to stroke and squeeze him, giving a pretty decent hand job if she thought so herself. For some reason, she was suddenly reminded of the first time she almost had sex with Nate and how she'd been sucking on his fingers after stroking him to the the perfect hard on...when it suddenly all went south. She saw Chuck's fingers and momentarily considered it, but then banished it as a lame idea...especially when there were other parts of his anatomy she knew he'd much rather prefer her to suck._ Dirty boy!_ But frankly she didn't mind doing it that much, since it made sex a great substitute for food. _Dirty girl! _ The idea that she sometimes liked to give bj's to Chuck was just a fact that she didn't want to get around that much, or else people would think she's a slut.

After remembering back, she realized that the 'epic' hard-on Nate had sported back in the day wasn't nearly as grand as the one Chuck Bass had now in bed, even whilst being slightly injured. Blair knew she had a big mouth sometimes but now she'd have to prove it again, as she mirrored Chuck's smirk and proceeded to go down on him, licking him like a hot quivering Popsicle with a throbbing vein up a side, then licking his essence from the tip, before sticking his cock down her throat as she tried to suppress her gag reflex.

Blair wasn't sure if bulimics were known to give very good bj's or very poor ones, but it seemed that what she was doing to Chuck was a pleasurable experience for him, by the way he was panting through his teeth, sensually groaning, and already coming in her mouth. Blair took it in and then some, relishing in the power doing that to Chuck always gave her. Plus doing that substituted a desire to eat and his essence filled her stomach as a mildly salty, low caloric substitute for food, thus making sex even better that food. Even if holding off her gag reflex took talent in itself. (Though when it came time to jot down in her diary what she'd eaten, she was sure her nutritionist would have a fit if she wrote down 'my boyfriend's cum' as a food choice, so she thought it best not to tell everything she'd ingested that day.)

When she'd had enough of pleasure through oral stimulation, Blair popped him out of her mouth, leaving Chuck a sweaty, quivering, panting mess...who although spent, was seemingly ready for more. She sat back on her heels staring at the horny, panting, hot mess she'd turned Chuck into and was trying to decide what to do next, when he reached up to pull her down on top of him for a kiss. Naked herself by this time, Blair's body fix neatly atop Chuck's sweaty, nude body, as the two proceeded to kiss, caress, and generally make love before proceeding to intercourse with Blair on top. Even though Chuck's cousin the physician had suggested he rest because of his bruised groin muscles, telling Chuck Bass that he shouldn't have sex was like waving a red cape in front of a bull. It just incited him even more! So Blair being on top and the one to do most of the 'work' was the only compromise Chuck was willing to make, so that in the end they were both satisfied.

They had just collapsed beside each other in bed, laying side by side in a heap, leisurely chatting as they regained their strength. Blair rolled close to her fiancée and started down at him with a smirk as she asked "So what do you think about that? Are you satisfied now?" as she brushed her fingers through his hair and traced his jaw with its slight five o'clock shadow.

"Yes for now...it was...more than satisfactory, indeed. Although, you know I rarely ever reach total satisfaction." he growled as he lazily reached out for her.

"Well you do have a bruised groin, Chuck, so I was only trying to be gentle. I can't help if your appetite is insatiable!" she chuckled teasingly.

"Of course..." he seductively replied as he pulled her for another pleasurable kiss. They would have progressed on further, except that their sensual interlude was soon interrupted by a telephone call from Chuck's immediate family, calling to learn how their poor, injured boy was doing. Blair intercepted most of the calls, in an attempt to relay the messages, but in the end Chuck ended up taking the call from his parents himself to reassure them that he was on the mend. Fortunately he was also able to dissuade them from coming over for a visit, which pleased Blair to no extent overall.

"Uh! Why didn't you take over, Blair?" he grumbled as he ended the call.

"Why? You seemed to be handling the call so well...and they are your parents." she chuckled in reply.

"Which will soon be your's too once we're married." he retorted to remind her.

"Oh fuck, you're right. Shit!" she replied under her breath.

"Love the language darling. Spoken like a true Bass already...you'll fit in well." he teased.

"Shut up, Chuck!" she pouted as he just chuckled.

"Again like a true Bass. Insult for insult, you definitely know how to keep up!" he laughed, then went on. "Anyway you need to get used to my parents because they'll be your in-laws soon enough. Then I'll let you be the intermediary to intercept my mother's prodding." he mused with a contented sigh.

"Thanks a lot, dear. You're so kind." she sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome. Ah my mother should be pleased that I got engaged to you. I've done my job, so now she should just leave us alone." he yawned.

"I agree." she sighed as she snuggled close to him for a nap, then thought of something. "Wait a minute...you didn't ask me to marry you just so your mother would quit asking you about it were you?" she asked aloud.

"No...but it is a great fringe benefit!" he lazily chuckled.

"Chuck!" she gasped scoldingly.

"Ha ha...No darling I asked you because...Uh I'm thirsty, can you get me something to drink?" he lazily teased as he baited her a bit.

"Thirsty? All right, will you tell me if I make you a drink? What do you want?" Blair sighed as she climbed out of bed and went over to the wet bar.

"Okay. Uh...Gin martini, shaken and not stirred." he mused, posing lazily on the bed as if he was Sean Connery's James Bond.

"Yes Mister Bass...or should I say Mr. Bond?" Blair teasingly inquired as she mixed his drink, then one for herself.

"Mm...I'll answer to either one." he laughed.

"Why am I not surprised? So if you're James Bond, what does that make me? Pussy Galore?" she teasingly inquired.

"Well...if you insist." he smirked his dirty smile. "From the way I see it, the name aptly applies...although you are a little tight sometimes."

"Or you are just too big..." she teased.

"You can never be too big or too hard...and you love every bit of it." he teased, teasingly flexing his hips, which caused him to let out a groan.

"Ah poor Chuck. The doctor told you to be careful. Here's your drink, maybe it'll make you feel better." she teasingly sighed as she handed him his martini and then slipped into bed beside him to sip her's.

"Thanks..." he replied as he took the drink and began to drink it.

"So Chuck...you were going to tell me why you proposed when you did, if I brought you something to drink...so spill." she hounded him a little.

"If you really want me to be a slob..." he teased, tipping his martini glass a little.

"No you idiot, not the drink! Your guts! Come on Chuck!" she sighed.

"Oh...well...Uh my back aches...do you think you could..." he moaned pathetically.

"Give you a massage? Will you tell me then?" she inquired with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah..." he agreed as he rolled over on his side.

Blair proceeded to turn Chuck over onto his stomach and give him a massage, which was actually sort of fun. Then he complained about his gut, so he convinced her to give him a tummy rub. Then when Blair thought she had Chuck right where she wanted him, she asked him why he'd proposed when he did, he sleepily admitted "For this...all this..." with a contented sigh.

"For free massages and drinks and snacks?" she asked.

"Of course..." he lazily chuckled, drifting off to sleep.

"What? I should have known! What a romantic weekend this has turned out to be so far!" she sighed, as he mumbled "I'll make it up to you tonight, you'll see." as he drifted off to sleep.

"I'll have to see it to believe it." she skeptically replied, as she too drifted off in a little nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Awhile later, Blair woke up, slipped on her robe, and wanted to go back to work at the desk in the corner, but realized that she'd forgotten to recharge her laptop so now the battery was dead. Sighing, she plugged it in to try to revive power, but the power was still a little weak and they didn't have a very good wifi or cell phone signal in the mountains. Yet she tried to soldier on despite her frustrations.

Suddenly Chuck woke up with a start and asked "What time is it?" as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"About five, I think. Uh...yeah it's 4:50 pm, why do you ask?" she inquired, nonchalantly.

"Oh shit! And in California...that's what an hour or two behind here isn't it?" he asked, climbing out of bed to search through his luggage.

"Yes, I believe California's about an hour behind where we're currently at, on Mountain Time or whatever the timezone for Aspen and Denver is." she replied curious to his sudden energy. "What's the rush, Chuck? You don't have a business meeting in California do you? Or if you think you think you can Skype from my laptop, I'll have to warn you that my battery needs to recharge..." she added.

"No no...but California is part of my plan for tonight. Can you get ready in half an hour?" he asked as he rushed into the bathroom to jump in the shower.

"Half an hour? Maybe...but it'll be a tight squeeze if I have to wait on you for the shower." she replied annoyingly.

"Well join me then...I'll promise not to monkey around." he replied sternly.

"We'll see about that!" she sighed as she followed him into the shower. Still, surprisingly Chuck did keep to his word and didn't try to mess around and turn it into a sexy hook up. In fact it was very businesslike indeed, although they did end up helping each other a little, sharing shampoo, conditioner, and body wash as if they shared a shower like that everyday.

The two ended up almost comical rushing along to get dressed in the best they'd brought along, which included another fashionable yet slightly casual suit from Ralph Lauren for Chuck, and a Donna Karan cocktail gown in lavender for Blair. The couple were soon back on the Bass family jet to their unknown destination, though surprisingly they were also joined on the flight by Chuck's brother Don and his fiancée, Betty. Through polite conversation, Blair got to know Betty a bit better, and although she thought the other woman was definitely beautiful and well educated so far, she also seemed a little flat as far as personality went and her slight lisp was annoying as hell. Apparently it was her looks that attracted Don to Betty and vice versa since those two could pass for 'Carey Grant' and 'Grace Kelly' look a likes, although even Blair wondered how a marriage between those two would fare in the long run. (Then there was the fact that Betty oddly reminded her of Serena, a fact which Blair viewed as both a good thing and a bad thing.)

The plane eventually touched down in a decent airport in a surprisingly sunny locale, which caused Blair no small amount of joy, since Chuck had actually surprised her with a warm weather vacation. Thinking that they were going for a romantic dinner at a posh restaurant or club in Hollywood or something, Blair didn't think anything of the limo they climbed into as they rode away together to their surprise.

"Oh Chuck, this is so romantic! Thank you! Though it'd be even more romantic if we didn't have those two along." Blair whispered to Chuck as she sat close to him in the limo.

"Ha ha, I can't help but agree. They wanted to come along though, to the surprise, so I couldn't refuse." he replied, seductively whispering back.

"I wish you'd tell me what the surprise is..." she replied.

"You'll see soon enough." he smirked as he playfully grabbed at her knee.

As Chuck said, soon enough was correct, because they soon arrived at a beach location which looked like it'd been set up for some type of event. Excitedly, although with nervous butterflies in her stomach, Blair followed Chuck to the location where they took a seat in one of the folding chairs, rather than stand in front of the increasingly familiar crowd, she realized with relief. When she looked around, Blair began to recognize a number of people she'd gone to school with, as well as the guys that were once Nate's best friends, and a few that recognized Chuck as well.

Suddenly, the music started to change, and instead of the reggae beat from the steel drums that'd been playing before, a woman with a harp and another woman with a microphone took the side spot light and began singing a contemporary love song, while the guys Blair recognized as Nate's old friends Charlie, Anthony, and Jeremy went to stand under the impromptu wooden pergola in the front, where a priest like guy was standing with a Bible. Suddenly the strains of a wedding march of sorts were played, as everyone looked back to see Serena Vander Woodsen gliding up the center aisle looking like a Grecian Goddess or perhaps more like Helen of Troy, in a long Vera Wang gown that had to have been custom made (since Blair had never seen it in any of her catalogs or runway shows) with a bouquet of calla lilies and white orchids.

"So...this is my surprise, Chuck? Attending Serena's wedding to Nate?" Blair asked, nervously skeptical.

"Yes. Surprise, baby. You'll have to thank me later for getting you into this thing. It seems like you have to be nearly a celebrity to get in...though with my connections it was easy. I was surprised you didn't already have an invitation since Serena is your best friend and all." he admitted, smugly bemused.

"Well...let's just say we've grown apart in the past few years...but thanks for bringing me here, Chuck, because I was a bit curious...about everything." Blair replied, unsure what she thought as she took it all in.

"Oh yeah...Nate. You're not still...I guess I should have thought..." Chuck suddenly remembered, his voice icing over slightly as he remembered how Blair always was around Nate Archibald in the past, especially when it involved Serena Vander Woodsen. He recalled the Christmas Dan, Serena, Nate, and Jenny had gotten stranded in a snow storm on their way home from visiting Brown University, the Christmas that he and Blair had spent with Harold and his partner and their twins at their vacation home in Rhode Island, and how Blair's demeanor toward him had suddenly changed when Nate and Serena were added into the equation. He had hoped that time might lessen Blair's childish jealousies toward her friends, but apparently five or six years hadn't been enough. Slightly angry at himself for unintentionally causing drama for his current relationship with Blair, Chuck tightened his jaw and slipped on a pair of designer shades to hide his eyes from the glare of the sun and the likely angry, jealous glare Blair would shoot toward the wedding couple and himself, and to hide the hurt he'd feel when that would occur.

Blair also slipped on her pair of Chanel sunglasses and glanced briefly at Chuck, then at the happy couple getting married in front. She stared at Nate and Serena expecting to feel the surge of jealousy wash over her that she always did whenever she saw them together, and although Nate was still a hot guy that any woman could fall for and Serena could pull off looking as regal as Helen of Troy in that goddess gown, despite the heat, Blair was surprised when the relationship based jealousy she usually felt didn't come anymore. Sure a small part of her still wished she could _look _like Serena. Tall, blonde, happy, and seemingly flawlessly beautiful, so she was a little jealous yet in that way, but she wasn't that jealous anymore that she wasn't Serena. For the most part Blair was happy with her life thus far, and was actually glad that she had Chuck, who despite being still a little lazy sometimes, was smart, funny, well connected, a bit of a social climber like herself, and was definitely hot and more than adequate when it came to the bedroom...usually.

Smirking to herself, Blair took Chuck's hand in hers and smirked up at him when he glanced her way, his face cracking in a sly grin, happy and seemingly surprised that she wasn't angry or jealous. Glancing at her fiancée, Blair realized that even if he wasn't a golden boy like Nate, the dark prince and corporate executive Chuck Bass turned out to be wasn't a bad trade off. Chuck leaned down for a quick kiss, which Blair eagerly gave him, sharing private moment of mutual appreciation in each other, before they both turned their attention back to the wedding couple, watching as Nate and Serena married each other in the setting sun of a Malibu beach.

After the ceremony was finished, everyone retired to the luxury beach house club where the reception would take place. The party got into full swing then, variating from a classy affair to an all out beach party. Both Chuck and Blair mingled with guests, which since it was a mix of celebrities and their old high school and college crowd. Chuck morphed a bit into a slightly more polished version of his party boy days, while Blair suddenly became a bit more nervous and uptight._ I guess some things will never change._ While Chuck was loosening his tie and vacillating between slinging investment opportunities, like he was the leader of his own Billionaire Boys Club, and mimicking the latest rock or rap song with the gang, Blair breezed around to hear the latest gossip about who was with who, who was pregnant or trying to, who was getting a divorce, or starting a new career, or moving up the corporate ladder, and so on. Yes the gossip was a bit more mature than back in high school, but only slightly so, since everyone still loved to hear the latest dirt on everyone else.

Eventually, people began to see the rock on Blair's finger and began to ask her about it then. Rain Hoffstetter-VanHeusen approached Blair with a slightly haughty air and commented. "Blair Waldorf! I haven't seen you in ages! You're looking well. New haircut? New job? New man? Or was that Chuck Bass I saw you arrive with?"

"Yes, it's good to see you too Rain. To answer your questions, yes I recently went to my favorite salon for a new style. I've worked at the law offices at Morgan & Associates for almost two years now, with the intent of becoming a partner there as soon as I pass the New York Bar Exam. As far as a man, Chuck Bass and I recently reunited and even more recently became engaged. So yes, to answer your questions, my life has changed somewhat since the last time we spoke." Blair replied succinctly, making sure to less than subtly display her diamond from Chuck.

"My my you certainly are the busy bee, aren't you Blair? Three or four karats from Harry Winston isn't bad." she commented as she noticed Blair's ring. "Well a reunion with Chuck Bass is certainly interesting...but perhaps you two are similar enough to make it work. It can't be any worse than my sister's marriage..." Rain commented as she began to regale tales of her sister's ill-begotten marriage that was fraught with financial, health, and infidelity issues, which made Blair a bit apprehensive about the entire prospect of marriage itself. Although listening to Rain speak, Blair began to wonder if the problems all belonged to the sister or if a few really belonged to Rain and her husband Anthony, themselves.

Eventually, Rain moved on, and Serena came around to greet her guests. Blair didn't know how she did it, but somehow on closer inspection, in her Chloe sheath reception gown Serena came out looking like a life size version of Malibu Barbie, with Nate Archibald as her real life Ken doll to boot. _Perhaps the LA lifestyle was settling in a bit too well with Serena and Nate. _Thinking of that, Blair had to chuckle as she watched Serena and Nate Archibald wend their way through the crowd. When they approached Blair, Serena squealed in appreciation that her friend had actually made it to her wedding.

"B! Omigod! I didn't know if you'd be able to make it! I couldn't believe it when I discovered through Chuck's inquiries that you _still _hadn't received your invitations! Although you led me to believe that you and Chuck would be too busy with...each other...to even attend! But I'm so glad you did!" she enthusiastically exclaimed as she gave her friend a hug.

"Well we made it, even though it was a total surprise on the part of Chuck, but not an unpleasant one. My weekend hasn't turned out exactly as I'd thought it would, but it hasn't been entirely bad because not only were we able to attend your wedding, last night Chuck Bass gave me this..." Blair said as she lifted up her three and a half karat Harry Winston engagement ring to show Serena.

"Omigod, B! He PROPOSED? AAH! CONGRATULATIONS!" Serena enthusiastically exclaimed as she examined the ring and gave her friend another hug, nearly squeezing her a bit too hard. "Ah, now I'll have to help you plan your wedding! Have you set a date?" she went on as she wanted to share in her friend's excitement.

"Well..." Blair began, but was soon interrupted by a slightly drunken Chuck Bass, who suddenly came around and slung his arm around her waist almost possessively as he answered the question for her.

"No we haven't set a date yet...but when we do, you two will be the first to know." he suavely said as he stared at Nate and Serena, nearly scowling at Nate as if to tell him to back away, before turning his attention back to Blair. "Miss me beautiful, because I missed you. And this night's giving me some ideas." he insinuated as he began to rub circles on her back and kiss her neck.

"Oh really. Well if you can sober up your drunken ass just a little, maybe I'll consider it." she whispered to him, then added "Play nice now, and I'll be naughty with you later. All right? You needn't be jealous about Nate Archibald anymore...although I love it." as she whispered a giggle in his ear, before giving him a love bite to let him know she was serious.

"Ah so you are serious? Mm..." he mused as she playfully hushed him. Then they turned to greet Nate and Serena again, friendly formal.

"Ha ha you two look cozy. So are you back together again?" Nate mused as he greeted Blair and Chuck.

"Congratulations to you two on your wedding. And yes, Nate, Chuck and I are definitely together again." she said as she held her left hand out, prominently displaying her ring.

"Well congratulations to you two too! Aw man...if we had known we could've had a double wedding!" Nate joked as he spoke more to Chuck than Blair.

"Yeah...that could've been fun...but I don't know what the girls would've thought. I know some might prefer a New York wedding...right, Blair?" Chuck mused, protectively keeping his arm around Blair as they spoke to Nate.

"Oh yeah, Blair and her St. Patrick's ceremony...I nearly forgot!" Nate mused as he vaguely remembered the plans Blair used to babble to him back in high school when she 'planned their wedding' and he'd only half listen. To him now, it seemed so long ago.

Even though Blair was unsure if what she'd told Chuck about her desire for Nate being a 'thing of the past' would be true or not when she stood in this close of proximity to him again, surprisingly it was. She felt little of any of the strong desire for Nate anymore and just thought of him as a friend and a good match for Serena. She still wanted to brush his hair out of his face, partially because he needed a haircut, but she no longer had the overwhelming desire to jump in bed with him and make all of his problems go away. She had Chuck now to be with, and even if he seemed fairly normal, he still had plenty of issues to deal with as well.

They spent a bit longer at the party, seeing off Nate and Serena as they left on the honeymoon, until Blair thought it was best to corral Chuck in for the night before he was arrested for drunk and disorderly...or at least being annoying. Since going to law school and truly realizing all of the ways people got themselves into legal trouble and needed a lawyer to defend them, Blair had viewed partying in a whole new light. She drank socially, but not enough to become an embarrassment to her image or her profession. Tonight she sensed that she had to remain fairly clear headed, not only for herself, but also for Chuck...which was definitely the case when she had to rely on Chuck's brother Don and his girlfriend Betty to help get a drunken Chuck back into the limo. (Although Don was nearly as drunk as Chuck, so in the end it was a matter of Blair and Betty making sure both Bass brothers were taken care of.)

The couples ended up spending the night in a double suite at a luxury hotel in Malibu. The suite had two separate bedrooms with en-suite full bathrooms, and shared a large, common great room with sofas, an entertainment center, a kitchenette, a patio, and its own private swimming pool. The only things that denoted the suite as part of of hotel and not a luxurious two bedroom apartment was the maid service and the fluffy white towels and robes and the little toiletries that were provided in each bathroom. As soon as the couples got in the suite, they each headed to their bedrooms to put the guys to bed. Blair though, had her hands full with Chuck, who once she stripped him down for a shower, sneaked out the door onto the patio and jumped in the swimming pool stark naked.

Blair followed him outside and in a scolding tone, said "Chuck Bass get your drunken bare ass back in the house before someone calls the cops for indecent exposure!" as she hugged the robe she'd slipped on even tighter around her. Even if it was Malibu, California, it could still be a little chilly at midnight in mid February.

"Aw come on Blaaair! Who's gonna see us? We've got our own private pool!" he drunkenly slurred.

"Yeah...but you should still shut up so that nobody hears. And anyway I don't want to see you drown because you swam drunk...or froze off your skinny fat ass." she scolded.

"I don't think anybody will hear...and I'm sobering up see. Like a true Bass, cold water does it every time. Though I must still be a little drunk...coz you're not making any sense. Which am I, skinny or fat?" he teased, staring up at her as he pushed back his wet hair.

"Skinny or fat...I...don't know. Anymore you're a little bit of both!" she whined indecisively.

"Oh yeah..." he looked down as he saw his slightly soft stomach and ass. "Uh...that's just because I've gone a little soft since I was forced to work my ass off at Deep Springs. Man, that was quite the place! You think living in New York is tough, Blair, you should try castrating a bull! Ha ha fun times!" he chuckled, remembering the work farm his parents had sent him to right out of high school because he'd pissed them off one too many times.

"Yeah, well that's you and I'm me. I had enough adventure traveling with Serena throughout Europe and even part of Asia. I thought it was going to be all luxury hotels...like this...but instead part of the time it was people's homes, and a youth hostel or two. The craziest time was when we stayed in a yurt and the family made us pay by helping clean up and we were even forced to milk a yak because Serena thought it looked like 'fun.'" Blair sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha ha...I would've loved to see that! It couldn't be any worse than the first time I had to milk a cow. The little lady nearly kicked me in the balls the first time. Damn it! But it taught me how to treat a Jersey girl right...and a Guernsey and a Holstein..." he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Chuck! Yeah I remember now all of your jokes and stories about Deep Springs. I still can't believe you lived on an alfalfa farm for two years. That's seemingly so unlike you Chuck." she replied as she sat on the edge of the pool in her robe and underwear.

"Yeah...but it was a good experience. Taught me that you can't expect everything in life just to be handed to you all the time and you shouldn't take comforts for granted..." he mused as he stood at the edge of the pool, grabbing at her legs. "...But if you see something you like, you've got to grab it before it gets away..." he teased as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the pool, stifling her protests with a kiss.

"Chuck Bass! You sneaky asshole! Pull me into the pool like this! Now I'm soaking wet and you've ruined my underwear!" she protested as she attempted to wiggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her.

"Oh but you didn't mind back in high school. Remember if you can back when we were fifteen or so, and you'd just came back from your aunt's wedding in Scotland, was it? I had that party...and we were drunk...like now...and you let me..." he mused as he held her against him, while trying to slip off her underwear underwater.

Suddenly, Blair recalled the event Chuck spoke of. An event she was surprised he'd even remembered, considering the circumstances. _She had just gotten back from her aunt's wedding at the Waldorf castle in Gleneagles, Scotland, and had expected a joyous reunion with Nate, but instead he was acting somewhat strained and withdrawn. Still when she learned that Chuck Bass was throwing a late-summer bash at his family's Ninth floor suite in the Tribeca Star Hotel, she eagerly encouraged Nate to go and escape for awhile, and he agreed to go with her. The party seemed to work as everyone became inebriated on alcohol and a few drugs, which led to skinny dipping in the jacuzzi, making out in showers, in the beds, and so forth. Blair and Nate had both kissed a few other people at the party other than each other, but in the end a bunch of the kids passed out in a heap on the beds._

_Somehow, Blair had ended up on a king sized bed in her underwear, with Nate, Rain, and Kati on one side, and Chuck Bass on the other side. When she tried to cuddle up to Nate and he uncharacteristically rebuffed her, so in her drunken haze, Blair turned to Chuck for a cuddle, which he gave her and then some. When she felt Chuck's hands caress her ass, she momentarily rebuffed him by clamping her thighs together, and reluctantly refusing. But he was a convincing creature with his kisses and his touches and she was drunk and sexually frustrated enough that she suddenly felt rebellious. So, when he asked again, she gave in and felt Chuck slip his fingers under the elastic around the leg of her bikini to touch her, gasping when she felt his fingers at her moist core. Blair felt a little guilty that she was laying in a king sized bed letting Chuck Bass finger fuck her through her underpants, but she was also drunk enough and his fingers felt so good down there that after a minute she didn't care and just went with it, mewling into a pillow and crying out Chuck's name as she came for him in her first orgasm. In her haze, she'd even let him show her how to stroke him off, giving her a crash course on how to pleasure a boy. _

_Chuck himself was more than pleased afterwards, because now he'd have two secrets about his friends to hold over them. One, that he knew about Nate and Serena losing their mutual virginities to each other, while Blair hadn't a clue yet. Two, that he'd just finger fucked Nate's virgin girlfriend, Blair, while they all lay in bed together...and Nate was none the wiser, totally unaware as he slept on that it was Chuck Bass himself who had been the one to awaken Blair's sexuality. Blair was a surprisingly sexy little thing when she got going...and something he'd have to look into again perhaps, once she gave it up to Nate. He'd even gotten her to stroke him a little while he stroked her...which in turn became Blair's unconscious reference point to what a teenage boy's penis size and shape felt like...and thus was the reason why she assumed Nate would need 'ribbed, extra large, extra long' condoms when she later bought a box for their first time. _

"Yeah...I remember now Chuck. Although, if I hadn't been drunk and desperate and rejected by Nate, I probably wouldn't have allowed you to go that far at the time." she sighed, slipping her arms around him.

"Perhaps...but I know you liked it...because I soon had you wet and panting. I don't know how Nate could sleep through you enjoying yourself so much with me? He must've really been high." he chuckled.

"Ha ha, yeah perhaps. I felt like such a bad girl afterwards...but it was fun at the time...and you certainly taught me a thing or two that night. That you have magic fingers, and what the male anatomy felt like for the first time...and how it likes to be felt. Two good lessons." she mused.

"Indeed...well do you care for a refresher course or would you rather relive old times?" he mused as he slipped his magic fingers under her wet bikini to touch her.

"Well...only if I can do likewise to you..." she mused as she cupped him and wrapped her hand around his appendage underwater.

"Of course...although touching you now is a little more...smooth..." he teased as he stroked her.

"That's because you got to me even before my first bikini wax that first time. You had me au naturale. So which do you prefer?" she asked, seductively.

"Either...because you feel fucking good either way..." he teased as he stroked her and she stroked him, not minding then how much noise they made as they made love in the swimming pool. Afterwards, they ran in and went to bed, collapsing together before falling asleep, drunken and sated, oblivious it was already Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, they woke up early and leisurely got out of bed, when Blair suddenly realized that it was Monday morning already and almost 9 AM back in New York City. She should be at work right now, instead of relaxing in bed with Chuck, but when she tried to leave, he prevented her from leaving the bed by keeping his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Chuck! We need to get out of bed and get going. It's Monday already! And 9 AM back in New York! I am so going to be fired! And so are you!" she panicked as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"Huh? No stay in bed...with me..." he pleaded, trying to seduce her by peppering kisses to her shoulder.

"I'd love to...but what about our jobs? Aren't you afraid of losing your's because I know I sure am!" she gasped frustratingly.

"No big deal, for me. I'm on a working vacation. I took time off to relax and scout out a few potential deals for the investment firm of the bank, investigating others for validity of their offers...and of course to spend time with you." he mused.

"Working vacation? Well I personally didn't take any time off from my job, beyond this weekend. If they try calling me to see when I'll be in today, how am I going to explain this?" she asked as she motioned to the scenic and luxurious accommodations.

"Call in sick or take a vacation day...I'm sure you have a few coming to you." he mused seductively.

"You're right...but still..." she sighed.

"Do it, darling...because I'm taking you somewhere today, before we go back to New York." he suggested as he slowly rose from bed to dress.

"Going somewhere? Ooh what do you have in mind, Chuck? What about our things we left behind at the cabin in Aspen?" she asked curiously.

"Ooh so many questions...and you're probably expecting me to give you all the answers...hmm? Well...to that you'll just have to rest assured they're being taken care of. The Bass family has it covered." he smugly declared.

"Really? Well that's certainly nice to know." she skeptically agreed, then asked "So where are we going? A spa? A luxury retreat alone? A dinner with a movie star? A film set?"

"Mm...you'll just have to see." he mused slyly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The couple dressed, as Blair called in to say that she couldn't come in to work that day. Then they took a rental SUV that Chuck drove to the location, which happened to be out in the country, beyond the suburbs. Blair was definitely curious about where they were going, so she asked, sitting in silence awaiting his answer.

"Well, we're going to someplace that changed my life. I've told you about it before, so you should've guessed." he nonchalantly replied.

"Changed your life? I don't know...I can't think." she sighed, looking out the window as the irrigated fields rolled by, as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"You don't care to wager a guess? All right, I'll tell you. I'm taking you to Deep Springs to show you around. Let you see how I really had to live there for a bit. You might be surprised. Plus I have a deal I need to broker near there anyway, so I thought I'd show you someplace that's special to me anyway." he mused as he drove on.

"Deep Springs? The work farm your parents sent you to after high school? And didn't you talk Nate into attending there too?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. I wanted you to see where we went so you can understand the surroundings I had to live in at the time. I'm not sure how well you would have fared in it, so that's why I'm taking you there." he teased.

"What? You're not going to leave me there are you?" she panicked slightly.

"Oh you'll just have to see." he teased.

"You better not because if you do..." she threatened, to which he just chuckled at her tirade.

They eventually arrived at the location that looked like a typical California farm for the most part, except for all of the boys of various ages and demeanors. In the back of her mind, Blair always feared that Deep Springs had been Chuck's Brokeback Mountain type experience and that he'd have some 'lover' tucked away somewhere, or that the whole camp was a bit like that. Surprisingly though, Deep Springs was as it appeared. A wilderness work camp filled with tough and troubled boys, who were getting a dose of tough love in the form of work and chores. The physical location of the ranch was quite beautiful in a rustic sort of way, although Blair was surprised that Chuck had ever lived there, considering the dust and the smells. They were showed around to the barns, stables, milking parlor, corral, bunkhouse, cook house, fields, and so forth. Quite the spread, although Blair found the communal 'bone pile' of clothes to be a rather unsanitary method of a communal clothes bin.

"You actually just picked out something to wear from a pile of clothes in the corner of the laundry room?" she gasped, quite surprised that Chuck would actually do such a thing.

"Oh yeah. That's how they operate around here. Either the pile in the corner of the laundry room or the corner of your bunkhouse bedroom. If you wanted anything clean to wear, you had to either wash it yourself or make sure it was included with the weekly laundry pickup and distribution. I was assigned laundry duty a time or two, which was an interesting experience I'll admit. It certainly made me appreciate the servants I had grown up with at home." he explained.

Somehow one of the guys, a tough old cowboy named Slim, talked Blair into trying to milk a cow, which was an experience for her for sure. And slightly frustrating, when the cow nearly kicked her bucket over part way through. Still, after a bit she rather developed a knack for it after Chuck showed her what to do.

"Mm...good job Blair. I knew you'd be a real natural when it came to that." he slyly complimented her.

"Really? And why's that?" she pondered slightly naive.

"Oh because of well you were at working me over last night...You're always good with long, fleshy things." he mused, his voice heavy with teasing innuendo.

"What?" she asked as she glanced down at the cow's teat she had clutched in her hands and suddenly realized exactly what it reminded him of. "Last night indeed! Get your mind out of the gutter...you bass..." she scolded angrily, suddenly aiming the teat up at him to squirt milk at him teasingly, to which he just laughed.

"Way to go Blair! I didn't realize you had such great aim!" he laughed.

"Well aim for aim, wouldn't you say? At least I can make the bucket more often than not...which is better than some people I know." she seductively teased, in a reference to his aim at times.

"Ooh...you're going to get it later my Blair Bear, rest assured." he seductively threatened.

"Well perhaps I already know that?" she replied equally as cheeky.

After the barn, they toured more of the ranch and Blair got to see the place where all of Chuck's crazy stories about Deep Springs came from, and in that way got to know Chuck just a little bit better. It felt good to learn more about the places that had had such an influence on his life as well because it helped her to know him just a little bit better. After the tour, they went back to the cafeteria area and ate some food which the cook and the guys insisted they call 'grub', which turned out to taste better than it initially looked. After that, Chuck had a meeting with some of the executives at Deep Springs, while Blair accompanied him into it to provide legal guidance on an issue dealing with the acquisition of part of the ranch for an investment scheme of some sort, which Blair found surprising.

"Chuck, was this 'impromptu' trip to Deep Springs in an effort to buy it for a real estate investor to turn it into a luxury resort or something? Before coming here, I might have agreed to that because you can never have too many luxury resorts...but now after seeing the place...I don't know? I mean, even if it is rather...rustic...destroying the place and kicking all the boys out seems wrong. Why you'd be the exact opposite of Father Flanagan and Boys Town! I know that you were once an asshole, Chuck, and sometimes you still are...but I didn't think you'd be that cold, Chuck Bass. I don't know how I'd feel knowing I was marrying an 'evil Spencer Tracey!'" Blair declared, admonishing him a bit, if what she'd said was his plan after all, as they left the ranch.

"Evil Spencer Tracey?" he pondered, bemused, then started to laugh. "Ha ha...you _do _know darling that Spencer Tracey wasn't really Father Flanagan, and it was just an old movie, don't you?" he asked as he drove on.

"Oh of course! I'm not that naive! I was just attempting to prove a point." she rebuffed nonchalantly.

"All right then...I was just checking." he teased as he then went on. "Anyway...my purpose of going to Deep Springs again was twofold. Yes I definitely wanted to show you around so that you'd know where I'd spent a formative two years of my life, and so that you understand and appreciate what I went through. That was a given...and just something I wanted to share." Chuck said, his voice modulating low for a moment as Blair then realized he was letting her in to his real self just a bit more. "However, the other reason I needed to go was not to take advantage of the ranch, but to save it. The owners of the ranch were losing their lease and I knew through communication with one of the owners that another developer was looking to buy out their lease...and do exactly what you predicted. Discontinue the Deep Springs wilderness camp and turn it into a luxury resort and luxury condos, or split the land up for housing, mineral rights, and whatever else. I wanted to prevent that from happening, so I partnered with some of my relatives and the bank I work for to buy out the lease. We were in negotiations prospects, when I decided to go here to seal the deal. Kill several birds with one stone by taking you to Nate and Serena's wedding in Malibu as part of my Valentines gift to you...then swing by Deep Springs to show you around and close the deal." he explained.

"And the fact that I'm practically a lawyer probably hadn't slipped your mind either did it?" she inquired, skeptically.

"Well...to be perfectly honest...of course it did." he smirked.

"Chuck! I can't believe you!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you a little in that way...but when the opportunity presented itself, I couldn't help it." he apologetically admitted.

"Well I should've charged you for my legal advice. You know members of my firm do not come cheap!" she proclaimed.

"Indeed I do, indeed I do. Though, I thought I was already a client, based on the case my firm has being represented by your firm. Plus I think that ring on your finger more than pays for our little excursion today." he mused.

"Oh Bass...you're treading on thin ice now! The legal matter between your bank and my law firm is mutually exclusive to what we did today. And furthermore, if you think this engagement ring and me eventually becoming Mrs. Charles Bass entitles you to free legal council for the next fifty years or so...you are sadly mistaken!" she gasped, laying into him well.

"Oh really? We'll see." he pondered as he went on. "Hmm...I guess I'll have to think of other ways of getting what I want...and paying you back for your cooperation today. You know I can be very creative. Anyway, I thought you would like it that I was at least trying to save Deep Springs, rather than destroy it. And thus, you would reward me." he smugly said as he playfully squeezed her knee.

"True, and yes saving Deep Springs is a noble gesture...but I still hate that you used me in your business deal and let me go unpaid." she replied.

"Oh I'll pay you back...rest assured of that." he seductively implied, as they soon arrived at the airport. From there they flew back to New York from their location in California. The entire trip back, was certain well spent, with majority of the time spent by Chuck trying to pay Blair back for her legal advice in the best way he knew how, without spending an extra dime...just a bit of their stamina. For both it was a well spent flight indeed...and to Blair, Chuck paid her back more than aptly for her part of his business deal at Deep Springs. _Who knew paying off business deals could be so physically stimulating indeed?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They arrived in New York later that evening, a little jet lagged but definitely happily sated. They hung out for awhile at Chuck's apartment, before ordering in dinner from a local restaurant, then eventually parting when Chuck saw her home to her apartment. All in all it had definitely been a great weekend.

The next day, Blair woke up to her alarm clock and the sun peaking through the chiffon curtains in her bedroom. Despite the modern and classic touches throughout the rest of her apartment, Blair still liked to have chiffon curtains on her windows as she had as a girl growing up in her family's old penthouse suite. Reluctantly, Blair rose from bed, showered and dressed, slightly missing Chuck as she readied herself because she'd gotten used to doing things with him as they'd gotten ready various times during their weekend together. Perhaps his firm had a meeting with her law offices today...because if so, then they could see each other yet again. Oh that held definite possibilities for some private fun.

Blair went on to work her normal way, stopping at a cafe bakery to pick up a coffee and an éclair, which she thought looked delicious on display. Actually, the éclairs that had been on display had caught her attention because two the pastries had been positioned in such a way, they looked like they were about to French kiss, the cream filling as their ready tongues. They then reminded Blair of how Chuck liked to French kiss most of the time, so they reminded her of herself and Chuck...although éclairs in general reminded her of Chuck because he liked them...and a certain part of his anatomy sometimes reminded her of an éclair, especially in the bedroom. So of course Blair bought one.

She was still pondering the dirty thoughts of a naked Chuck and his 'éclair' when she entered the law office from the elevator and made her way to her own small office along one corner, and her coworkers began to notice the smug expression on her face. A few of them definitely asked her about it, guessing that she'd definitely gotten some over the weekend. It was in that moment that Blair suddenly remembered that she'd forgotten to remove her engagement ring, so she was obviously prey for questions from others.

"Ah...Blair! Did you get engaged? Let me see!" Joanne said as she rounded her desk for a better look.

"Yes...but..." she reluctantly admitted as the other woman grabbed her hand and more secretaries gathered around.

"Ooh three and a half karat round cut white diamond from Harry Winston! Not bad, though you should've held out for four! I know my cousin Emily said she would if her boyfriend tried to pass off anything less than..." another secretary exclaimed.

"Oh but what about this economy, Sue? You know you can't expect what you could've gotten a decade ago." yet another secretary commented.

"I know. Now I just expect even better!" she haughtily exclaimed.

And so the conversation went on, with someone eventually asking "So Blair, when are we going to meet this mystery man of your's? We're already placing bets on who it might be...so we just need to see who's the winner."

"Well...all will be revealed in good time. Although I do know everyone loves a mystery." Blair knowingly teased as she then went on to work.

Work progressed then as it usually did, the time slipping by somewhat quickly as she reviewed cases, worked on over drafts, delegated tasks, scheduled a few meetings, and so on. Eventually though, she noticed it was nearing her mid-morning break before the lunch hour, as her mind started to drift to the possibility of meeting Chuck for lunch at a small restaurant close to his building...and then if they had time and the lunch crowd wasn't too thick...maybe they could squeeze into the front part of the ladies powder room where she knew there were a few sofas and then they could both put them to good use. Blair knew Chuck didn't care if it was a distressed leather sofa or a chenille bedspread, as long as the surface was supportive enough he went with it. Plus he was fairly open-minded, so she'd have no problem getting him to follow her into the ladies room, especially if he thought he was going to get lucky.

Blair was pondering her possible noon time dalliance with Chuck, when she was suddenly summonsed to the office of one of her superiors, an older lawyer who she imagined would retire fairly soon, and who's real corner office she'd been envying ever since she was first employed there. She sat down on a leather club chair across from his desk, clutching her leather portfolio containing notes from several important cases in one hand and a pencil in another, crossing her legs as demurely as her YSL pencil skirt would allow. She then looked up at him demurely ready to work, yet curious to why he called her into his office. She certainly didn't want to make the same mistake she once did and sleep with a guy to get ahead, because that had certainly been an embarrassing situation indeed.

"So did you want to go over the O'Brien versus Steckler case or something else? I brought my notes for that along as well as a few others. I also have some ideas about the Chase Manhattan versus..." she began, leafing through her notes until she was interrupted.

"About that banking case, Ms Waldorf...I'm pulling you from it effective immediately." he gruffly said.

"What? But why?" she gasped, trying in vain to keep her surprise to a minimum.

"Conflict of interest. My, wife happened to point out an article the society pages today and even though she knows the couple better than I do, or at least their parents, and it didn't matter to me at first, one small part of the article did pique my interest. Ms Waldorf do you happen to be friends with one Serena Vander Woodsen and one Nathaniel Archibald and did you happen to attend their wedding in Malibu, California this past Sunday?" he asked, sternly staring at her, giving her an idea of how he'd been one of the top attorneys in the city for the past several decades.

"Yes. We grew up together in the Upper East Side of New York and have known each other since childhood and were quite close friends, so of course I went. How would my relationship with them and the fact that I attended their wedding be a conflict of interest in any way?" she replied rather skeptically.

"It doesn't matter who you're friends with in regards to those two and that you attended their wedding. That wasn't the issue. What I am curious about is if this article is correct where it said that guests in attendance included...Charles 'Chuck' Bass and his fiancée, Blair Waldorf, both of Manhattan Island, New York City. It was his name that piqued my interest, as well as your's, since it sounded familiar. After a bit of research, I soon discovered that Charles Bass is employed by Chase Manhattan and is thus part of the case we are representing. The fact that you are now engaged to one of the defendants causes a conflict of interest and nulls your impartiality toward members of this case." he explained.

"But...w-what about when you represented your wife's brother in his divorce back in 1995? That's certainly a conflict of interest, I would say." she stammered slightly, trying not to show her bout of nervousness.

"You know my history well. Congratulations, Ms Waldorf for your diligent work there. Yes I represented my brother-in-law in his divorce case, and even if it was well known at the time, it wasn't dealing with what will most likely result in billions of dollars and a potential buy out, depending upon which way the case goes, so that's why I'm doing what I'm doing with you." he said.

"So what? Do you want me to break up with my boyfriend now...for the case?" Blair gasped incredulously.

"No. Nothing of the sort. A woman deserves her happiness, so I'm not asking you to end your personal relationships just for your career. I'm just informing you that we're pulling you from the banking case and giving you others to work on. Remember, every case is important, whether its high profile or not, so don't take it too hard. There are more things in life than just one's career." he said, giving her seemingly fatherly advice.

"Yes I know. Thank you for the advice, I'll keep it in mind." Blair said as she collected her things and left his office to go back to her own, taking the cue to leave when another associate appeared at the door. For the rest of the day, Blair was in a funk over losing that case and the seemingly condescending tone with which her employer had treated her, that she was unwilling to appreciate the beautiful day it was that day. She stopped for a drink on her way home from work and surprisingly enough was surprised by Chuck.

"Hello gorgeous, why so serious?" he mused, settling in the seat beside her at the bar, ordering a drink with a gesture.

"Hello Chuck. Ah...its been quite the day." she sighed, staring into her cocktail.

"So this isn't a celebration of your impeccable good looks and my impeccable timing? Or perhaps my impeccable good looks and your impeccable timing?" he teased, grasping her hand in his, gently stroking it.

"Ha ha very funny, Chuck. No not quite. It's me drowning my miseries and the fact that I'm a woman and I can't win." she sighed dejectedly.

"Oh...I don't think the fact that you're a woman is a bad thing at all...Definitely not. So do you want to talk about it?" he replied, nonchalantly referring to why he liked the fact that she was a woman.

"Maybe...but not here because it involves work and you." she sighed, giving a vague reply.

"Really? Now I'm curious. hm...let me order you something to eat and we'll go on from there." he suggested as he ordered a gourmet grilled cheese and portabella mushroom sandwich, which they split. This reminded Blair of the time they'd run into each other at the bar of the Tribeca Star and he'd seen to taking care of her consciously for one of the first times. Remembering what he'd suggested then, Blair coyly mused aloud.

"So is this like the last time you did this? Are you going to invite me up to your suite for champagne, chocolates, classical music, and a bubble bath?"

"Well...only if you let me join you in that bubble bath...And it'll be a my place this time." he seductively teased, cocking a coy brow.

"Ha ha! Now _THAT _is the Chuck Bass I know and love! Snarky and sexy! All right I think I'll take you up on that offer...as long as you let me stop by L'Occitane for another bottle of shampoo!" she laughed and coyly smirked.

"Sure. I know how you love using that shampoo for washing anything. From your hair, to my dishes, to even...me!" he smugly teased.

"Oh but of course. When it comes to the important things, I only settle for the best. Plus you're such a 'dirty' man I have to think of some way to clean you up." she coyly teased.

"Scruba-dub-dub..." he seductively chuckled back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They eventually made it to Chuck's apartment, after stopping at L'Occitane for shampoo, La Maison du Chocolate for macaroons and the French Kissing eclairs as Blair called them, which Chuck found hilarious, and Francois' Chocolate Bar for imported chocolates, as well as a bottle of wine. Once there they got the jacuzzi going and put some shampoo in to make it a bubble bath, before slipping in together for their bubble bath. They were playful at first, messing around and washing each other's hair and/or bodies, having quite a bit of fun with that for awhile, before needing a breather. They relaxed then as Blair sat in Chuck's lap and let him hold her in the tub, before she confessed what had made her so upset earlier.

"Chuck...I was upset today because I was pulled from the case involving your bank because they discovered our engagement." she sighed, leaning her head against his broad chest.

"Really? How did they know? I didn't tell anyone where I work, even though I was tempted to." he replied, as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Thanks, although I know what you mean. I wanted to tell everyone everything but kept sly about it. Even if some of the girls at work guessed my engagement because I wore my ring to work. Anyway, my boss learned of our engagement because news of Nate and Serena's wedding in Malibu reached the society pages of the New York Times already. In the article, the editor named dropped us, saying that guests of the wedding included 'Charles 'Chuck' Bass and his fiancée, Blair Waldorf, both of Manhattan, New York City.' I'm surprised they didn't include our careers. Anyway, once my boss discovered our engagement...he pulled me from the case involving your bank because of a conflict of interest." she sighed, her nose making a sniffling noise of held back tears.

"Aw...but you weren't fired were you?" he asked, the concern evident in his deep voice.

"No...but now it'll take forever to make partner at the firm. And I so wanted to do that before I turned thirty!" she moaned, burying her face against his chest, letting him hold her.

"I know. Though its only a job and so maybe there's something better for you out there?" he said, trying to comfort her as he held her.

"Just a job?" she cried a little.

"Yeah. But you're still employed there, right? So just make the best of it for now. Who knows what the future brings? We have each other too." he comfortingly soothed her, by speaking in low tones and rubbing her back.

"I know...and I love you Chuck...I do. Life is just frustrating sometimes when it doesn't go your way." she sighed as she further wrapped her arms around him in a comforting.

They held onto each other like that for quite awhile, until Blair realized that her body was becoming aware of his in ways of more than just comfort and his as well, as she could feel him growing hard against her hip, while her breasts and nipples began to tighten at the mere sensation of his chest hair against them. She also noticed he had begun to subconsciously caress certain pressure points on her body, which was his vague signal that he was just barely holding onto control of himself.

Coyly, she turned to straddle his lap in the tub, staring straight into his deep, dark brown eyes, as she ran her hands down his chest and abdomen, until she reached his throbbing desire. He gasped as he stared at her, opening his mouth a little, as she mirrored his expression. The only sound in the room being the dripping, sloshing water, the hum of the tub, and their heavy breaths inhale and exhale. Knowing that he'd love some relief, she reached down to fondle and stroke him, cradling his sack in one hand and stroking his length with the other, staring him in the eye for a bit as he moaned and grinned, sensuously biting his lip. She then leaned down and placed kisses to his chest, nibbling his nipples playfully until he was panting and sensuously groaning, think of a plan of attack to pay her back.

Chuck knew that he didn't want to be the only one to be pleasured in the tub, as he decided to pay back Blair's administrations to him with ones of his own on her. His hands were soon around her legs and between her thighs, as he plucked and pinched her with is thumb, opening her with his fingers, proving that he still had the magic touch. Blair of course began to pant and moan since what she was doing to him and what he was doing to her was turning her on even more, as he drove her to a mini climax even before he had his. They were soon moaning and kissing as well, their tongues fighting a sensuous assault, until either couldn't take it anymore, and both mutually agreed to consummate their love in the tub. She straddled his lap until she felt the head pressed against her core and let him plunge deep, with a mighty, sensuous groan.

Even though they'd both climaxed a bit, it didn't take long for their bodies to catch a rhythm that had her milking him for all it was worth, her body clenching around him such that he couldn't pull out without fear of losing the absolute pleasure she gave him. Blair looked up and watched Chuck's eyes roll back a bit as he came, and she sensuously chuckled to herself that she could hold such power over a man like him, until he tilted his hips a certain way and caused a spasm of desire to overtake her again. Truly their coupling in the jacuzzi was an experience in itself and definitely a great stress reliever.

Afterwards, they slipped out of the tub and both slipped on a pair of Chuck's cashmere pajamas as they got a snack, and then relaxed on his bed for a well deserved nap, curling up against each other like two puppies._ Aw who knew young, urban professional twenty somethings could be so cute and yet so hot? _All of the effort they'd put into their jacuzzi sex was enough to wear anyone out, at least for awhile, although it was definitely a great way to relieve the stresses of a modern life, if only momentarily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A pattern was established then for the couple as they got to know each other better, although their rounds of sex made them feel like they were already married half the time anyway. After their sensuous weekend of having sex for several days straight, even Chuck claimed he was becoming a bit worn out, so they usually went several days at a time between encounters, per week. Still though whenever they did hook up, they both tried to make it romantic and special, usually. At other times it was a bit of a surprise, like when Chuck would stop by and surprise Blair by appearing in her office during her lunch hour.

"Chuck what are you doing in here? Did anyone see?" Blair gasped as she walked into her office, carrying a stack of files, noticing Chuck lazily lounging in her office chair, his feet kicked up onto the desktop as if it was his desk instead.

"What do you think? I was in the neighborhood...and thought I'd pay you a visit...hmm..." he coyly replied, seductively glancing at her to beckon her over, holding out a box from Pierre Hermes. "I brought a gift..."

"Macaroons? Thanks but I'm really sure that's all you came here for." she teasingly sighed.

"Oh you know me all too well. A bit of this and that...macaroons from Pierre Hermes, lobster pot pies from Delucci's...coming any moment, and me...all in your office. Now that's what I call lunch." he mused teasingly.

"Indeed. But what if I'm too tense from work? Or I'm not hungry?" she coyly replied.

"I know the perfect way to relieve tension...and if that doesn't work, I'll pay for a massuese to stop by your flat this evening...Or stop by mine and I could arrange for her to come by we'll have a couples massage." he suggested.

"Seriously? That sounds heavenly. The couples massage too." Blair huskily chuckled seriously considering how relaxing a massage or a couples massage at her favorite spa sounded, until she remembered the type of 'massages' Chuck liked to receive. The type that came from back room 'massage parlors' rather than an official spa. On that note, she inquired "Still perhaps I should call the spa myself to arrange the couples massage...so that we don't get someone named Madame LaRoue coming over to give you a 'massage.'"

"What? Don't you trust me, darling?" he asked.

"I do...but sometimes only about as far as I can throw you." she teased.

"Mm...well I had meant to call that spa you liked, but now that you mentioned it, I'd forgotten what a good massage LaRoue could give too. Quite stimulating, if I recall." he mused as he gave a sly smile and began unbuttoning his pants.

"Yeah I bet. But you should remember Bass...Madame LaRoue isn't the only one who knows how to give you a stimulating massage." Blair seductively mused as she sauntered over to Chuck to inspect his progress.

"Really? Hmm...maybe you should refresh my memory?" he growled low as he just barely exposed himself to her.

"Well it looks like you might not need my massage after all..." she teased, noticing his obvious erection.

"Oh I need it...and so do you...so...climb aboard." he seductively growled, slapping his thigh, indicating his desire for her to mount his lap.

"On my office chair? Seriously, Chuck?" she coyly teased, as she removed her skirt to Chuck's lustful gaze.

"Yes...and I promise I'll buy you a new one if it breaks." he replied as she climbed on his lap straddling his thighs as she slipped her hands under his clothing to touch his hot body underneath, reveling in the feel of his skin, hair, and muscles...and he did the same to her, unbuttoning her blouse to get to her breasts.

"All right, you better, Bass...or else no more for you..." she teased as she reached between him to stroke his burgeoning length, until he nearly came in her hand, as he teased her folds with his ready fingers, leaving her gasping for more. Then she helped him slip a condom on before he slipped into her for the culmination of their fun, wallowing in the wonderful feeling of coming together while they gave each other and the office chair quite the workout.

Afterwards, they collapsed together, a panting, perspiring mess, albeit only slightly. Blair buried her face against his neck, while Chuck buried his face in her heaving bosom, alternating between lightly kissing and teasingly blowing raspberries against her breasts, as they both chuckled and tried to gain their composure.

"Ah that was good...you were a good cheeky monkey, weren't ya, sweetie pie?" he teased as he reached down and gave a loud smack to her butt cheek.

"Chuuuck! I'm not your monkey, you big goof!" she groaned, as she gave him a playful wrench to his ear.

"Oh...I dunno about that...Sweetie used to grab my ear just like that whenever she was angry with me. The little bitch. But I didn't cos it was all in fun and I liked that she was a feisty little bitch. Hmm...maybe that's why I'm attracted to you so much?" he mused.

"Hmm...fine compliment _that _is, Chuck Bass! You love me because I remind you of your late pet monkey? Sheesh!" she sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha...that's part of it...but not all. Ah darling...yeah you remind me of Sweetie, rest her soul...if she had one...ha ha...cos you're a feisty little bitch who loves to tear at my clothes and give me trouble...and g_ddamn if I don't love you for that alone...but you're better than Sweetie cos you have breasts...and a cunt...and an ass that's just the right size...for me...to spank the monkey." he seductively, playfully teased, slightly out of breath, as he gave her another spank, to her other butt cheek.

"Ow! Chuck Bass! King Solomon you are not...at least as far as romantic prose goes! Cheeky monkey indeed! You're the cheeky basstard that sneaks into my office for a lunch time quickie and expects me to say I enjoyed it after calling it 'Spanking the Monkey!'" she sarcastically replied as she started to climb off his lap.

"Ah but you liked it didn't you? If you say you didn't, I know you're lying." he inquired, trying to prevent her from leaving.

"You can tell?" she skeptically asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes...I have my ways. Anyway how was it for you?" he mused.

"Well to be honest it wasn't bad...but it could've been better if it was a bit longer. Lasted a bit longer, that is...to make myself clear." she replied as she settled back on his lap.

"Ah good to know. Though I'd thought you were afraid of breaking your chair..." he mused.

"True...but that doesn't include my sofa or desk or so forth..." she seductively purred.

"Ah...well then...we still have nearly forty five minutes left...so let's continue on and I'll prove how sofa king good I am.." he teased as he picked her up and carried over to the sofa love seat in the corner of her office, where it was transformed into a lovemaking seat and Chuck proved that he was the sofa king to a very satisfied Blair in the end.

xoxoxoxo

Several months passed and life and their relationship continued on as it did, with work concerns, planning for their wedding, reunions with members of their extended families, and so on. Life kept them quite busy indeed.

For Blair, work was mostly finalizing contracts for people, ironing contractual clauses, investigating some business deals for violation of codes and in one case a woman's claim of sexual harassment, and so forth. Even though she was no longer connected to the business merger case involving the bank Chuck worked for, Blair was still satisfied with what work she was getting and was even earning some acclaim for winning a few cases for her clients and making headway among the boy's club in the firm she worked for in general.

Still, even though work was fine, the idea Chuck had offhandedly suggested to her once about starting her own firm germinated in her mind like a seed, and thus she began to imagine her own law offices with the name 'Waldorf' or 'Waldorf-Bass' gleaming boldly from a nameplate outside of her door. Or perhaps etched in smoked glass to give it a modern, contemporary feel? She would decide on the interior design of the place, once a location was found and she was bold enough to take the step of leaving her current firm and striking out on her own. A bold move that would definitely take some tenacity.

Other than work though, the main other area her mind loved to focus on fantasizing about was planning her wedding. They'd gotten engaged back in February, so tentatively they were planning a wedding in late August or September, to give themselves at least six months...although for some of the plans Blair had always imagined, it could take nearly a year! Reservations, invitations, food, photographers, locales, clothes, jewelry, honeymoon plans, the wedding cake, and so on. So much needed to be planned and so many plans needed to be set into motion! Still based on her schedule, so far shaping up fairly well...so far.

Blair had always wanted a fantasy, fairytale wedding, like most any bride. However, Serena and Nate's beach wedding upped the ante a bit to a level she definitely wanted to try to outdo. Then watching the royal wedding of William and Kate on television really threw Blair into a jealous overdrive! All the pomp and circumstance and getting married at West Minster Abbey with twenty foot trees in the sanctuary and walking down the aisle looking like a medieval queen and being married by the Archbishop of Canterbury and riding away in an open top landau carriage like true royalty, waving to an adoring crowd of well wishers, lining the streets. How in the world would she and Chuck be able to top that?

Kate Middleton-Windsor even 'stole' Blair's idea of dressing like Princess Grace for her wedding...but then again perhaps that gown was a classic style that it wouldn't matter if she borrowed it too. Still though, left up to Chuck, if she copied a gown from royal wedding he preferred her to use Pippa Middleton's Alexander McQueen bridesmaid gown as her inspiration because "It'd show off her great little ass too." (Yeah Chuck Bass was quite the guy! Though if it was truly up to him, she'd be wearing nothing but a wedding veil and a smile as she walked down the aisle to him, while he'd be waiting for her up front attired in only a bow tie, a smile, and most likely an erection. Marrying in the nude? Quite the wedding that would be! Their grandmothers would probably both faint on sight!)

Nonetheless, Blair was on her lunch break rehashing what she could about the recent royal wedding between Will and Kate, as she planned her own gala affair, while sitting in a bistro not far from her office during her lunch break. She was just sipping her coffee and multi-taking, checking off various wedding details and work issues on her tablet PC, when suddenly someone slipped into the seat opposite hers at her table in a flurry of activity.

"B! It's so good to see you! I just got into town for a job...and decided to check out the sales at Saks and Bloomies and I did want to catch up with you...and voila here you are! So how are you doing B? How are wedding plans coming? Still engaged to Chuck Bass?" her friend enthused as she flipped her long, blond hair.

"S! It's good to see you too! Yes, Chuck and I are still engaged and the wedding plans are going well. We're tentatively planning on late August or September and are still trying to decide then to hold the ceremony here in the city or at the Bass estate in South Hampton...or even go so far as a location wedding in St. Barts or the Waldorf Castle in Gleneagles Scotland like my aunt did about a decade ago." Blair sighed.

"So many choices! At least you and Chuck are well connected, B! Ha ha! Oh and I could probably offer you yet another option, the Malibu beach villa Nate and I just finalized the deal on last week. It was a steal at just under a million...but don't tell anyone. Although, speaking of wedding locations, I thought you'd always wanted to get married at St. Patrick's here in the city." Serena replied.

"Yes, and I think that's still the case. Especially now after the royal wedding! Ah did you see that S? West Minster Abbey with twenty foot trees? If only! Although I don't know if I'd import that many into the cathedral myself, I'm just saying. Anyway, that's why I'm considering still using St. Patrick's Cathedral as my West Minster Abbey, then going with the whole fairytale princess theme as much as possible. And I will have a carriage, even going so far as to bribe one of the carriage drivers from Central Park, if I have to!" she declared.

"Ha ha, now that's something I wouldn't put past you, Blair! You certainly are trying to copy the royal wedding aren't you? You know you don't have to out do the Windsors, do you?" she chuckled.

"Oh you know me, S...what do you think?" she slyly replied with a wink, then went on. "Then of course there are the gowns for the wedding! I was originally thinking something along the lines of classic 'Grace Kelly'...but then Kate Middleton stole that idea. Though perhaps that's still a classic enough style that I could work it too. Though if it was up to Chuck, I'd be wearing a form fitting number like Pippa Middleton's Alexander McQueen, which would show off what is in his opinion, my 'great ass.' Or if it was really up to him, we'd both be nude at our wedding! Can you imagine it, S? Chuck naked save for a bow tie, and me dressed like the naked bride at the end of Preta Porte, with just a wedding veil and a bouquet of white roses? Our grandparents would probably have a heart attack!" Blair sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"You and Chuck having a nude wedding? Ha ha ha! That would certainly be an original for New York City's Upper East Side, that's for sure...and would be a definite guarantee to make the front page of the society pages, let alone Gossip Girl!" Serena teased, then went on. "Anyway, speaking of gowns for your wedding, B, you're going to have to be generous with mine or have it made my Liz Lang, because...guess what, B? I'm pregnant!"

"You're...pregnant?" Blair skeptically asked, glancing at her friend who still looked fairly slender as usual.

"Yeah I just found out just before we flew out here to tell our families. I'm a little more than two months along, which means that Nate and I have a honeymoon baby on the way! I decided to switch up my birth control to see what would happen over our honeymoon...and poof instant baby!" Serena laughed.

"Poof, instant baby...And what did Nate think of your news?" she asked, taking a sip from her coffee as she took it all in.

"Oh he loved it actually! Actually he did do a lot of weed afterwards for a bit, right after I told him. Now though he's planning on how he's going to take us sailing this summer before I'm too large. Then someday he and our kids will sail the America's cup together like he'd planned to do with Captain Chips before he became ill. Ooh maybe we'll even sail around the world someday as a family?" Serena enthused.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun..." Blair said as she pondered Serena's news of her pregnancy with Nate.

The girls continued to chat about their lives, until Serena had to leave for her appointment with Liz Lang,which she now had a contract with to model as the face of her latest collection of maternity designs, while Blair had to get back to her office to deal with contracts of the legal form. _ 'First a wedding and now a baby...and a modeling contract as the face of Liz Lang's latest collection, while barely being pregnant? It seemed like Serena always beat her at everything without even being aware._' Blair pondered as she walked back to her office.

xoxoxo

Blair got through the rest of her day at the office, but Serena's news about her baby with Nate really threw her for a loop as she realized that her friends really were transitioning into the adult world now...and as always just when Blair thought she'd catch up with Serena in something...Serena always had a way of being one step ahead. It was beyond frustrating sometimes, although Blair knew it shouldn't be.

Wanting to share her frustrations with somebody, Blair went to Chuck's apartment and let herself in, not realizing that he was still away on a business trip and wouldn't get back until later. Out of melancholy, she relaxed in the hot tub, then slipped on the top of one of his pairs of pajamas, before sitting before the sexy gas fireplace on the sofa to sip a glass of merlot and work on her latest legal briefs, while listening to soft music on the built in stereo.

After awhile of that, in which she finished what she wanted for the night and began to get restless, yet sleepy, Blair closed her files and her laptop before padding off to the master bedroom around the corner, and slipping between the cool sheets on Chuck's king-sized bed. She stared at the fire from the bedroom side of the double sided fireplace for awhile, until she rolled over on her side, dreaming of Serena and Nate and their happy future family...while she was all alone in Chuck's large bed in his apartment to mull it over.

It was several hours later when Chuck stumbled in from his business trip very tired and hot. He had a sense that Blair had let herself in as he walked through, shedding his business attire with each step. His suspicions were confirmed as he glanced at his bed and noticed her small form curled up on one side of the bed. Cracking a sly grin, he pondered at the thought of how nice it was to have someone to come home to, as he turned toward the bathroom and shed the rest of his clothing before stepping in the shower for a quick rinse.

After the shower, Chuck toweled himself off before striding over to his bed and slipping under the covers completely nude. It was so hot and he was tired, so he did not want to bother with pajamas...especially since Blair usually didn't mind when he slept in the buff. He rolled next to his bed partner, curling his body nearly around hers for comfort as he drifted off to sleep.

Blair subconsciously knew that Chuck had arrived home and slipped into bed beside her, but she really became aware of his presence several hours later when she woke to the slide of his hands along her back as he lifted the pajama top from around her bottom. She still lay facing away from him in a semi-conscious state, so she could feel his hot breath against her neck. He had her comfortably trapped in that position with his arms and his large body curled up and pressing behind her along her back, though she didn't mind because his presence made her feel protected and wanted.

Blair snuggled against Chuck enveloped in his warmth a scent as she mentally debated about getting up for an early morning jog like she'd promised herself she would start doing, or feared Chuck would soon leave her alone in his bed to do just that, or she mentally sighed as she contemplated about spilling her guts to him about what had been on her mind as she'd drifted off to sleep the night before. But all of it seemed to take effort that she didn't feel like expending right then, at approximately 4 AM on a Thursday morning.

Suddenly, she felt him move against her hard and insistent. He'd worked the silk pajama top she wore up to just under her arms so that the lower half of her body was exposed to his roving hands and his hard, hot, bare body. He hooked his hands under her knees, curling them forward, parting her legs, as he moved into the space he'd created. He was even larger now as he pressed his erection against her bottom, hot and insistent, as he slid forward until he pressed against her feminine flesh. It felt perfect, as if they'd always meant to fit together like that. He slid his cock into her folds as he hit her pleasure point and she began to pant, suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation.

He slid his hand around her front and began to pet and stroke her from the front with his fingers, causing her to moan, as he slowly thrust into her body, his breadth shockingly large from this position. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp, and hooked her leg over his calf, as he continued to fill her slowly until his entire hot length was nearly in her body, a wonderful submission.

He continued his sensuous assault by toying with her from the front with his fingers and giving open mouthed kisses and licks and love bites to the back of her neck and shoulders, as he thrust into her from behind.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped as she felt him assault her in such a sensuous way.

"Shh...Blair...no talking..." Chuck growled seductively as he preferred actions to speak louder than words just then, using his body to do all of the talking.

So with every thrust and caress it did. Blair loved how vigorous and strong Chuck was with his slightly animalistic sex right then, the sensations he created nearly causing her to come right away. Yet before she did, she suddenly had a thought flash through her mind about her birth control and how she'd intended to forgo having sex for a few more days until she knew her new birth control had taken effect...but it was too late to turn back now. Obviously so when Chuck was buried balls deep in her core in a thrust that caused all thoughts to fly from their minds, and to give into the sensations. Soon sensation was all that took over as they both came nearly together, crying out each other's name and expletives as he spilled his hot seed into her quaking womb. Afterwards, he held her again after collapsing from their vigorous early morning activity, as she turned to face him and snuggled into his embrace.

Eventually they both reluctantly woke up for the day, realizing they were a little late, but wanting to relax in the moment nonetheless. Blair thought Chuck looked cute in his hot young, manly way, with his messy hair and his need to shave his face and his luscious lips just so. So hot...even if he did snore more often than not. Giving into temptation, she leaned down and gave him a wake up kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she slid her hand down his chest and body, feeling the heat of his body and the various textures of his skin and the hair that covered his body various places.

Chuck soon awoke with a sensuous groan as he looked into her eyes with a smug, slightly naughty look that varied between wanting to play some more, and genuinely admiring Blair.

"Good morning..." he growled.

"Good morning to you too, Chuck. That was quite the wake up this morning...very stimulating, I'd say." she mused.

"Mmm...indeed. Well if you want to go for a round two...all you have to do is ask!" he mused, rolling her over for another kiss.

They kissed a bit, but before they got too hot and heavy, she reluctantly broke it off with a playful shove. "Mm...as deliciously devious continuing this would be...I have to get ready for work and so do you, hun."

"Argh..." he grumbled as he rolled over in bed.

"Ha ha...yeah I know lazy Bass...but you need to get up too...unless you're going in late. Are you? How was your business trip?" she asked as slipped into the bathroom for a shower.

"Fine...I guess. Various mergers and acquisitions. I may have to go to Hong Kong...I'll have to see. I might be able to go in late because I don't have a meeting until ten." he yawned as he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and stood outside the shower.

"What'd you say? Hong Kong? That's cool. When would that be, soon?" she asked, not quite hearing everything past the shower, so Chuck decided to eliminate the interference and step into the shower too, especially since it was large enough for at least two people.

"Yes, Hong Kong...and I'll pick you up something nice while I'm there...but it won't be for a few weeks. So did you miss me this time?" he replied as he slid up behind her and began helping her wash her hair, as she turned to him.

"Thanks! Of course I missed you Chuck. But the bigger question is did you miss me? Though from the looks of it, that appears to be a yes." Blair smirked as she glanced down and noticed that at least a certain part of him missed her and was eager for a reunion of sorts.

"Hmm...yes...you know me all too well..." Chuck smirked as he gave her a once over with his eyes, finding her looking very sexy with the water dripping off of her body and that sexy little petulant expression on her face, he just couldn't resist.

And because he looked suddenly unbearably sexy with the water running off of his hot body, Blair couldn't resist either as she eagerly accepted his kiss...such that they were suddenly making love in the shower as if they hadn't done it in days rather than mere hours. This time though, Chuck pulled out just before he came, after realizing he wasn't wearing a condom and knowing Blair's usual stance on parenthood. Then helped her wash off, while she helped him, which was fairly easy to do since they were still in the shower.

After their invigorating co-shower, they dressed for the day and ate breakfast. Over the breakfast, Blair broke the news to Chuck about Nate and Serena's upcoming baby, which was just as much of a surprise to him as it had been to her.

"So...Nate and Serena are not only married...but now are having a baby together. Ha ha, good for Archibald! I didn't know he had it in him!" he chuckled.

"Chuck!" she moaned.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. They were your best friends and Nate was your ex. That's sort of a shock, I suppose. So how do you feel about it?" he pondered as he tried to make pancakes, which Blair had to take over, so he switched over to making them smoohies/energy drinks...though 'Chuck Bass style' with a liberal shot of vodka or tequila added for extra 'energy.'

"A little upset or disappointed...though mainly insanely jealous! I mean I almost catch up with S by planning our wedding only months after her's...and just when I think I'm almost there...bam! She and Nate get pregnant on their honeymoon and now they're having a baby together! Argh!" she fumed as she started flipping the crepes over like she'd been taught in the brief cooking class she'd taken in Paris several years earlier.

"So what? Now you want a baby too? You know I'd be happy to oblige...more than happy in fact...but is that what you want right now? A baby?" he mused as he poured the drinks into two glasses.

"Yes...no...I don't know!" she muttered.

"Well when you've made up your mind, let me know because I'd be happy to do my part. Here drink this and maybe you can think it over." he said as he handed her a drink. "Hmm...a baby that is part Waldorf and part Bass...that might not be a bad idea someday. I know my parents are eager to add another member to the Bass family tree...or at least my mother is. And taking care of a baby can't be that different than taking care of Sweetie...though it'd be even better if our child developed a taste for Cristal champagne and gold flecked cupcakes. And imagine what a little hellion he'd be." Chuck pondered aloud nonchalantly.

"Mmm...ack! Chuck what did you put in this drink?" she gasped in surprise.

"Other than the orange juice, pineapple juice, mango, and crushed ice...uh let me think...one part vodka...and one part triple sec...Delicious, no?" he mused comically.

"Yeah...it is...but I didn't need to drink a screwdriver for breakfast when I have a ten o'clock meeting this morning and I'm already running late! It'd be different if it was Sunday brunch at the Plaza and we could relax all afternoon..." she chided as she set her drink down and proceeded to leave in a rush, checking her makeup and giving a final primp check as she prepared to leave.

"If only it was Sunday! Ah you're no fun...live a little Blair...or are you saving that for this weekend for the Bass family Easter Sunday Brunch at my uncle's place in South Hampton?" he mused.

"Bass family Easter Brunch? Is that this weekend?" she asked, slightly distracted.

"Yes. Easter is this next Sunday and my family want us to go. And its usually fairly profitable when we do." he replied.

"Ah I see. In it to make a profit, huh, Bass? Well I think my mom and Cyrus were having some Passover Seder thing at their place the night before...I don't know how profitable that would be unless you don't mind chocolate coins instead...unless that's what they do uh Hanukkah instead? I always get them confused, to be honest. So anyway we could do that, then drive to the Hamptons for your family Easter Meal...although I thought you liked the Easter parade that goes on in the city. Why I distinctly remember back when we were in high school, S and I and Nate went there and you were there with some of your friends living it up..." she coyly replied.

"Ah yeah...those were fun times...he he...well perhaps we can peruse the Easter Parade a bit in the morning...then fly to the Bass family thing in the Hamptons before dinner? Does that sound good to you?" he suggested.

"Fly? Like in the corporate jet? Sounds intriguing...if its available." she admitted.

"I was thinking more the helicopter...the Bass copter as I like to call it...so if you're okay with that...then this weekend should be entertaining to say the least." he mused.

"Knowing you Chuck, indeed it will." Blair mused as she bid Chuck farewell with a quick kiss and went on her way to work, contemplating her sudden weekend plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weekend came soon enough with work and everything else, though nonetheless Friday eventually rolled around and with it the Passover Seder dinner at the Waldorf-Rose household, which Blair was glad that she had Chuck to accompany her too, since it seemed to answer the semi-annual holiday question she was asked, "When are you going to fine a decent man, Blair?" Ah yes, especially since their engagement the question of the hour now was "Have you set a date?"

They were asked that question soon after arriving at her mother's new penthouse off of Park and Lexington, which Cyrus was able to get at what he claimed was 'a steal.' The place was decorated in the typical Upper East Side style of eggshell and taupe, with the typical wainscoting and crown moldings along the walls and corners, though tonight it seemed to have taken on a slightly festive air, candles and dishes and even a menorah on the buffet in corner of the dining room not far from the table.

Blair and Chuck made it to the dinner just in time to be greeted and seated almost as soon as they arrived. Cyrus was seemingly in his element, sitting at the head of the table, in command of the situation as they soon began the prayers and ceremony for the Passover meal, as Blair glanced at him, then around the table where her mother, her brother Tyler was lounging haphazardly in one chair, while beside him sat their step-brother Aaron with his ever present dreadlocks and multi-racial wife sat beside him. Then on the other side of Eleanor sat ten year old Yale Rose, looking slightly intrigued and slightly bored at the same time. To Blair, her still slightly prepubescent sister looked a little like herself at that age, but also a little like Cyrus...so Yale was slightly chubbier than she'd been at that age. Ah she'd have an easy time growing up in the Upper East Side. (Good luck to that!)

They commenced to eating the parsley dipped in salt water and the horseradish and so on that was first presented to them at first, before the rest of the kosher food was brought out to be served. Blair was glad that the main course was eventually presented mainly because of the whispered comments from Chuck about "being hungry for kielbasi sausage now" after eating the clump of horseradish he was served during the Seder ceremony. Blair just hoped Cyrus or her mother hadn't heard Chuck's comments, but from the looks of it, they hadn't, as they went on to ask questions about their upcoming wedding plans.

They told them about their plans to marry possibly in the late summer or early Fall, right after most of the people from the Upper East Side came back from their summers in the Hamptons or Martha's Vineyard or elsewhere far more exotic. Eleanor thought that was a good plan although she mentioned the possibility of Blair and Chuck marrying at Cyrus' beach house in the Hamptons, or the Waldorf family vacation home in Nantucket or elsewhere even sooner, but the younger said they'd consider those ideas but would have to think about them. In the end though, Eleanor replied happily.

"Well whatever you two decide it's up to you, certainly...because it is your wedding after all. I'm just glad you two found each other again...as we'd always hoped you would. Ah yes, this is so great...just liked I'd planned...uh...hoped."

"Planned? Mother, what are you talking about?" Blair asked her mother, skeptically curious.

"Oh nothing...never mind me! I'm just a silly woman happy to see her dreams coming true, that's all. Anyway I can't wait for what's to come next! A Waldorf-Bass wedding and all the little grandchildren to spoil! Though I can't imagine myself as a grandmother already...why I'm barely thirty-ni...oh...almost got me! You know a woman never reveals her true age!" Eleanor tittered in her high class manner of hers.

Blair just sighed and rolled her eyes slightly as her mother mentioned her 'age.' She knew her mother had been claiming she was 'thirty-nine' for over a decade now, putting her closer to fifty-two, than the 'thirty-nine' she always told everyone, that is if the birth certificate she once saw for her mother was correct.

Chuck though saved the conversation by using his cunning wit and boundless charm, by replying "Ah mother...may I call you mother? No matter your age, then you certainly are thirty-nine in my eyes...with a beauty that never ages." he suavely commented as he kissed her hand.

"Ha ha ha...Oh Charles, you've grown into such a charming young man! You flatter me so!" Eleanor laughed, clearly taken with Chuck's charming ways.

"Yes...indeed. But hopefully not so charming as to become another _Mrs. Robinson, _hmm, dear?" Cyrus joked slyly.

"Ha ha, of course my dear! Charles may be charming...but you my dear are my lover du jour!..." Eleanor mused as she blatantly flirted with Cyrus, wafting and air kiss his way over the table, thoroughly embarrassing all of her children, before going on. "Blair can have Charles...and together they can give us an entire school of Bass grandbabies to dote on! It'll be so much fun!" she enthused.

_"A school of Bass grandchildren?_" Blair thought and momentarily almost choked on a matzo ball in her soup, until Chuck noticed and slyly patted her on the back in reassurance or First Aid or a bit of both, she wasn't sure...though the bemused expression on his face indicated that he'd found her reaction to her mother's comment quite amusing. Blair cleared her throat and interrupted her mother then "Ahem...well mother don't get ahead of yourself now. Chuck and I aren't even married yet and you're already plotting out your grandchildren's future? Really mother, I think we have a little time. Plus anyway I may want to devote myself to my career first for awhile before having children. Perhaps even open my own law firm eventually...if I don't make partner pretty soon." she elegantly chided her mother as she thought on her feet for the upteenth time in her life when it came to dealing with her mother.

"Your own law firm! My my aren't you my ambitious busy bee! Well as long as you don't keep your plate too full dear, with planning your wedding and everything else...you can certainly live your life however you see fit. I just don't want to see you burned out before you're even thirty." Eleanor replied thoughtfully.

"I promise mother, I won't." she reassured her.

"And I apologize for imagining grandchildren...though I guess I'd only just seriously thought of it again after remembering how you and Charles are planning your lives together...your wedding and so forth...and then learning of Serena Vanderwoodsen-Archibald's pregnancy with Nate...and knowing what good friends you once were...I thought maybe you'd be inspired...since I'd always imagined the two of you would be pregnant together. It's always fun when you and a friend are pregnant together." she wistfully sighed.

"Serena's pregnancy? How did you know about that, mother? You don't read Gossip Girl, do you?" Blair gasped, a bit surprised.

"What? No! This is the Upper East Side, so news and gossip has always traveled quickly here." Eleanor laughed.

"Oh...okay. Well...even with the latest news on Serena, I'm still going to take my own time when it comes to events in my life." Blair proclaimed, trying to make herself seem like a strong powerful woman...when deep inside she was slightly disappointed in the situation with Serena since she too had always secretly dreamed that she and S would be pregnant together, live near one another and so on, so that their children could grow up together and become best friends...or marry one another, depending on gender and other circumstances. Yes, that had been only part of the 'movie' that Blair had always imagined her life to be in the future...but so far the movie wasn't going exactly to plan...especially with Serena and Nate living in Malibu now...but it was coming pretty close.

It was then she briefly pondered on her mother's friends comment, remembering suddenly how one of her mother's good friends had always been Misty Bass, and then briefly wondered if their mothers had ever had a similar dream for the future like she'd had about herself and Serena and their future children...but then considered it a silly idea. Blair couldn't imagine her mother could ever be that much like herself, to ever imagine a friendship or more between her own child and her best friend's child. The odds were probably ridiculous!

Eleanor began to make a brief reply, but Cyrus interrupted her with a musing anecdote, and then the dinner continued on in a more sedately relaxed manner, eventually breaking up after another hour, after which Blair and Chuck bade their farewells and went on to their own apartments for the night.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning, Blair met Chuck uptown in front of one of the Upper East Side's Gothic churches, where they attended an Easter Sunrise service mainly to say that they did since despite the fact that neither of them were tremendously religious, Blair at least loved to cover the bases for Easter and Christmas, if nothing else. Plus, she also liked Easter because she got to see and be seen in all of the latest Spring fashions...and because it always reminded her of when she was younger, she and Serena attended an Easter Passion play at St. Marks.

Oh naive girls they were at the time, when they'd heard that someplace was holding a theatrical production with the word _Passion _in the title, they of course had wanted to go since they had assumed it would include a hot love scene, like the one between David and Bathsheba or a reenactment of the Song of Solomon or something else biblical, since it was inside a still functioning church...but instead it'd been the story of Jesus crucification and resurrection. The version they'd seen was a little corny, and certainly not quite Broadway, however the actor playing 'Jesus' had been pretty hot...especially when stripped down to just a loin cloth...so it wasn't an entire bust for the two slightly horny thirteen year old girls at the time.

Chuckling to herself, Blair thought back on that incident, causing Chuck to glance over at her with a curiously bemused expression, especially since they were sitting beside each other in a pew during the current service. The choral leader had requested that the congregation turn to a certain page in the hymnal to sing along with the hymn that was being played on the large pipe organ in the front, 'Low In The Grave He Lay.' The hymn had just reached the repeating chorus_ "Up from the grave he arose (He arose)..." _when Blair had recalled her memory of the Passion play she'd once attended with Serena, which then caused Chuck to smirk at her curiously, thinking that she'd been chuckling at the song lyrics.

After the service, as they walked out, Chuck slyly whispered to her "Hmm...Blair, did you find that song funny? 'He arose...' Did it make you think of...me?" as he wrapped an arm around her, rubbing his groin against her hip.

"Quit it, Chuck! You and your dirty mind! 'He arose...' Yeah why am I not surprised you went there in your mind? We are at church...where you're supposed to think holy thoughts." she huffed haughtily, sashaying down the sidewalk in her Louibitons.

"Ooh I love the way you walk when you're in bitch mode, Waldorf! So hot the way you wiggle that ass as you walk in your heels and that dress of yours. You put others to shame!" he suggestively teased as he followed along behind her in his usual seductive swagger.

"Thanks for the compliment...I think...but enough with the catcalls and wolf whistles...at least here in public, near a church. Or have you forgotten your manners? And FYI, Bass...if you call me a bitch again, I'll...I'll..." she fumed slightly as she tried to keep herself in check for appearances sake...at least until they walked far enough away from the church.

"Ha ha...I just call it as I see it, baby...and right now your inner bitch is showing, Waldorf..." he mused, sidling up behind her.

"CHUCK...!"

"But that doesn't mean that I don't find your bitchy side a huge turn-on..." he teased, playfully grabbing her and virtually trapping her beside an arbor vitae shrub and the side of a building, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You find almost ANYTHING a turn on for you, don't you Chuck?" she sighed as he kissed her neck, but when she felt him growing hard as he pressed himself against her thigh and whispered "D'ya wanna fuck...in the bushes?" cocking his eyes in the direction of a spot behind the shrub they were near, she reluctantly replied "Here? Now? Uh sorry Chuck...maybe later...Uh anyway didn't you want to see the city's Easter Parade? We'll miss it if we stay here fucking around much longer. Plus anyway, when were we going to leave for the Bass family Easter Brunch? Don't we have to be at the helipad by a certain time to meet the helicopter?" as she pushed him off of her.

Chuck backed up, re-buttoning his jacket and raking his fingers through his hair nonchalantly, as he chuckled "Ha, don't you have a dirty mouth? I love it...and will have to put it to use later! Anyway...yeah we're supposed to meet the Basscopter at 10:30 or so...so I guess we should go." as he followed her along, adding "So...what holy thoughts were you thinking during the service, Blair? I never knew you'd find angels and the Virgin Mary funny...although..." as he teasingly drawled.

"Well to be perfectly honest...I was remembering the time when Serena and I saw the Passion Play at St. Marks...and we both fell in love with 'Jesus'...quite literally...or at least the actor who played Jesus. He was pretty hot." Blair chuckled, her voice in the slightly lower seductive tone she got when she concocted a scheme or admitted something bad.

"Ah so your mind _was _on things slightly unholy." he teased, then went on. "Well that sounds like a revival I could get behind as well. I love to admire the competition. Yes, you may not know it, but years ago, before the Drakkar Noir commercials in Europe, I'd tried to audition to play Jesus in a Passion Play at St Marks...but I didn't get the part because they said that at 13, I was too young for the lead! Yeah right, I was too young! King Tut was king of Egypt at 13...so sure I could've played the lead in that church production! Their loss...but then again...you and Serena would've been there to see the Bassman's goods hung on a cross for all to see...if that was when the two of you attended the play."

Blair pondered a moment, imagining what her and Serena's reaction would've been if they'd gone to the play only to see a thirteen year old Chuck Bass dressed only in a loin cloth, hanging on a cross. They would've definitely been surprised and probably would've laughed...mainly because who could imagine Chuck Bass in a church, let alone playing Jesus?...Especially since he was just starting to be a sleaze even then. But then again, Chuck had had a fairly decent body even as a young teen...mainly because he'd begun to hit puberty right about then, which was earlier than some of the other boys, so on some level she probably would've hedonistically secretly enjoyed it, especially since she was only thirteen herself at the time.

Thinking back to her early teen years also resurfaced a memory she'd buried for years. _It was soon after her adventure with Serena to see the play at St Marks, so she was thirteen or so, and she and her mother had taken a shopping trip together to Bergdorf and for some reason they'd stopped at the Bass household on the way home because Eleanor had wanted to show some of the new dresses she'd bought to Misty Bass...plus they'd had some sort of committee meeting to discuss. While there, Blair had to use the bathroom, after drinking a large frappe and being paranoid that her period might start any day again, so she ducked into the nearest one and had sat down on the toilet almost immediately. The bathroom was fairly large, with the toilet area in it's own separate alcove, so she was fairly hidden while doing her business...and was almost done when she suddenly realized someone was in the shower on the other side of the bathroom. _

_ Almost immediately after realizing she wasn't alone, Chuck Bass stepped out of the shower in all of his naked, wet, thirteen year old glory at the time...and although she didn't plan it, Blair had stared at his naked body longer than she'd meant to. Staring at him as he toweled himself off and admired his profile in a mirror, until she starting to feel a strange sensation between her thighs such that she'd thought her period was starting (or at least something was). Thus she sat back down on the toilet totally embarrassed, scolding herself because she had a crush on Nate, so it was a betrayal to him to be secretly oogling a naked Chuck Bass...even if it was fun. Eventually Chuck had slipped his underwear on and walked out the door, unaware he hadn't been alone, and Blair slipped out afterwards._..and had completely forgotten the incident until later.

"Well to be honest, Chuck, seeing you play Jesus in that play would've been a surprise for Serena and I in more ways than one. Seeing you in church at all would've been the most surprising of all...although seeing your body wouldn't have been that surprising. Still...you probably don't know this, but I saw more of you soon after that than I would've at the play...since I was in the bathroom at your parents house once when you stepped out of the shower." she cheekily replied.

"Really? You little creeper! Spying on me, as a kid? I love it! Ha ha! So did you like what you saw? How'd I measure up to say...Nate?" he mused seductively teasing.

"Well if I remember...I did feel kind of guilty after staring at you...but it was fun. You were still a boy...but was certainly maturing back then faster than some of the others. And I...uh learned some of your...habits too...post shower. You know...like rubbing yourself with a towel...then picking the towel lint off the end of your...well you know...or examining yourself...or whatever you do to yourself. I think you examined yourself more then than you do now! Ha ha...I remembered back then it was being aware that I was watching you do that...and was fascinated at seeing you sort of get turned on or whatever...was what caused the most embarrassment to me. I'd felt guilty because Nate was supposed to be my crush...and there I was sitting in your bathroom, secretly watching you posing naked in front of the mirror...and being intrigued by it." Blair teasingly admitted.

"You saw my routine back then? Ha ha, if I'd have known I would've made sure you had a front row seat. I could've sold tickets! 'Chuck will gladly play with himself...if the price is right." he teased.

"Chuck...you're ridiculous! Tickets? What? Like your 'Tickets to the gun show' whenever you offer to show off your muscles?" she teasingly chided. "Anyway, I hope you're not serious about offering tickets to watch you play with yourself...though with the fact that you used to try to sell head shots of yourself back in high school...who knows?" she sighed.

"Mm...who knows indeed?" he teased, as Blair tried to guess what he'd meant by that one.

They soon made it to the street where the New York City Easter Parade was going on...which was less of a formal parade than mainly a high class block party brunch, where people could show off their most fashionable and in some cases silliest Easter bonnets. There was a decent crowd out this morning, with a variety of people from the neighborhood as well as other more creative people as well.

Many told them hello and even commented on the fact that the couple had unconsciously color coordinated. Blair was wearing a somewhat conservative white dress with pink flowers all over it and had a red coat and white hat, while Chuck wore a beige suit with a white and pink tone-on-tone dress shirt and light pink tie which was nearly the same shade as Blair's dress. Together they both looked the epitome of Spring and a couple on an Easter morning, color coordinated as if they'd intentionally planned it...which they hadn't. Still, Blair found it to be a happy accident she was grateful for, since they'd be going to see Chuck's extended family soon.

Surprisingly, Chuck had to peel Blair away from some of the people she'd been chatting with, so that they could make it to the helicopter in time to fly to where his family was meeting for Easter. The couple took a cab to the location, then climbed aboard the helicopter to ride to their destination. They had settled into their seats, when Chuck nonchalantly poured them each a glass of champagne and asked, as he stretched out in his seat.

"So what do you think of the Basscopter? Nice huh? Yeah when you travel with me lover, you always travel in style...first class all the way!"

"Basscopter? Ha ha, nice one Chuck! Who do you think you are? A cross between Batman and Donald Trump?" she wryly teased, taking a sip of her champagne before going on. "Yes, I must admit that for a helicopter it is rather...elegant...albeit a bit noisy...at least compared to your family's Lear jet. Ah...I wish we could've taken that...because it would've been even more elegant! Plus we would've had more room...know what I mean?" she sighed plaintively insinuating.

"Well the corporate jet was being used by my parents, who'd wanted to leave early for some reason...otherwise it would have been all ours baby. Still we do have the Basscopter all to ourselves...so we could put it to good use too." he slyly winked, ready for anything.

"Chuck...I am not having sex with you in the Basscopter. I don't know if we have enough room...and anyway the noise is giving me a headache and this helicopter ride is making me nauseous...or at least something is." she whined, suddenly annoyed at the situation she was in.

"Aw darling...come here...you can sit beside me, rest your head on my shoulder, and take a nap. Then you'll feel better." Chuck sighed as he glanced at Blair and suddenly had a wave of compassion wash over him. He felt a little guilty for putting her in that situation and being the cause of her headache, so he thought the least he could do was make her more comfortable.

"Okay...thanks." Blair sighed as she gingerly switched seats to climb onto the seat beside Chuck and snuggle against him and lay her head against his chest, hoping that her makeup wouldn't transfer or she wouldn't drool in her sleep and ruin his suit. She knew there was only so much a Tide stain stick could take care of, and didn't want to have to test it on Chuck's three thousand dollar suit.

They flew on, with both groggily waking up when the helicopter landed and the pilot said "Mr. Bass?" as he opened the door. The couple hurriedly righted themselves, combing hair, straightening ties, fixing makeup (fortunately for Blair, her makeup hadn't spoiled Chuck's suit), and so on, until they climbed out of the helicopter and gingerly stepped onto well manicured grass in a climate slightly warmer than what Blair had anticipated. When they glanced up, Chuck slipping on a pair of Carrera sunglasses and Blair her Donna Karan hat, Blair suddenly realized where they were at. Instead of the well manicured lawn of a mansion in the Hamptons, as she'd expected, the Bass family helicopter had landed them on the well manicured lawn of the White House, much to Blair's surprise.

"Omigod, Chuck...the WHITE HOUSE? We're having Easter Brunch...at the White House? Did you _know _about this? And how did you get clearance to land the Basscopter on the White House lawn?" Blair asked as she tried to keep up with Chuck's long stride as her Louibitons sunk into the plush grass.

"Oh...didn't I tell you? I guess it just slipped my mind. As far as clearance to land...I'm Chuck Bass...what other reason is there?" he teasingly smirked as they made their way across the lawn to an area of the garden where people were congregating.

"Oh you're so full of it sometimes, Chuck. 'I'm Chuck Bass.' Yeah I've heard that excuse before." she rolled her eyes, scolding Chuck, although changing her demeanor to a mask of buoyant positivity when she greeted a few of Chuck's relatives. "Grandma Bass...it's good to see you again!"

Eventually they met up with Chuck's parents, who greeted them as warmly as they usually did, which included a slight reprimand for almost being late for the festivities, but fortunately they were in time for the main festivities. It was then that Blair learned that one of Chuck's aunts had been selected to be the chairwoman of the annual White House Easter Egg roll and brunch, and it was through that that she had been able to secure spots on the guest list for up to ten family members to attend...so thus the annual Bass family Easter Brunch was now being held at the White House, of all places.

The rest of the day then went quite smoothly and without too many major gaffes. Blair loved being able to meet President and Mrs. Obama and eating off of the Presidential china and was tempted to explore the White House...imagining what it'd be like if Chuck was the President and she was the First Lady, or if she was the President and Chuck was the...First Man? Either way the two of them would love being able to tell everyone in the country what to do...since they both loved to rule their own little worlds...However Blair pondered and truthfully doubted that saying "I'm Chuck Bass" would really give him much diplomatic immunity, especially since she knew he didn't always get his way.

The Easter Egg Roll itself though she found slightly boring at first, especially when it was watching the children participating...until they let anyone participate against the children. Then it got interesting because they let their competitive sides come out and after a few times, Blair was determined to win...or at least beat Chuck's score. In then end then, they both enjoyed themselves at the Easter Egg Roll, even if Blair was afraid she and Chuck had embarrassed themselves in front of the President and First Lady...and Blair still refused to eat the hard boiled egg she was offered, despite teasing from Chuck, who ended up eating the egg himself, and a plaintive sigh from Misty Bass. (Apparently some things never change.)

All in all, it was a good day. And somehow, though Blair never knew how he'd arranged it, Chuck made it so that they could spend the night at the official presidential guest house...which coincidentally happened to be named Blair House. Again it was just one of those things that it was probably better not to ask how, but just to enjoy the experience for what it was. So the young couple spent an enjoyable weekend in Washington DC that Easter...even if for Blair the nausea she'd felt on the helicopter ride never entirely left her during their stay in Washington. Perhaps it was just the food, or the travel, or Chuck's mother trying to force her to eat a hardboiled egg despite her dislike of eggs, or a stomach bug, or maybe it was just her Eating Disorder reoccurring. Either way it was more of an annoyance than anything since she didn't feel sick part of the time, so she just took Pepto and rolled with it...then forced Chuck to give her a massage at the end of the day to make it up to her. It was the least he could do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the next few weeks passed, which was mostly the month of May. In that month Blair mainly spent time with work, planning her wedding, and going out with friends and colleagues on occasion, and going to dinner with Chuck, as well as a show or a concert or a club. More recently though, she felt sluggish by the end of the day and the smells and sounds of a club bothered her, so she'd choose to stay in and watch TV or a movie or just relax, and Chuck didn't seem to mind. Of course if they relaxed at Chuck's apartment, they not only had a luxury sofa, but a hot tub jacuzzi, or Chuck's king sized bed to relax in, both which had views to his ultra modern, double sided gas fireplace. And with some champagne...and soft jazz..and with the bubbling warm water or designer linens and lots of room...and it was perfect.

Of course though even if situations like that seemed to lead to romantic encounters, more often than not, after a long, stressful day at work, the opportunity to relax in the hot tub and then in the bed, with a glass of champagne, led more often to the sounds of snoring than moans of pleasure. Oh yeah they might make out a bit in the tub...then take it to the bed...but often the next thing Chuck knew he'd wake up in the morning with his pajamas on and Blair beside him in the bed, wearing a silk robe and her sleep mask, her mouth hanging open in the middle of a snore. The mornings that happened, he leaned up and groggily glared at her, surprised that he'd been able to sleep through all of that, what a Sunday morning call! But then again perhaps he snored too? (Yeah!)

Still though, he liked having Blair in his bed, even if she did snuffle and snore in her sleep when she'd slept soundly. Plus, despite the snoring, he'd slept soundly too...though he was unsure if they'd gotten as far as sex, or if they'd just fallen asleep so soundly after a busy day and too much food, drink, and a little lovemaking perhaps. Chuck thought he could remember kissing Blair in bed...but couldn't remember much afterwards...until now. In between he vaguely remembered having some strange and slightly erotic dreams...but that was never unusual for him...because he was Chuck Bass.

Chuck pondered this for a moment, as he lay back down and wrapped his arms around Blair, snuggling against her in a teasing hug, suddenly feeling contentment flow through him, as he was suddenly reminded of a time when he was a little boy and had been afraid of a thunderstorm and the dark...so he'd sneaked over to his parents' bedroom, and found his mother alone in bed snoring away, coincidentally dressed much like Blair, with a silk robe and a sleep mask. He'd snuggled against his mother then like he did to Blair now, finding it a bit amusing, yet comforting that his fiancée could remind him of his mother...even if it was a little odd perhaps.

The smell of Blair though, whether it was her perfume or her pheramones he was unsure, always turned him on in a way his mother never did. Burying his face so close to her neck was too much of a temptation, as his mouth sought her skin and began to kiss her at throbbing vein in her neck. He was tempted to play vampire and gave her a small love bite with his teeth, before proceeding to just kiss her, his hands sliding over her silk covered body. He heard her softly moan between snores, so he thought he was making progress, but when he fondled her breasts and tweaked at the nipples, she moaned as if it pained her. Slightly concerned, he slid his hand lower down her body, rubbing his hardening body against her hip as he began to get a little turned on...when suddenly he had an urge grip his groin. Not the urge to come...but instead the urge to pee. Knowing that Blair wouldn't appreciate his golden showers, Chuck jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom.

Once he'd relieved himself, he decided to strip down and take a shower. While standing under the shower spray, Chuck contemplated many things. The plans for his day, the week, and some vague concern for Blair and her reaction to his touches. Maybe there was something wrong with her, or maybe she was worried over workplace concerns and that was causing her physical pain? If it was worry over her job, that was easy for him to help. Chuck knew Blair had wanted to break away from her law firm and start her own, if she wasn't promoted soon...however he knew she really wanted her own firm, but just needed the initiative to start. Other than emotional support, the other type of support he could give was financial support and the connections he had within the city. Thinking on that, Chuck knew what he'd do next as he finished his shower.

Blair slowly woke up, pulling her sleep mask off and rubbing her eyes, her mouth dry. She glanced around the room and stretched, realizing that she was in the master bedroom in Chuck's apartment, in his large bed with its soft sheets. Her eyes continued to focus as she glanced around the room and realized that the sound she'd heard was coming from the bathroom, it's door propped open as from the bed Blair could see Chuck performing his morning routine through a crack in the door. Primping and posing, admiring his slightly more mature naked body in the bathroom mirror, there were some ways Chuck had changed little since he was thirteen years old. Blair wryly smirked as she admired the view she had of his naked body, before he wrapped himself in a towel and proceeded to further dress in underpants and a gray tracksuit as he entered the bedroom.

"You going out for a jog? I'll join you if you want. It'll only take a few minutes to shower and change." she mused, getting out of the bed.

"I was just going to pick up somethings for breakfast, so you can continue to snooze, Princess. Or come along if you like. It's up to you." he replied, rather bemused.

"Mm...I think I'll come along, just give me a few minutes." Blair sighed as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Chuck waited for Blair, making a call to a woman he knew in the meantime to pass the time and set his idea in motion. The woman was a real estate agent and had been someone he'd briefly dated for a bit several years before, so they soon dropped into a friendly conversation once business was taken care of.

Blair was just stepping out of the bathroom, brushing her hair as she walked across the bedroom to grab the Gucci t-shirt and shorts she kept at Chuck's as casual wear that could double as lounge wear and an impromptu outfit to go running in if she felt like it. Even though she was still lazy most of the time and loved to be pampered, in the past few years she'd tried to get in better shape by taking an early morning jog several times a week, sometimes in the past few months it was with Chuck. She was just trying to slip her sneakers on when she realized Chuck was on the phone with someone...and from the sound of the voice on the other end of the line...it sounded like another woman.

_"Chuck was talking to another woman while I was in the bathroom? And it sounds pretty personal! How many other times has this happened? Has he been cheating on me the whole time?_" she mentally panicked, as she tied her shoe and glanced up at Chuck.

"Ah there you are! Are you ready to go? Mmm...that's a sweet little outfit you have on. You almost look too hot to run." he teased as he ended his call and glanced at her with appreciation.

"You say so, Chuck, but I've worn it before to jog...not just lounging around your apartment." she replied as she glanced at him in his gray track shorts and Under Armor t-shirt. "Anyway you don't look so bad yourself. I'd forgotten you owned any athletic wear. Anyway who were you talking to just now? An old girlfriend?"

"Perhaps though wouldn't you like to know? Or maybe it was business? Or I could say it's a surprise." he mused as he led the way through the apartment, holding the door for her as they left.

They rode the elevator down in near silence, as Blair slipped on a pair of Dior sunglasses to hide the fact she hadn't taken time to do her eyes yet, as she applied a tube of a lip balm that doubled as a gloss and tried not to stare at Chuck as she mulled over the possibility that her fiancé was cheating on her. Knowing a few of her past boyfriend's tendencies to cheat (okay maybe just one in particular) and with memories of her father's betrayal of her mother, when she'd caught him on the phone with Giles, still burned into her consciousness, and knowing Chuck's past history with relationships...especially in high school...it could be anyone! And that didn't settle Blair's concern, which gave her a nervous stomach, either. Instead it just increased it...and incited her anger and inner bitch a bit. It was a good thing they were going for a morning run, because if necessary perhaps she could run away from him!

Chuck glanced at Blair, bemused at first by her bitchy stance in the elevator, but as she continued to give him the cold shoulder, he wondered what was making her so pissed off? And if it was something he did wrong? But whatever it was, he hoped his surprise would cheer her up, especially if she was concerned about work. Chuck thought on this as he slipped his own sunglasses on and they slipped out into the bright sunlight.

The couple ran up the street and across a couple blocks, with Blair trying to keep up with Chuck as best as she could, though she could soon tell she wasn't in as good of shape as she had been a few weeks ago. _"Apparently a person really did get out of shape quickly if she didn't maintain her workout routine."_ Blair glumly thought as she tried to keep up with Chuck, finally catching up with him when they were across the street from a bakery.

"Sorry love, I didn't realize. I guess I was in the zone...was worried about being late...but I should've considered how fast you are." he teased as he waited for her and gave her a hug when he realized she was a little out of breath.

"Thanks. Though I'm usually not this slow. Fuck being out of shape. Uh my legs hurt and my back and my hips hurt." she whined, taking Chuck's offer of comfort for the refuge it was, as she leaned against his body and buried her face in his broad chest, while he held her. Ah he felt good and smelled good, of his own favorite soaps and colognes and sweat and the male musk that was particular to Chuck Bass. She loved it all. And combined with some of the sounds and smells of the city, it made her ravenous for him...and suddenly for food.

She gave into her boy craving by standing on tip toe and leaning her head upwards, pressing her lips to his in a kiss, much to Chuck's pleasant surprise. They kissed for a moment, their tongues even coming into play, when suddenly, just as it was getting heated, Blair broke it off and said "Argh...I shouldn't have done that when I'm still mad...but I'm weak and couldn't resist! Now I'm starving!" as she backed away from him.

"You're mad? At me?" he chuckled as he couldn't remember anything he'd done to make her angry, except glare at her while she was snoring. Then realized he would probably never fully understand women. "Well if you're starving, that's easily remedied." he said as he bought them each a coffee and a danish from the street vendor's cart they were standing next to.

"Thanks Chuck, this should help." Blair sighed as she took the blue and white cup of steaming coffee from his hand and took a sip, before adding more cream and sugar, then taking a bite of her danish. Yeah it was a far cry from a pasterie in Paris along the Seine, or even 3 Guys coffee shop, or Serendipity, or Starbuck's, but there was something very New York about buying a coffee in a blue & white paper cup and a danish from a street vendor and eating it right there on the street. Hey if Audrey Hepburn could do it, so could she...at least more often.

They continued to walk along the sidewalk together and more slowly now as they ate their breakfast. Blair was still a little pissed at Chuck, and worried over the phone call she'd caught him having, however, with food in her stomach, she wasn't quite as angry. They soon stopped outside of a building Blair was not tremendously familiar with, though she did recognize it as an Upper East Side residence that had been renovated into a swank office complex, with units just opening up. She wondered briefly if he was so concerned for her health that he secretly led her to a doctor on the Upper East Side? If so, it was sweet, but probably unnecessary. Or maybe Chuck had a doctor's appointment?_ "Yeah probably an appointment with a sexy female doctor who'd have her hands all over his hot, naked body...all in the name of a 'physical examination! If Chuck thinks he's dragging me into a threesome with another doctor...sorry to sound prudish...but no dice._" Blair pondered all of this as they rode the elevator up to the third floor.

They soon encountered a hall that led to the doors of several offices, which were closed for business since it was a Sunday. However one door was open with some natural lighting being used by the various windows which were seemingly bare of any window coverings. The office appeared to be recently remodeled or in the process of being remodeled and unoccupied as they walked through the waiting or reception room area, toward the back office.

Suddenly a woman in corporate business attire, who looked close to their ages, stepped out to greet them, warmly saying "You made it right on time! It's good to see you again, Chuck. It's been awhile! I was so surprised to hear from you when you called and asked for an appointment." as she greeted Chuck as a definitely friendly acquaintance, then went on. "And you must be Blair! It's good to meet you too after what Chuck's told me. Feel free to look around and ask me any questions." ask she greeted Blair warmly but professionally as well.

"So what do you think?" he asked as they walked through.

"It's...nice...but why are we in an empty office space on a late Sunday morning?" Blair asked as she glanced around. "And don't tell me you brought me here just to meet one of your exes...or to tell me that you want to break up with me and go on to her! Or you brought me here to have some weird threesome with her?" she panicked a little as she held her ground.

"Mm...that last guess was an intriguing idea. We should try that sometime..." he mused, causing her to gasp "Chuck!" in return, before he went on. "Nonetheless, that wasn't why I brought you here, to an empty office. Can you guess why?' he mused.

"No...but I could try..." she paused as she strolled around the empty office, glancing nonchalantly at the view. "You brought me here...because you're regretting our engagement and wanted to break up with me because you're seeing someone else! Probably, her...because how can you compare me in my sweaty running gear, to a polished blonde in a YSL pantsuit and Jimmy Choos? And you brought us here because you wanted to let me down easy in an abandoned office so we won't cause a scene like the last time." she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to be strong for whatever he would admit to.

"Break up? That's not why I brought you here, or what I want...but is that what you want Blair? Do you want us to break up again, like the last time at the restaurant?" he said, his voice adamant, but tinged with regret.

Blair thought about it a moment, mulling it over in her mind and pondering it a bit. Why was she so quick to think Chuck might cheat on her or want to break up? Was it because of what her father and Nate had each done, to her mother and to herself? Did that cause she herself to doom her own relationships and get cold feet at the last moment?

"I just thought I'd add that I haven't cheated on you ever, let alone since we reunited this year, and I don't want us to end. Whether you believe me or not, is your choice. As well, staying together is your choice...Blair...so if you want to end this it's your choice...and I'll try to understand." he replied, his voice low in an honest tone.

Even though she had her back to Chuck, Blair could still see his expression in the reflective surface of the mirror-like windows as he spoke. Despite his attempt at holding in his emotions, Blair could swear she'd seen a look of regretful sadness pass over Chuck's face as he'd mentioned about trying to understand her choice...like he did actually care far more for her than she'd previously guessed. That he honestly would be heart broken if she'd leave him in a scene similar to five years earlier. Blair remembered her tears and regret after that incident...and realized that she'd be even more crushed now if she broke up with Chuck than she was then. She inwardly vowed to herself that she wouldn't be the cause of her breakups anymore, as she turned on her heel to face him, trying to hold back tears.

"No...I don't want to break up either...Chuck. But I need to know the truth...are you sleeping with the woman out there or anyone else...other than me?"

"My answer to that darling...is no. We did briefly date...but soon broke up and have since moved on. You know I have a past...but so do you. I would never cheat on you, Blair, you should know that. Especially after what your father and Nate each did to your mother and yourself. I know I'm not perfect...but I don't want to hurt you in that way." he said as she stared up at him, then he continued. "Anyway I arranged the meeting today as a surprise..." he replied.

"A surprise? In what way?" she asked curiously, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes...do you remember how you told your mother how you wanted to open your own law offices? Well here's the means to do it, Blair." he proudly said as she got nervously excited.

"What? Do you mean to say you purchased office space so that I can open my own law offices?" she gasped, quite surprised.

"Lease...for six months...with an option to buy after a year. I'll give you capital if you need it...but it's your's otherwise...to pursue your dream." he mused happily.

"Oh Chuck! I...I...don't know what to say? Thank you!" she replied as she ran into his arms and gave him a hug. "Not just for the office...but mainly for being a good man underneath. And probably a better man than I sometimes deserve. Thank you!" she whispered as they held each other and shared a kiss in the office, ignoring the real estate agent momentarily as they became lost in their own little world. They were tempted to christen the office already, but then decided to save it for another time...or at least until after they signed the lease.

xoxoxoxo

By Monday, Blair gave her employers' notice that she intended to quit their firm and start her own, much to the surprise of her fellow coworkers who suddenly began telling her how much they liked working with her and would miss her when she was gone, though wished her well in her new venture. Her employers suddenly started complimenting her work and even offered her a raise, which became quite the temptation to Blair (because who wouldn't like more money), however as Chuck had mentioned in a private conversation they'd had one night, he was giving her an opportunity to fulfill a dream she'd had of being her own employer through the lease of her own office space, an opportunity she shouldn't miss...so she didn't take her current firm's offer of a raise.

Still though in the meantime, within the two weeks she'd given her current firm, there was an obligation of sorts which she felt like she should meet to keep on the good terms of the law community, let alone New York society and Upper East Side society in general. Her current employer Morgan & Associates, partner Joshua Stern's grandson Joseph was having his Bar Mitzvahs in the Oak Bar at the Plaza Hotel, and he wanted everyone in the office to attend, or at least make an appearance. So Blair thought that she should attend for appearance sake, with Chuck of course as her plus one.

With the excuse of a new party to attend, and the possibility of going cocktail bar and club hopping a bit with Chuck afterwards if the Bar Mitzvahs was too dull, Blair went out with her Amex Black and purchased an exclusive Balmain shift dress, which was mostly silver gray and covered with various reflective sequins all along it, making the dress rather heavy but still very exclusive. So exclusive it made her feel like a celebrity, and with it being a mini dress, it made her feel several years younger. (The fact that it showed plenty of leg didn't hurt either...and was definitely something Chuck would appreciate too, since he was still the old groper that he always was, especially with her.)

The night of the party, Blair slipped on the gown over her new black silk and lace bustier from La Pearla, noticing that the straight lines and slight Empire waist actually fit her better than some of her other designer gowns, which Blair just attested the difference to eating too big of a meal at lunch...even if she'd had a head ache earlier and had felt like she hadn't eaten that much. Perhaps it was extreme PMS? Who knew?

Currently she was too distracted with her career transitioning and planning her wedding and trying to keep Chuck happy to some extent, to micromanage everything...even her own bodily schedules at the moment...but obviously her cycle could be a bit messed up because of her change in birth control and stress and so forth. She'd just go to a spa for a cleanse in a few days and watch the weight drop off, even if her therapist from the clinic she'd attended briefly would proverbially kill her. (Oh well sometimes a death wasn't so bad...especially if its a little one.)

Blair finished her preparations, dress, makeup, shoes, money, and so forth, calling a cab to take her from her apartment in Chelsea to the restaurant bar where she'd wait for Chuck to arrive. Riding in the cab through the city reminded her of the days of her youth, when she was in her teens and early 20s sliding through the city in cabs going to fabulous parties usually with Serena. Oh yes back then they thought they were so hot and knew everything. My were they young! She remembered some of their antics and chuckled at how young and slightly naive they must've been.

Eventually she arrived at the Plaza Hotel and slipped into the Oak Bar, feeling a little promiscuous walking in alone dressed up as she was in her designer dress, just to sit at a bar to wait for Chuck. Still though she found it fun to flirt a bit with some of the other patrons who didn't seem to care she was wearing an engagement ring.

Blair didn't have to wait long until she suddenly saw Chuck sauntering across the room in his black business suit with a silver gray shirt and tie, that oddly matched her dress, looking more deliciously devious than any man should getting off of work. He glanced, a twinkle in his eye and a smirk playing across his mouth when he saw her as he stopped at her table and said, clearing his voice.

"So are you waiting for someone, ma'am?"

"Yes...you. I've been waiting all night for a man like you to step into this bar, and take me to my room upstairs to ravish me. So are you game?" she asked, seductively crossing her legs, making sure she gave him the best view of herself.

"For you...it would be my pleasure. Or perhaps yours?" he seductively replied, offering her his arm as she slid out of her chair, took his arm, and made their way across the bar to the appreciative view of anyone who cared to watch their little spectacle before they made their way into the part of the bar where the Bar Mitzvahs was taking place.

"So...did you mean that about ravishing you later on? Or was it all show for that crowd out there?" Chuck whispered in her ear as they entered the other party.

"Well that's for me to know...and you to find out...hmm?" Blair teasingly replied in his ear, knowing that would definitely pique his interest for awhile that night.

The party itself seemed to consist of a mixed crowd, with the adults attempting to hold a slightly more sedate party for themselves with music that may have been more popular when the adults were younger, than with the current group of 13 and 14 year olds who were supposedly the focus of the party. Chuck and Blair mingled with the older crowd since they were supposed to be the adults now themselves, and they did mingle for awhile to keep up an image of propriety for business sake, although they mostly stood off to the side laughing at some of the crowd's attempts at dancing. Square dancing or doing a modified hokey-pokey certainly wasn't their thing initially...although Chuck loved any excuse to party and/or smooze...so Blair left him to that as she went to find a restroom and stumbled on the area where the real partying was going on.

In true Upper East Side teen tradition, the teens were having their fun with each other sneaking shots and drinks, kisses, possibly drugs, and lots of gossip. Now this was the type of party Blair was used to, although it mildly appalled her when she realized she was twice the age of most of this crowd, yet they were partying the way they were. She grabbed a blue drink and settled onto a plus couch...only to be hit on by a slightly sleazy young boy who Blair could only mentally describe as a 'mini Chuck Bass' wannabe. His slicked back hair and tanning bed tan were definitely a sign of that, and made Blair have to hold back a chuckle, especially when he kissed her hand and asked if she wanted to go in the back to see what he had to offer.

"Ha ha ha...you're adorable but you have no idea who am I do you little boy?" she laughed as she stroked the hair behind his ears.

"You can be my beautiful angel...and I'll be your little devil who needs redeemed." he mused comically.

"Ha ha ha...you are a cheeky little devil aren't you? And you are pretty cute...but...I think you're a tad too late with your offer...so sorry..." she apologetically replied, making sure to flirt with him a little so as to not to crush his burgeoning manhood.

"Ah are you sure? We could just go into the bathroom and fuck...I'm sure a chick you're age knows what she's doing. Name your price." he replied more desperately, pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket suddenly, both alarming and relieving Blair at the same time. (At least it'd been the money that had made his pants look the way they had.)

"WHAT? Who ARE you kid? And who do you think I am?" Blair gasped incredulously, scowling at the boy.

"Aren't you the 60s go-go dancer Joe's grandpa hired for the party?" he asked, enthusiastically eying her as he licked his lips.

"Sixties Go-Go dancer?" she gasped.

"Yeah! Oh and who am I? Why I'm..." they boy mentioned, but was soon interrupted.

"DRAAAKE! What are you doing slimeball? Leave her alone or else we'll tell what you got up to last weekend with Ms Avon or is she just Mary Kate to you Duckles...Quack Quack!" several young girls crowded around them, quacking at the lecherous boy, until he left in what Blair thought was a verge of tears. Yeah kids could be so crude at that age...and somethings never change.

"Thanks for saving me...but that wasn't very nice." Blair replied, staring at the group of young girls, suddenly seeing herself and Serena in them once upon a time.

"So? He was creeping on you so we decided to go Duck hunting and save one of our own. Quack deserved what he got after treating you like that." the young blonde attested as she sank down on the sofa on one side of Blair, tapping a text message into her cell phone.

"And he'll get more if he tries it again. We got lots of stuff against Quack...we're just holding out until he does something again against any of the teachers in our class...you're not a new teacher or a spy are you?" a little brunette asked as she sank down on the other side of Blair, tapping a text message into her cell phone.

"No...I'm not a teacher...I just came to Joseph's Bar Mitzvahs with my fiancé...though I was the one invited because I work with Joseph's grandfather. I'm a lawyer." Blair admitted, inwardly cringing because she'd meant to say "attorney." Saying "I'm a lawyer." suddenly reminded her of the guy in the ending credits of TMZ...and she didn't want to be categorized like that.

"Really? Wow you're so young...and have such great style...for an attorney!" they replied.

"Thanks. So anyway, why do you call that one boy Quack? Or shouldn't I ask?" she asked curiously.

"With a name like Drake Millard...'Drake Mallard'...who wouldn't? Quack Quack!" they laughed devilishly as Blair saw their point, suddenly vaguely remembering the rumors she'd heard about how Chuck had been treated by some of the girls from St Anne's before everyone honestly fell under his charms.

Blair went on to chat some more with the girls, getting latest gossip from the teen set, proving that she was still pretty cool, for an adult. When a few of the girls broke out rub-on fake tattoos, Blair decided to partake since it had reminded her of an incident she'd had with Serena back when they were fifteen.

_ It'd been right after Valentines Day, and she'd picked up a box of kiddie Valentines, which included fake rub on tattoos, from a corner store. The girls had decided to be a little risqué, so they'd each helped the other apply a heart tattoo on her bare buttocks, then had went to a boy's party wearing micro mini dresses and no panties with their stockings. _

_ As luck would have it, it wasn't Nate Archibald, but instead, __when he bent down to grab some ice from the bottom freezer in the Sub Zero refrigerator, Chuck Bass had been the first one to discover Blair hadn't worn any panties to the party. He had made a seductively teasing comment "I always thought you were a good girl." while thrusting his hand under her skirt, trying to rub at the heart on her butt cheek with an ice cube as they argued with each other...and had an ice cube fight...until a Jay-Z and Beyonce song came on and they'd danced together, with Chuck groping for her bare ass the entire night. Oh yeah it had been quite the night back then, especially hanging with a frisky groper like Chuck who loved to play grab ass every moment he could..._and unknowingly to Blair a glimpse of the future with her favorite, silly scheming neighborhood boy, Chuck Bass.

Eventually, that evening at the current Bar Mitzvahs, Blair decided to bring the DJ and the teen party out to the main crowd, since the teen party's DJ was much better than the one the adults had. When the DJ started to play a mix that varied from Britney to Kei$ha to Jay Z to Lady Gaga to Usher to Beyonce to Adele, it was quite the mix indeed.

When they were dancing together like they had as kids, with Chuck rubbing his body up behind her's until she felt he was starting to get turned on, as his hardness poked her back. Cheekily, she thrust her bottom at him, causing him to groan, before she teasingly whispered to him over the music. "Do you remember Luke's party...and the ice cubes...and the heart tattoo?"

It took him a moment until it dawned on him and he mused "Yes...I think I do now! And it feels like you're at it again...Blair Bear's baring it all and going commando tonight...mmm..." growling low as he reached down to grab at her bare ass underneath her mini dress. "And I wonder what you're sporting this time baby?" he teased as he pinched her ripe bottom, then slid his hand around her thigh and used his fingers to tease her front as well, causing her to gasp.

"Chuck! Well...we should find someplace more private, hmm?" she replied gasping under his wicked fingers.

"And I think I know the place.." he mused as he pulled her off the dance floor and into a corner, where it was relatively dark, turned her backward, lifted her dress, and bent down to inspect the cartoon monkey holding a banana that was now affixed to Blair's left buttock cheek. Chuckling, Chuck laughed "Ah a monkey! I love it! But now it just makes me wanna spank the monkey!" then leaned down, gave her a quick spank and teased "Aw...but maybe you now need a little kiss there?" as he placed a quick kiss on her monkey tattoo, causing her to laugh and sigh.

Knowing that things could escalate quickly when it came to herself and Chuck, Blair noticed an open door just off to the side, which turned out to be some sort of ante room filled with a bunch of sofas and settees, which they suddenly decided on a whim to put to good use. Blair went and locked the door, as Chuck stood in the middle of the room, happily surprised and pleased at his fiancée's boldness, especially since she'd been holding out on him for a bit now.

Chuck started trying to rip her dress off as he grabbed her ass, and Blair began grabbing for her favorite part of him, his dick, pulling it out of his pants and stroking his length as he sucked in a breath between his teeth, before they kissed and kissed with animalistic passion. Blair didn't entirely want to ruin her dress, so she had Chuck help her unzip it, a task he enthusiastically agreed to at first. When the sequins started to catch on the zipper, he swore, until Blair just helped him pull the dress off herself.

"Thanks. Sorry. Mmm...La Pearla! I love it! No underpants...even better!" he seductively groaned, his mental commentary becoming verbal as he caressed her body.

"Mmm...and I want no underpants on you too...so off with those pants big boy! You know I always love my Chuck naked when we fuck..." she mused, grabbing at him just as fiercely, unbuttoning his shirt in the mean time.

They were both soon satisfactorily undressed enough to get down to business, though without entirely undressing, as he coaxed her to kneel on the settee, butt in the air, as he thrust into her core from behind, crouching behind her as she yelped. He tried to keep it as a simple, almost mating like ritual, but inexplicably, being with Blair was like being 'home' in some way. It just felt right, no matter the position. After working it that way a bit, he felt a bit of compassion, as he rolled her on her back so that she faced him and took her more traditionally...at first. After making Blair come a bit while they were in a more traditional position, with her on her back and himself on top, Chuck slid out of her and slid down her, until he came to her crotch and promptly went down on her, using his fingers, lips, teeth, tongue, and even nose to make her cry in ecstasy again and again.

Chuck then seemed to get a second wind, as he slid up her body again and thrust into her, causing a groan from each. He worked it a bit longer, thrusting in and out, before collapsing on top of her with a groan. They both panted and moaned, clutching each other as they came down from their natural high of having sex...and suddenly realized how crazy they'd gotten at a boy's Bar Mitzvahs no less! The grandson of Blair's coworker and boss as well...which was why she was now relieved that she was quitting that firm. The two of them soon re-dressed and repaired themselves so as not to be too obvious to the naughtiness they'd gotten up to. They then soon paid their farewells and decided to make a night of it then, taking a room for themselves at the Plaza, where they could rest, relax, and continue on with their sensuously delicious fun, letting room service take care of the food. Oh yes, it was quite the evening indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The morning after their escapade (or perhaps 'sexcapade') at the Bar Mitzvahs, Blair and Chuck woke up groggily satisfied, their nude bodies curled up against each other, after having sex and/or making love more often in the past few hours than they had in the past few weeks. Chuck was pleasantly satisfied, albeit a bit worn out from giving and receiving satisfaction from Blair, while Blair was still a bit sore from it all. She was just starting to get a mojo back to some extent, but despite being invigorated by last night with Chuck, she was still a bit achy and sore. She slid her hands along Chuck's wonderfully naked body, kissing his chest at the shoulder and breast, then teasing a nipple with her mouth, as she slid a hand down his slightly hairy stomach to his manhood, squeezing and teasing him until he groaned. She quickly gave him a kiss, before climbing out of bed to take a pee, leaving Chuck to groan in mock despair... especially when he heard the shower run.

Not wanting it to end, he climbed out of bed, sauntering into the bathroom to join Blair in the shower. Blair was suddenly surprised to be joined in the shower by a horny, groping Chuck Bass, though she shouldn't have been, as she turned into his embrace.

"Oh so you decided to join me darling? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my numerous charms." she replied, teasingly seductive.

"Oh I just didn't want you to be hogging all of the hot water to yourself, so I thought I'd make you share." he teased but then added. "Hmm...but I have another idea...What if I just turn the water off...or I turn it to cold instead?" he mused as he suddenly turned the cold water on full blast, causing her to squeal.

"Chuck! That was uncalled for! You're gonna get it!" she playfully slapped at him and grabbed to turn the faucet handle as he turned around and caught her in an embrace.

"Oh am I? Well it looks like the Bass man's caught himself a bass...a future Blair Bass that is...and even though she's slippery as an eel, he's not gonna let her cute little ass get away." he seductively teased. "Blair Waldorf-Bass with a little monkey on her ass." he added, giving a playful squeeze and spank.

"Oh you think you have? Well I think I've hooked myself the best catch yet...a Bass I'd rather fuck than chuck away..." she teased as she grabbed for him, feeling him come alive at her slightest touch.

"Hmm...you always liked to go for the Bass family jewels, you jewel thief...with such a dirty mouth...well I wonder if you can put it to good use?" he replied seductively low.

"Oh you dirty boy, well if I do what you want me to, you'll have to do likewise. You know, do unto others..." she said as she knelt down in front of him.

"Do you want me to put my mouth to your sweet sex? Well I'd be happy to...but first things first, you have to meet my high expectations." he seductively challenged her.

"Picky picky, but I'll see what I can do..." she slyly said as she kissed and teased him with her mouth and stroked him with her hand, witnessing his reaction as he began to acquiesce and come undone. She always basked in the passion she felt whenever she saw Chuck roll back his head and thrust his hips in submission, letting out a few gasps and groans in the process, letting her know that everything she did was what he craved.

Losing themselves in that moment, letting their attention focus on just what she was doing for him, until he cried out in passion. Then they switched places, with her standing and him kneeling in front of her, bringing his wicked mouth to her body, thrusting a large finger, then his wicked tongue into her moist channel, causing her limbs to become a physical pool of Jello as he worked her over with his mouth. Finally, when they were both panting with desire, he stood up, lifting her legs around his waist, as he united their bodies together, thrusting home at last. They fit together so perfectly, it was only moments before they came together in a quake of desire in the shower.

They shared their passion in the shower, as they made each other each come twice, until they were momentarily spent and just clung to each other in an embrace. Eventually they looked into each other's eyes, in reassurance that each were okay, until they exited the shower and decided to go on with their day.

It had definitely been a fun experience too...making getting ready quite the enjoyable task.

After their shower, they both slipped on the hotel robes and ordered room service, lounging around their hotel suite, Chuck reading a newspaper while Blair combed out her hair. As they were there, Blair suddenly remembered the incident last night with the kids at the party. Sure that boy, Drake had been obnoxious in his request, but she knew how to handle guys like that. (Why one was sitting across the room from her right then, reading a newspaper.) However the way those young girls treated him was something that both enlightened and repulsed, Blair. She was all for girlfriends sticking up for each other in times of crisis...especially when someone was being harassed...but the way they had done it by insulting the boy because of his name and the way he walked, threatening to 'spill his secrets' and so on, until she could tell he had been nearly crying, didn't sit well with Blair anymore. Perhaps it was because she was growing up and because she now loved Chuck Bass, the incident at the party didn't sit well with her stomach. (Or at least something didn't, since she still felt nauseous from time to time.)

Nonchalantly, Blair pondered on the exchange between the kids the night before, as she tried to recall how she and Serena and the other girls at Constance had treated obnoxious boys, which also included Chuck Bass himself, as she brushed her hair. Finally, she decided to ask the source.

"Chuck, when you were in school, did anyone ever treat you badly because of your name?"

"My name? I'm 'Chuck Bass' everyone knew not to mess with me back then." he slyly replied.

"I meant before you hit full on puberty and became 'Chuck Bass' a bit of a bully." she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well...if you don't spill it to Gossip Girl...I'll admit it...but yes...I was called names, Blair Bear. Anything from the proverbial 'Fuck Ass' to 'Uh oh there's a Bass in our canoe...better Chuck him out' which I'd get dumped out of the canoe in the middle of the lake. Yeah the guys at scout camp are relentless when you're ten or eleven or so." he sighed, reluctant to admit his past boyhood troubles. "Of course that just drove me to be bigger, faster, stronger or at least even more cunning than them. Once we went to a mixed camp and all the girls wanted to hang with me too...I showed them." he smugly mused, turning back to his paper.

Blair pondered on some of his tale, feeling bad for poor, young boy Chuck must've been back then. She didn't think she ever made fun of him like that when they were children, even if he was an annoying pain in the ass sometimes as a kid...but most boys were back then to some extent. (Except maybe Nate, but that was only because he'd hung out with herself and Serena so much, so they had him well trained.) And if he was picked on so much, no wonder Chuck sort of turned into such a scheming jerk in high school...though she always held a bit of a soft spot for him nonetheless. (Just like Chuck, Blair had always loved a good scheme or manipulation too.)

"Yeah I guess so. Well Chuck I'm apologizing to you now for any of the mean things I or my friends may have ever said or did to you in the past that hurt you. I know its probably too little too late, but after witnessing the way these girls treated this boy last night...this boy who reminded me of a young version of yourself, I might add...I was both amused and repulsed. The kid's name was 'Drake' and they called him 'Duckles' and 'Quack-Quack' because of his name was brilliant...because he did sort of look like a duck or a penguin in his suit! Ha ha...But then I thought 'What if that had been you?' or 'What if he were my son, and how would I feel?' and even if the boy was terribly obnoxious and thought that I was a Go-Go dancer or a prostitute or something...the nerve!...I still felt bad for him too!" she sighed.

"Really? He thought you were a Go-Go dancer or a prostitute? Ha ha quite the kid..." he mused teasingly, then added "And interesting too that you felt bad for the boy. Perhaps Blair Waldorf, you are growing up...and perhaps I am too." he mused as he got back to his paper with a chuckle.

"Chuck Bass growing up? Will wonders never cease?" she teased sarcastically, as he crumpled up an ad from the newspaper and threw it at her in protest to her sarcasm...which then turned into a debris fight, throwing paper and pillows at each other...proving perhaps they weren't quite as 'grown up' as they'd thought.

xoxoxoxo

Another week passed and then it was Memorial Day Weekend. Chuck's immediate family was meeting for Memorial Day weekend at their family compound in the Hamptons. Blair was anxious to go and made sure she packed her favorite summer outfits and bikinis and sandals and so forth. She wanted to look hot and professional, and definitely fashionable, so she took only her favorite things.

On the evening before Memorial Day, Chuck picked her up in his green Jaguar convertible and they drove over to the Hamptons, coming to stay at the modern teak wood mansion, which was built into a hill over looking the coast, with an infinity pool on what was the second floor. As soon as they got there the servants handed them drinks and Misty invited everyone to lounge poolside, after changing into swimwear, which they did.

To Blair's opinion, Chuck looked great in his swimsuit and still had a decent body for his age. He may not be Drakkar Noir material anymore, but he was still hot with his manly chest, abs and tight ass. When Blair donned her own little black bikini though, she felt self conscious of her body, as always. Her waist and hips seemed to have taken on their own bit of pudge, so she wrapped a scarf sarong style around her waist as she lounged poolside in the double lounger with Chuck. The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly, although Blair tried to ignore some of the annoying inquiries and comments Chuck's parents made in reference to her career, their careers, politics, and so forth. Things that Blair found somewhat boring or tedious sometimes, even as an adult. Instead, she and Chuck kept sneaking pinches and touches with each other the entire time.

The next morning, they woke up to a large breakfast of eggs, pancakes, sausage, fresh fruit, coffee, and so forth. Chuck dug right into his meal, but Blair was more cautious with her choices, picking up helpings of fruit and yogurt and a cup of coffee. When Misty saw this she chided her a little.

"Is that all you're taking? You need to eat more to give you energy. Here have some eggs." she said as she made sure a portion was served to Blair.

Blair glanced down at the gelatinous scrambled eggs on her plate and replied "Thank you...but no thank you! I do not eat chicken abortions, which includes eggs, thank you very much!" tilting her head haughtily.

"Oh are you still like that, Blair? Good gracious! You do know eggs make your hair shiny!" Misty exclaimed, with her own righteous indignation.

"Hand them over here, I'll take care of them." Chuck offered, holding out his hand for her plate.

"With pleasure! I knew with you around, you'd know what to do with them." Blair smugly replied as she surrendered her eggs to Chuck Bass, while his mother just sighed.

After breakfast, Blair and Betty, Chuck's brother Don's fiancée, lounged poolside while the guys were busy trying to set up the barbecue, then mess around with the radio controlled planes they kept at their parents house and speed boat Don had just purchased. Blair felt a bit self conscious lounging poolside in her bikini beside Betty, who seemed to have the perfect body, as she lounged poolside reading a magazine.

"Oh what are you reading? Anything good?" Blair asked curiously, as Betty sighed.

"Just the latest issue of Vogue. I can't wait to update my summer wardrobe because it's sorely lacking and these Farragamo wedges look good...though not as good as the ones I used to get when I modeled full time." she sighed nonchalantly.

"You modeled? What houses?" Blair asked curiously, suddenly slightly jealous.

"Fendi, Prada, American Apparel, Gap, Banana Republic, Chloe, Gucci, and ad campaigns for Macy's, Bloomingdale's, Tiffany Co., and Saks, which is how I met Don. Oh...and an ad campaign from some obscure perfumer who created Serena's Tears. I played the obscure background twin to the original Serena Vander Woodsen in one commercial and unlike most in the industry, she was easy to work with. You probably knew her...because I think she went to high school with you...didn't she?" Betty pondered, elevating one poised finger to her chin.

"Yes...I know Serena Vander Woodsen. In high school...and afterwards...she was my best friend in the world growing up." Blair sighed.

"Oh the little brunette she was photographed scaling Machu Pichu with was you? Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. I'd thought she'd hired that film maker you both went to school with...Vanessa Abrams, as her private photographer...which only made sense considering her modeling career. I'd always assumed those photos were for a new ad campaign for Serena's tears...But if it wasn't...oh well. At least I didn't miss out on anything." she haughtily replied, going back to her magazine.

"Oh really...well that's interesting to know." Blair stiffly replied as her mind roiled with plots to sabotage Betty...sooting eye daggers at her from her position in the poolside lounger. _'There had to be something to get under her perfect facade.' _Blair plotted on this as she Googled '_Elizabeth Hofstadt' _on her Blackberry smart phone for more background information.

While searching online, Blair discovered some interesting information and posed it as a question. "Mm...Betty...are you going to be in a television show...in New York, this Fall?"

"Yes...I'm playing somebody's aunt or mother or something on some new television pilot about businessmen and their kids and so on. Hopefully it'll get picked up for more episodes...but if it doesn't...it's no skin off my back." she nonchalantly replied, adding "If I'm paired with children, I hope they're not scene stealing, snot nosed brats that think they know everything. Though if they are...I'll just have to lock them in the closet until they know better...do you know what I mean?" as she casted a sarcastic eye toward Blair, before glancing back at her magazine.

"Oh yes...I think I do." Blair replied as she made a note in her Blackberry, listing Betty's faults, adding '_Hates Children'_ as the next on the list, right under _'Is a bitch.' _ Truly in Blair's opinion, there was only room in the Bass family for one hardcore bitch in charge...and she aimed to be it. (Although perhaps that should be amended to two, if you counted Misty.) She did find Betty's comment about child actors amusing and perhaps something she agreed with, but if that's how she really felt about children overall...then it could be listed as a fault.

Blair continued to mentally plot, when suddenly Chuck and his brother came up poolside and wondered if the ladies would like to go water skiing with them in Don's new boat, or maybe ride on a jet ski or something. Blair was going to refuse initially, since she was already feeling a little seasick just sitting beside the pool, but when Betty started to rise from her chair in such a graceful manner, she started to reconsider.

"Oh...I might as well. It'd be a great way to work on my tan and my calves...so I look just right for the Bain de Soleil commercial I'm filming in two days. Of course I may need a reapplication of my sunblock beforehand. Care to help me, Don? Chuck?" she coquettishly mused, holding out the bottle of lotion.

"Sure..." Chuck replied as he started to reach for the bottle, but before he could, Blair piped up "Uh Chuck can you help me here? I think my bikini top needs adjusted and I just can't get this knot!" whining a bit as she verbally and nearly physically interrupted them.

"Oh...well duty calls..." Chuck mused as he left Betty and her sunscreen to Don, while he dealt with Blair and her bikini...an equally seductive prospect as well.

"Mm...asking me to help you with your bikini top? Smooth move Waldorf...though you know the only help I'd rather give...is help off!" he seductively growled in her ear, untying and retying her top, though slipping his hands around her body to cup and tease her breasts afterwards.

"Hm...mm...don't I know it. Though don't get too frisky Bass...or I'll have to go fishing for a bass myself." she playfully insinuated, as she reached behind her for his swim trunks and what they so obviously held inside.

"Hey save some for later! Though now I can't wait to get you out on that jet ski, now.." he mused as he teased her and she batted at him. "What not a good idea?"

"Yes...no! I just don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of Grace Kelly over there!" she pouted.

"Grace Kelly?" he mused.

"Model, actress...She's like the second coming of Serena...and she looks like Grace Kelly to boot! Do you know she even appeared in an ad campaign for Serena's Tears? I can't win!" she sighed.

"Ha ha...yeah my brother's fiancée is pretty hot...and she does look like Grace Kelly I guess...but there's something about her...I don't know, just a typical model. You though have something about you that's real...class...and I find it very...sexy." he growled reassuringly seductive, as she reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks...but I still want to crack her facade and show your brother the type of woman Elizabeth Hofstadt really is under that polished veneer. There is always good gossip out there if you dig deep enough..." she deviously declared, as he chuckled.

"Be careful what you dig up gossip girl...you never know what you'll uncover. Come on, lets go for a ride...and you can continue to share your ideas with me." Chuck offered as he and Blair made it to the shore to go boating.

The couples rode on the boat together at first, having fun relaxing, tanning, and contemplating fishing and skiing. The guys took turns trying to ski behind the boat, then Betty decided she wanted to show off her water skiing skills, so she donned a life jacket and went out, proving that she was even graceful on skis. Blair, who hadn't water skiied since she was 12 or 13 at Summer Camp, decided not to be outdone by Betty, tried to ski too...with slightly less than stellar results.

Eventually, sensing the tension between the two women, Chuck coaxed Blair to ride on a jet ski with him, while Don and Betty would stay on the boat, Betty wanting to ski one more time before they went in for their picnic dinner. Memorial day weekend was crowded, with more people coming closer to their family's stretch of beach than usual, so Chuck had to make sure he didn't run his personal watercraft too close to anyone else, especially with Blair on board with him. The two of them had fun riding around, each playfully arguing over who got to steer it, when they both looked up to see Don's boat go speeding by with Betty trailing behind on skis.

Suddenly, something went terribly wrong and Betty wiped out dramatically. Don stopped his boat and Chuck and Blair went ove to them to see what was wrong. When they got there, they discovered Betty crying about her leg and how her ski had seemed to just 'fall apart', causing Chuck to glance at Blair accusingly.

"I didn't do anything, Chuck, I swear!" she whispered, though he seemed a little skeptical.

Eventually they helped Betty back into the boat and took her back to shore, where they were met by a crowd of people, including a guy who claimed he was a doctor, and his slightly silly, slightly pushy younger brother.

"Hello, I'm Evan Lawson, CFO of HankMed, and if you sign here my brother will take care of you as soon as possible...though watch out because I think the pen leaks." he exclaimed as he shoved a document under their noses until someone signed it.

"HankMed? But you're not Hank? And what type of doctor makes beach side house calls?" Don asked skeptically as he signed off for Betty.

"A concierge doctor that is. The latest thing here in the Hamptons that is. The document is just standard procedure...though if anyone else has any problems, be sure to let us know. Hank or his physician's assistant Divya can help you...though I'm always willing to lend assistance if the patient is right...and it doesn't involve a lot of blood or guts or vampire bats in a spooky attic..." he replied.

"Vampire bats?" Chuck and Blair asked skeptically in unison.

"Evan that's enough of that! Come over here and help us if you're so inclined to." a tall, thin woman who was Indian and must be Divya, said with a sigh, as she assisted Hank with Betty.

"You young lady might have a cracked tibia, so I prescribe that you go to Hamptons Heritage to have the bone set and a more thorough examination to make sure nothing else is wrong...otherwise I think you'll be okay." Hank said, prescribing his own dose of professional, yet coy bedside manner to Betty.

Not to be outdone, Blair barged up to Hank just as he was getting up and exclaimed "In all of the excitement...I think I bruised my elbow trying to help lift her into the boat...Plus I've been feeling a little seasick lately and sometimes I feel like I'm going to faint!" she sighed dramatically, putting on a good show for the rather hot young doctor.

"And now you want me to give you an examination? All right, I'll see what I can do." he sighed as she led him into part of the house, with Chuck skulking jealously behind to keep an eye on Blair's 'physical examination' by the young doctor who admittedly was handsome enough. Like Blair, he had his own paranoia about his fiancée being examined by a hot sexy young doctor...especially when remembering the exams they loved to give each other when they played 'doctor.'

Fortunately for either of them, Doctor Hank's examination of Blair was strictly professional, although in the confusion, he thought she was already married to Chuck, so he said "Well your elbow will heal soon from it's minor bruising. Your dizziness, fatigue, weight gain, irritability, and nausea should lessen in another week...with total return to health not for another six months or so."

"Six months? Why so long?" she gasped, worried.

"Ha ha why Ms Bass...that's when you're going to spawn!" he teased.

"Spawn? You mean...I'm pregnant?" she gasped, clearly shocked.

"Why yes, by nearly three months...if my calculations are correct. Maybe less...unless it's twins?" he mused, feeling her abdomen one last time.

"Pregnant...with twins...by Chuck Bass!" Blair gasped, as she suddenly had a vision of her favorite song from Kindergarten 'Five Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed'...imaging them to be children instead...who all looked like Chuck when he was three...and promptly fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The ride back to the city in Chuck's Jaguar convertible was a quiet one as both contemplated the concierge doctor's speculations about an impending baby. Blair was especially quiet, as she stared off to the side ruminating on the changes having a child right then would make on their lives. She was just starting her own law office and they were planning a wedding...and now they might be having a baby already? And would Chuck blame it all on her? It was all so stressful to contemplate.

Blair let out a sigh, as she readjusted her Gucci sunglasses and watched the changing countryside, contemplating their future...or at least her future filled with stretch marks and midnight feedings, when Chuck mused aloud "Penny for your thoughts, Blair?"

"Only a penny? Is that all I'm worth to you?" she coyly countered, with a slight pout.

"Ha ha...no you're worth far more than that to me, Treasure. Penny's just a saying." he chuckled as he grabbed for her knee, pretending it was the gear shift on his car.

"Chuck!" she balked, swatting at his hand, before curling her knees away from him.

"Ha ha...not in the mood for teasing hmm..." he chuckled low as he took her hand in his, as he stroked the inside of her palm with his thumb in a calming way. "Ah I know what's on your mind, darling. Babies, or the possibility of one...and you're nervous. Lucky guess?" he mused.

"Yes lucky indeed." she sighed.

"Mmm...you sound upset. I thought you wanted children...with me." he replied inquiringly, his voice lowering slightly in a shade of disappointment.

Noticing the change in his tone, Blair immediately knew the real inquiry behind his question and reassuringly replied. "I do, Chuck. I do. I've pictured what it would be like to have children with you for awhile now...going even as far back as when we'd dated in college and I'd imagined us spending the weekends picnicking in Hyde Park with our two beautiful children and their adorable accents...someday..."

"Really? You imagined having my children, even back then?" he drawled, a more than seductive edge to reply.

"Oh of course! Most girls day dream about marrying and having children with their boyfriends someday. At least I did, thought I've always liked to plan my future...even if life doesn't always go as planned." she replied.

"Yes...well you needn't worry your head, treasure...at least until you've seen your doctor. You might not even be pregnant." he smoothly replied as he continued to hold her hand. "But if you are, we'll deal with it together. It's my responsibility too 'cos we're in it together...and I..." he replied as he brought her fingers up to his lips to mumble something against them as he kissed her hand.

Blair thought that Chuck's gestures were sweet and even if he wasn't one to make huge verbal declarations all the time, it felt good that he'd be with her whatever the results were as far as her potentially adding another member to the Bass family tree. She sighed happily as she laced her fingers through his long, cool dry ones, loving the feel of their hands together, before he let go to shift his car. When she took his hand again, Blair noticed that despite Chuck's fingers being cool and dry, his palms were a little damp. Was it just from the driving, or was Chuck just as nervous about the possibility of becoming a parent already as well?

xoxoxox

A few days later, sat there still in shock. She couldn't believe it, Blair just couldn't believe it...but there it was in the blurry, black and white ultra-sound image she held in her hand. Baby Bass...all two and a half months of him or her...growing inside of the womb of Blair Cornelia Waldorf right now. The idea of it both enthralled and scared her right then.

When she'd first had her pregnancy confirmed at her OBGYN's office, she was excited, thinking _"Yes! S isn't the only one pregnant! And thank God it's only ONE!" _but then realization came crashingin. "_Omigod...I'm PREGNANT with __**Chuck's**__ baby...and we're not even married yet? I'm an unwed mother? And I'm starting my own law firm...and I'm planning my wedding...and I don't have insurance...and I'm going to be HUGE by August or September...and S lives in LA...and my baby will be a total brat because Chuck was when he was a toddler, though I was a perfect angel...yeah right! Who am I kidding? Or it'll get fetal alcohol syndrome because I went out and socially drank and had crazy sex with Chuck at that kid's Bar Mitzvahs? Argh!"_ she moaned as she held her head in worry.

"Blair, are you all right?" one of her casual girl friends asked as they sipped their drinks at a spa visit they'd all planned after work. They all relaxed with their drinks as they waited for their facials to dry and their pedicures to be completed.

"Yes...I'm fine...never better!" she piped up, trying to hide her worries under a mask of bemusement...but then she broke down. "No I'm not! I just found out some startling news...that's causing me stress...which I'm trying to decompress from, here at the spa."

"What? Your caterer said she was booked for the week of your wedding?" "Your gown isn't the right shade of ivory?" "Sylvia Weinstock won't be able to do your wedding cake?" "The florist went out of business?" "Tiffany's didn't have you and your fiancé's registration like you'd thought? You know that nearly happened to me and it almost became the social embarrassment of the season." her friends asked in a barrage of questions.

"No! Nothing to do with my wedding...though it eventually may." she replied.

"Is it work then? Were there roaches and black mold or other vermin in that office Chuck Bass leased for you? You know I always question real estate transactions when they come from a man with Chuck's reputation." "Or is it Chuck? Did he break up with you...and leave you for another woman? Or another man?" her friends asked, obvious anxious for the latest gossip.

"No! It's not my new office...or Chuck...although it does involve him. Uh let's just say its a health concern." she replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh...Omigod...Blair...don't tell me...is it the big C?" a friend whispered, clearly concerned.

"No...It's the big P!" she whispered, a bit ashamed.

"Big P? Pregnant? If so congratulations!" they replied.

"Thanks. But I'm still kinda shocked really. I mean I'm opening my own law firm...and I'm planning my wedding to Chuck Bass...which is a bit of a change to _who _I'd dreamed of marrying when I was fifteen, but a good change...but it being a shotgun wedding was never part of the plan." she sighed dejectedly.

"Well if you're reluctant to become a mother...I know a good doctor who could take care of it. Snip snip...or more like a suck suck...Then you can make another appointment and go snip snip to him!" her one friend slyly replied.

"What? You're bad! Ha ha! Anyway, I...don't know. I might be pro choice...but I don't know if I could actually go through with it on myself. I mean, I almost passed out when I tried to go for a botox injection, when I saw the needle. And did faint when my pregnancy was first diagnosed." she replied.

"Hmm...does Chuck know that you're..."

"Yes...he was there when that concierge doctor in the Hamptons diagnosed my pregnancy...and he's asked about me since then...so yes, Chuck knows about the possible pregnancy and actually seemed excited about it." Blair admitted to her girl friends.

"Really? That's interesting. Well I guess it's diapers and strollers and bottles for you...but it's all right really. You can always hire a nanny to take care of the dirty work...and I'll give you the number of the ones my family's used." her one friend replied.

"Oh...and you should start applying to some of the best preschools now, if you want to get in by the time your child is three or four. The waiting lists can sometimes take years." another friend replied.

"But how do I apply for a child that is so far only slightly larger than a Pepperidge Farm Goldfish cracker?" Blair replied indignantly, still coming to terms with the fact that the stuff that came out of Chuck Bass had combined with the stuff inside of herself to form a peanut of a Baby Bass that was currently only slightly larger than a Pepperidge Farm Goldfish cracker...the larger ones...and even sort of _looked _like one, at least according to her ultrasound picture.

"Just apply under Baby Waldorf or Baby Bass and that'll suffice until your child has a name. And...a Goldfish cracker? Ha ha Blair, you have quite the ideas!" one woman chuckled.

"It's true, see.." she replied reluctantly excited, as she showed her copy of her ultrasound picture, causing a few gasps and chuckles around.

"Ha ha, it does sort of look like a Goldfish cracker...too funny...and Baby Bass...how appropriate indeed!" her friends commented as they looked at the picture.

"Yeah...ha ha...my thoughts exactly! So do you think it'll be all right? I won't be a total failure as a mother? And my wedding will go off without a hitch?" she asked cautiously.

"Well honey...you can't make any guarantees, but I think you'll fine. With certain things in life, sometimes you've gotta roll with it...do you know what I mean?" one of the other women replied just then.

xoxoxoxo

Later on, Blair went out with Chuck to an off Broadway show, then took a walk through part of Central Park, before going back to her apartment to relax for a while, listening to music, and so on. Eventually Blair broke the news and showed Chuck her latest ultrasound picture after he asked how she was doing, giving her a kiss and rubbing her stomach to feel for their baby.

"So Chuck...there's our child...all inch or so there is of him or her so far. I still can't believe that we could've created that little peanut ourselves...or should I say cracker? I think it looks a little like a Goldfish cracker, wouldn't you say?" she sighed, laughingly.

"Ah...yeah..Ha ha...yes...a total Goldfish! Though maybe you just swallowed a Goldfish cracker whole and they photographed that on the ultrasound?" he teased.

"Ha ha...very funny, Chuck! No...this baby isn't a goldfish...though there isn't much difference in size currently with one...ha ha. No...this spawn is a total Bass! How I know is because it gives me indigestion and is a total pain-in-the- ass!" she teased.

"Blair!" he growled.

"Just kidding Chuck! I'm sorry, you're not a pain-in-the-ass...most of the time." she said as she kissed him on the cheek in reassurance. "Anyway...I can't believe we actually created a baby together. That the stuff that comes out of you combined with the stuff inside of me...to form this!"

"Yeah I know...I can't believe it either. I knocked up Blair Waldorf and now I'm going to be a father? Unbelievable! I'm sorry if the condom broke or I forgot to use one sometimes. I'm usually diligent about shit like that...but I suppose I became too comfortable with you darling." he apologized.

"It's okay, Chuck. I don't blame you entirely...because it takes two to make a baby. I guess I knew I was running the risk when I switched birth control, plus you're so hard to resist sometimes...so you're not totally to blame. Still I can't believe it happened either! I'm almost ready to sue the drug companies for making products that aren't one hundred percent effective! Now I have to worry about looking like a whale on my wedding day." she sighed.

"We're getting married in September, right?" he pondered, letting out a breath and raking his fingers through his hair as he thought aloud.

"Yes...we reserved the chapel nave at St. Patrick's and ballroom B at the Waldorf Astoria, for September 3rd...so you were correct, Chuck." she replied.

"Well...what if we moved it up to June 18th? Or even sooner? That way you probably won't be as obvious by the wedding and then we won't have to worry about public opinion as much." he offered.

"Seriously, Chuck you'd move the date up? But that's only two weeks away? How can we even pull that off? Even if we do, people will still talk." she gasped, utterly surprised.

"Perhaps, but you'd be surprised, woman. Just call your parents and I'll make a few calls...and we'll see what happens." he mused sneakily as he took his phone and did just that.

xoxoxoxo

And so at an amazing speed, the Waldorf and Bass Wedding was rescheduled for June 18th, with little fanfare, though it was quickly becoming a social event of the season...though unfortunately it was also scheduled now on the same day Isabelle Coates and Kati Farkas were holding a double wedding with these billionaire twins they'd met on a trip to Hong Kong...so now that was the social event of the season too...and as luck would have it they had Ballroom B at the Waldorf Astoria booked for the weekend of the 18th.

"What? I don't believe it! A Waldorf hasn't NOT held a wedding and/or reception at the Astoria in over a century! I can't believe Kati and Is booked their wedding to their twins at MY location! The nerve!" Blair fumed when she learned this, as she was trying on dresses.

"Well Blair, you do know that YOU and CHUCK were the ones who moved your wedding up by three months...because of your little indiscretion. Anyway didn't you have any other options? A list of other suggestions." Eleanor replied.

"Yes...but they're places that Chuck suggested like the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens and the roof of the Empire Hotel...which are fine I guess...but not what I had in mind for my wedding reception!" she haughtily replied.

"Blair! Well I'll see what I can do...but sometimes you have to learn to make concessions in life..." her mother replied gruffly.

"Yeah don't I know that already...all too well..." she sighed sarcastically.

"What about The Boathouse at Central Park? It's a lovely location and would do fine for your wedding reception with Chuck. I believe I might know the proprietor there...or at least Cyrus does. Have a little faith, darling. You and Chuck will have a lovely wedding, no matter where it takes place." her mother attempted to reassure her, though she was still a bit skeptical.

"So mother, what do you think about this dress?" she asked, modeling the Kenneth Poole gown that she had chosen to try on while making an impromptu trip to the bridal salon.

"It's lovely dear, but I don't know why you insisted on arranging a session at Kleinfeld's when you have a perfectly lovely Marchesa being designed for your wedding, as we speak." her mother whispered impatiently.

"Well I wasn't sure if the gown would be done in time, so I relented and decided to try on something off the rack in case I need it. I just wanted to cover my bases...plus I wasn't sure how well the other dress may fit in case my body has changed any since my original fitting." she replied, primping and posing in front of the mirror, gasping suddenly with dismay. "Ugh! I think it has already! Ooh! I might be marrying a Bass...but I don't want to look like a whale!" she groaned as she tried to hold in her stomach.

"Blair you look fine. But if you want me to be honest..."

"I look like a whale! I know I know! Next dress!" she interrupted as she went scuttling back to the changing room. Eventually Blair stepped out in a new dress, which had a corseted bodice with seed pearls, sequins, lace, and a sweetheart neckline over a full ballroom gown style full skirt.

"I wasn't sure if I'd try on a Panina Tourne but since she must have an exclusive relationship with the store...I thought, might as well try one on. Especially since I can have it laced as tight as possible, will make it so that certain things can be well hidden. So mother...what do you think about this? Do you think I look hot or not?" Blair laughed as she looked in the mirror.

"I don't know about your mother...but I think you look pretty damn hot! The naughty girl is back again!" a sly voice rolled in from behind.

"Chuck! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see the bride's gown before her wedding day! How did you even know I was here? " she gasped as she stared angrily at him.

"Mm...a little bird told me. So Is that your gown? If it is...you don't know what it makes me want to do to you..." he saucily replied.

"Oh really? What does this dress make you want to do?" she asked, curiously.

"Take you in that dressing room...lock the door...take your clothes off with my teeth...and give you a go around like you've never had." Chuck seductively growled.

"Well that certainly sounds like quite the offer!" Blair replied, unsure whether to laugh or melt even further, since despite being a little funny and sleazy, it was definitely something he would attempt to make good on...and succeed. Thinking on that she gave him a sly smile in return and said "Maybe I will take you up on it...soon."

"Can I bring along a friend?" he asked.

"The more the merrier." she replied.

"Chuck! Blair! I can't believe you two!" Eleanor gasped

Suddenly a dapper looking gentleman in a Brooks Brother's suit came along and piped up "So how's the appointment going? Well for everyone? Oh Chuck...there you are! So did you find who your blushing bride? Oh it appears you have!"

"Randy! Yeah I found her, right where you said..." he told Randy, then winked back at Blair, silently teasing an offer of a third party to her.

Blair shot him back a look of teasing sarcasm at that suggestion, knowing full well which way the Kleinfeld's stylist would swing if he was involved with a threesome with herself and Chuck. Hoping that he'd only been teasing, Blair went for the obvious angle with Chuck. "So you're friends with Randy Fignoli? I should've guessed he's your little bird, in this case. Am I right?"

"Perhaps...although a salesgirl is always an option. Mmm...?" he teasingly posed.

"Ha ha very funny Bass! Just because I once told you about how I'd felt after Serena kissed me at that party, back when we were just kids...doesn't mean I want to fulfill your dirty fantasies for a threesome...right now." she haughtily replied.

"Ah yes...I remember that! Right after she kissed you...she kissed me! And for a while there, I thought _I w_as in love with her...or she was easy? Serena must have that effect on people! One kiss...and instant 'love.'" Chuck laughed, recalling a pre-party for Cotillion he'd thrown back in high school.

"Yeah, after her perfume, 'Serena's Tears', I'm surprised they didn't think of a pheromone enhanced lipstick, called 'Serena's Lips'! Yeah_ "One kiss and you're in love..._" Blair sarcastically replied, as Chuck piped up.

"Hmm...speaking of that...is Serena going to be your maid of honor?" he mused.

"CHUCK!" she bellowed.

"Ha ha...yes...I'm the groom...so I better not chase the bridesmaids...hmm? I'll talk to you later about my idea after you're out of that dress...unless you need help?" he mused.

"Thanks but no thanks, Chuck. You'll just have to help me out of a gown another time...and see if I get this dress or not, hmm?" she replied equally as coy, as Eleanor listened from the side, not knowing what to think of her daughter Blair and Chuck Bass.

xoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Chuck and Blair went out a bit, going to cocktail party and a few clubs, where Blair had to be the sober one when Chuck got a little drunk. She called a cab and saw him home to his apartment, where he became sick in a potted plant, the sink at the wet bar, and finally the toilet. Feeling bad for her man, she held back his hair, wiped his brow and his chin, and rubbed his back, telling him soothing words.

Eventually she helped him undress, unbuttoning his shirt and pants and underclothes until he was completely nude. Strangely, typically enough for him, despite being quite inebriated, Chuck Bass could still sense when a beautiful woman was near, so with an almost animal-like sense, Blair saw his nostrils flare and heard his breath quicken as she removed his underpants and saw his body react. He was just starting to rise to the occasion, so to speak, an erection developing between his thighs she'd noticed just as she pushed him into the shower and against the slate titled wall. She had to hold him up with one hand, as she reached to turn on the shower head directly above them. Not wanting to ruin her dress, Blair began to leave, but Chuck's hand was too fast as he grabbed her arm and groaned.

"Don't leave...I want you...I need you...have shex wiff me...you know you want it."

"Chuck...your drunk...I don't know.."

"Please...gimme a bath...get clean with me..." he seductively groaned as she finally relented.

"All right lover I'll help you." she sighed genuinely concerned for him, as she stripped out of her dress and underclothes, until she was just as naked as he was. She then grabbed his loofah scrubber, mens L'Occitaine body wash and shampoo, and a washcloth, then got to work scrubbing Chuck Bass.

Scrubbing the contours of his naked body proved to be quite the task. From his neck to his shoulders to his chest, where she let the soap bubbles pool down to his abdomen, rubbing bubbles across his hot body from his chest to his waist, hips, legs...it was all fun...though of course she always saved the best for last. It was already getting heated enough in there, when she reached down, wrapped the washcloth around his hard cock and began to scrub him...though it really was more like jerking him off. He sensually groaned through his moist lips as he let go and gave in to her ministrations, pressing his palms against the titled wall to brace himself, as his hips moved in time to what she was doing. Finally she knew he was getting close, as she kissed a path down his body and arrived at her goal, which she kissed and licked, before sucking him off a bit, tasting his salty essence until she knew he was about to come. At that, she stood up and pressed a kiss to to his collarbone...and he came all over body, from below her breasts downward across her stomach, as he collapsed against her, still panting.

She held him for a moment, as he slumped against her, and they both ran hands along the other's body. She heard him mumble something that sounded like "My baby?" when he reached her abdomen and gently cupped it with his palm, before attempting to touch her between her thighs, further rubbing his essence on her body. She let him at first, because she was wet and usually loved when he pleasured her with his fingers, but that night it was a slightly fumbled attempt, to which he groaned in frustration.

Compassionately, she reassured him with a gentle tone, whispering in his ear "Shh...its all right...I'm fine and so is our baby, Bass..." as she rinsed them both off one last time, before leading them both to the bedroom. They fell onto Chuck's bed and she struggled to cover him up, but ended up covering them both up. She thought that he'd surely start to fall asleep then, but instead he began to babble semi-incoherent apologies...and stories.

"Blair...do you know that most of my hookups with men...and even some women...were things I made up and sent to Gossip Girl...or were things I was forced to do because of drugs and shit. Back when I was a kid I owed this guy a shit load of money...and when I couldn't pay...he pimped me out to anyone he chose. I had no say...though I did try to beat the crap out of him once...which was why my dear old dad sent me to military school, then wilderness camp...which saved my life. I'm glad I have you now though, darling...to take care of me and love me." he groaned and mumbled against her ear.

Surprised at how he'd opened up to her like that, and had admitted some of the reasons why he acted the way he did in high school. she stroked his face and looked him in the glassy eye, saying "Sh..it's okay Chuck...I love you too. I'm sorry about everything you went through as a boy...and wish now I would've known...but you were such an enigma with your parties...and your pet monkey...and your antics like posing on the steps of that Italian Countess' house, like a Roman god or something, just to attract her attention. And many other things too...though I always found them amusing. You were quite the attention seeker."

"Yeah...those were the days...but now I just want to seek your attention...for the most part...though I do go a little crazy sometimes." he murmured.

"Perhaps...but then again, you are Chuck Bass." she mused, as she drifted off to sleep, as she heard him drift off as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next two weeks passed quickly, and before either knew it, it was the day before their wedding. Blair thought that she'd just have a simple get together with her co-workers and girl friends, since she was already pregnant and stressed out about her wedding. These same women, which included Serena, had other ideas though, and before she knew it, she was privy to their shenanigans. Going to clubs and a male revue, which was certainly entertaining. Then the local Dashing Diva Spa (which Blair had always assumed was tacky) for mid-party styling and massages. Then a stop at another salon for fish pedicures, to which one commented "We knew you were marrying Chuck BASS, so we had to make sure you had a FISH pedicure!" The fish pedicure turned out to be putting one's feet in a fish tank while tiny fish nibbled at them. Blair thought it tickled and didn't feel too bad...though she did momentarily fear that the girls might try to get back at her with a tank filled with baby piranhas. In the end they finished off at 3 Guys for early morning breakfasts, playing it as Blair's last night of freedom...before drifting off to sleep or passing out. Since the wedding was scheduled for five in the afternoon, they had time.

Meanwhile, Chuck Bass threw a bachelor party which turned out to be quite the party indeed...if three floors and the basement bar of the Tribeca Star Hotel was any indication of the extravagance of it all. From dancers to strippers to a band and mini orchestra and a giant game competition set up by some of his old friends from his days at Riverside Prep, Roger Paine and Jeffery Prescott, and Nate's old friends Charlie and Jeremy. The former guys were accountants on Wall Street now, and the latter two were an owner of two Trader Joe's and a software developer for Blizzard, but all were more than still a bit obnoxious, yet still liked to have a good time with games and so on. So of course much debauchery and fun got on with that party, with Chuck and all of his guests falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning in various places throughout the Bass family suite.

xoxoxoxo

Noon came and went, but finally Blair and her entourage were awake enough to commandeer a fleet of taxis and and nearly all of the private town cars available from the Waldorf family's preferred car service to take them to the Plaza Hotel to ready themselves for the wedding. Blair was of course nervous and a bit of a bridezilla, but in the end, the custom Marchesa gown fit beautifully, her hair came out in the perfect coiffure, with the diamond tiara and veil that made her look and feel like a princess, with her only issue being her white Louibitons, which pinched a little, until Serena suggested she wear a pair of silver Jimmy Choos which she brought along. (Truly what are best friends for?)

Once they were dressed, the girls headed downstairs and met a Rolls Royce Silver Shadow, which was waiting curbside for them. Blair, Serena, and most of the bridal party climbed into the car and were soon sped across the city, arriving on time, despite Blair insisting that they were late. However Serena reassured her that they had made perfect time.

"Okay S, how do I look? Is my veil on straight? My makeup? Don't tell me I have lipstick on my teeth? And how's my dress? Can anyone tell that I...already have a Bass on board?" Blair nervously asked as she glanced at her friend.

"Oh B, you look beautiful just perfect. You make a wonderful bride, Chuck's lucky to have you." Serena replied, happy tears in her eyes as she tried to reassure her friend.

"Do you think so? You don't think I'm second best or anything? Maybe I should've gone blonde or something? You're a blonde and you always seem to have more fun!" Blair babbled on nervously.

"What? B, just calm down...take a deep cleansing breath...it'll be good for both you and your baby." Serena coaxed, encouraging her friend to take deep breaths, which she did, as she went on. "All right B, Chuck's waiting out there for you, so let's go get you married to him."

"Thanks Serena...I needed that! I love you...and I forgive you for Nate." Blair sighed as she walked to the door with her friend and matron of honor.

"Ha ha, thanks Blair. I accept your apology, and I love you too...and I miss you! You and Chuck will just HAVE to come out to California sometime. But we'll talk later...because you're father's here and its time to go." Serena excitedly replied as Harold came to the door and Blair took his arm to let herself be led away.

To Blair, everything became a blur as the moment she'd dreamed of since girlhood, her wedding day, suddenly became a reality. Before she knew it, Serena and the other bridesmaids passed her to walk down the aisle ahead of her. Then suddenly Trumpets Voluntary played in a majestic fanfare as Blair gripped her father's arm as she proceeded down the aisle in a slow and steady procession. Walking through the cathedral with all eyes on her was a heady experience in itself, and made her feel nearly royal.

In a few moments though they approached the front of the cathedral where the groom and his party were standing at relaxed attention. When Blair saw Chuck, she couldn't help but think that despite his slight nervousness perhaps, which he definitely concealed well behind a sly grin, in that moment he looked like the most handsome, most delicious man she had ever seen. Her heart seemed to leap when she saw him, as well as her nether regions to be honest. (Pregnancy hormones seemed to be driving her into overdrive with imaging a naked Chuck Bass and starting their honeymoon early...like immediately.) but also the sight of him standing there for her induced happy butterflies in her stomach...unless it was Baby Bass doing a back flip?

She took his hand then, staring into his eyes, seeing a naughty smirk, but also something more, as they tuned to the priest who was performing the ceremony. Neither of them were Catholic, with Blair's mother's family having been Episcopalian and some of Chuck's family Anglican, but to save time, they decided to use one of the priests at St. Patrick's to perform the ceremony. The gentleman they had was probably 60 or more and he was working out fine, however if Blair had had her dream, she and Chuck would've been married by the Archbishop of Canterbury, just like the royal couple...but unfortunately that hadn't quite worked out.

As Blair was contemplating that, and daydreaming about marriage to Chuck...and having hot sex with him...and then their baby...and the wedding reception...and how she briefly felt like she had to use the restroom, her mind literally going all over the place...Chuck was thinking how the priest reminded him of the hilarious 'Pope scene' from the movie **Eurotrip**, which then reminded him of the scene where Scotty and the blonde had sex in a confessional...which caused him to glance around for the St. Patrick's confessionals so he and Blair could christen them...but no what he'd rather do was strip them both naked and take her on the table in front of them, just behind the priest, like a sexy and not so virginal sacrifice. Knowing Blair, she was no doubt thinking the same thing, and agreeably together they could certainly teach the congregation a thing or two.

Chuck was still pondering on that, causing his trousers to become uncomfortably tight, that he nearly missed his vows, but fortunately he caught it just in time, repeating the traditional vows_ "I, Charles Bartholomew Bass, take thee, Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be my lawfully wedded wife.." _just in time. Blair said her vows too, her voice slightly quivering, as they exchanged rings and were finally pronounced 'husband and wife', after which came the kiss...then the introduction of them as 'Mr. & Mrs. Charles Bass' to the applause of a few more raucous friends in attendance.

Afterwards, they were whisked away for pictures and so on, finally arriving to the Boathouse from a limo the bridal party had insisted in riding with them to. The reception location ended up working out perfectly, with most of the guests treated to a fairytale wonderland of twinkling white lights and decorations. Everything seemed to be coming into place, and for that, the bride was especially ecstatic about. Soon it came time for the traditional first dance, and as Chuck led Blair out onto the dance floor, they each had eyes only for each other. They held each other in their waltz, when Blair whispered in his ear "I can't believe this is our wedding day and we're married now. How did we get here so fast?"

"Mm...perhaps it was fate or destiny...or just desire...but I knew as soon as I saw you again in that conference room in that tight little skirt of your's...I couldn't believe no one had snatched you up yet...and as soon as you glanced my way, I realized we still had something... and I knew I had to have you!" he seductively growled, pressing their bodies together.

"Just one glance and you knew?" she skeptically teased.

"Yes, treasure. As soon as you looked my way across the conference table...you had me at a glance." he mused, as he leaned down in a sensuous kiss.

xoxoxoxo

The party went on for several more hours, until the sun set and the stars appeared in the sky. All of the excitement from the day, the wedding, the reception party, and so on, and combined with the fact that she was already pregnant, wore on Blair such that she fell asleep as soon as she'd settled in the limo and rested against Chuck.

The next thing she knew, she was groggily waking up from a sofa she had been laid on in the hotel suite they'd booked for their first night as a married couple, before they'd leave for their honeymoon in Micronesia. Blair could feel the makeup caking around her face from the heat of the long day, as she glanced toward Chuck, who was sitting on the other end of the sofa watching TV, the volume up rather loud.

"Chuck...uh...what time is it?" Blair groggily asked, trying to un-stick her eyelashes that were clumped with mascara, as she glanced toward him.

Turning off the TV set with the remote, Chuck turned to her and said "Time to take off our clothes and get into bed." He had waited long enough and was growing more than a little impatient.

"Hmm...you seem to have just read my mind because I was about to suggest the same thing." she mused as she coyly added "Yeah Chuck Bass...take off your clothes and let me see what you got..."

Excitedly, the couple began to remove their own clothes as sort of a race to see who was fastest, but then Blair said she needed something from the bathroom and wanted to make the night special...so she sent Chuck into the bathroom to wait for her. Willing to go along with it, Chuck stepped into the bathroom and decided to prepare...by stripping down and jumping into the shower for a quick wash, then jumped out, toweled off, spritzed himself with an imported equivalent of Axe Men's body spray...all over his body, before slipping on a robe and stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Much to his surprise and delight, Blair had added lit candles all over the room, and was kneeling on the floor with a silver tea or coffee service, like a little geisha or something. Even though she'd been naked in front of him many times, Blair always felt like her naked body looked best by candlelight...and given the look in his eyes, Chuck seemed to whole heartedly agree.

"Mm...what do we have here? Is this coffee with the queen? A naked one at that?" Chuck mused as he sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.

"Yes...indeed! And I'm surprised at you, Chuck Bass, because you're not properly dressed." she replied, pouring him a cup.

"No?" he curiously mused as he took the cup and added a cube of sugar, that was mysteriously green.

"No. Oh you certainly look smart enough in your cravat...and that robe..." she sighed eying his body "but this is a _naked _tea time or coffee break...so as your queen I command you...Take off your clothes, Chuck." she commanded, the words sensuously rolling off her lips.

"Mm...perhaps I will...but what else is on the menu?" he seductively mused.

"Coffee...tea...or me!" she laughed low as she watched him untie the cravat and slowly the sash on his robe. Still such an offer did not hold a horny and impatient Chuck back for long. Almost immediately he pounced on her...and the next thing Blair knew, she was picked up in Chuck's strong arms and bodily deposited on the bed moments before he jumped in the bed beside her, pulling off his robe and rolling on top of her until they were skin to skin in a sensuously delicious mating of body and soul.

Lips and teeth attacked each other's mouths, as hands and fingers brought equally obvious pleasure as they petted, stroked and grabbed at each other. He even slid his face along her body, peppering her skin with kisses, nibbling and biting her breasts, ribs, stomach, hip, thighs, and finally the juncture of her thighs, pleasuring her with his wicked mouth like only he could do, making her scream his name over and over. But of course he wasn't done with her, because as soon as he sensed she was nearly spent, he lifted his body over her's, bent her legs high against his body, and thrust his throbbing member into her tight heat. The feeling of his fullness filling her over and over just filled her body and fed her aching hunger for sex over and over until she felt like she was losing her mind.

To Chuck, the little moans she was making and the way her body was reacting to everything he was doing to her proved that he was doing something right. He watched her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy, as he thrust again and again, calling out his name as her mouth formed a perfect "O", the nipples of her breasts buried in his chest hair like they belonged there, which they did now she was his wife, Blair Bass. Oh just the fact that she now shared his name made him so hard that he began to come within her again and again, which he did, panting and thrusting before collapsing with a roar on top of her. Yes indeed, married sex could be oh so good.

xoxoxoxo

The next day the newlyweds flew to their honeymoon destination, a small resort on the beaches of Pompeii Ant Island in Micronesia. It was a beautiful location with crystal blue water and white sand beaches, which the couple loved when they saw it. For the most part though they spent their time in their hotel villa, usually naked in bed or in the pool or on the lounger on the beach and so on, trying to christen every location with a bit of lovemaking. The fact that Blair was already pregnant proved to be an interesting addition, since at times it heightened her libido and let Chuck be freer than he'd ever been with anyone as the mood led the moment and condoms became an after thought. (Although Baby Bass did protest it's dislike of certain foods at the most inopportune time, causing Blair to still become sick, much to Chuck's chagrin.)

They'd only been there two or three days when one morning a knock sounded on their door. Chuck was still slightly hungover from the previous night, plus worn out from satisfying their needs after Blair had initiated the first round with a great wake up technique, so he just mumbled and groaned from the bed when she asked him to get the door.

"All right Lazy Bass, I'll get the door this time...but the next time its all yours." she teased as she slipped on a silk robe and went to answer the door, only to find a man and a woman with clipboards standing at the door, trying to barge in.

"Mrs. Bass, I presume? Is your husband here? We've been trying to get in touch with you to make sure that you are both ready to go by 11 AM for filming. We've brought hair and make up here if you need it, and by the look of you two, honey, it looks like you need it." the duo exclaimed as they barged into the room.

"Filming? What do you mean? My husband and I are on our honeymoon right now...not a photo shoot or an adult entertainment film, or whatever this is, thank you very much." Blair nervously replied as she glanced over her shoulder toward the bedroom only to notice that her two unwanted guests could probably see Chuck laying face down on the bed, partially covered by a sheet, yet his right leg and bare ass cheek was exposed for all to see...and he looked like he was ready to roll over and show even more! Blair was proud of her husband Chuck's body, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it exposed to everyone, now that they were married.

"Adult entertainment film? You DO have quite the imagination Mrs. Bass...though accommodations for that could be arranged if the price is right? Hmm...no? Well nonetheless, we are here for the advertisement photo shoot and filming for the commercial your husband agreed to, which occurs today at 11 AM." the pair said as they tried to explain their purpose to Blair.

"Advertisement photo shoot and commercial my husband agreed to? He must have signed something, do you have the contractual agreements because I need to see them before we proceed any further." Blair inquired in her most authoritarian voice. Being trained in law, the need to see signed contracts before agreeing to any deals had become second nature anymore.

"Yes of course, here is the contract signed and dated by your husband here and here." they pointed out after producing the document on a clipboard.

Blair skimmed through the fairly straight forward document for a moment before she let it all sink in, in relation to current conditions, before exclaiming aloud, "A Bain de Soleil commercial? Chuck agreed to film a Bain de Soleil commercial on location...during our honeymoon? I realize he already signed the contract and thus agreed to it...however I still need to talk to him a moment for proceeding any further. Will you excuse me?" she continued, as she stood up from the chair she'd sat on and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Wake up Bass, we've got to talk!" she bellowed as she walked past him and smacked his bare ass with a rolled up copy of the contract still in her hand.

"Oow! Ooh lover...if you wanted to play rough...all you had to do was ask..." he slowly groaned, as he rolled over and gave her a sensual smirk.

"That's not what I meant, though I should spank you for being bad and agreeing to this." she sarcastically replied, as he chuckled and coyly flashed a butt cheek at her and said "Mm...am I your bad boy now?" before rolling on his back and running a hand down his body to scratch and/or fondle himself. "Well if you're not going to do it, I might as well spank my own monkey..."

"Chuck! Yeah you're a bad boy and too easy to lead me to distraction." she curtly replied as she glanced at him, and with his saucy smirk, his tousled bed-head, and his hot naked body laying coyly prone in the middle of the bed, it was easy to become distracted. Still, she had to stay strong to get some answers from him first...before she threw caution to the wind and jumped back into bed with him. "Anyway, dear, I'm here to answer my questions about this. A commercial for Bain de Soleil? I thought that you quit modeling once your contract with Drakkar Noir ended, years ago. Or at least I didn't think you'd drag me into it!" she said as she handed him the contract, rather brusquely.

Chuck briefly skimmed through the contract before chuckling and then going on. "This? Yeah I forgot about it, but let me explain. Do you remember Memorial Day and the water ski accident Betty had? Well she was supposed to film a commercial for Bain de Soleil right afterwards, but couldn't because of her leg, so she had the people at Bain de Soleil approach us to film, since Betty felt like we had a part in her accident...and then they discovered who I am...so they wanted to do it now. I couldn't help it if the offer of free accommodations at this resort were too tempting to pass up..."

"What? Betty conned us into spending our honeymoon filming her commercial? The bitch! And you went along with it because you couldn't pass up such a great deal as a 'free honeymoon stay' with the chance to pad your ego again! Chuckaneezer Bass...you're so vain!" Blair fumed angrily.

"Ha ha ha...I love it when you're angry like that! It's so hot!" he seductively chuckled. "Call Betty what you want, though my brother is marrying her. Anyway, as far as vain, I was only thinking of you, darling. I know how you have issues with how you see your body...so I wanted to prove to you how hot you really can be."

"But I'm pregnant...I'll look fat...and so gross posing for a sun tan oil commercial while pregnant! No one will want to see my fat under a swimsuit!" she argued back.

"I disagree, and think you should trust me on this one, Blair. And if it eases your mind, I'll be in the commercial too." he replied.

"You will? Seriously? Well all right, maybe I'll agree to it since I won't have to do it alone." she sighed as she reluctantly agreed to be in the commercial.

So the rest of their day was spent doing that. As soon as they agreed to go along with the filming schedule, the couple were rushed away to hair and makeup, where they even had spray tans to enhance their current glow, then were given their costumes, which Blair was almost ready to protest about, but eventually went along with it per the coaxing of several people. Eventually it all fell into place, and before she knew it, Blair Waldorf-Bass was posing on the beach and then on the top deck of a 50 foot yacht in a gold lamé bikini, seemingly drenched in suntan oil, while pregnant by slightly over three months. Chuck's costume was a near match, with a gold speedo style trunks, and slicked back hair, and even if he didn't have the tight teen abs he once had, he was definitely still hot...and thus Blair was glad they were at least doing the commercial together. (Being as oiled up as he was, Blair didn't want Chuck accidentally 'falling out' of his tiny trunks for anyone but her, especially on their honeymoon.)

"Chuck are you sure I'm posing the right way? My gut isn't showing is it?" Blair asked as she tried to position herself on the towel she was supposed to lie on, while Chuck rubbed the product across her hip.

"You look fine, treasure...though if you want me to give you any more reassurance.." he mused as he lightly ran a hand down her body and between her thighs.

"Chuck...I love it...but I don't know if you're supposed to do that in the commercial!" she scolded playfully as she felt him slip a finger under the elastic on her bikini between her thighs, as he kissed her shoulder.

"Touch you? I couldn't resist...since you're wound up tighter than a coil...anything to help you unwind...mm..." he mused as he continued to tweak at her clit with his finger, and rubbed his hardening body against her ass. "Plus the cameras are on our faces now, so just smile." he mused in a whisper between kisses.

"I hope you're right Chuck...though I think we should postpone the rest of it for later. I'm sure they missed a few spots on either of us." she mused through a slight smile, like a ventriloquist, as he just chuckled in return, as a voice could be heard in the background. _"Bain de Soleil...for the San Tropez tan..."_

Once they were nearly done, Blair had to chuckle in reflection as she compared the situations. Her best friend Serena was in L. A., Malibu, or wherever filming print ads for Liz Lange's new line at Target and Macy's. Meanwhile she herself was filming international Bain de Soleil suntan oil commercials in a bikini with her husband Chuck Bass, on a 50 foot yacht and the beaches of Micronesia, that would air for at least the rest of the summer. Who was the hot mama now?

After the commercial was finished, both Chuck and Blair made good on their promise to make sure no spot was missed for sun protection when it came to each others bodies, taking it to the bedroom and a very private area on the beach...though who knew sharing sunscreen could be so sensuous? Or that they wouldn't have any bodily tan lines by the end of their honeymoon?

xoxoxoxo

Most of the rest of their honeymoon was spent sensuously together...but after awhile they both got a little restless, so they decided to rent some vehicles to go shopping. They rented a BMW convertible and drove to the nearest town several times, and Chuck decided to rent a motorbike like was somewhere between a scooter and a motorcycle. They rode double on the bike a few times, which Blair at first thought would be fun, since she had visions of Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck in **Roman Holiday**...however she didn't realize until they got on the bike that her husband Chuck Bass had other ideas when it came to motorcycles, with his tastes leaning more toward Marlon Brando in **The Wild One**, than **Roman Holiday**, as they zoomed down the roads at top speed. (At least to Blair.)

"Chuck! That was enough! Why did we have to go so fast? You could've killed us!" she scolded indignantly.

"That? Aw sorry...but we were barely going 50! According to this gauge this baby can go up to 120 miles per hour! Imagine that! On these roads I'm sure I could I get her up to 80!" he laughed.

"One hundred twenty miles per hour on a motorcycle? Are you insane? No way Chuck, we are NOT going that fast on this thing!"

"Eighty then?"

"No! Forty-five at the most! And you're taking me home...NOW!"

"Aw...come on Blair! Don't be a chicken!" he moaned.

"I am not a chicken, Bass! I want to go home because...riding too fast makes our baby Bass sick...why I feel like I'm becoming nauseous right about...now..." Blair dramatically said as she acted like she could vomit.

"Oh all right...I don't need you to upchuck all over my new shirt...I'll get you home...and I'll try to be careful." he sighed as he reluctantly turned the bike around and began to ride at a slower pace.

"Thank you darling, and I'll make it worth your while when we get back." she coaxed, as she rubbed his chest under his shirt and kissed the back of his neck, as they rode back.

The ride back went fine, although it was still a bit fast for Blair's tastes...although Chuck being himself, he still loved to power on ahead, past any obstacle. (Which may have also been why Blair was already pregnant with his baby. Apparently Bass men are powerful, even on a microscopic level as well.) Once they got back to the hotel villa, Blair was still angry at Chuck for going too fast, but he used her anger to his advantage by turning it into passion...and before they knew it, helmets were shed, as his hard mouth came down on her's in a hungry kiss, clothes pushed out of the way to get to Chuck's raging hard-on and Blair's waiting core, as they soon united together in a moment of passion on top of the motorcycle. Even if Blair found the idea of having sex on op of a motorcycle a little crass...actually doing it with Chuck was another story...and soon became their favorite way to 'ride' a motorcycle indeed. And the bike didn't even have to be moving.

After their sensuous moments on the motorcycle, Blair and Chuck went inside to make drinks, which turned out to be banana daiquiris which Chuck seemed to be quite adept at making, since he knew how to use a blender quite well. Baring on the side of caution, he made sure Blair's was a virgin one, because of her pregnancy, while his had some liquor added. Eventually Blair though begged for a taste of Chuck's not-so-virgin daiquiri, so he happily shared, both believing that the risk posed to their unborn child to be minimal.

They hung out for awhile, taking a dip in the pool to cool off from the extreme heat, that cause sweat to just pool down their bodies, despite the air conditioning, drinking their drinks and so on. Eventually, Chuck offered to pick up some egg rolls, sesame noodles, and dumplings from a stand in the village they'd seen, saying that he was going to take the motorcycle out for a spin. Blair kissed him goodbye and told him to be careful on his ride, as she decided to stay home and set the table.

After getting the table set, Blair waited around watching TV, relaxing by the pool, checked up on the latest gossip on Gossip Girl, only to discover somehow pics of her Bain de Soleil commercial had leaked on there, and so on. Apparently though her wedding to Chuck proved to be the event of the season, even earning more percentage points on the preference meter compared to Kati and Is and their dual wedding to the twins from Hong Kong.

Blair was just posting an anonymous comment about her own wedding on the Gossip Girl website, when she realized t'd been over an hour since Chuck had left to get the food, and there was a knock on the door. Thinking that her husband had forgotten his keys, Blair went to the door to teasingly chide him, when she opened the door to two police officers.

"Hello are you Mrs. Charles Bass?"

"Yes officers...is something wrong?" Blair cautiously asked, hoping for the best, but fearing the worst.

"We came here to inform you that your husband's been in an accident involving a small motorcycle.." they tried to explain, but Blair wouldn't listen.

"No...Chuck's been in an accident with the damn motorcycle? Oh noooo!" she wailed...as she promptly fainted again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ma'am...Miss...are you okay?"

Blair heard the question asked of her as she groggily gained consciousness as someone helped her sit up and gave her a cool glass of water to her lips. She reached for the glass herself as she attempted to piece together the events that had just happened, faintly remembering something about Chuck.

"Yes...I believe I'm okay...I just...don't know what happened there for a moment. Oh yes...I remember now...my husband...Chuck Bass...where is he? Or what remains of him. Am I...a...widow now?" Blair choked out, trying to hold her composure to withstand the worst if necessary.

"We apologize for scaring you ma'am. Your husband has been in an accident, but he's not dead. We came here so that we could take you to him, and so that he could be released into your care." the officers replied.

"Released? That sounds promising. Give me a moment to collect myself and freshen up a bit first." she replied as she rushed to the nearest bathroom to freshen up her hair and makeup so that she wouldn't look like mess in front of whoever she was going to run into as she collected her husband.

Grabbing her purse as she left, Blair accompanied the officers into their squad car as they the rode several miles to a medical clinic on the edge of the town. The clinic was a slightly complex building built on stilts so as to survive the hurricane season at times. The building was mostly white with gray accents along the roof edge and around the windows to give it a more professional look. Still, Blair noticed few of the building's features, other than the set of white washed wooden stairs that led up to the deck that ran along the main floor, where the buildings entrances were. They walked through the main doors and down a hall, until they arrived at an area which was partitioned off into several 'rooms' somewhat like an emergency room back in the United States.

They passed several of the beds, until they arrived at one where the patient was groaning loudly, though from pain or pleasure, one never could tell. Still, Blair could recognize that groan anywhere as her heart leapt for him...until she heard a light female giggle...and jealousy took over.

"Aha! There you are!" she burst through the curtain, as the young nurse with a basin gave a gasping squeak, nearly dropping it.

"Blair! You finally came! Care to join me in a sponge bath? This fine girl was just about to give me one...we're you, darling?" Chuck seductively replied.

"Sponge bath? Thank you, but I think I will take over for that, thank you very much!" she exclaimed as she shooed the nurse out of their area. "I was worried sick, afraid that I might be a widow already...but I see that I'm wrong...and that wherever Chuck Bass goes, it suddenly becomes a baudy gala...giggling nurses included."

"Oh...I can help it if few can resist the charm of Chuck Bass. Ha ha...uh ow...oh darling you should see my wound! It hurts like hell...but what a beauty!" he teasingly chuckled and moaned at the same time.

Blair lifted his hospital gown to see his body, which seemed to be bruised and battered along the right side of his torso, a large bandage covering most of it, though she could still see areas of skin that weren't covered but still looked pretty sore. Cautiously she asked "Oh darling...what happened? They told me you were in a motorcycle accident?" her voice slightly quavering.

"Ow...Yes...I was riding the bike back from town, when suddenly a car or something swerved by me...and I tried to swerve to miss them...and somehow I thought I saw a few kids around there too...so I decided to slide the bike into a ditch...and the next thing I knew...road rash city! I'm still sore but I lived to tell the story. Cracked ribs, torn skin, and all." he moaned dramatically as he told the story, because he was in pain, but also because he wanted to gain the most sympathy from Blair.

"Oh my poor baby! I guess you should have been wearing more than your Pierre Cardin shirt while riding a motorcycle." she teasingly chided him.

"Ooo...yeah I know! There goes $250...FUCK! Argh..." he growled as he grumbled over the loss of his shirt as much as over his painful wound.

Eventually a doctor and a nurse came to them to further explain Chuck's injuries, how to care for them, and to release him to his wife Blair to take home, after she signed a few papers. After the paperwork was signed, they called a cab to take them back to the villa where they were staying, with the whole ride home, poor Chuck whimpering and groaning in the backseat as he leaned against Blair.

Once they arrived back at their temporary home away from home, Blair helped him into the house and onto a lounger in the living room area to rest, as she made some phone calls home to inform their parents of Chuck's accident and how he was faring. Their parents were concerned, especially Chuck's mother, Misty Bass, but Blair tried to reassure them that he would be better and that they'd fly home the next day, if possible. Hearing that, one of the Bass family's private jets were dispatched right away to meet the couple the next morning, which was a nice convenience indeed.

After finishing the last conversation with their parents, Blair hung up and went to check on Chuck, who was still resting on his left side, with his injured right side still facing upward. However when she looked closer, Blair realized that he'd rolled onto his back at some point, and some of Chuck's blood now stained the eggshell colored woven material of the lounger settee he was resting on in the living room. Even though Blair hated the sight of blood, she couldn't help but feel compassion for her husband as he lay there, softly snoring and occasionally whimpering like an injured puppy. The poor guy! And in that moment he looked so young and so vulnerable, and Blair suddenly felt a mixture of emotions wash over that were hard to describe in mere words. She stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do at first...but then decided that he probably needed washed...so the coaxed him up and into the bathroom. Once there she stripped him of his clothing, and herself of her ow, and led him into the shower to wash off. Deciding to err on the side of caution, Blair had Chuck sit on a built in seat on the far side of the shower as she dampened a cloth and went back to him to give him a modified sponge bath.

Despite his injury, the fact that she bathed him while naked herself definitely piqued his interest, so much so that he became turned on when she even just washed off his genitals, and even more so when he reached a hand around to touch her when she washed his hair. Giving in slightly after a few gentle protests to the contrary, Blair allowed Chuck to finger her while her sucked on her breast, while she rubbed the strands of his dark hair through her fingers as she gave him a shampoo. Eventually she cautiously rinsed off his hair, trying not to get his bandage too wet, but it became a losing battle as blood began to seep a little down the drain, reminding them of **Psycho, **which Blair thought was disgusting and Chuck thought was cool.

"Yeah cool! Blood right down the drain, just like that chick in Psycho! Just look at that!" he chuckled as he glanced at the drain.

"Ew, Chuck! That's disgusting! You know how I hate blood, and Psycho! And that's YOUR blood if you don't already know! That alone is scary enough." she chided him as she helped him out the door.

"Aw that's nothing! You should see the blood in Saw III...or maybe I'm remembering the time I had to work the slaughterhouse at Deep Springs...or maybe even when you give birth?" Chuck chortled as he went on to talk about his experiences with the steers at Deep Springs, in gross detail exaggerated by the effect of the pain pills he was on.

"Ew that is so disgusting! All right, Chuck if that's what you say." she sighed as she coaxed him to lay down on the bed, then reluctantly decided to check his medical dressing, cringing at the sight of her poor, injured husband, and trying not to think of the amount of blood and other fluids she'd lose when she gave birth in a few months. A prospect she did not like to ponder on for long.

She carefully washed and dressed his wound again. Then went and took another quick shower alone to wash off the blood, trying to forget about the movie they'd just discussed, then dressed in a light cotton night gown, before crawling in bed beside her husband, curling up beside him as he seemingly rested.

Still though, despite appearances, Chuck wasn't quite asleep yet. Sensing his wife's unease he gently stroked her arm and her hip, mumbling an apology and trying to reassure her fears. "Darling...I'm sorry if I scared you, but the minister did say...In sickness and in health...so this is just the beginning. Thanks though...for being here..."

"Yeah I know...I guess I didn't know it could happen so fast and I just get paranoid sometimes...about the future." she sighed.

"Well...I think we've gotten a good start on our future already right here...hmm...Right here inside of you, is the next generation of Bass...and you don't realized what the thought of that does to me..." he seductively mused, tracing a line along her stomach, before giving a yawn.

"Hmm...I think I know...but you're a little wounded for that right now. So just relax and just dream." she sighed as she stroked his jawline and he mouthed "I love you." before he fell asleep and she did too, pillowing his head against her breast.

xoxoxoxo

They soon concluded their honeymoon and flew back home, where they took up residency in Chuck's apartment, as they worked on updating the townhouse that Bart and Misty Bass were selling to them as a gift, as they themselves prepared to move to a sunnier location.

Still, New York City itself proved to be a sunny enough climate as it was that summer as the months progressed, with temperatures reaching the 90s Fahrenheit many a day, with humidity at a record level sometimes. This did not make life for Blair very comfortable, being pregnant on top of all of the changes in her life which included also being newly married, moving, and slowly starting her own law firm, which wasn't easy either. Lots on her plate though with tenacity, she strove to balance it all...somehow.

On some days, Blair would come home, strip down, take a shower, then lay on the middle of the bed and fall asleep...until Chuck came home and wanted dinner...which meant fixing something to eat or getting ready to go out to dinner...but either way it was moving. Something now this summer she didn't want to have to do very much once she came home.

One afternoon in August, Blair came home to her usual routine, still contemplating the legal contracts she was trying to settle for this investor who was looking to turn over a tidy profit with a hotel buy out plan, and another case just taken involving a woman who was suing her former employer for wrongful termination. Cases which she hoped that she and her legal assistants would be able to sort through easily enough.

Blair was still pondering the cases and her other plans for the evening...and week...as she stripped down, showered and slipped into something comfortable, before slipping into bed to take a nap. She had just drifted off to sleep, dreaming some pretty strange dreams, when suddenly Blair realized that she wasn't alone in bed, as she felt the duvet shift a bit.

"Mmm...hello Chuck...what time is it?"

"Time for us to take off our clothes and go to bed..." he whispered as he rolled his hot, heavy body on top of her.

"Mmm...and I can tell you already have a head start on that..." she teased as she ran her hands over him and felt his body, realizing he was pant-less and ready to go, but still had his undershirt on.

"Hmm...And you haven't eaten much today, darling?" he slyly inquired.

"I guess not...why do you ask?" she murmurerd.

"Because your stomach's going 'Grr...num num num..'" he teased growling like a cat and licking her cheek near her ear.

"What? Ha ha ha...do it again..." she hoarsely chuckled.

_"Grrr...numnumnum...ahh...numnumnum..." _he went as he ate her face with kisses and nibbled on her lips, ears, and the hollow of her neck, while playfully growling like a silly, slightly high pitched cat. Suddenly reminding Blair of Kitty Minky with a ball of catnip, which caused her to chuckle, and then for Chuck to laugh to. Blair responded back with her own cat impression, as they continued to kiss and cuddle and act rather silly in bed for a bit. As they did that, Blair pondered how even though Chuck Bass was really good in bed, but he could also be very silly sometimes too...which made her love him even more.

Their hands were soon all over each other, as Blair ran her hands down Chuck's body, up under his t shirt to feel his back, then downward to grip his tight ass, as Chuck did the same with his hands on her body, shifting hands under lingerie to get to her. When he kissed her full on the mouth, while still making his noises, Blair reached down between his legs to stroke his throbbing manhood and the sack underneath, causing him to growl and purr, much to her amusement. He started to dry hump against her at first, feeling him hot and heavy against her clothed loins, until she let go and slid her hands up his back, feeling the texture of his skin that were his scars along the side of his body, coaxing him out of his t shirt, as he helped her off with her camisole and bikini panties.

Blair arched her back and Chuck levered up, as they shifted into position and he slid into her and they consummated their love with a good round of sex, reveling in the feel of being together again after being cautious after Chuck's abrasion wound from the motorcycle accident. Sex right after that had been more cautious, Blair being on top most of the time, much to Chuck's chagrin, since he loved to be in control most of the time. Now though he was apparently back in the game, as he proved that with a particular thrusting move that caused Blair to see stars in a good way...and caused her to counter with a few moves of her own. In the end, they were both left spent and a little sweaty, as Chuck rolled off of her to seemingly catch his breath.

"Ah...that wasn't half bad...Waldorf...for a pregnant woman..." he joked.

"Chuck! Well you weren't so bad yourself...Bass...for an injured man..." she countered.

"Ah...I'm not injured...merely scarred..." he growled as he showed her his side.

"Oh I know...your poor body! Oh..." she moaned as she ran her hand along the scar that now ran along the right side of his torso, marring his skin now. Apparently his days of ever modeling anything again were well and truly over...which might not be a bad thing. She leaned down and kissed his body there, lightly, briefly.

"Yes...well I'm going to do something about it so you don't have to look at it anymore..." he growled.

"Really? What plastic surgeon are you going to use?" she pondered aloud. "If you want to use Sheila's husband you'll have to book soon..."

"Plastic surgeon? No...I'm going to get a tattoo of a tiger or a snake or a dragon or something right along here..." he slyly pondered.

"What? No, Chuck...I don't want that every time I look at your naked body, I see a tiger or dragon forever inked on you! You're not some ultimate street fighter or something." she gasped appalled.

"Oh...no then? All right love...how about if it's a picture of your face tattooed right here? Or even better...your ass!" he teased as he flashed bare buttock at her.

"What? Put that away! Chuck Bass you are disgusting sometimes." she pouted and playfully smacked at him.

"Ooh harsh words...especially coming from someone who likes it when I do this...and this..." he seductively growled as he pressed his body up behind her and began sliding his hands down to slip his fingers between the juncture of her thighs as he then began to pinch her clit and stroke her sweet spots, and generally finger her a bit, as she felt his hardening member against the back of her thigh.

Being pregnant only made Blair even more sensitive to Chuck's sensuous touches, that soon her anger was forgotten as she moaned and fell under his sensuous spell. It was only moments until she lifted her leg across his thigh and felt him slip into her core from behind and began to thrust for a quick round. If nothing else, sex was a great leveler for Chuck and Blair, even if it didn't solve all of their issues right away, it certainly was a great ice breaker.

Afterwards, they both napped a bit, then woke up still in their position, with Chuck curled behind her, his right hand curled around the bulge in her stomach. Blair still hated being fat, but was glad that it was mainly because of her baby, not because she was letting herself 'go' like her mother had when she was in her thirties and forties. It felt good to lay there peacefully sated, naked, with Chuck protectively behind her, and their baby moving slightly in her womb, something she wondered if her husband felt too...when suddenly she realized that Baby Bass's movements and so many rounds of sex with Chuck was doing a number on her bladder...so she climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom for a pee.

Chuck woke to the knowledge that he was alone in bed, which proved to be a bit of a disappointment to him, surprisingly enough. Still though the sound of water in the bathroom meant that Blair was only a few feet away, in the bathroom. He briefly wondered if she was going to take a shower and if he could join her, when she suddenly stepped out of the bathroom and padded mostly naked across the bedroom to climb back into bed. Blair often bemoaned the flaws of her naked body, but to Chuck she looked great...especially as her body changed slightly with the growth of their child. Chuck often pondered what his reaction would be to the idea of a woman baring his child, and although at one point, with some women the prospect scared him...now though, the fact of Blair Waldorf being his wife and baring his children, it just felt right.

As Blair slid into the bed, she murmured "Oh you're awake, have a good nap...ha ha. I hope you weren't disgusted seeing my naked fat ass waddle across the bedroom, but when nature calls you have to obey. Damn pregnant woman bladder." she laughed and sighed.

"Ha ha...naked fat ass... it just so happens that I like you just the way you are. You're not fat, just pregnant with my child...my heir..." he growled as he held her close and nibbled her lips and cheeks for a moment. Suddenly they heard a stomach growl and they both chuckled, then Chuck said "Hmmm. It sounds like someone's hungry. Let's go out to eat so that the only growling is the hungry Bass Cat Burgler who's hungry for love and not our unborn spawn..."

"All right Chuck, but where do you want to go?" she pondered, sighing.

"I think I have an idea.." he mused as something came to mind.

The couple quickly dressed to go out in their best designer jeans and sweaters, which interestingly complimented each other quite well. They went by car service to Le Parker Meridien Hotel, and went into Norma's, which was open for dinner on this night. When they went to order though, Chuck took care of everything, ordering for the both of them. As they waited on their order, they both discussed their work days and what interesting incidences they'd come across.

"...You know how I was telling you about that one case I was trying to get for my firm...the one involving the housing project that was sort of like Habit For Humanity..." she asked as she told her story.

"Oh are you taking cases in the projects now darling? I never knew you realized that there's a world that exists above 86th street. Or are you going all the way to Brooklyn or the Bronx for cases now?" he mused teasingly.

"Shut up, Chuck, I'm telling my story. And you know that's not what I meant." she sighed sarcastically.

"Ooh feisty are we?" he teased.

"Chuck! Oh you don't wanna know. But anyway, I was sure I was this close to sealing the deal with the chairwoman of the project committee..." she said as she pinched her thumb and index finger an in apart to show 'how close', "When low and behold...she decided to take her case to Pearsen Harshmann and Associates. Which was a disappointment...but anyway I got leads to another case...but then heard that it was involved with the housing case...some sort of investment scheme gone bad or something...and for professional decorum I'm not going to go into details in public...but let's suffice it to say the key witness was rumored to have been accidentally killed off by one of Pearsen's top legal eagles Louis Lint."

"An attorney killed somebody? I knew practicing law could be such a dangerous profession. I guess I better watch out in case you whip an oozie out of your Louis Vitton briefcase." he teased as she scowled at him. "Nonetheless, who is this Louis Lint? Another Harvey Specter, to earn your legal spurs from one bed sheet at a time?" he mused slightly jealously.

"No. I respect Harvey Specter. He has a great legal mind...and he wasn't bad elsewhere I must admit..but not as good as you, Chuck Bass. And it was only once during an internship there...and actually being with him reminded me of being with you...but not quite...then it made me miss you and feel bad about how I'd walked out on you at that restaurant...and well that's water under the bridge let's say." she replied nervously as she took his hand in her own, rubbing her thumb across the back of it, feeling how nice his hands were.

"Well if it's any consolation...it was probably at about that time that I encountered Rachel Scottsman...or 'Scottie' as she liked to be called. It wasn't until after we slept together that I discovered she'd been Specter's lover during their years at Harvard Law...which may account for why she called me 'Harvey' during a fit of passion...so touche." he mused.

"You slept with Specter's ex girlfriend? Why am I not surprised?" Blair sighed.

"Noted she did remind me a bit of you...how you are now especially...but even if she was fun for a round or two or three...she was no Blair Waldorf." he smirked at her devilishly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, for now." she sighed, then went on. "Anyway, you asked about Louis Lint well let's just say he's no Harvey Specter. Oh Lint might be a good lawyer...a great one if you ask some people...but he's also this bullheaded, peevish asshole, who pressed the potential client witness so hard during a deposition..._a deposition?_!...that the guy had a heart attack and died later that day! So no, he's no Al Capone or Michael Corleone or whoever...but instead a peevish asshole that's even more annoying than you! Far more...argh..." Blair stammered, her frustration quite obvious.

"Ooh...pregnancy hormones and this Louis Lint character gets my little Blair Bear all worked up hmm? ...Not that I mind because I'm sure I can think of a few ways to release that tension..." Chuck mused, as he reached under the table and grabbed her foot, removing the shoe, before massaging his way up her leg and under her skirt.

"Chuck...not here in the restaurant...someone might see." she scolded playfully.

"But you're my wife..." he countered.

"Yes...but you're not sixteen...so you need to save some for later." she replied.

"The ride home?" he mused.

"Ha ha...if you can hold out that long, big boy." Blair teased as she slipped her bare foot between Chuck's thighs and could already feel the hard on growing in his slacks, before she slipped her foot down and found her shoe.

Their food arrived just then and it was a surprise to Blair because it was food usually only served at breakfast. Chuck had ordered the Irresistible Banana-Macadamia Nut Flap Jacks which consisted of banana nut pancakes that had a slice of a slightly sauteed banana on top of the pancakes as garnish, along with whipped banana brown sugar butter. Blair's plate though was covered in restaurant specialty signature to Norma's, which was the Chocolate Decadence French Toast which was covered in strawberries, pistachios and valrhona chocolate sauce, poured over four slices of chocolate flavored bread that was more of a cake than a yeast bread. It looked delicious, but almost more than she could eat...or thought that she could eat.

"Norma's Chocolate Decadence French Toast...oh Chuck, this looks delicious, but I don't know if I can eat it all?"

"You will and you shall. You need to regain your strength for later..." he mused.

"But I don't know...what if I get gestational diabetes from eating too many sweets?" she countered.

"I talked to your doctor and said it was fine. In fact she encouraged you to eat more for the sake of our child and yourself most of all." he replied.

"What? You're going behind my back and talking with my doctor now? Do you want me to start calling you 'daddy', now Bass. I already have two or three father's, thank you very much. " she sarcastically replied.

"Hmm...that would be amusing...but no, I just wanted to take care of you. I want both you and our child to be your best because I don't want you withering away from your eating disorder...I love you too much." he mumbled toward the end, perhaps slightly embarrassed to admit his feelings in a restaurant, but Blair heard them anyway.

Gripping his hand she held it for a bit, then sighed. "Thank you Chuck...I love you too...and I apologize for being a bitch about that. I'm glad you care and know now that you brought me here out of love. This does look good...and tastes even better...yum!" she replied s she took a bite of her Chocolate French Toast and realized how delicious it was. Perhaps life didn't always have to be a fight in everything, and giving in to one's indulgences could be just as sweet.

After dinner, the two of them caught a late night performance at a comedy club, before heading home to release their pent up energy in much more sensually creative ways indeed. Who said sex wasn't the best exercise of all...or at least the most fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few more weeks had passed and now it was into September. Labor Day picnics had gone well for the most part, especially since Blair was able to organize a tasteful soirée at a location near the sheep meadow in Central Park...though why it was called a Sheep Meadow, Blair had no idea since sheep hadn't grazed there in near two centuries. Fortunately the day had gone well and had made her the toast of her family and in-laws, at least for the moment.

Since then life had settled in to its normal rhythms with work and so on. For Blair though she had the added experience of being a mother-to-be, watching her body change and grow and her ass get bigger and her waistline disappear under the continued growth of her baby bump. Even though she was nervous and a little freaked out by the changes in her body, she still tried to embrace it if she wanted to be a mother. And it also came as an excuse to go shopping for a new wardrobe for herself and her upcoming baby Bass.

Oh there was so much to buy for little baby Bass it was astonishing! From clothes to supplies to the nursery layette, there was so much to choose from, Blair would go to shops on her lunch break and nearly max out her credit card on purchases for various things that were just too adorable to resist. Why who could resist a handknit cashmere cardigan and booties and a cap for $200? Or an adorable little dress from Bonpont? With tights that had a ruffle on the bottom and little feet that looked like ballet slippers? And a matching headband? Or this tiny little onesie that looked like a men's dress shirt with a tiny Ralph Lauren pony on it? And of course the pants and cap and little shoes? Not knowing the exact gender of her baby yet was sort of annoying, but fun because then she could buy clothes for both and take back what she didn't need once the baby was born.

Still though, despite the joys of pregnancy, which mainly consisted of shopping, daydreaming and scheming out the design of the nursery, feeling the baby move, and sometimes Chuck treating her especially kind, when he remembered to, there also came the pains of pregnancy. No not birth pangs yet...they'd come much later (hopefully), but the 'pain-in-the-ass' pains...like having to urinate fifty million times, or nausea, indigestion, muscle aches, body cramps, occasional dizziness, headaches, gross discharge, hormonal spikes that left her excited or forgetful or more than slightly emotional. When she asked her doctor, she usually said that most of it was normal and she shouldn't worry...but when it interrupted her career life...she worried.

It was stressful enough trying to manage clients at her own law firm and get that up and running, let alone to do it while pregnant. Fortunately she was blessed by a great staff, although sometimes she wondered if they ever felt put out by her pregnancy induced diva-like demands in the office. Forcing one of her girls to investigate a client...only to get that girl in trouble with the University of Columbia's scientific residency program was probably not one of her best moments...but then again all careers held a certain amount of risk.

Sometimes because of her health, Blair would cut her day at the office short and bring her work home with her to work on it there...although she'd also end up going shopping in the mean time...or to a restaurant or cafe if a craving suddenly hit. Unlike before her pregnancy when she'd shun street food, some of the food carts became quite familiar to Blair Waldorf-Bass on the route on her way home from work.

One afternoon, Blair was relaxing in their bedroom in their newly redecorated Townhouse along Park Avenue, which also happened to have been Chuck's parents house for a time. She was just resting on the bed watching a TV talk show, while glancing at client information on her laptop, and the latest fashions from Fashion Week, and furniture from One King's Lane, an auction from Sotheby's, interior decoration ideas and baby clothes from Serena & Lily (no relation to her best friend Serena or her mother, Lily Vander Woodsen), and latest fashions from Tom Ford, since Chuck's birthday was coming up too. Blair was also trying to let her food settle and her body too as she felt her baby move around inside of her. It was an interesting sensation being a mother and it still caused her to ponder in amazement that she actually had Chuck Bass's baby growing inside of her.

The TV talk show was talking about sex lives of different people and how married couples sometimes need to add more fire to their relationship sometimes, especially after they start having children. Then they began talking about ways to improve your relationship with your partner as they mentioned positions, mood and physical enhancers, so on and so forth. All of that talk of sex and looking at the pictures of the guys on the Tom Ford website in their expensive suits, plus her pregnancy hormones, suddenly made Blair feel more horny than nauseous. So much so, she was tempted to take another bath or shower or give herself some 'self love' when suddenly she heard Chuck come home.

"Hey, Blair...are you here already?" he called up as he came up the stairs.

"Yes...I'm just up here...working..." she nonchalantly replied as she tried to straighten up her mess on the bed and hoped he'd come upstairs.

And come upstairs he did, as he entered the room, looking like the dapper Wall Street man that he was in his dark suit, checked dress shirt underneath, and paisley tie. He often had a unique sense of style, but somehow he pulled it off. Today Blair thought he was looking especially fine, not only when he first entered, but also when he began to decompress...removing his tie, running his hand through his hair, unbuttoning his jacket, vest, and top of his shirt as he untucked it from the waistband of his pants.

He briefly chatted about his day as Blair talked about her's and though the conversation was typical, she couldn't help but be distracted by her husband and his hot body. Just a peek of the hair he'd let grow on his chest since his accident was driving her to distraction. When she'd been younger, Blair hadn't been sure if she'd find chest hair an attractive quality on a guy, but apparently on Chuck Bass it was a turn on to her. It made her just wanted to rip his shirt off and have her way with him.

So slowly she climbed out of bed and sauntered over to him, pressing herself against him while running her hands along his back and chest, helping him remove his jacket and vest, then helped him unbutton his shirt.

"Hmm...thank you...you must be feeling better now...baby treating you all right?" he playfully asked, while rubbing her back.

"Mm...hmm...do you want to see?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the neck as she continued unbuttoning his shirt to move on to kiss his chest.

Groaning with satisfaction, he reached down to undo her robe, realizing then that her baby bump was making things interesting, so he spun her around so that he could admire her in the mirror, despite her body image issues.

"No...Chuck...why? I look hideous! I'm fat and I have these lines and stretch marks already on my stomach! Imagine what I'll look like at nine months? I'll be a whale!"

"Ha ha...whale huh? Well you are married to a Bass...and pregnant with another one..." he joked.

"Chuck! That's not helping!" she scolded.

"Ha ha...I apologize for the joke...still lets say that these marks are your battle scars in your victory in motherhood. I know how much you love to win in court...so these are your victory ribbons."

"Victory ribbons...I like that...but I still wish I had a perfect pregnancy belly like most women in the magazines with these perfectly smooth bellies with flawless skin." she pouted as he chuckled.

Rubbing their hands over her belly together they felt the place where there baby was growing inside of her and feeling the baby move. Blair loved moments like that with Chuck, but to look at her belly, she thought she looked hideous.

Deciding to progress things faster, and growing tired of staring at her stretch marks, Blair turned around and coaxed him back to their bed, which made him eye level to her breasts as he sat on the edge of the bed and she stood in front of him and unhooked her bra.

"So...what do you want to do for the falcon fund raiser? Do you think we should attend or tastefully decline?

"Whatever you want babe." he mumbled as he stared at her slightly enlarged boobs, licking his lips.

"All right, what about if I want to paint the baby's room puce green, purple, and orange?"

"Whatever you want babe."

"All right I want a new diamond ring in a bigger karat and a new BMW 3..."

"Whatever you want..." he impatiently panted as he stared at her larger boobs, reaching out to knead them and tweak a nipple. To Blair it was hilarious how transparently horny Chuck Bass was sometimes when it came to sex. Obvious her pregnant body agreed with him and the moment, though she'd wait and see what his reaction would be when she was really huge in a few months time.

"Well thank you Chuck I'll have to remember that indeed. Now for matters at hand my sexy husband...let's get this show on the road, Penis man..." she teased as she captured his mouth with hers as they fell back on the bed in a sensuous kiss.

They continued to kiss while divesting each other of their clothes until they were both completely naked. Then began kissing and nibbling a line down each other's bodies. Being the aggressor at the moment, Blair pinned Chuck to the bed with her small but surprisingly supple body. Apparently her pregnancy yoga did work...or maybe it was the adrenaline of being on top of a naked Chuck Bass, priming him for sex, but either way her aches and pains from earlier had entirely vanished now. Even their baby seemed to pick up on the excitement as it began to move around inside of her, as she kissed and caressed her way down Chuck's body. She noticed it right away and was bemused by the sensations, but tried to ignore it as being with her husband turned her on more. However she wasn't the only noticing their baby, as Chuck murmured aloud.

"What are you doing darling? What's that rubbing feeling on my...leg?"

"Rubbing feeling? Like this?" she teased as she squeezed his thigh and kissed his abs right by his scars, as she felt his hardening penis bump her in the belly, practically right where their baby was. Then she felt the baby give another kick.

"Mm...no...Okay...what was that? It's like something kicked me in the balls! But not too hard..." he groaned.

"Ha ha...I should ask you the same thing, Penis man..." she chuckled as she reached down and gave him a squeezing stroke. "You sir just bumped into your progeny and he or she bumped back." she teased.

"Huh?"

"Baby Bass is going for a swim while we make love, dear. That's all." she soothed and teased, continuing to pay homage to his body, until they were both panting with want. She even started to go down on him, licking and kissing a most obvious vein along his length and playfully nibbling on the end, causing him to groan and pant and bare his teeth in pleasure.

She stopped before he entirely came, instead sliding up his body to impale herself on his rigid appendage. Chuck was all for it, though he did try to tear at the knots in the old scarf Blair had used to bind him to the bed, until he remembered their baby and suddenly piped up.

"Argh...Blair are you sure? What about...the baby?"

"Huh? Chuck what are you...babbling? Don't you want it? Or do you just want my boobs?" she sarcastically asked.

"Of course I do...more the merrier! But what about the baby? I don't wanna poke it in the eye or something..." he moaned.

"Ha ha ha...oh Chuck Bass...you hot ass...you're not that big that you'd poke the baby in utero..." Blair chuckled as she positioned herself and felt Chuck's manhood fill her waiting heat, both reveling in the feeling of being together again, mating, loving, and having full carnal knowledge of each other. Blair slipped his scarf's silken bonds from around his wrists so that Chuck could hold her as she rode him hard. And so he could bend up and knead her breasts and bite on the nipples with his teeth, which he did with sensuous abandon, as he also grabbed her ass. Blair did the same with Chuck, raking her fingers across his chest as she rode him, until they both came in wonderful abandon, with Blair collapsing on top of Chuck in the end. She practically fell asleep like that, and in fact Chuck actually did drift off for a little snooze...so she gave in and fell asleep too.

The next thing Blair knew, she woke up curled on one side, with Chuck spooned behind her, his leg and body almost rolling on top of her, like she was his body pillow or something. For the most part she didn't mind having her husband wrap himself so protectively around her, though sometimes that position became a bit cramped now with her pregnancy. So reluctantly she moved a bit to get more comfortable, shifting her body so that she could face him and lay on her other side, but Chuck took that as a cue for round two, as he rolled over so that his hot, heavy body was pressing down on her, making a body sandwich with their baby in the middle. At first she began to mumble that she hadn't meant for that...but soon realized that resistance was futile as they succumbed for another round...falling peacefully asleep for most of the night afterwards.

xoxoxo

The next morning though, Blair woke up early to use the bathroom, then decided to take a shower. When she exited the bathroom, she considered laying down beside Chuck again...but then noticed something or someone had taken her place on the bed. Laying down right beside Chuck was a young dog which was quite surprising to see because this was the first time she'd seen a dog on her bed since she'd lived with her mother and step father, and her step brother and his dog. Being surprised by the presence of a dog in her bed, Blair went over to Chuck and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to wake up and groggily try to kiss the dog...which with the dog licking his face and barking...turned into quite the morning call indeed.

"Blair darling what bad breath you have...and what a nasty bark...you're being a real bitch this morning aye?" he groggily teased.

"All show you a real bitch, Bass. What's a dog doing in my bed?" she chided him.

"Keeping your side of it warm, my dear." he mused.

"Chuck! You're enough of a bed warmer as it is, I don't need no flea bitten mongrel spoiling our bed." she retorted.

"Ah...Monty's not a flea bitten mongrel...he's a purebred Irish Wolfhound...early present from my grandfather. Hounds being on the Bass Family Coat of Arms or something..." he mumbled, while reaching down to scratch his ass.

"Irish wolfhound? Present from your grandfather? Oh Chuck! And I don't care what you say, that thing has fleas, because that's the second time you scratched yourself." she chided him.

"Aw are you sure? Maybe your cat brought in the fleas? Who knows where he's been?" he mumbled, continuing to scratch at his body.

"Kitty Minky is a purebred Russian Blue and his been a housecat for over a decade and has monthly appointment at the vet. I highly doubt he would have fleas!" she proclaimed as Chuck mumbled something, then she went on. "Anyway if you want to keep the dog he'll need a collar and an appointment at the vet..."

Suddenly Blair's old cat Kitty Minky slunk into the room, causing the dog to begin to bark, and the cat to hiss, and soon both animals began to run around the bedroom to their horror. Blair began to panic, as Chuck sat up, put his cashmere pajama pants on, and began to chase after his dog, finally cornering the beast and snapping on a leash, as the cat tried to climb the drapes in their bedroom. After wrangling the dog, Chuck reluctantly stood on a chair and reached down the cat, handing the frightened animal to Blair.

"Okay Chuck that is it! You are going to take that dog back to your grandfather or take it to the pound, I don't care! But I am not going to have some stray mongrel in my house...Irish wolfhound or ...because look how he scared my cat! So imagine what he'd do to a baby!" Blair scolded him.

"What about if I take him to a dog obedience school? I think I know somebody who could help." he replied.

"All right, fine. If you can get that dog trained even better...but just make sure he learns to obey!"

"I will...and I'll make it up to you for lunch. We'll eat at Tavern On The Green, my treat." he offered.

"Okay that sounds fine. Actually I have a meeting with a client in the Park today at eleven, so why don't you just meet me there and we can walk to the restaurant?" she suggested.

"All right, I can do that." he agreed, marking it in his Blackberry.

xoxoxoxo

That morning, Blair dressed in her new dress, a black and white leopard print sheath dress from Dolce & Gabbana with black and white Philip Lim T strap pumps, a red clutch, and a little hat. She'd wanted to impress her client, a woman who was linked in the possible theft from the Met of a painting by Fantin Latour, who also owned a pug. Since the woman was a dog woman, a member of the American Kennel Club, as well as wealthy, Blair wanted to play to her potential fun side and dress in an animal print. Although once she arrived at the duck pond at Central Park, she thought that perhaps she should have just brought along Chuck's dog to butter her up? But too late now.

Either way there was definitely still the case to consider, which was the woman's possible connections to the stolen painting. Connections Blair thought for certain she'd be able to prove were false since why in the world would a matron socialite need to steal a painting from the Met, when she could just as easily buy one herself? Especially with the money she was reported to have. If she could win this case for the woman, it would go a long way into furthering her own career and padding her own pocket. Then she'd be on her way to becoming the next Jessica Pearsen or at leastwise junior equivalent of her. Then imagine how impressed the legal community would be? And imagine what her husband Chuck would think?

Thinking about money...and Chuck...and the Met...began to cause Blair to daydream. Imagining what it'd be like to be superwealthy...and all of the power she'd have. Then she recalled her fond memories at the Met...sitting on the steps with Serena smoking Gauloises, chatting about life, boys, planning parties, visiting the museum, eating Sunday Brunch at the museum, Chuck eating her fried eggs in the Egyptian Wing of the museum, more recently the two of them christening the Egyptian Wing when Chuck ate her at the museum...err..._that _was quite the memory to recall! And so on...as she sat there lost in thought and getting a little hungry.

Momentarily, Blair stepped away from her designated waiting spot and bought a large hot pretzel from a Sigmund's cart that was parked nearby, as she made her way back to the bench and sat down to continue to wait. Normally Blair could resist cart food as the fare of tourists, the working class, and middle income businessmen...however her baby gave her cravings that she couldn't resist, so she gave in this time and bought the sesame seed and parsley covered pretzel. Nibbling on the pretzel on her way back, Blair watched a family of ducks swim across the pond to rest near the bench she'd unofficially claimed as her meeting spot for her potential client.

Blair was still waiting on her client, feeding pieces of her pretzel to the ducks, when suddenly the sound of a barking dog came from over a rise in the land, as a grayish brown dog came running over the hill and ran into the pond to begin to chase the ducks, practically grabbing one right out of the water, much to Blair's horror.

"Oh my gawd...no no no! Stop! Stop!" Blair screamed at the dog as Chuck suddenly appeared , pulling the dog out of the pond by its leash and prying the duck out of the dog's jaws. Fortunately the duck wasn't injured and soon waddled away as soon as he set it on the edge of the pond, as Blair was left holding the dog's leash, definitely not very happy.

"Chuck...what the hell was that? What are you doing with your dog here? I thought you were taking it to some dog trainer, but instead you brought it here to the park and let it attack a duck? Chuck!" Blair fumed, wagging her finger at her husband.

"Ha ha...I apologize Blair, but the dog escaped. It happens, and the duck is okay. Monty just took a little bite out of him." he teased.

"Chuck!"

"Ha ha, just kidding...Cruella DeVil. What you did do? Swallow a puppy after making a dress out of him?" he laughed.

"Cruella DeVil? Swallowed a puppy? What are you talking about Chuck?" she sarcastically replied.

"Hates dogs and wears black and white...who else are you supposed to be? Swallowed a puppy because of...you know...junior there..." Chuck nonchalantly replied as he eyed Blair from head to toe.

"Chuck! This is Dolce & Gabbana...not Cruella DeVil! And I love dogs, if they're trained! Anyway your little invasion ruined my client meeting...because she never showed up...as you can see! So now my lunch hour is ruined...and probably my whole law firm...so thank you very much for your little invasion!" she fumed at him.

"Woah...I'm sorry darling...but I doubt either I or my dog chased your client off...and if I did, I apologize. Here let's go to lunch and I'll pay..." he replied, attempting to offer his own version of an apology.

"Thanks...but no thanks. I need to get back to the office anyway...so I don't have time! I'll see you later at home. Though...if you do want make amends...even a little...I am craving an ice cream sandwich from Coolhaus...if you can find where the truck is. Oh and some macaroons from Pierre Herme, and maybe a bowl of soup from Ladle Of Love, and a steak from Delmonico's..." she mused as she tried to think of a list requests that might be a little difficult for Chuck to complete, but she thought he deserved to work for it after today.

Chuck just stood there clutching the leash to his dog as he watched Blair saunter off in her little dress and heels, as he contemplated how to go about fulfilling his wife's requests...though personally he thought that Blair was overreacting a bit. Probably because she was pregnant...oh yeah if anyone was to blame it was their baby, for adding to Blair's bitchy mood...and maybe his dog if he thought about it. He couldn't help it if the dog walker he'd wanted to hire wasn't available today. Still, he wanted to make it up to Blair, so he took out his phone and began to make a few calls.

Blair, meanwhile, didn't exactly go back to work, but instead went to her favorite spa for rest and relaxation and to unwind. After thinking it over while getting a massage and a mani-pedi, Blair realized that perhaps she had been a little harsh on Chuck over his dog. The dog hadn't killed the duck...and hadn't really injured it that much actually. It had just been a shock to see the dog come bounding over the hill into the duck pond, so perhaps she'd overreacted a little...or maybe not. Either way her client never showed up, and that more than the incident with Chuck's dog was what annoyed her as much as anything. Relaxing at a spa, getting her hair, nails, and skin refreshed, while drinking virgin martinis certainly didn't hurt her mood though, that was for sure.

xoxoxo

That night, Blair came home to notice that the dining room was decorated like a fancy restaurant with a slight Egyptian theme, with Chuck acting as her handsome escort. They were seated at the table to feast on an array of culinary delights seemingly from around the world. There was even a live classical musician or two to complete the ambiance, to make it quite the attempt at a romantic evening. They even attempted to dance with each other a little bit, talking as they did so.

"So, Blair, what do you think about the evening?" he pondered aloud as he held her.

"Not quite a night in Cairo, but lovely nonetheless. Great attempt at trying to salvage your ass after this afternoon at the park." she mused.

"Mmm...didn't I succeed to your satisfaction?" he growled, rubbing circles on her back as they danced.

"Hmm...you did well...but you forgot the ice cream sandwiches, though the macaroons are a nice touch...so you're still not off the hook..." she replied, looping her arms around his neck as they slowly waltzed.

"Mmmm...about that...by the time I tracked down the truck they were already closing up. But I'll continue to make it up to you...a little bit at a time. Hopefully this helps..." he replied as he began to nibble on her neck, as he slipped a pendant on it.

Looking down at her necklace, Blair pondered at the delicate gold cat and a dog with a heart on a chain. Curious, she asked "And what is this for? A peace offering because of my pet cat and your pet dog?"

"Yes...to show that the two animals can coexist peacefully if they want to...and yes it's and apology...as well as to inform you that the dog will be attending obedience classes starting tonight."

"Oh really? So that's where your four legged friend is tonight? I'd rather wondered..." she mused as she stared up into his sparkling eyes and handsome face.

"Yes...so after this...we have the whole evening to ourselves..." he mused, giving her physical indication of what he had in mind.

"Ah...it's almost like you read my mind..." she replied, leaning her head up and capturing his mouth in a kiss.

They soon made their way upstairs to their bedroom, where they furthered their sensuous ideas, slipping into the tub together for a combined bath...where they both commented on the changes in her body...then they slipped into bed right afterwards for a damp but delicious round, leaving them snoring and sated, curled up against each other.

The next day, Blair went to her office more refreshed than she had been in awhile. While there, she discovered at lunch time, the girls from Coolhaus had been asked to come to her law offices and deliver gourmet ice cream sandwiches for everyone. A rare treat for the hard working attorneys and legal secretaries. Somehow she wondered if Chuck had been involved with this surprise, and after a few questions, her guesses were confirmed. Yet another step in Chuck's apology, but definitely a delicious one.

xoxoxo

A few days later, Blair took a day away from the office to attempt to meet with a new client, who also happened to be Chuck's grandmother. Apparently she wanted legal council of some sort and thought that her granddaughter-in-law would provide the perfect option. Plus she'd wanted to get to know her better since Blair was going to present her with another great grandchild in a few months. Blair too wanted to meet the woman and get to know her better, so she decided to wear her new pink Alberta Ferretti gown which gave her plenty of room for her baby bump, along with a variety of labels in a jacket, shoes, and handbag. In the end she sort of looked like an eccentric 'little old lady' herself, but to her pregnancy hormone filled brain, she thought she looked good.

That day, Blair knew she was supposed to meet the matriarchal elder Mrs. Bass in the Prada storefront, but since she arrived early, she decided to do some shopping herself. Not only looking at the newest items in Prada and Fendi, but also going further in the neighborhood to investigate other storefronts. She'd just purchased a sweet little dress from Milly, as she walked along the street, when her phone rang. She curtly talked into the phone, trying to multi-task several different calls, until she got the last one from one of her assistants who informed her that the elder Mrs. Bass wouldn't be meeting her today because something had happened and she was in the hospital. When Blair learned it wasn't just a cosmetic procedure, but was serious, she rushed away to be there, as Chuck was informed of it by a few of his younger cousins whom he'd ran into in the park. Right away he left to discover what was wrong too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blair arrived at the hospital only to discover that her husband Chuck and his parents and some of the rest of the Bass family were already there waiting in the ICU of the hospital looking rather glum. Blair slid into the seat beside Chuck, who was staring at the floor, his shoulders slumped forward in grief and tension. Cautiously, she asked him what was wrong.

"Chuck, darling what's wrong? I heard something happened to your grandmother, but I wasn't sure what it was exactly. Do you know?" she asked as she rubbed his back and touched his hair.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. You'd probably laugh." he sarcastically replied.

"What? About your grandmother becoming ill? Why?" she asked.

"Because...well...grandma got run over by a...reindeer." he sighed.

"WHAT?" she gasped and started to chuckle.

"Blairrr..." he growled.

"Sorry dear. But seriously, Chuck, a _reindeer_? Your grandma was run over by a _reindeer?_What did she do, piss off Santa Claus? This isn't quite Christmas Eve." Blair replied, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Blair!" he hissed, clearly becoming pissed off himself.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Grandmother Bass is a member of the committee that organizes the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and she was taking a tour of the warehouse where they create some of the floats, with some of the other people, when I called her because I wanted to see if she was with you and clear up some questions my parents had about a personal matter. While she was distracted on the phone with me, she walked right in front of a display for Santa's Wonderland...and was somehow run over by a mechanical reindeer. So...grandma was run over by a reindeer...and it's all my fault." he sighed.

"Wow! That is...quite the story, Chuck! I don't think you're totally to blame for your grandmother's accident, and neither should your family. It just...happened. Hopefully she'll recover soon and everything will be better, you'll see." she replied as she tried to encourage him.

"I hope so...though I feel...responsible somehow. If she hadn't been distracted with my request..." he sighed.

"Wait a minute Chuck, were you on the phone with your grandmother when she had her accident?" she questioned.

"Well not exactly. I'd asked her to do something for my parents and had just ended our call..when it apparently happened. If she hadn't been distracted maybe she wouldn't have been there when the mechanical reindeer fucked up." he replied remorsefully.

"So the mechanical reindeer was having issues before your grandmother encountered it?" she eagerly questioned.

"Yeah that's what I heard." he replied.

"Well then its a cut and dry case. Mechanical reindeer goes haywire. Older woman walks in front of it and is injured. You deserve restitution...by suing the creator of the float." she eagerly replied.

"Who Macy's department store?" he asked.

"If it takes that...then yes!" she replied.

"Blair...we're not suing Macy's." he hissed.

"Why not? If their parade handlers couldn't prevent their mechanical reindeer from injuring a defenseless old woman, then they shouldn't be representatives of their company. Macy's should be held responsible for your grandmother's injuries or worse, so I'm definitely ready to make them pay! Plus it'd be just the case my law firm needs..." she mused as she pictured herself in the court room winning the case.

"Blair! We're not suing Macy's! I have my reasons. Anyway just mentioning your law firm confirms that you're just doing it for your own personal gain." he growled.

"No I'm not! I have the best interest of your grandmother in mind. What benefit my law firm could receive from trying such a case is just an additional caveat! Over all I'm just thinking of your...our family." she gave as a rebuttal, but Chuck was having none of it at the moment as he stood up and began to leave.

"I'm just going for some air...alone." he huffed, as he strode out of the waiting room with strong purposeful, though angry steps, as Blair sat back and stared at him in bewilderment, unsure at what point everything had gone wrong.

xoxoxo

As Blair was sitting in the waiting room trying to figure out what went wrong with their conversation, Chuck walked through the hospital halls until he found the area where his grandmother lay in her bed seemingly asleep, wrapped in bandages, with her husband sitting by her side staring at her, then at the wall, clearly upset too. His parents and some of his aunts and uncles were around too, talking about 'mother's condition' in disparaging tones that made him feel even more upset and guilty somehow. Leaving then, Chuck walked out of the ICU and took the elevator down until he arrived at a pair of doors that led outside. Walking briskly, he soon exited the hospital, the cold breeze hitting his cheeks, as he stood off to the side and removed a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and started to light one, taking a draw off of it to relieve his stress.

While outside he ran into a few other people doing the same thing, so he didn't feel quite so bad about it. That is until one of the guys asked if he wanted to buy a hit of something, to which he refused.

"Oh that's okay man. I thought you looked familiar...like ya mighta bought off me before, long time go." the guy laughed.

"Ha ha...maybe. But I'm trying to stay clean, go on the straight and narrow now. I've got a wife a baby on the way now...so I can't." he replied.

"A wife a baby? Ha ha you have gone on the straight and narrow from the C Bass I remembered...but that's cool. So's they why you're here? Are you about to become a daddy?" the other guy laughed.

"Soon enough...but not now. No my grandma was injured...and my family's all here. But I had to get out of there...too much..." he growled slightly on the defensive.

"Your gramma? Aw that's too bad man! Hope she feels better. So what do you think about the Jets?" another guy commented.

"Jets? Don't you mean the Giants?" Chuck replied, slightly bemused and glad that the subject matter had been changed to sports and other neutral topics.

After a while, Chuck went back into the hospital and up to the ICU unit waiting room, slipping into the seat next to Blair, who was giving her opinion on the state of the hospital's patient service. Bemused, he leaned over and grabbed her hand, starling her in the process.

"Oh! Chuck! There you are! I was about to wonder who the strange man was who grabbed my hand like that. Mm...so what have you been up to? You smell like cigarettes, coffee, and pot? Chuck!" she gasped at the last one.

"Sorry. I smoked...but only tobacco intentionally. I can't help it if the only other guys outside were crackheads..." he teased as he gave her a quick kiss.

"What? Outside a hospital? You've got to be kidding!" she reacted.

"No lie...ha ha." he chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. Then he casually asked "So how's grandma?"

"Not very good. She's still unconscious but the doctors are be a bit optimistic yet. It's sort of one of those 'We'll see in twenty-four hours' type things, you know what I mean. Anyway, why didn't you want me to pursue suing Macy's?" she replied, curiously.

"Blair...it's a family thing...I don't know if you understand." he replied.

"Chuck, we're married now, so I'm a member of your family...and just as much a Bass as your mother is. You can tell me, or else I'll just think you're coming up with excuses." she chided.

"All right then. The fact of the matter is that it wouldn't look good for the family company. Even if the law suit is a personal issue and has nothing to do with the company, how do you think it would look to everyone if a member of the G. H. Bass family sued Macy's? They've already had issues with Macy's carrying the G. H. Bass line of apparel and shoes, so if we sued them, it'll just look like we were having issues again with that." he replied to her question.

"Oh I hadn't thought about that...but still your family should receive restitution for the injuries to your grandmother and the negligence of their parade float handlers. What happened shouldn't have happened...and I'd love to make them pay. Even a little case would just make me feel better." she responded.

"Blair...I'll think about it at home. Let's get out of here, okay?" he replied gruffly as they soon left, taking a taxi home together. The taxi ride home was rather quiet, with Chuck still in a bit of a mood and Blair getting into one as well. The fact that she'd drank a bottle of Evian while in the waiting room, plus Baby Bass had started to dance on her bladder as soon as they'd entered the car, made it quite the ride home indeed. As soon as they arrived at the curb in front of their house, Blair jumped out of the car and made a beeline for the front door at a pace that astonished not only their driver but Chuck as well. Fumbling with the house keys a bit, Blair made it into the front door, was greeted by a servant, and soon made another beeline for the nearest Powder Room.

Walking down the hall toward the living room and the stairs to the second floor, Chuck passed the bathroom his wife had entered, just as he heard the toilet flush. Jokingly he teased "Woah, Blair I never knew you could run so fast in a pair of Jimmy Choos, even for a sale at Barney's. You must've really had to...go."

"A woman never reveals her business...powdering her nose. But let's suffice it to say you better not get in the way of a pregnant woman when she has to...take care of her business." she replied, trying to stay as calm and dignified as possible.

"Powdering your nose, huh? Too bad you don't have any to share with me." he replied in mock dejection.

"You want me to share my Bare Minerals compact with you?" she skeptically replied.

"Well if you think it would help with this freckle on the end of my nose...Ha ha but that's not what I originally had in mind. Powder for in your nose, not on it. Straight from Colombia perhaps..." he mused.

"What? No! I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but no drugs, Chuck! And I hope you weren't using at the hospital's front door." she chided him.

"Ha ha, no I wasn't. Though I must admit that it was tempting." he teased as he began to climb the stairs.

"Well I hope you resisted temptation this time, especially since it was at a hospital. And speaking of that, I know what you told me, but I still think we could have a case if..." she began as she followed him upstairs toward their bedroom.

"We're not suing Macy's, Blair..." he sternly replied as he breezed through the bedroom and into their en suite bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Oh is _that _how you're going to be? Well fine, stew in your own juices, Bass, and see if I care! I'm just thinking out for the best interests of your own grandparents and give them the justice they deserve. From where I stand, I believe I can prove negligence on the part of the Macy's parade employees, and thus win the case." she replied, though with the shower turned on, he heard nary a word.

As Chuck took his steam shower, Blair paced around the room still looking for a fight as she sorted through her clothes and some of her other stuff, when she came across a hair pin and got an idea. After having made many visits to the Bass family home as a child, Blair remembered that the Master Bathroom had a door that led out to the hall which had a hair trigger lock. A lock she'd picked a time or two before since her eating disorder had made easy access to bathrooms a necessity. (Plus she'd bribed Chuck once to show her how to do it once she knew he knew how, back when they were ten or so.)

Blair proceeded then to pick the lock and gain access to the bathroom, noticing much to her relief that Chuck was still in the shower. Striding across the room, she stood outside the shower ready to confront him, the blurry, sexy image his nude body made behind the steamed glass was too much for an already horny, pregnant Blair, that she thought _"__Why __beat __him...when__ I __might __as __well __join __him?__The__ shower __is __big __enough __for __two...__" _as she slipped off her clothes and slid into the shower as well to join him.

Even though she stood at the opposite end of the shower under the rain shower head, turning away from the wall made her face naked Chuck Bass in all of his glory, who was still a sight to behold despite his fading abdominal scar. Being angry at a gorgeous naked man in the shower was not an easy thing to do, especially since she was horny and pregnant, but she'd come in here to confront her husband in whatever manner that might be. Stealthily, she walked across the shower and slid a hand on his back, which soon slid down to his tight ass.

Chuck was just lost in his thoughts and dirty fantasies, the current one being twenty five naked women servicing him, when suddenly the feel of a small hand slide across his back and buttocks became all too enticingly real. Bemused, he opened his eyes and turned to see his wife standing behind and beside him, just as naked as he was. Being pregnant, she didn't quite have the tight little body she'd once had, but the fact that most of her extra weight was concentrated in her basketball sized baby bump, and he'd been the one to make her that way, were a turn on. And despite the few pounds that pregnancy added to her ass, hips, and boobs, he still found her hot. (Actually his opinion the extra weight she'd gained so far in just the right places were an improvement, but he wasn't sure how she'd take that comment.)

"Hello darling...it looks like you still remembered our little childhood trick...and decided to join me...or were you looking for a fight?" he drawled seductively.

"I was looking to...convince you that my opinion was right...and I know lots of ways to negotiate my position..." she replied in her most sultry voice, sliding a hand up and down his bare body.

"I'm sure you do...but I'm being firm in my position...and you're not going to win me over..." he groaned, trying to resist her.

"Oh I'm not? I'd beg to differ. Though speaking of being...firm...in your position...hmm...that I see is indeed true." she seductively mused, as she reached down and stroked the inside of his thigh, lightly brushing against his already burgeoning arousal. Ah yes teasing her husband was such fun.

Not to be outdone, Chuck reached down and wrapped his hands around her ass, pulling her against him as he mused "Ah but you forget...two can play this little game...so game on?" as he lowered his mouth to her neck and began kissing her there. Soon though neither could resist as arms and bodies slid together in a dance of heated passion as issues were momentarily forgotten while they became lost in their heated embrace. Her baby bump became an issue for their usual version of shower sex, so he had her face the wall, palms against the tiles, as he filled her from behind, while working her from the front with his fingers, causing her to mew in response. Chuck taking her like that always made him seem even bigger, if that was even possible, as he thrust in time after time, so beginning to come was easy enough for Blair right then. Still though, when it came time for himself, he pulled out because he didn't want to hurt the baby or create another one. (Though at this stage in their pregnancy that would've been technically impossible.) Yet as soon as he'd done that, Blair turned around and began kissing him and stroking him so that he came on her front, marking his territory all across her baby bump. It was a strange, though exhilarating feeling for both of them when they realized he'd spewed his seed outside of her, across the part of her body where the result of him once spilling himself inside of her was now growing and kicking.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt the baby did I?" he asked, slightly out of breath and concerned.

"No...I'm fine and so's the baby. Feel...our little Bass is kicking and swimming." she laughed as she took his hand and placed it across her stomach.

"Cool...yeah I feel it." he chuckled as he felt the baby move inside of her, then added "That's not him angry at me for poking him in the eye or something is it? When I was at it, I'd thought I'd felt a head or something." slightly concerned.

"Chuck...I don't think you'll poke him in the eye...even at this stage of my pregnancy...although we are getting closer to when we should slow down some." she chided him.

"Ah...yes...but even so...I know how you are...so I'll have to find other ways to satisfy you." he seductively mused.

"Indeed...but what would really satisfy me would be pursuing the case..." she began, but he cut her off.

"Blair..." he scowled as he left the shower in a huff, throwing a towel around himself.

"Chuck! Come on...hear me out..." she sighed as she left the shower and started to leave the bathroom but realized she needed to use the toilet. After relieving herself, Blair wrapped her favorite violet velvet robe around herself, even though it had to stretch to accommodate her baby bump, and marched into the bedroom to confront Chuck who by that time had slipped a pair of underpants on. His Cocksox boxer briefs which had a special knit pouch in the front to hold all of his business, and thus were his favorite underwear because '_They__ were __almost __as__ good __as __going __commando.'_However, were horribly distracting to Blair because they accentuated his bulge and made him look like he had a hard-on most of the time.

"Oh you do, do you? Okay give me the reasons why." he responded, as he stood there in a defensive stance, staring down at her with hard eyes.

"Well first of all...its for the good of your family...and I...I think..." she replied, trying to hold her stance, though her eyes kept dropping down past his waist line.

"You think what?" he mused, as he watch where her eyes strayed.

"I think...that you should accept that I...I...can't think with you wearing those underwear..." she sighed anxiously.

"My underwear? What? You don't like them? What's wrong with them? Maybe I should just...take them off..." he mused as he reached down to do just that.

"Yes...no! No, leave them on! They're fine...its just that your underpants...are so distracting." she replied.

"Distracting?"

"Yes...because of the pouch in front...that holds...you...and accentuates every curve...and makes me want to just reach out and...squeeze it." she sighed, staring right at him, as he seemed to get hard.

"Oh really? Mm...quite the temptation. I wonder if you could resist? Although you are my wife...so I suppose you can play with me all you like...if you agree not to sue." he bargained.

"Chuck! Don't use sex to distract me." she chided.

"Oh but its my best weapon in my arsenal.." he teased, grabbing her hand and bringing it close to her goal.

"I know...and I want to resist...but I can't!" she begged.

"All right but only if you promise..." he said as he held her hand captive.

"Okay...I promise...I won't sure Macy's..." she replied, itching to go further.

"All right have a go." he mused, releasing her hand.

"...Today!" she replied, reaching out and giving his manhood pouch a little squeeze. "Squeeze squeeze! He he!"

"Mm..that feels so good." he groaned in exaggerated pleasure.

"Chuck! Really?" she skeptically laughed.

"Yeah...although it now makes me want to do this..." he replied as he hand snaked out and he grabbed her against him, reaching down to squeeze her butt cheek through her robe. "Mm...squeeze squeeze." he seductively mused.

"Oh you're hilarious...Mr. Chuck Bass...so am I your toy now?" she coyly asked.

"Yes...since its apparent that I am your favorite plaything...you, my dear, are mine..." he growled seductively as he held her close. "So lets...play away..." he added before devouring her mouth in a sensuous kiss that proved to be definitely the distraction they both needed.

Who wouldn't agree that sometimes practicing law could wait when sex was on one's plate?

xoxoxo

A bit of time passed and soon it was Thanksgiving, yet Grandmother Bass's health wasn't what it once was prior to her accident and now she needed extra care by care givers her family hired. Blair still felt concerned enough about the situation that she thought someone should pay, so after wearing Chuck down a little, she got him to agree to investigate into the backgrounds of the parade float workers who'd been working on the mechanical reindeer that fateful day. (Although technically she'd begun her investigation in secret even before she'd persuaded Chuck to agree to it. She just figured he'd eventually come around.)

As the turkey and stuffing were being placed along the tables at their joint family Thanksgiving, Blair kept receiving texts about her investigation from her secret 'spies' who were at that moment following the parade up Fifth Avenue. She was right in the middle of a reply when Chuck noticed her activity.

"Hm...who are you texting? A secret lover perhaps sending you dirty photos...and telling you what to expect later?" he mused.

"Secret lover? No...you're lover enough for me...and I have enough of your dirty photos already to last me awhile..." she coyly countered.

"Oh too bad...because...I went to the restroom a few minutes ago and got a good one...and I just sent it..." he teased as he sent her the message.

A moment later, Blair's phone buzzed for a text...which she discretely opened to reveal a picture of a very familiar piece of Chuck's anatomy with the caption** "****Want**** to ****help ****me ****wring**** this ****turkey ****later? ****Or ****maybe ****you'll ****just ****wanna ****gobble ****it ****up? ****;) ****Xoxo****-****C****" **written on it.

"Chuck, that's disgusting!" she replied aloud, as she texted him "**And**** totally ****you! ****Ha****ha, ****Very ****funny!****Well ****later ****I'll ****help ****you ****take ****care ****of**** that ****turkey...and**** if**** you're**** a**** good ****bad ****boy,**** I'll ****give ****you ****a ****taste ****of**** my**** 'pie' ****punkin...lol...;) ****Deal?****" **while adding "And I don't know how you can watch that Thanksgiving Day Parade on television after what happened to your grandmother.

**"****Deal! ****You**** know ****I'll**** bring ****the ****whipped ****cream.****" **he chuckled as he texted her back in reply, as he verbally replied. "It just happened to be on...one of my family turned it on, not me. I was just watching it because I wanted to see the Snoopy balloon...and Santa Claus..."

"Likely story! You just want to taunt me!" she chided.

"Taunt you? I...hey wait a minute...isn't that girl red coat one of your associates? Mindy or Mandy or something?" Chuck replied suddenly staring at the TV.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." she nonchalantly replied.

"The camera panned away...but yeah right there she is again. The girl in the red coat who's following the Santa Claus float...and I think I recognize the girl in the green coat too as someone you work with too!" he replied excitedly.

"Maybe you're right...but I don't know how you could spot them out of the crowd on television no less." she replied haughtily.

"Let's say I've developed an eagle eye." he teased, then added. "Hmm...I wonder why two of your associates from your tiny law firm just so happen to be following the same Santa Claus float that injured my grandmother a few weeks ago, today through the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. It's as if they've been paid to tail it."

"Well...maybe they're just...fans of Santa Claus too." she nervously replied as a new text message suddenly came in.

"So are you going to check that?" he nonchalantly inquired.

"Perhaps...though its probably nothing..." she replied as a second text chimed as well, as her husband chuckled and reached around to grab her and the phone as she protested.

"Chuck!"

"Nothing hmm..." he slyly replied as he pulled her onto his lap "Ugh...my little hen seems to be about to burst her stuffing...ha ha...Hm...let's see what this says...**'Been**** following**** SC**** since ****Park...no**** sign ****of**** handler.****-M'**** 'Just**** met ****M. ****Been ****tailing ****SC**** for ****2**** blks ****in ****Louibitons. ****My ****feet ****R**** killing ****me!**** No**** sign ****of**** handler.****-****L' **Interesting messages...'B'" he mused.

"Well so what? If Mandy and Louisa wanted to tail the parade's floats that's up to them." she replied.

"Interesting story...though I don't know if I believe you?" he mused.

"All right here's the truth, yes I had them following the float...but apparently they haven't spotted the perpetrator since the corner of 54th and 5th so my investigation is going to the dogs. But I won't give up until justice is served." she adamantly replied.

"Yes I can imagine. Anyway...just thought I'd ask...but you're coming right along...so when's Bass Jr scheduled to make his appearance?" he inquired, rubbing her tummy.

"December 20th is when I have delivery scheduled so far, although he's due around New Years. I just wanted to have the pregnancy concluded by Christmas so that I can have my old body back as soon as possible." she replied.

"Hm...interesting plans...although you know dear life doesn't always go according to plan with everything." he coyly reminded her.

"True. But it will with this. I'm sure." she replied.

"We will see." he chuckled knowingly.

They had dinner then with the rest of their extended families, Bass, Waldorf, and Rose, and/or whoever of those families had decided to attend. To Blair at least she thought it was quite interesting to see both her mother, step father, and her own father and his partner Giles, feasting with Chuck's parents and other family members this time. Deciding to host Thanksgiving was the best idea she'd had in awhile because if nothing else, it certainly helped to eliminate the question of who to spend Thanksgiving with, because they were mostly all there.

As hostess, Blair showed her best side in some of her most stylish maternity wear, although some might think that her fashions of choice lately were a little on the creative side. After making introductions and announcements, thanking everyone for being able to make it, Blair forced Chuck to give the blessing before they sat down to eat. A task that caught him off guard a little, but that he accomplished without being sacrilegious or anything.

Sitting down beside each other, Chuck slyly commented under his breath "Hmm...slick move having me say the prayer. Didn't think I could do it?"

"What? Oh...well I always knew you were up for a challenge...so I decided to really surprise you." she replied.

"Did I pass?"

"Surprisingly yes. Better than 'Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub' or a lewd comment about the turkey." she replied.

"Oh I knew when to behave...and when not to. Oh look here comes the turkey now!" he chuckled as a servant brought the bird out on a platter along with the new carving set that Blair had purchased from a woman she knew who was selling CUTCO.

"Yes, on this grand day where all of our families are together, I'd like to propose a toast to family and friends...and since this is my house now, I get to carve the turkey! So just tell me which piece you'd prefer? If you're a breast man or a leg man? I'm partial to a bit of both myself...though my favorite piece is one I'll have to wait for until after dinner...if you know what I mean? Ha ha..." he chuckled wryly, as the other guys laughed too and Blair just groaned at Chuck's comments.

So dinner escalated into a bit of crazy conversation as Blair tried to change the subject, then her mother went on about her plastic surgery, and someone asked her brother about Grad School, and someone else launched into a conversation about stock options, Christmas shopping and Black Friday, sales at Bergdorfs and Bendels and Calvin Klein, the health of Grandmother Bass, and so on. The whole time though, Blair kept glancing at Chuck because of not only the comments he'd made while carving the turkey, but also because he kept picking on her. Pinching her thigh, rubbing her neck, and so on, so she pinched him back on the thigh and elsewhere, realizing too late that picking on each other excited him in a very obvious way when he grabbed her hand and placed it across his crotch.

"Chuck! You're getting turned on by this? Gah, I should have known!" she gasped.

"Oh but of course. I have a problem that you'll have to help me solve. It'd only be a few minutes." he mused.

"Chuck we're the hosts...we can't just leave! This ends here."

"How about over there?" he nodded toward the powder room off of the dining room.

"All right...but let's hurry before they bring out dessert." she said as they sneaked away to the bathroom for a quickie.

The tiny bathroom that consisted of just a sink and a toilet didn't leave them much room, but somehow Chuck and Blair found a way to satisfy each other, although Blair was afraid her ass was going to get stuck in the sink at one point, and was glad there was a toilet there afterwards, since pregnant sex was certainly not the easiest task for one's bladder. Afterwards as they both slipped out of the bathroom, Blair couldn't believe they'd gotten away without being noticed, though being who they were, Chuck and Blair having sex during a family dinner shouldn't be a big surprise to anyone.

The rest of the afternoon progressed on with the children's nannies or other family members taking the younger ones to the park to expel some of their extra energy, as the adults relaxed together in groups. Some watching the football game, others clustering around for a cocktail hour of sorts in a sitting room, others taking tours of the house to see what updates and redecorating Chuck and Blair had done to the house now that they were living there. The critiquing was something Blair had thought she'd wanted from her mothers, especially her mother-in-law, because she'd wanted to hear their accolades and appraisal of her great taste in interior decorating...but unfortunately it didn't quite go that way.

"Ah...so _this_is what the living room looks like now. Very interesting...though what happened to the walls? White is so...pale. And what happened to the blinds that were here? These drapes are so...stuffy." Misty Bass mentioned as she gazed around the living room with a critical eye.

"Well I thought that blue made such a bold statement that I wanted to go with something more light yet classic. As far as the window treatments, I wanted to go with a more classic feel, since this is such an heirloom home in New York. I wanted to give it a classic look." she replied.

"Hm...and you didn't think it had that before? Nice though that you and Charles thought you had to redesign our family home to be reminiscent of the White House. Who do you think you are, Jacqueline Kennedy? You know what happened to her...and her sons...and her husband." Misty haughtily declared.

"What?" Blair gasped. Being a fan of Audrey Hepburn also meant that she was a fan of the early 1960s to some extent. Plus, being an intelligent young woman, knowing her US History the way she did, she knew exactly what her mother-in-law, Misty Bass was referring to. Everything from 'Jackie's televised White House Tour' in 1961 (or so) where she showed off the then newly redecorated White House to the viewing America public, to the tragic premature birth and death of her infant son Patrick, to JFK's dramatic assassination, to her son JFK Jr.'s tragic plane crash nearly 40 years later, Blair knew exactly what Misty was referencing. All those thoughts briefly scared Blair, and caused her to clutch her stomach, until her baby gave a reassuring kick to remind her that everything was okay.

Noticing her daughter's panicked expression, Eleanor briefly chided "Misty, I think that's enough. I know where you're coming from, but we don't need to be over dramatic. I think Blair did a fine job so far."

"Oh you do? Well I can see where your loyalties stand. Nonetheless, a classic style is fine in any decade, but just don't expect your home to stay looking like a show place once the little ones come, unless you hire excellent help. I always thought I did, but somehow Chuck always proved them otherwise...and now you're having his child, so I'd say good luck." Misty retorted, then added. "And speaking of that, where's the nursery?" as they made their way upstairs to the bedrooms, one of which they'd dedicated as the baby's nursery.

"Here's the baby's nursery. We decided to decorate it in a nautical theme...based on the family last name of Bass. Classic style with a fun twist, though the bed and bedding is naturally from the Ralph Lauren baby collection. " Blair mused as she proudly showed off the nursery she had lovingly had decorated.

"A nautical theme because of the Bass family? Hm...you say...but I also remember how you once dated Nate Archibald and how much he loved to sail...so maybe this nursery is just a subtle ode to him?" Misty sarcastically commented as she observed the room.

"What? No! Chuck actually approved the design with me and thought the Bass theme was a cute idea. He mentioned how he remembered going sail fishing with his grandfather when he was a little boy." Blair retorted.

"Oh really? I'm surprised he didn't suggest monkeys and scarves as a few of his ideas. Though I do wonder what happened to the Bass family crib?" Misty drunkenly replied.

"Bass family crib? No one ever told me about a family crib." Blair gasped. "I am just trying to do the best that I can with this house, with Chuck, and with my family. If you don't like it Misty, that's your problem, and you can leave when you want to...though I would suggest soon...because this is my home now..."

"You've made that blatantly apparent..."

"Mine and Chuck's. Not your's, anymore...and you'll just have to deal with it." she admitted as her mother-in-law backed down a little, becoming slightly intimidated for a bit, until she retorted back.

"Well I never! If that's how it is...fine! Just don't expect to see Bart or I at Christmas then. I guess I'll have one less Christmas card I'll have to send as well." Misty huffed as she left the room in a dramatic fashion.

Blair didn't know what had happened, though it did feel good to tell off her mother-in-law. Almost as good as winning a case. She was still on that high when her own mother approached her. Nervously, Blair didn't know what her mother would say, but what Eleanor said was quite surprising.

"Wow dear, that took guts. I don't know if I fully approve of your bulldog tactics there...but I'm glad to see that you stood up for yourself and your husband like that, because that took guts. Something I know all too well. After watching Misty fall apart like that and tear apart both your taste and her own son to some degree, I apologize for some of the things I might have said to you over the years too. Jealousy is a powerful emotion, and I believe that is the root cause of many of the things she said to you, but I'm glad you were able to defend yourself in the end. And its good to see that you are growing up too, into a fine young woman. You'll make a good mother too, because you already have a decent start." Eleanor said.

"Really, you think so? You think that Misty's histrionics were jealousy and a few too many glasses of Chianti?" she asked.

"Yes I believe so." hr mother chuckled.

"And you really think I'm going to be a good mother and my baby's nursery doesn't suck?" she asked.

"The best. And yes I think its a lovely, fun nursery. Though I hope for your sake you're having a boy." her mother mused.

"Thank you mom. And yes its going to be a boy, or at least its supposed to be." Blair mused as she gave her mother a hug and shared one of the few tender moments they'd ever had together.

xoxoxo

Later that night, after everyone had left, Blair tried to relax in bed beside Chuck, but despite her reassurance from her own mother, she was still keyed up over her confrontation with Misty Bass. So much so that she had to spill to Chuck.

"...And furthermore, she insulted my taste in décor for our child's nursery, thinking that I'd been subconsciously thinking of Nate or something when I'd approved our decorator's ideas for the nautical theme..."

"Were you... subconsciously thinking of Nate?" he mused.

"No! Of course not. Don't you remember that sailfish story you told me about from when you were a boy? I told her that was the reason for the nursery theme, along with the Bass family name. But then she started going on about family cribs and Jackie Kennedy and so on, so I just had to defend our family and our home. It wasn't easy, but I showed her who's boss." she sighed proudly as she cuddled against him.

"Ha ha...I'm sure you did...and I'm glad you did. My mother was drunk again wasn't she?" he mused.

"Yeah how did you know? Especially since you were 'watching the game' or napping on the sofa when I found you after my altercation with your mother." she sarcastically retorted.

"Ha ha yeah the game bored me...so I decided to catch up on my beauty sleep. I never said I was perfect. Plus you wore me out earlier. Mid-meal sex will do it. And I wanted to regain my strength in case you wanted another round later. So do you wanna?" he mused.

"Chuck!" she groaned.

"So it's no?" he teased as she groaned again over dramatically, as he went on. "Anyway I know how my mother is. Same as my father. Their opinion of me has never been very positive. They can appear congenial to your face...but get them drunk and their real character comes out. I apologize for it, but now you know."

"Haven't you ever defended yourself against them?" she asked.

"Many times. Part of the reason why I'd ended up at military school, then Deep Springs. That and the fact that I admit I was kind of an asshole in high school." he poignantly admitted, becoming bemused at the end by his own admission.

"Yeah I think you were...but I'll admit I wasn't probably as kind as I could've been in high school either...but I'm trying to change now...though it's not easy." she admitted.

"I never said it was." he chuckled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss and he held her as she fell asleep, too exhausted for sex at the moment, but still happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Another week or so passed and things were progressing well for Blair Bass with her marriage to Chuck, her pregnancy, her law firm, and her court case in reference to the incident between Grandmother Bass and the mechanical reindeer from Macy's.

Despite trying to keep it out of the press, somehow Gossip Girl picked up on the item and ran a short, snarky blurb entitled '**Grandma Was Run Over By A Reindeer, as Grandchildren Sue Macy's?' ** which was of course picked up by a few other publications until word got out that a Bass Vs. Macy's case was being tried in one of the lower courts. Even though some criticized the close family connection the lawyer representing the Bass Family had to the case, Blair took any opportunity available to promote her law firm and procure a few more cases.

Over all Chuck seemed very quiet whenever Blair mentioned anything about the case she had representing his grandmother's interests, internalizing most of his opinions on the issue, though she could still tell he wasn't entirely pleased. Thus Blair didn't try to talk about it too much and decided to try to focus on what she could get him for Christmas, and on that she certainly had some ideas.

A new Rolex or a briefcase or a trip for the two of them to go on a quick spa vacation weekend just before their baby was born, Blair had many ideas, though having time to accomplish them would be another story. As far as what she hoped to get from Chuck, that varied from jewelry to lingerie to New Years in St. Barts to a trip to Tuscany and so on. Blair thought herself easy to please since she simply wanted the best of everything if she could get it.

It was the early morning hours of the day she was going to represent her case involving Chuck's Grandmother Bass and Macy's, and a mere week before she was scheduled to have their baby, that Blair woke up having a deliciously naughty sex dream about herself and Chuck that seemed all too real. In the dream they were in a limousine for some reason, both nude, and he was kissing his way down her body until he got to between her thighs as he began to go down on her in the most lovely fashion. Eating her out and laving every fold, as he manipulated her with his magic fingers. The dream felt so real that she moaned aloud in ecstasy as she reached down and unsurprisingly felt his head between her legs, as she massaged his scalp while he went down on her.

It was when she was just coming down from the throws of ecstasy, still moaning his name, that Blair fully woke up and realized that it wasn't a dream. Her husband Chuck Bass really was giving her oral sex despite the fact she was nearly nine months pregnant. Ah bless him. It was then though that he seemingly came up for air, as he panted and gave a smirk.

"The duvet blocks out so much noise they could sell out at Bose. I barely heard you scream my name until that last minute there...heh..." he chuckled slyly, looking devastatingly hot, and surprisingly still wearing his undershirt.

"An Italian induction on the day I have court? Seriously...this has got to end." she sighed.

"I thought it just did." he smirked, briefly glancing down at her.

"Chuuuck! Seriously, this is the last time. I can't believe you tried an Italian induction on me...too." she asked.

"Why do you say that?" he mused.

"Because you're wearing your OP swim goggles for one thing. Seriously, what did you think you were doing wearing swim goggles to go down on me, Chuck? You obviously thought something might happen. Or were you simply diving for sunken treasure 'Bass Cousteau'?" she sarcastically replied.

"Heh, heh...something like that..." he seductively mused as he reached down and began toying with her again. "You tasted different today...and I swear I felt the head with my tongue when I...was down there." he smirked.

"Felt the head? Ha ha very funny." she sarcastically laughed.

"No...I did...I swear it. Which means I think you're dilated a few centimeters or something..." he mused as he touched her. "Yeah I think I can feel it."

"WHAT? NO! I can't be dilated already! Not today! And get your fingers out of there, Chuck, you're no gynecologist! Even if you do love to play doctor!" she harped as she used her fear and adrenaline to push him out of the way and rush into the bathroom to check herself out. Despite not being able to tell if Chuck had been telling the truth about being 'dilated already', fortunately she wasn't bleeding or anything yet, and she still felt her baby move a bit, so she thus self diagnosed herself into believing that all was well with herself and her baby and she wasn't going into labor just yet.

"Okay...I'm fine...and I'm NOT going into labor yet, so ha ha, I'm still going into court today to try your grandmother's case." she mocked from the bathroom as she began to get ready for the day.

"If you say so...but you still have me on your speed dial don't you?" he asked as he rolled over in bed, and slowly climbed out sauntering into the bathroom himself.

"Of course! You're number one on my phone. But I won't be needing to call because I will be fine." she defended herself.

"If you say so." he mused as he stood in front of the toilet, taking a piss and removing his undershirt to stand naked as he relieved himself.

"Of course I say so. I know what I'm talking about." Blair mused as she stood in front of the sink washing her face and primping her skin. She glanced at her husband out of the corner of her eye, noticing him remove his shirt to suddenly become nude as she commented. "Don't throw your shirt on the floor, darling. And uh...were you wearing any underpants just now?"

"No..."

"Ha ha...oh Chuck I swear you are the only guy I've been with who wears just his undershirt but no underpants. What happened to your Cocksox ones?" she teased.

"Dirty. Plus when I felt like messing around with you I wanted to be prepared for anything." he smirked as he stepped into their shower, adding. "Care to join me? You know there is plenty of room to get clean together...and get dirty so that we repeat the cycle."

"Yeah prepared for anything I bet. I'd love to...but I don't have time because I know where it will lead and I'm already running late as it is...but thanks for the offer." she mused as she began to ready herself for the day.

"Well any time then baby, any time you want to join me you know where to look." he teased as he went off to take his shower.

Xoxoxo

Blair then went on with her day, dressing in her best maternity power suit and Louboutin heels as she called for a car to take her to her law offices, then to court. Since the elder Mrs. Bass was still rather incapacitated, Chuck's grandfather and his son Bartholomew sat at the table to represent the client, with Blair acting as the attorney. Being in her element of sorts, Blair strode through the case with her head held high as she presented the case, cross examined witnesses, and tried to go toe to toe with the other opposing attorney. She felt that she was on a high and in the zone, presenting her closing statements, her baby jumping along with the excitement, when suddenly the backache she'd thought was due to her nearly 4 inch heels suddenly ripped across her stomach as she felt a wetness run down her legs and puddle onto the floor at her feet.

"And furthermore, my client...my client...insists that I approach the bench." she moaned trying to stifle the pain as she gripped the judge's bench with a white knuckled grip.

"This is unusual...are you okay Ms Waldorf-Bass?" the judge asked, suddenly realizing she might be in pain.

"Oh...never better...as I was saying my client wants full restitution and renumeration in the form of...EW what's that? Ohmigod...I think my water just broke! All over my new Louboutins too! And the new Falke stockings Chuck bought for me on his last business trip to Germany are ruined too! Damn it! Oh why!..." Blair moaned, her attention suddenly shifting from her client's needs to her own as she glanced down at her ruined stockings and shoes amongst the bloody puddle on the floor.

"Let me get this straight...your client wants restitution in the form of new Falke stockings and a pair of Louboutin shoes? Size?" the judge asked, slightly bemused.

"Six-and-a-half...wait a minute, that's for me! I mean money. This amount should suffice." Blair said as she showed the legal document which stated the over six figure amount that she'd hoped to win for her client.

"Interesting amount...we shall see if the client will agree to it. Thus I suggest a recess in my chambers for the two attorneys...if they're both up to it." the judge mentioned, eying Blair warily.

"Oh yes...I'm up to it...just let me catch my breath." Blair sighed as she clutched the bench and a contraction spasm hit it. Suddenly she wasn't standing alone at the bench, as her father-in-law and grandfather-in-law were standing near her, concerned looks on their faces as they attempted to sternly commandeer the situation and Blair herself.

"Come dear, let's go. You don't need to deliver my grandchild on the courtroom floor. I'll take you to Lennox Hill myself in my car. Come on dear let's go." her father-in-law said as he tried to usher her out.

"But what about my case? Don't you want justice for your mother? Don't you want the guilty to pay? I'm a strong, independent young woman. I can take care of myself and am not going to let you bully me!" she declared regaining her strength a bit.

"Of course we want justice...but we also want to take care of you, dear. Your health is just as important as my wife's." Grandfather Bass replied, honest concern displayed on his lined face, as he patted her shoulder.

"Well I..." she began, thinking to protest at first, but then another spasm wracked her body, changing Blair's tune for good. "...I think maybe I should go with you after all. Though just don't sue me if your leather seats or carpeting get ruined in the meantime." she sighed as she let Bart and his father and their associates usher her out of the courthouse and into a limousine that was parked at the curb. Blair settled into one of the seats where she lay down clutching her stomach as the other men entered the limo as well, settling into the other seats and taking out their phones to make calls to the hospital's staff, Blair's doctor, and of course the daddy-to-be, Chuck Bass. Unfortunately, he was in a business meeting and was very difficult to contact, at least according to his secretary, which caused Blair to become even upset at Chuck, and Bart to make rude comments as well.

The limo ride went pretty well, until they got into a fender bender with a taxi, causing the Bass family's driver and the cab driver to get into an argument, which resulted in Bart trying to pay off the cab driver...and poor Blair wailing in pain from her labor pains. Unfortunately the front of the limo was too damaged to drive anymore, and Blair was far too impatient (and frankly far too much in pain) to be waiting around...so taking matters into her own hands, she slipped away from the arguing Bass men...and hailed another cab to take her to the hospital.

Blair had just entered the first cab she'd hailed, closing the door behind her, when suddenly neon lights started flashing all around the inside of the car, as the driver said "Congratulations...you've just entered the Cash Cab!"

"Huh? What the hell?" Blair gasped incredulously.

"Answer several trivia questions correctly and you'll win a thousand dollars. Get three wrong...and I'll drop you off. So are you going to play?" he commented as he pulled away from the curb.

"Uh...sure! I'm game." Blair replied as she imagined what she could use an extra grand for, as her contractions eased up a bit. Blair felt she was a fairly intelligent woman, since she'd done fairly well in school, and she always to play games, so figuring she could easily get an extra grand just for riding in the Cash Cab and convincing him to take her to the hospital.

The driver began then asking her fairly easy questions about New York, pop culture, and so on, such that Blair was soon up to over $500. Mentally gloating to herself, Blair imagined herself a thousand dollars richer by the time she arrived at the hospital, which the cab was about half way too. Suddenly though, the driver asked her a trivia question that was a bit more difficult, a question about the War of 1812 which Blair didn't know. And since she'd already missed two other questions earlier, suddenly the Cash Cab's driver stopped the cab and dropped her off, still blocks from her destination.

"Great! Just great! I'm in LABOR...and the driver LET'S ME OFF BLOCKS FROM MY DESTINATION...THE HOSPITAL? ARGH!" Blair fumed as she angrily shaking her fist at the cab as it took off. Angrily she began walking down the sidewalk towards the hospital, unsure what to do. Being a New Yorker, she knew that she could walk the final two and a half blocks to the hospital's emergency entrance if she had to...but to be honest, she was in labor and really shouldn't be expected to have to do that.

Blair had only walked to the nearest street corner, when suddenly a man dressed like Santa Claus, riding a motorcycle pulled up to the curb and commented. "Do you need help ma'am? I saw you walking there and it looked like you needed help. I'll give you a lift to anywhere you'd like to go, free of charge." he laughed.

"Seriously?" she skeptically replied, unsure whether to trust this erstwhile biker Santa at first or not. "Well usually I don't accept rides from strangers...however...I seriously need to get to the hospital...so if you're serious about helping me...I'd appreciate it." she sighed, wincing in pain.

"Ah you are pregnant...well hop in my side car and I'll get you to the hospital. Ho Ho Ho...It looks like Santa's going to be making more than one special delivery at the hospital this year." biker Santa chuckled as he helped Blair into the motorcycle's side car, which she noticed was filled with several bags of toys and gifts.

Pulling away from the curb, they quickly rode through the New York City traffic, listening to the Boston Pops version of 'Sleigh Ride' which was playing over Santa's radio at the time, until they arrived at the emergency entrance of the hospital. Once there, they were soon greeted by nurses and some EMTs who were exiting the hospital to go back to an ambulance sitting by the curb. Once they saw Santa, helping a very pregnant Blair out if his side car, they immediately helped Blair into a wheelchair, as Santa commented "I'm here for the kids...but it looks like Santa's little helper appears to need to make a special delivery herself...so be sure to take care of her." while helping her out of the side car.

Over all Blair Waldorf-Bass was more than a little embarrassed that she'd had to be 'Santa's Special Delivery', riding to the hospital in the side car of a dark cherry red Harley Davidson, driven by 'Santa Claus'...what an image...but at least she got there safely and was soon ushered to her birthing suite at the hospital. After stripping down and donning her own personal hospital gown, Blair lay on the bed to prep for the delivery of her baby, noticing then how the room was filled with extended family and friends. Somehow her father-in-law and grandfather-in-law had already arrived, along with slightly more congenial and less intoxicated Misty Bass. Then her mother Eleanor Waldorf-Rose and step-father Cyrus Rose arrived, bringing her ten year old half year old sister Yale, who was holding a Gund teddy bear she'd purchased at FAO Schwartz for the blessed event. Then eventually even Serena showed up, still pregnant herself although she was due quite soon, and still quite beautiful since her endless hours of pregnancy yoga and macrobiotic diet gave her a round baby bump and little other body fat.

"B! I couldn't believe it when I'd heard you were going into labor already! I guess you finally beat me to something, giving birth and becoming a mommy! Yay! Though, I'm planning for a home water birth with just my doula, Nate, and some of my friends from LA. You're invited too B, if you can come..." Serena said as she tried to hug Blair.

"I'd love to, S...but I'll have to see how this goes first." she replied. "Right now I'm just waiting on the anesthesiologist...and Chuck..." she scowled through the pain.

"Really? Oh B...did Chuck run off with your anesthesiologist?" Serena whispered.

"I HOPE NOT! He's supposedly in a meeting, though if he's having an affair behind my back I'll..." Blair gasped and moaned in pain.

"Well hopefully that's not the case. Here why don't you listen to some holiday music or something." Serena said as she turned on the room's TV set and found some festive holiday music streaming from one cable channel.

Blair was sitting there primping and waiting, slightly fuming at her husband for being late and her baby for coming early, and otherwise messing up all of her holiday plans. From her Holiday Tea she'd planned to host for her mothers, friends, and relatives, to the Christmas Party for her law firm, to Chuck's office's corporate Christmas Party, to another Christmas Party she'd planned to host for her friends, and so on, the sudden birth of her baby now couldn't be more ill timed. Blair felt like she had so much to do yet, and very little time to do it in...and now even less with her baby being around, though she hoped that the nanny they'd hired would be available soon.

Suddenly, right when she was about to give up, Chuck came strolling in looking as sly and handsome as always. From his businessman's cut, dark hair, to the unbuttoned gray wool dress coat he wore over his expensive business suit, to the scarf hanging loosely around the collar of his coat, to the slightly loosened collar on his shirt, with the festive yet color coordinated silk tie, and the seductively naughty smirk on his face, he looked like one hot piece of Bass.

"I heard there was an event here that just couldn't be missed." he teased, as he sauntered into the room in his usual seductively slow way.

"Event? You better believe it! You're late! Where _were _you, Chuck? I tried to get a hold of you but couldn't! You wouldn't believe my day! Having my water break in the middle of the court room...right all over my favorite pair of Louboutins! Then I had to ride with your father and grandfather in their limo...until it got into a wreck! Then I tried to take a cab...but it turned out to be the Cash Cab! And I almost won a grand...until I missed three questions...damn War of 1812...so they let me out three blocks from the hospital! Then I thought I have to walk to the hospital, and even started to...until a Santa Claus riding a Harley Davidson with a side car stopped and gave me a lift! I..." she rambled on retelling the story of her day so far to Chuck, but didn't finish her tale.

As Blair was retelling her day, she was suddenly interrupted when Chuck sauntered over to her bedside, leaned down, and cut her off with one of the most sensuously distracting kisses he'd given her in awhile. Lip nibbling, tongue tangling, intense and hot, both soon became so distracted that they both momentarily forgot they were in a hospital room and not alone, and that Blair was about to give birth, as Blair was tempted to flip Chuck onto the bed to jump his bones, and Chuck nearly went along with it.

They were soon interrupted by their parents clearing their throats, as Bart commented "All right you two, break it up or get a room."

"Sorry, but we already have...this is our room...so perhaps you should leave?" Chuck coyly replied as his mother gasped aloud "Why I never!" as Blair secretly laughed at her husband's remark. She was about to add a juicy, snarky comment as well, until another labor pain hit and everyone was reminded of why they were there.

The nurses and doctors stopped by to check on Blair's progress, although she kept wondering when the anesthesiologist was going to appear, finally asking as the second nurse made an appearance.

"So when can I expect a dose of those magic drugs I've heard so much about? Where's the anesthesiologist? I want my Pitocin ...please..." she whined, trying to sound as pathetic as possible to garner some sympathy from the medical staff.

"I'm sorry Mrs Bass...I thought you knew. You are too far progressed in your delivery already, so no drugs for you!" she replied sternly.

"WHAT? Who do you think you are? Nurse Ratchett the Pitocin Nazi?" Blair fumed as Chuck tried to hide a chuckle over his wife's outburst and the nurse's annoyed reaction.

"No...but that's what your doctor told me just before I came in. So I'm just following orders...ma'am." the nurse replied sternly as she stared back.

They would've continued their stand-off like that for awhile longer, but suddenly the baby made a protest, as the labor began to progress as the nurse had said it would. And before they knew it Blair had her feet up in the delivery stirrups on the bed, with Chuck suddenly in his shirt sleeves bracing her back and holding her foot, and Serena holding her other hand trying to help.

"I'm giving birth? Omigod, no I can't do it! I'm just a little girl...I can't do it! I hurt! I'm not strong!" Blair whimpered in pain.

"You might be little Blair, but you're no little girl. You can do it. I know you can." Serena encouraged her.

"Seriously?" Blair skeptically replied.

"Seriously. You can do this Blair...because you're strong...the strongest woman I know. Don't forget that. You're that way and made me that way too." Chuck admitted as he attempted to comfort her and admitted his love for her.

So with a few pants, pushes, and screams, with sweat dripping down her face, Blair did the unbelievable for herself. A feat she never thought her body could do, but it did it anyway, as she pushed the next generation of Waldorf and Bass out of her body, in the form of a nearly seven pound baby boy. A baby with dark hair who began to cry as soon as he was born and was placed to rest on her chest, bloody, and screaming, all to the tune of Christmas songs playing in the background.

Blair and Chuck both looked down at their little son, trying to take it all in as they stared at him with his scrawny little arms and legs. They both still couldn't believe this was the little creature they'd created together, as they rubbed his back and tried to comfort him, despite how messy he was. Briefly Blair reached down and tried to wipe some of the bloody guk off of her son's little head, but before she could do much more, a nurse reached down and whisked him away, to the protests of the new parents.

"Omigod, did you see that? That nurse just stole my baby! The nerve! I hope its not like that Lifetime movie where Kate Jackson stole Lori Loughlin's baby and replaced it with a dead one! Check to make sure, Chuck." Blair panicked as she watched her baby be carried away.

"Ha ha...you watch too many movies, darling. Our baby is right over there in the corner getting his first bath. If he's anything like me, he'll love getting clean...and dirty." Chuck chuckled as he leaned down and gave Blair another kiss.

"Mm...thanks. Well if you say she's just over there...alright..." Blair sighed as she glanced towards the corner where the nurse was bathing and testing the baby, as was normal, and Blair waited for the after-birth to come. As she lay there waiting, Blair suddenly comprehended what Chuck had said about their son being just like him. Remembering what a naughty boy Chuck often was as a child even, Blair suddenly imagined their baby being very naughty too...a venerable mini-Chuck Bass. Gracious, what had she given birth to?

Soon though eventually everything settled a bit more, Blair's after-birth part went smoothly, and with the help of her mother, with Serena directing her, Blair was able to reassemble herself in some semblance of order again. So Blair was looking nearly her best again when the nurse brought her baby back again, all diapered and swaddled in a blanket, with a little knit cap on his head. As soon as she was handed her baby, Blair had the baby's hospital issue cap and blanket switched out for a cashmere set she'd been gifted at her latest baby shower, as someone took a picture.

It was then, after the picture, where the baby cried a bit, Blair looked from her baby to Chuck standing close by wearing a rather bemused and genuinely happy grin on his face, that she realized that her baby did look a lot like Chuck...and a little like herself...that the gravity of the situation hit her. _ "Omigod...I just had a baby with...Chuck Bass? Chuck Bass is a FATHER? And __**I **__am a __**MOTHER?" **_

Blair thought as she began to tear up herself a little bit...overwhelmed by all of the emotion from the situation.

"Oh honey...congratulations! Aw it's okay to cry. I'll take the baby for a bit, while you get some rest..." her mother offered, but Blair protested a bit.

"No...he's my baby...and I'll decide who gets to hold him! So I pick...Chuck, since he's the dad...and my husband!" Blair declared, handing the baby to Chuck, who took the baby as easily as if he'd always held babies, cradling his son in his arms.

Blair felt better for having stood up for herself against her mother and letting her husband hold their baby, and despite the fact that he made quite the delicious picture there holding their baby, Blair still had to think. This was certainly not exactly what she had imagined her life to be back when she was in high school. Back then she'd imagined being married to Nate and eventually having a baby with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, a mini Nate, instead of a dark haired baby with dark violet like eyes, slightly wavy hair, and a smirking grin...a literal mini Chuck Bass. Would her son be always bullying people and thinking up pervy thoughts? Would their son be just like Chuck was as a child? Or herself? Oh it would certainly be interesting to say the least, being parents to a child who was just like Chuck as a child...let alone herself.

Chuck's thoughts went down a similar path, though with their own twist. After finding his own little nook to hide, sitting on a chair near Blair's bed, Chuck sat there and stared down at his own newborn son. As he stared at the baby a wealth of emotions flooded through him. Pride and awe that this little human being was actually a part of him, and existed because of him. Responsibility over his future and welfare, and fear because of that. Chuck suddenly realized that he was the father of this child and it was up to him to guide his future. When this child was looking for his daddy, it would be to him that he'd turn. Quite the responsibility indeed.

Still on an immediate front, was dealing with his son as an infant...and that would be fun too. Strangely, he'd sort of missed his old pet monkey, Sweetie, so the idea of caring for a baby didn't seem that intimidating. Not only diapering the child, but also dressing him in some of the little clothes they'd bought for him. For as long as it lasted, Chuck knew that he and Blair would have fun dressing their son like a mini-me. Why shouldn't the boy dress well? He was after all, the son of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Why, he'd be the most stylish kid New York! Curious about his son over all, Chuck peeled away the baby's blanket to examine his little body and do a finger and toe count. All looked fine, though he was surprised at how tiny he was, and how smooth and soft his skin was. The only hair he had was the soft hair on his head and a little on his ears.

Noticing that, Chuck carried the baby over to Blair, nearly waking her up again. "Blair...did you see how tiny and hairless he is! Is that normal?" h asked, slightly concerned.

"Tiny and hairless? What are you talking about now, Chuck? Our baby isn't bald now is he?" she yawned, glancing toward him.

"Yeah see! He has hair on his head, so he isn't bald...but his arms and legs are so bare...won't he get cold?" he asked, a little worried.

"Ha ha...yeah if you continue to unwrap him, Chuck. He's a human baby, not a capuchin monkey." Blair laughed, as she started to re-wrap their son in his blanket, until Chuck stopped her.

"Yeah, but aren't you curious to what he looks like? I remember you used to undress your dolls when you were little. Well this is your best doll yet...and it was my present to you." he chuckled. "So don't you want to unwrap him and see if we did all right?" he teased.

"Yes...you certainly did give him to me. He's definitely quite the gift. All right, let's see how we did." Blair sighed and went on. "And for your information, it was you Chuck who used to strip all of the clothes off my and Serena's Barbies and make them have naked hot tub parties with Ken in the Barbie Dream House. I should've know you were trouble even back then."

"Oh I'd forgotten about that! Ha ha, I guess some things never change..." he chuckled in reply.

"Yeah...okay, here's our baby...and by the looks of it, he's definitely a Bass." Blair replied as she glanced at their son's little naked body and noticed that he was much like Chuck in miniature in certain areas of his physical development for sure.

"Aw yeah, chip off the old block. Hmm...I wonder what would happen to him if you show him your boobs? Maybe he'd..." he teased indicating an action with his index finger.

"Chuck, that's disgusting! He wouldn't get a stiffy from looking at MY boobs...because I'm his MOTHER!" she gasped and chided him. Suddenly though, their son did something that Blair definitely didn't like as she suddenly gasped and screamed. "Omigod Chuck he peed on me! Yuk, gross!"

Chuck just doubled over laughing, giving his tiny son a high five. "Good one, son! Now I _know _you are a Bass. A venerable chip off the old block!" he laughed, then added "And look Blair, he smirked at me! I know it's a smirk! Ha ha having a son and being a father might not be that bad after all."

"Ah I'm surrounded by connivers! All right, 'dad', time to do your duty and change Junior's diaper. Be my guest." she replied, handing the baby back to Chuck to let him take care of business.

"All right. If I could change Sweetie's diapers myself, changing this kid should be a breeze." he chuckled as he took the baby over to the room's changing table. Changing the baby though in the end proved to be a more unique task than he thought since despite not climbing around like a monkey, his son proved to be more squirmy, delicate, and louder than he thought. Despite getting his diaper on, Chuck suddenly felt like he had 'broken' his son when he became red and began to cry and cry. Panicked, Chuck tried to soothe the baby, and when that didn't work, he tried handing him to Blair.

"I can't sooth him, so here you go. I think he's hungry, so just whip out your boob and he'll do the rest." Chuck said as he handed the baby to Blair.

"Chuck? You're so crude! And maybe he isn't hungry...but I guess it's worth a try." Blair sighed as she opened the front of her gown, exposing a breast to her baby. "All right honey, let's go..." she cooed to the baby, who sought and found, instantly latching onto her breast with his greedy little mouth. Watching and feeling her baby nurse from her body brought another wealth of emotions from her. Again she was reminded that this was her baby and her responsibility. Something she'd feel responsibility for , for the rest of her life, there was no backing down now. That in itself nearly started to make her cry, until Chuck made the seductively snarky comment to lighten the mood.

"Mm...watching my son nurse from you makes me both proud and jealous. He likes a bit of the boob, like a real Bass...but I'm jealous he gets you all to himself. hm...you have two of 'em, as I certainly know. Whip out you're other boob, darling, so I can have a go!" he teased, smirking at her for sure.

"Chuck! Very funny...ha ha..." she sighed sarcastically.

"Maybe later...after he's asleep...we can..." he mused suggestively.

"Okay...he's actually almost asleep. Then we can...wait a minute, what am I saying? I can't have sex with you in the hospital, Chuck! That's ridiculous! I am not even allowed to have sex for a few weeks yet anyway..." she fumed, causing Chuck to laugh because of how well he knew her and how quickly he could get her to think of sex too.

Eventually the baby finished feeding and fell asleep, after which Blair fell asleep too in a much deserved nap.

Xoxoxo

Awhile later, Blair woke up again, more refreshed after having a nap again, and was hungry as well. Giving birth was hard work, more work than she usually preferred to do, and thus she was hungry enough to eat almost anything. It was right then, as if on cue, she noticed Serena nearby. Serena soon stood up and headed over to her, acting like the concerned friend she usually was.

"Oh you're awake B! I thought you'd sleep forever over there, snoring as you were. Perhaps you should visit the sleep clinic in Yuma? They worked wonders on one of my ex-boyfriend's sleep apnea problems he had for awhile. It was so much easier for us to sleep then." Serena sighed.

"Thanks for the advice S, but I'll have to think about it. Anyway I'm hungry, is there anything to eat in this place?" Blair sighed, looking around the room. "Hm...have you seen my baby? Or Chuck?"

"The hospital staff took your baby away soon after you fell asleep. Chuck left a few minutes ago, after taking a nap himself. Do you know he snores too, B? You two make quite the pair! Perhaps you BOTH should go to the sleep clinic?"

"Serena!"

"Or perhaps a yoga retreat in India? Ooh wouldn't that be fun B?" Serena sighed, as Blair slightly scowled at her. "Nonetheless, here's your food B. Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, corn nibblets, a box of milk, and a jello cup. Doesn't it look delicious?" Serena laughed.

"Eyech! Where are we? Back at Constance with the old cafeteria?" Blair cringed as she glanced at her hospital's offering for lunch.

"Ha ha...I know what you mean, B. So I planned ahead and brought you this. A diet plate just like back in school, except I substituted the cottage cheese for bean curd and also Summer Rolls with peanut butter sauce and a bottle of Evian." Serena offered her as she pulled out the boxed salad of fresh baby greens that she'd purchased at a cafe not far from the hospital.

"Mm...this looks good S. Maybe I'll try some of it. Where did you get it from? I don't know if I've ever tried eating an unfried spring roll with runny peanut butter before?" Blair commented as she tasted her food.

"I bought it at the Flaming Ice cube. Everything is supposed to be organic, macrobiotic, and cruelty free. So no preservatives or anything bad to harm you or your baby."

"That's nice, but I'm not pregnant anymore." Blair replied, slightly sarcastically.

"Of course, but you are planning to breastfeed, aren't you? It's the best way to bond with your baby...and it's so natural! You were doing it earlier too, I saw." Serena commented.

"Perhaps...though I'm dying for a martini or a mimosa as well...so I'll have to see if I want to continue my adventures in breastfeeding or not." Blair replied.

"Oh...well your loss, B. Speaking of dyeing...that cafe I mentioned, they also have this craft and yarn shop with the cafe, where I saw this delicious hand painted yarn that I just had to get. I'm going to knit this baby knapsack I saw in the one pattern book, and I could teach you a few things if you wanted to learn." Serena replied.

"Knitting? Really, S?" she sarcastically replied.

"Sure it's a great tension reliever, which is something you might need with your high powered job, your marriage to Chuck Bass, and now motherhood on your plate. It might be a great outlet for your...pent up energy." she suggested.

"What? You don't think I have ways to relieve stress? I did join a pregnancy yoga class, like you suggested, which helps some. Plus there are also such things as going to the spa, hiring a private masseuse, and despite your assumption that marriage to Chuck makes me stressed...there are also ways we help each other relieve our stress, if you know what I mean." she huffed, rather defending her position, as always.

"Oh you mean sex? Well that's good. Oh speaking of that, you two should try this thing Nate and I do that's a great stress reliever...and then some..." Serena began until Blair interrupted her.

"Uh...S...thank you but I think I'd rather not learn more about the sex life you have with Nate Archibald. Anyway, I think Chuck already knows plenty to keep the both of us well...satisfied lets say..." Blair replied as her friend replied.

"Well that's good to know B..." but was soon interrupted by the presence of someone at the door.

"The doctor is here to give a private examination of the...patient...so if any unnecessary parties could leave now..." the doctor mentioned in a deep voice momentarily muffled by the mask he was wearing.

"Oh all right...well I have to meet somebody in a few minutes anyway, so I'll see you later B. Take care of yourself and be wary of any strange doctors." Serena replied, giving a hug and an air kiss peck to Blair before slipping out the door, passing the doctor on her way out. The doctor slipped into the room himself, shutting the door behind him before panther walking across the room to Blair's bed. As soon as he sat on the edge of the bed and Blair saw his mischievous eyes and the smirk that was peaking out from under the medical mask, Blair knew exactly who the doctor was.

"Chuck, what are you doing in that get up, dressed like a doctor? Though you do make a hot doctor. The hottest one I've seen this side of Grey's Anatomy, let's say." she mused, reaching up to run her finger across his mask to trace his jaw, then slowly running her hand down his chest, to the patch of dark chest hair that was peaking out of his collar.

"Really? Perhaps I should purloin these scrubs for better usage...later." he seductively mused as he traced her arm. "Later I'll be sure to give you a 'thorough examination'...but first I'd thought you'd like a bit to eat...do these meet to your satisfaction?" he mused as he opened the door to a knock as a delivery boy with boxes of food brought them in.

"Oh...Lobster Pot Pie from Lion...Steamed broccoli...Creme Brioche...Christmas Sugar Cookies from Eleni's...and...a Dirty Martini?" Blair gasped as she looked at the food Chuck had delivered.

"Shaken and not stirred? Oh but of course...I know you better than anyone." he mused, leaning down for a kiss and to present her with a bouquet.

"Oh Chuck! Thank you! I love it...and of course I love you. I apologize for being a bit of a bitch earlier...but hey I'd just had a baby so..." she laughed.

"No problem. I'm sure my joking didn't help much either...but I was just happy that the birth went so well after everything you went through. And I apologize if my actions earlier...caused you to...go into labor. I was just having a bit of fun...lets say." he mused, smirking at her.

"Well whatever the cause, it happened. I'm not blaming you. I had the baby and that's all there is to it. Speaking of him...where is he? I want to see our baby, Chuck." she inquired, growing a bit anxious.

"He's in the nursery. I'll see if they can bring him in...or you can page them with that thing." he suggested, after glancing at the call button beside her bed.

"Oh yes the call button. Hospital staff right at your fingertips...like venerable servants! I love it!" she mused, pushing the call button so that he could be brought right to them. Then Blair went on "Ah yes, our first born son...though what should we name him? If you suggest 'Jesus' I'll think you're going a bit over the top."

"Ha ha, yeah for this time of year that'd be perfect...but I agree with you. Anyway speaking of names, how about 'Charles Bass Jr'?" he suggested.

"Chuck Bass Jr? I don't know. I thought he should have his own name. Something distinguished like Reginald...or Archibald...or something..." she suggested haughtily.

"There is no way in hell I'm naming MY son Archibald, Blair Waldorf-BASS." Chuck growled angrily.

"Oh yeah I forgot...sorry...I was just...trying to think of a distinguished name for him. How about Nicholas, since I think someone told me it was St Nicholas Day today, or something like that." she laughed as she tried to think of a distinguished name that Chuck would agree with.

"Nicholas? That's not bad. Yeah I can agree to it, as long as my name can be part of it too." he countered.

"Okay...I'll consider it...although I'll have to see our son for myself to see which name fits him." she sighed, as they waited on their baby, which was brought in inside of an incubator. Alarmed, both parents asked why their son was in an incubator, to which the nurse replied that he was slightly premature, so as an extra precaution they were keeping him in an incubator to keep an eye on him and give him extra care.

Blair examined her baby then, and along with Chuck, decided that Nicholas Charles Bass would make a fine name for their son, although the potential road ahead of them with dealing with a slightly premature baby might not be a very easy one indeed, causing worry to both parents.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Blair's recovery post childbirth went well and she was soon able to leave the hospital within a day afterwards. Their son's prognosis, however, wasn't quite so easy. Since he'd been born a few weeks early, the medical staff were concerned about his health, especially since he'd been born in the winter. So he was isolated in an incubator spending time between the regular nursery and the neo-natal unit. To his concerned parents, he was perfect, but to the medical staff he still had a bit more growing to do.

Reluctantly Blair left the hospital empty handed, without her baby, and that broke her heart. She never took it well when things didn't go her way, with this case being a prime example. She'd tried to stage a protest, saying that she needed to stay in her hospital room a bit longer, for her son's sake, but after a few days, the hospital staff insisted they needed her private birthing suite for other expectant mothers. After a bit of cajoling and a promise from her husband of a good surprise, Blair reluctantly left the hospital without her newborn son.

The ride home with Chuck in his Range Rover SUV was a slightly sullen one for Blair as she stared out the windows, barely taking in the decorations all along Park Avenue and so forth, as they neared their home. Chuck tried to lighten the mood by flipping on the radio, the station at first tuned to a a forum that discussed business matters and gave stock quotes, before flipping through the channels pausing anywhere from NPR, to a sports channel that was covering the latest Knicks game, until finally landing on a channel on his Sirrus satellite radio that played only Christmas music.

"So how do you like that? Is that better?" he mused when he stopped on the music channel.

"White Christmas? Yeah its okay. Better than listening to those guys go on about the basketball game..." she sighed nonchalantly.

"Oh I'll have to take you to a game sometime. I was able to get season tickets to the rest of the Knicks' home games...so the next time they play, I'll have to take you along." he replied.

"Yeah okay...wait a minute are you missing a game now? Just to pick me up?" she asked.

"They're playing away at Cleveland. So it wasn't a home game." he replied.

"Okay. Hm...I never knew you were a Knicks fan, Chuck...Knicks...Nicky...our poor son!" Blair started to cry as she was again reminded of their infant son, still in the hospital.

"Oh well I just got the pass off of Ted at work...Oh, no...don't need to cry...uh here use this." he mumbled, as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Blair. "I'm sorry. Our son's getting the best care possible and hopefully in a few weeks we can bring him home. And speaking of that, we're almost home...and speaking of that, I have a surprise waiting for you there."

"Thanks Chuck. You gave me one of your monogrammed CB hankies? Aren't I special?" she sarcastically teased, then sniffed and blew her nose, before regaining her composure and going on. "A surprise? I can't imagine what that'll be. A necklace? A ring? A faux fur coat? Or a real one? Hopefully it's not another mongrel! I've already had enough of stopping the cat and dog fights between Kitty Minky and Midas...let alone adding another dog to the mix! So is your surprise living or not?" she pondered aloud.

"It's alive...or at least it once might've been." he replied.

"You're giving me something dead? Ergh! Way to lighten the mood! What did you get me? Hopefully not something from a taxidermist. Omigod, no you did not have Sweetie stuffed and mounted on a board, did you? If you did, I swear I am going to make a donation to the Museum Of Natural History this year...under the name of Chuck Bass." she chided him as he just chuckled.

"Ha ha ha...you have quite the imagination, Blair! No its nothing like that. You'll just have to wait and see." he mused as they soon pulled up to their house and into their garage. He then helped her out of the car as they made their way into the house together so that Chuck could share his surprise.

They entered the house then through the back door, which was surprisingly well decorated with tiny, white Christmas lights wrapped around the entrance way and door. Pine garland was also wrapped around the banisters and ledges, right under the lights, along with rich velvet bows of white, red, and dark purple or blue that accented certain corners. There was also a similarly decorated large balsam wreath that hung from the door as they entered the house, giving it a festive air.

"Oh Chuck, this is lovely! You decorated the back door of our home?" she asked, admiring the decorations.

"Ha ha...well I may have had a little help. Go on inside and see the rest." he chuckled as he led her into the house, briefly trying to cover her eyes with his leather gloved hands, despite her protests that it was ruining her eye makeup.

"I swear Chuck if you're rubbing off all of my mascara and eye shadow with your little surprise..." she teasingly chided him as they stepped into the house, his hand still over her eyes.

"Well I couldn't quite give you my handkerchief now could I? Considering that you blew your nose in it...ha ha ha. Eh...just keep your eyes closed a bit longer and follow me." he laughed as he helped her off with her coat and led her toward the living room.

"Well all right, though you could have used one of your silk ties...or even your cashmere scarf...I know how much you love to use that...Hey where are you taking me?" she gasped and laughed as an impatient Chuck picked up Blair and bodily carried her into the living room to her mock protests. Setting her down on her feet, he stood her in front of his destination, though she made observations of her own, even while keeping her eyes closed.

"Ha ha ha...now is the time you decide to play big, strong, man, huh, darling? Mm...but why did you set me on my feet? I'd figured you'd lay me on the sofa and ravish me...because you're sofa king good...unless you want me to ravish you?" she seductively teased, running her hands along his chest, messaging it through his fine linen shirt, turning him on slightly.

"Hm...maybe we'll have to do some of that later...but first turn around and open your eyes." he mused, taking her shoulders and playfully turning her around, while leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Merry Christmas, darling..." giving her a kiss on the side of her neck as she opened her eyes.

Before them both was their living room, lavishly and festively decorated for the season with more pine garlands, bows, twinkling lights, candles, a small winter village with a train set, a olive wood nativity scene, a ceramic crèche, and so on, with the centerpiece being a large Douglas Fir decorated with hundreds of Christopher Radko glass ornaments, lights, and tinsel. The room even smelled and sounded festive with the scent of the balsam florals, nutmeg, rum, and so forth, with classic Christmas music playing softly in the background over the Bose wave stereo. So much splendor, it nearly took their breath away.

"Oh Chuck...it's beautiful! You...had our house decorated for Christmas while I was in the hospital? Oh that's so sweet! And this is so beautiful! Who did you have do this? You didn't do this yourself, did you?" she gasped and teased.

"Ha ha not quite...but do you like it? Hm? I found someone to do it...though you'd be surprised..." he mused, giving her a hug.

"Really? Who? Donna Karan? Sylvia Weinstock? Serena?" she guessed.

"Ha ha not quite. She went to school with you...sort of. Actually all of them did..." he mused.

"All of them? I can't imagine who they could be!" she sighed becoming a little impatient.

"Rain, Jen, and Tiff..." he chuckled, knowing that would excite her.

"What? Rain Hoffstetter...who you flirted with right after we broke up nearly six years ago? Jen? Who Jenny Humphrey? The little tramp who slept with Nate Archibald and who you nearly molested? And Tiff? What...NO! Not that Tiffany chick with the purple hair and the ferret who you used to date? You had THEM decorating our house? What did you do, just sit there and watch...while I was in the hospital having our son?" she angrily fumed, staring down her husband.

"Mm...something like that..." he mused as she continued to fume.

"What? I knew it! I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you, Chuck Bass! Merry Christmas indeed!" she fumed as she stalked away from Chuck and went upstairs to take a bath, as he realized maybe he'd gone too far.

xoxoxo

Blair took her bath, soaking in the tub for awhile as the drama of the past week or so unfolded over her. From having their baby before she was entirely ready, to the stress of the holidays, to Chuck trying to do a good deed...that fell flat once he admitted who'd done the interior decorating. Sure perhaps some of those women were skilled in interior or fashion design, but still...who they were in association to Chuck...why did he have to use them when he'd know she'd be jealous having those women in her house without herself being there? Especially after just having a baby and not having her body back into optimum shape yet!

Looking down at her soft stomach and slightly swollen, slightly sagging breasts, Blair knew that there was no way she'd be donning a bikini in St. Barts any time soon. She was no Heidi Klum or Miranda Kerr, to be able to walk the a runway only weeks after giving birth. Why even Chuck would probably find her post-pregnancy body disgusting...so she'd have to have a battle plan for getting back into shape as soon as possible...before Chuck really did cheat on her or worse.

Then as well as her body, Blair began to ruminate on her son's condition. Her poor son who was hospitalized now because he was born just a little bit early. Perhaps he'd inherited some of her impatience rather than Chuck's classic teenage laziness? But if so, apparently in this example, impatience did not help him this time. Her poor son, how could she cope if he didn't make it? She pondered on all of this until she remembered that for better or worse, she was not alone. Chuck was her husband and the father of her child, so logically he should be right there with her when it came to their son's future, whatever it may be. Taking comfort in that thought, Blair continued to relax in her jacuzzi bath tub for awhile longer.

Getting out of the tub, Blair slipped on a negligee, in an effort to feel sexy, but when she stepped out of the bath and into the master suite, noticing that her husband wasn't there, she slipped on her cashmere robe because she was chilly, and slipped downstairs to the living room. She walked across the room, staring at the beautifully decorated tree while trying to come to terms with the decorators of choice, while admiring the beautiful ornaments, when she noticed that her husband was lounging on the sofa. Having changed out of his suit, Chuck was now lounging in his favorite black cashmere pajama pants and navy smoking jacket robe, open a bit to show off a bit of his chest, as he sat reading the newspaper in a cool, nonchalant manner. Just seeing him lounging there, Blair realized how incredibly hot her husband was, whether he realized it or not. Just a view of his angular features and a peek of chest hair made her want to rip off his clothes and jump his bones, though she wasn't allowed to at the moment...but oh how she wanted to!

Instead she sat down on the edge of the sofa and stared down at him. Laying a hand on his chest and looking down into his dark, yet concerned eyes, and sighed.

"I came downstairs...to apologize for earlier. The house looks beautiful...no matter who decorated it. I guess I'm just stressed out about everything...and imaging all of those women here with you, alone, just tipped me over the edge. So will you accept my apology?" Blair sighed, leaning down to lay her head on his chest and practically lay on top of him on the sofa.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair in a protective hug, rubbing her shoulder and arm as he kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "Apology accepted...and I have a confession to make too. I lied to you about who decorated our home for Christmas, as a joke. You know I love to tease you...but I supposed that joke could've been better timed."

"Liar! I knew it! Well if all of those women didn't decorate our house, then who did?" she asked, curiously leaning up to look him in the eye after giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"No one to be jealous of. It's someone who's actually decorated this place for years, since it was my parents' home before ours." he commented reassuringly, as she lay her head back on his chest and he began to run his fingers through her hair. "It was actually my uncle, Stacy Bass and his partner Jay Andersen who did it. They own a bed and breakfast in Georgia...or somewhere...and they like to collect Christmas ornaments to decorate their place for the holidays. Awhile back my parents spent a weekend there near Christmas, and my mom fell in love with all of the ornaments. Then my uncle convinced her to let him decorate our family home in New York for the holidays...and as you say the rest is history. My uncle heard about our baby, and I wanted to do something nice for you since you were so stressed about planning Christmas, so I decided to let uncle Stace and Jay have at it, and work their magic...so to say." he chuckled, "And that's the truth, scouts honor."

"Well I don't know if you were ever a Boy Scout, Chuck...but I do think I believe you...because now that you've reminded me, I believe I do remember my mother chatting with your mother once about her Christopher Radko ornaments and she'd said something about your uncle decorating your house or something. So I believe you, darling. Mmm...and that was nice of your uncle for decorating our house like this for us. I hope he didn't charge too much." she sighed contentedly.

"No...he and Jay did it for us free of charge. Their gift to us this year." he replied.

"Really? Well that's even better..." she slyly mused, glad that they didn't have to pay for his uncles' services. "So where are your uncles, Stacy and Jay? Are they still in the city? We should give them something in appreciation or do something." she inquired curiously.

"Eh...I think they went on a shopping spree here in New York, then they said something about taking in a show, though I'd given them tickets to the Nutcracker, so maybe they went to that?" he replied.

"Oh that sounds good. Yeah let them go to the Nutcracker...it brings back too many memories for me of going there annually with Nate. Hm...maybe we can take in a show somewhere ourselves. Pick something other than the Nutcracker and we'll make it our tradition at the holidays." she suggested as she started to truly relax and practically fall asleep.

"How about the Christmas show at Radio City Music Hall?" he nonchalantly suggested.

"Okay. It's a little cheesy...but I think we can make it work." she contentedly yawned, almost immediately falling asleep on top of her husband to a medley of holiday tunes playing in the background.

"Sure...I'll do that." he mused, softly kissing the top of her head and stroking her shoulder, holding her tight after realizing she'd fallen asleep. Holding Blair like that, while listening the old Ray Coniff Singers medley of "Let It Snow – Count Your Blessings – We Wish You A Merry Christmas" play over their Bose wave radio, and when it got to the line that talked about _'Counting your blessings instead of sheep'_, Chuck got another set of butterflies in his stomach again, as he stroked her hair and listened to her snore. He realized then that despite their son's current health issues and perhaps a few minor stresses, he was truly blessed to have Blair for his wife. That in itself gave him a wonderful feeling of love that was so strong it surprised him, but in a good way, as he held her and began to fall asleep too, himself, to the twinkling Christmas lights from the tree.

xoxoxo

A few days passed as Chuck and Blair tried to let things get back to 'normal' now that Blair had given birth, but what was 'normal' when your child was in the hospital's NICU? For Chuck, it was pretty easy because it just meant going back to the office and his investment accounts and business deals, but for Blair it wasn't so easy. Sure she had her law office, and despite a few new cases and accounts, the strength and desire to go into her offices, just wasn't there for Blair anymore.

The fact that her child had been born early and didn't look like the adorable, dumpling cheeked babies featured in advertisements and parenting magazines, Blair felt was all her fault. If she hadn't pushed herself so much at the office, or had watched her diet better, or had totally avoided alcohol, cigarette smoke, pollution, chemicals, artificial sweetners, and had gotten more exercise and more rest...maybe her son wouldn't be where he was at the moment? Yes, it indeed must've been all her fault, or so she thought, as she thus spent her time at home reading Brooke Shields' book about post partum depression, Down Came The Rain , until even her husband noticed something was wrong.

One afternoon, after picking Blair up from her psychiatrist's office and taking her to the hospital, where they visited their son for awhile, Chuck opened the door of his new dove gray Jaguar to help her in, before climbing in himself. Adjusting his Christopher Roth aviator shades, Chuck glanced toward Blair and asked "So what was that back there? Are you okay?"

"What do you mean? My session went fine. Dr. Fisher said that I'm making progress." she nonchalantly replied.

"Great...but that's not what I meant." he replied, running a hand over his freshly shaved, square jawline.

"What? Do you mean the hospital? I was just upset. I didn't think the nurses knew what they were doing. I still don't." she sighed, slightly annoyed at an imagined enemy.

"Cussing out three nurses and threatening to take your baby home with us, despite the tubes and wires he was attached to was quite the performance indeed. I almost sold it to TLC as a reality show...'_When Upper East Side Mothers Freak Out'... _I could've made a few bucks." he quipped.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm glad you didn't, though that is just like you to want to profit off of others' misfortune." she sarcastically replied, as she slipped a French Silk cigarette out of her Prada handbag as she lit it with the car's lighter.

"Ah...I see you're back to lighting up again...now that you're no longer pregnant." he replied, slightly sarcastically himself, glancing over towards her as he waited in traffic.

"Sure...why beat the inevitable? With my luck I'll probably never get pregnant again, our son will probably be a vegetable...or maybe even die. Then I'll probably be voted 'Worst Mother Of The Year', and you'll leave me because my body now looks like crap and I can't have sex at the moment." she mumbled, jaw set tight, as she inhaled her cigarette and blew smoke out her nose, feeling like a dragon lady bitch indeed.

Glancing toward Chuck, Blair notice him roll his lips and set his own jaw hard, making his chiseled jawline even more pronounced, as he turned a corner onto the on ramp for the nearest highway, and popped the clutch on his Jag, peeling out of there, slightly faster than necessary. Blair knew she'd upset him. He was trying to hold it in, yet the way he was driving clearly indicated that he was upset.

Yet for some reason Blair liked it when he drove like that. She liked when Chuck popped the clutch on his Jag and laid rubber on the highway, really testing the sports car a bit, because she always knew she'd do the same thing. That is if she could drive. Plus driving like this with Chuck reminded Blair of the Audrey movie 'Two For The Road.' Anything that reminded her of an Audrey Hepburn film always made her feel a little better too. And of course driving like that made Chuck look especially hot, sorta like a young Steve McQueen or something, which was always a plus. Still as they drove out of the city, she had to wonder where he was taking her?

They drove for awhile in near silence, until they were nearly to Southampton, making it there just as the sun set, pulling into a parking lot that bordered a beach, next to a small restaurant that was still open despite the fact that it was the off season. A fact that Blair noted in an offhand commentary to Chuck.

"The Hampton's in the off season? What do you think you're going to accomplish with this? Other than a pretty sunset to look at along the beach..." she sighed as she glanced out towards the edge of the shore and the beginning of the ocean.

"I don't know. I just had to get out of the city and drive...then I got hungry and decided to stop here for a bite to eat. But if you're not coming in, its up to you." he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, readjusted his aviators and started to get out of the car in his slick manner of cool indifference.

"I'm coming in! I'm not going to sit out here alone in your car all night." she slickly countered, crushing the stub of her latest cigarette under the toe of her Jimmy Choos as she followed Chuck into the restaurant, surprised that he actually held the door open for her.

Entering the warmth of the restaurant, the couple were soon seated, at a table off to the side near a piano that was near the bar. Other than the piano, the rest of the restaurant exuded an air of casual sophistication so the couple felt right at home there as the waiter handed them their menus to peruse as they ordered drinks. Blair was glancing up from her menu, when she really glanced around the restaurant and momentarily realized it's decor was reminiscent of the restaurant in New York from where she'd run out on Chuck nearly six years before when she'd feared he was going to propose. When she'd broken up with him because she'd wanted to be free to travel with Serena...and didn't want to be thirty years old and filled with regret that she hadn't lived her early 20s to the fullest. But was there another reason?

Chuck glanced up from his menu and commented on the selection of choices. "I'm thinking about getting the rock lobster...although maybe I should go with the surf and turf? Or maybe we can share? I'll get the Delmonico steak and you can have the lobster tail...Or maybe I'll let you have the steak and I'll have the lobster, 'cause I know how much you like a bit of the bone and I like a bit of tail..." he mused teasingly. "Although maybe I should just order the Sea Bass...because if I know you, right now you're craving some C Bass in more ways than one. Right?"

"Very funny, Bass. I think I've had enough of your jokes right now. So why did you bring me here? Was it just to get out of the city or did you bring me here to discuss vacation homes in Southampton?" she sarcastically replied, trying to hold her real emotions at bay.

"Well in fact you do have part of that right. There was this little place I'd wanted to run by you and I wanted to get away from the city a bit..." he chuckled, taking a sip of his water, while slyly glancing at her.

"Oh yes, that's all we're reduced to now. Discussing which shade of white we should have the vacation home repainted in. Or if two or three thousand square feet is enough? Enough to trap us both in mediocrity. Then we're punished for trying to have it all." she sarcastically replied as she started to get up from the table.

"Trap us in mediocrity? We could've had it all? What are you talking about, Blair Bear? If you don't want to look at the house, we don't have to." he asked, slightly bewildered.

"If you don't know...then you don't know me!" she fumed as she left the restaurant in a huff and a barely concealed veil of tears.

Suddenly it was as if something clicked with Chuck as he realized the coincidence of the restaurant situation and how he didn't want it to have to end like it did six years ago...let alone many other situations for his wife. Excusing himself to the waiter and other staff, Chuck left the restaurant and turned the corner to see Blair's form vanishing across the beach in the fading light. Quickly he followed her across the sand, finally catching up with her after a few long strides.

"Chuck! What are you doing? Put me down!" she fumed as she tried to pummel his back as he tried to carry her,.

"I'm not letting you go this time...at least until we can sit down and talk..." he grunted as he set her down on a bench, sitting down beside her to catch his breath.

"Talk? We have nothing to talk about. Especially if it involves vacation homes, paint chips, and turning into our parents." she replied.

"All right, we won't talk about that. Fine by me! But what we will talk about is why you ran out like that? Why you run out many times when things become tough or stressful for you sometimes." he replied.

"I do not!" she protested but he interrupted her.

"Yes, I'm afraid you have. From running out on Nate, to running on Miles at the last minute before you might've had sex with him, to running out on Lord Marcus with a wedding dress and a Silver Cross pram in tow, to running out on Pete when he tried to propose at Tiffany's, to running out on me six years ago before I could even attempt to propose to you. Well I'm not going to take you bailing on me now, just because you think our son's situation not being perfect at the moment makes your life too hard to handle." he replied, trying to gain her attention.

"I haven't done all that have I?" she sniffed, slightly upset, yet slightly curious.

"I'm afraid you have. Ha ha and some of it was rather...funny. Running out on Nate, Miles, Marcus, and Pete because you thought they were tools warms the cockles of my heart...ha ha ha. Though I hope you didn't think I was a tool..." he mused, chuckling a bit.

"N—not in our relationship..." she stammered slightly.

"Ah perhaps I shouldn't have asked." he mused, then went on "Anyway your other antics...let me think...there was, following Nate into rehab just to get into his pants, then discovering it wasn't quite like a stay at Canyon Ridge. That was hilarious...because it sounds like something I would've done. Actually it reminds me of when I stalked Serena all the way to her theater camp in Rhode Island just to...get into her pants. It didn't work...but ha ha it was quite the adventure trying. And when I'd heard about you bailing on Marcus, yet bringing a wedding gown and a baby carriage back to the states with you...ha ha ha...you should've seen Nate's reaction to that little tidbit!" he chuckled, remembering some of Blair's most interesting incidents, as he leaned back on the bench and slid an arm around her.

"You were the one who stalked Serena to theater camp...after you played grab-ass and more with me at that party? Chuck!" she gasped angrily.

"What party?"

"You know...the one at the kid's house. You bent down to get ice cubes out of the fridge...and saw my temporary tattoo...then you tried to put an ice cube up my ass...and elsewhere...You and your dirty fingers..." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah...I remember now! The party where you and Serena went commando at! Ah yes...I remembered I was pleasantly surprised to discover Blair Waldorf sans panties right in front of me...and I didn't even have to do anything. You should be glad I only tried to finger you, and didn't do what had really crossed my mind back then."

"And what was that? Although I could probably guess." she sarcastically sighed, giving him a naughtily reprimanding eye.

"Well...of course that too...eventually. But first of course you have to remember the position I was in when I up-skirted you...kneeling on the floor at your feet...your sex mere inches from my face...then you can probably guess." he smirked, licking his lips and flicking his tongue.

"Omigod...if you would've pushed me up against the Sub Zero and done _that _to me then...it certainly would've been a surprise! Talk about sex ed, Chuck! I was hardly even dating Nate at the time...and I think I was barely even fifteen!" she replied attempting to be incredulous, though still bemused at the thought now.

"Well I can't help it if I have a dirty mind...and would've expected likewise repayment from you in kind. Yes, going panty-less was a good look for you darling. You should try it more often...because it'd make some things so much easier." he mused seductively.

"You would say that, wouldn't you? Anyway, other than our mutual desire to get into other people's pants...present company included...how in the world did you hear about me bringing that wedding gown and the Silver Cross pram back from England with me after that fiasco with Marcus? Then you told Nate? No wonder he acted the way he did! He probably thought that I was engaged to Marcus because I was already pregnant with his baby...ha ha...aw poor Nate. And imagine if that _was _true? Omigod...imagine me being stuck with that bore forever? Anyway, still how did you know about that episode?" she inquired.

"Mm...I have my ways...and my reasons..." he mused contentedly.

"What? Like you were Gossip Girl?" she teased.

"I was never Gossip Girl, ha ha ha. No, it was my mother. Remember how she's always been friends with your mother? Despite her actions this past Thanksgiving, mine had always wanted to pair us up...so when she heard about you arriving back from England with a wedding dress and a baby carriage, it was more than I could take to hear her go on about how I'd _"Missed my chance with you, because you were apparently engaged to some English Lord. Probably because he'd knocked you up..." _and whatever else. I had hoped that wasn't the case, for your sake and Serena's, but I knew I had to tell Nate just to get a rise out of him...Plus..." he mused.

"You told Nate just to see him squirm? You were mean, Chuck...when you were younger." she scolded.

"I know. Heh, heh...Anyway I'd hoped it wasn't true 'cos I didn't think you deserved to be knocked up by some weird European guy...unless that guy happened to be...me!" he mused, smugly.

"You? But you're not European...are you?" she asked skeptically.

"No...but I'm often mistaken for one." he chuckled as she just sighed and sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Plus I thought you deserved the best...which again happens to be me." he mused with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Ha ha, very funny, you pompous basshole. Well no matter how ridiculous you are Chuck, I'm glad I'd married you rather than Marcus...as if he'd have even asked anyway. The whole wedding gown and baby carriage was just me jumping to conclusions...again...about my relationship at the time...and finding what I'd thought were good deals...while maxing out my mother's credit card. She gave me grief about both...or least tried to...but I won her over again. Anyway, I don't know what she did with the dress, other than hang it in the attic at our vacation home in Rhode Island. I know it wasn't the gown I'd worn when we got married earlier this year.

Hm...now that our son is born I'll have to remind her to give it back to me. The carriage might be almost a decade old...but classic design like the Silver Cross Balmoral carriage never goes out of style. Plus you can help me push it around. If you could help that Tiffany push her ferret and your pet monkey around in it years ago, back when we were in high school, you can certainly help me push your first born son in one. Once or _if _our poor baby ever improves..." Blair sighed as she suddenly remembered their son and started getting weepy again.

"Oh...shh...he'll get better...he's being cared for by some of the best staff at Lenox Hill. Although I could bring in some specialists from Cleveland or Minneapolis to examine him if you'd like. Though they'll probably still tell you the same thing. It just takes time." he tried to reassure her against all odds.

"I know...but I don't want to wait! I want our son to be healthy now...so I don't have to worry about him anymore. I just want to be able to reach this plateau where we don't have to worry anymore." she sighed.

"I know...though I think that somehow the worrying doesn't end, even when he is perfectly healthy. From the way our parents act sometimes...I doubt you ever stop worrying about your children, no matter how old they are." he pondered.

"Oh great..." she sighed, dramatically burying her face in his chest to not have to face the truth for at least a few more moments, as they sat there.

"I guess worrying about more than ourselves now is part of being a parent...whether we like it or not." he chuckled and sighed, rubbing her back as she tried to regain her composure, wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

"Yeah I know...and I want to be a good parent...and perhaps be there more for my children than my parents were...but its difficult...especially when things don't go to plan. Of course I should know by now that they rarely do. Still...I'm selfish and I like my plans...and time for myself. No wonder our parents hired nannies." she sighed.

"Ha ha...yeah I guess so. Maybe we should hire somebody...eventually. I agree though that I like plans too...so let's plan to hire a nanny as soon as Nick is out of the hospital...or perhaps a bit before. We can hold interviews together and really grill them...after the new year...in case we want to travel anywhere for Christmas. If our son's still in the hospital then...barring any complications...we can do a quick trip to St. Bart's over the holidays. Our families' private jets would be available at a moment's notice, I'm sure." he pondered a loud.

"Oh...that sounds like fun, Chuck! But I don't know? I think I'd still worry. Maybe closer to our engagement anniversary on Valentine's Day we can go to St. Bart's...and we'll bring the nanny along to keep track of the baby. But for both of our sakes, the type of nanny I have in mind is someone like a little old woman, preferably British, who can sing and care for babies and perhaps teach our son a thing or two...if that's not too much to ask." she replied nonchalantly.

"Ha ha ha...well I'll see what I can do...but I doubt I can coax Julie Andrews to babysit our son while we're in St Bart's...no matter how much I might offer." he chuckled as he went on "But again I'll see what we can do. And speaking of doing something...are you getting cold out here?"

"Yes! I'd thought you'd never ask! I've been freezing out here ever since I ran out of the restaurant...though you were keeping me warm...so it wasn't too bad." she mused as they got up and walked back to the restaurant and sat down at their table where they ate their entrees and emotionally reconnected, holding hands the entire time through dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The couple ended up spending the night at Blair's family's Hampton's home, relaxing together in the jacuzzi, in front of the fire, and in bed in what was usually Blair's room when she stayed there. Staying there with Chuck now was an interesting experience, especially since they had the place to themselves and it was the off season. Seeing the wind blowing across the beach, with everything desolate, gray, and cold, rather than warm and sunny, was certainly different. Although being alone with each other was a good experience for both of them because being uninterrupted gave them time to think and rejuvenate as a couple...which was something they didn't always get the chance for in their busy lives.

The next morning as she crawled out of bed and strode into the kitchen, to witness Chuck attempting to make breakfast, Blair began to realize then that despite how silly and sly Chuck was sometimes, he really was a decent guy under it all. He had actually done something that some of her other exes hadn't done, and had stuck by her despite her attempt to run. He really stood by her when she was feeling low and did what he could to cheer her up and take her mind off of her woes even then. And even though he wasn't the best chef in the world, he was a true sweetheart to attempt to make them breakfast...and he certainly looked hot doing it in his underclothes.

"Good morning my sexy man...making breakfast?" she mused, as she slid onto a swiveled bar stool, resting her elbows on the marble counter top.

"Heh...good morning yourself lover. So how do you want your eggs? Oh that's right...you don't like eggs. All the more for me..." he teased, sliding an omelet onto his plate with a smirk.

"Chuck..." she groaned.

"Oh you wanted this? Heh heh...I know what you want. French toast...or at least my version. You should try the syrup." he mused mirthfully as he handed her the plate with a few slices of french toast.

Taking a cautious bite, Blair gasped surprisingly. "Chuck, what did you put in this? Its good...it just tastes like..."

"Rum? I found some in the liquor cabinet and thought it would give it quite the holiday punch. Heh you should try the egg nog...mixed up a batch right along with the french toast. Actually that's partially what I made your breakfast with." he mused, pouring her a glass and handing it to her.

Delicious as it was, again Blair had to make a comment. "Ha ha even more rum? What are you trying to do, make me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" she teased.

"Maybe...you never know." he chuckled, then went on. "Seriously though, how are you doing? Feeling any better?" he asked, tactful yet slightly concerned.

"Yeah a little. A good night sleep and seeing your sexy ass cooking me breakfast in the morning certainly helps." she mused, admiring his body.

"Thanks...though I don't know how well my ass could cook..." he teased as he turned around and tried to push the handle with his butt cheek.

"Ha ha stop it Chuck before you burn your underwear off and become the naked chef." she teased.

"Oh naked chef..." he teased, starting to pull down his pants.

"Chuck...stop it!..." she laughed as he pulled up his pants and carried his plate of eggs around to sit beside her at the counter.

"Eh that's all right...he he. So you're all right? That's good. If you're up to it today...you can come along with me to check out some real estate investments I'm thinking about making. I would like to get your opinion on one place in particular." he announced.

"Really? Okay I guess I can go along...as long as it isn't too...boring." she sighed, nonchalantly.

"I'll try to make sure it isn't." he mused.

xoxoxo

They ended up riding around in Chuck's jag checking out various properties from storefronts and commercial vacant lots, to a few residencies that were for sale, with both acting cool and aloof. That is until they got to a sweet little property with a house over looking a bluff that had a grove of trees that acted as a wind break and privacy screen, and its own private beach. Inside the house had an updated kitchen with all the best modern appliances, a spacious living room area in the great room, a grand master suite, and two spare bedrooms, one of which was decorated such that it would be perfect for a little boy. Blair loved the house almost immediately, although she was overwhelmed both positively and negatively by the little boy's room.

"So darling...what do you think of this place?" Chuck asked, slightly hopeful that his wife would love it as much as he already did. If he knew Blair as well as he thought he did, she'd love it too, although sometimes he could still be surprised.

"Oh Chuck...I love it! It's...perfect! Especially the master suite with the French doors to the limestone deck and patio, with the in-ground pool and outdoor hot tub, that blends perfectly into the sand from our private beach. That will be great in the summer. And I love our son's potential room...its just...I'm afraid if he doesn't make it..." she sighed, slightly wistful then.

"Just think positively that he will make it. If he doesn't, we'll deal with it then. Still I have a feeling we'll be dealing with our son's mischief in years to come. Just you wait and see." he mused, encouraging her, yet being serious at the same time.

"I hope so Chuck. I really do hope so." she said as she hugged him. "Anyway I think we should take the house. Being a family now, I think that we should have our own place to summer in the Hamptons. Someplace close but not too close to either of our families, if you know what I mean."

"Ha ha...yes I think I do. And to reply...I entirely agree...and since you surprised both of us with an early Christmas present in the form of our son, Nicholas...I would like to surprise you with an early Christmas present of your own. I hope you don't mind this..." he said as he pulled out a key.

"A key? Omigod...Chuck you already bought the house? Aren't you Mister Sly? Aw I love it! Thank you! Still...I'm surprised you didn't buy us our own private island..." she teased.

"Oh if its an island you want...all you have to do is ask." he chuckled again, as they shared a moment.

xoxoxo

After their trip to the Hamptons, the couple went back to New York City where they embraced life in the city at Christmas time. From work to play they took in a few shows, hosted a few parties, went shopping along Fifth Avenue, like the song said, and even attempted to go skating at Wollman Rink. Later they took a walk through the Central Park Zoo together together, even if on a good day they could hear the lions roar from their own home. Picking up a bit of the holiday spirit did help to lift the moods of both of them, though especially Blair, who finally began to work through her post partum depression after a few weeks.

Before either of them knew it, it was the weekend of Christmas, and much to their surprise and delight, the hospital's staff informed them that they could have the best Christmas present ever, their son coming home with them. Surprisingly, over the course of the few weeks he'd been born, Nicholas had grown and thrived, fully to the point that the hospital's staff finally consented to him being brought home with his parents. So it was a slightly nervous duo, along with their recently hired nanny, who went to the hospital that day to pick him up.

"Are you sure we buckled him in right? I don't want him falling out of his seat on his ride home." Blair asked as she fussed with her son's little hand knit hat and designer snow suit.

"He'll be fine darling, don't worry. He looks pretty safe to me." Chuck replied as he checked the latches that held the car seat in place inside of their SUV.

"I hope so! We went through enough just to get to this point...I don't want anything else to go wrong." she sighed as she slipped into the front seat and checked her hair and makeup in her lighted mirror, as Chuck pulled away to drive them home.

As they rode home, Blair continued to fuss with her appearance as a nervous distraction, though slyly she kept glancing back at their baby every time he made a sound. The nanny was in the back seat beside him, in case he actually needed something, but still Blair couldn't help but feel the nervous concern of being a parent. Who knew that a tiny scrap of human flesh could cause that much concern?

Once they arrived at home, they carried their little prince into the house, as they were greeted by a few of their household servants who wanted to take a look at the baby themselves. Blair let one take her coat, but then she tried to be the one to take care of their son, scolding her husband in the meantime for setting his car seat on the kitchen counter. Despite Blair's chiding to Chuck, their son slept through it all, yawning only briefly and smacking his lips, between infant snuffles and snores.

They soon gave the drowsy infant a quick tour of his lavish home, before taking him to his equally lavish nursery. He may not be technically royalty, but to his parents he was a little prince, and so he was certainly going to be spoiled like one by his family. Designer clothes, the softest cashmere blankets, diapers from a delivery service, the best toys from F. A. O. and elsewhere. Yes there was nothing too good for him.

Both Blair and Chuck glanced down at their infant son, stroking his downy head and tiny features, marveling at this little human creation that was all theirs. Chuck felt a measure of pride that he had a son now. A son who according to everyone, looked remarkably like himself, although he thought he could see some of Blair in their son too. Blair felt pride too, but also the nervous awe that she was a mother and the baby laying in the cradle was actually her own child. A wealth of emotions began to well inside of Blair, such that she turned to Chuck and gave him a hug, letting him hold her for a moment. They began to walk out of the nursery then, when their son woke up and began to cry. At the sound of his cry, Blair and her body began to react. Sure she was emotionally distraught for her son, but what was most startling was that the front of her blouse was suddenly wet too.

"Mommy's coming! Oh my poor baby!" she cooed, lifting her son up.

"Uh...Blair...your blouse? Heh heh...it must be feeding time or something...unless you're holding your own wet t-shirt contest? If so I wholeheartedly agree!" Chuck mused, glancing at his wife's wet blouse.

"Huh? Oh no my blouse! I'd thought that I'd...dried up! I guess not. And I just got it back from the cleaners too." she sighed, collapsing into a rocking chair, while checking her blouse for stains.

"Maybe you should feed him? See what happens."

"Do you think so? I guess if he's still hungry we can insist the nanny gives him a bottle." she replied, cautiously unbuttoning her blouse to expose her breasts as Chuck eagerly watched. Holding the baby up to her breast, their son soon found what she offered him, his tiny pink mouth latching onto her nipple as he began to eagerly suckle.

"Hey look at him! He knows what he's doing! Good job son! Though now I'm jealous...you know how much I like a bit of the breast too." he seductively teased as she sighed, remembering all of times she'd seen Chuck Bass involved in some way with a woman's breasts.

"Yes Chuck...yes I do. Ha ha all too well. Maybe once I'm done with him, I'll give you a turn." she teased.

"Seriously?" he piped up.

"Ha ha...uh...we'll see." she replied, turning back to her baby, readjusted him so that he was more comfortable for both of them. Glancing down, Blair marveled at the fact that she was breastfeeding this baby she was holding, this baby which to her looked like a miniature Chuck Bass. It just left her speechless how this tiny human being had come from her, was part of her, and was her responsibility, along with Chuck, to raise. Out of all of the guys she'd dated, slept with, or nearly slept with, it was Chuck Bass who had married her and made her a mother. The idea that was now fact was an astonishing one indeed. What a year she had certainly had! What a year for all of them! From being a single attorney living in Chelsea, to running into Chuck during a case, to now being the Lady of the House at the Bass family home on Park Avenue with Chuck for a husband and now a baby as well, her life had certainly changed in the past twelve months or so. Still she was back in the Upper East Side as she should be.

As Blair was pondering on the changes in her life, Chuck was doing the same, though truly content with his life at the moment. Work was going well, his son was doing better, and he had a beautiful wife. Oh yeah, to him, Blair looked hot even when she was breastfeeding their son. Her natural, now slightly larger boobs were more erotic to him than the silicone enhanced boobs on some women. Chuck became more and more turned on while watching her, his imagination going off onto sexy tangents, as he began to imagine what he do with her once their son fell back to sleep, that it began to become obvious.

Excusing himself, Chuck sauntered off to the bathroom to take a shower and calm his suddenly raging hormones. Going this long without sex never was good for him, as he stripped down to his birthday suit, and let the cold water pummel his bare skin as he took the problem in hand and tried to find a solution. Visions of making Blair and a few others come in the past, flashed through his imagination as he came himself, grunting and shouting as he gripped the stone tiles.

Blair had just finished feeding their baby and was bringing him along with her to the master suite, since the baby hadn't fallen asleep yet. Passing the bathroom door, Blair thought she had heard the sound of her husband taking care of business alone in the shower, and felt bad for him, albeit slightly turned on since the sight of him doing that was strangely a turn on for her too. Imagining that, Blair contemplated sneaking into the shower to join Chuck, then decided to play coy and prepare a surprise for him instead.

A few minutes later, Chuck emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and wearing just a towel. A turn on for either, as he lay on the bed beside her, bemusedly taking the baby from her.

"There you are! Where's our big boy? Ah there you are!" he mused grabbing baby.

"Woah just a towel, Chuck? Are you seriously thinking about sleeping with me in the nude...especially after your cold shower?" she teased, checking him out.

"Well...I had been...but if you're still not allowed to have sex...I guess it'd be too much of a temptation..." he mused as he handed the baby back to Blair, changed from the towel to his pajamas right in front of her, then hopped back into bed.

Knowing that just a thin layer of material separated her husband's bare body from herself didn't dampen the sudden desire she felt for him, as she handed their son to her husband and scampered off to take a shower herself. Meanwhile, Chuck lounged on their bed holding their son marveling at what a miracle he was. Brushing a finger across his son's tiny palm, he was amazed at the baby's strong grip, chuckling at that. But when he lay his son on his chest to try to sleep, thinking that skin to skin contact was good for preemies, the boy reached up and grabbed a tiny fistful of Chuck's chest hair and yanked on it.

"Ow son...that hurt...though not too much you little monkey. He he, you can't crawl very well yet, but you have a pretty good grip. You'll be a regular rock star with tennis, rock climbing, playing piano, teasing the girls, or whatever else your mom and I think you should learn." he mused as he held his son and imagined his son's future as a venerable chip off the old block.

Chuck was just relaxing there cradling his little son in his arms, practically falling asleep, when suddenly he felt the bed dip slightly as Blair crawled across it to lay beside him. "Hm...what are my two favorite men to do without me...but to fall asleep?" Blair teased as she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.

"Mm...our son might be asleep...but I'm not. So am I sleeping beauty and you the handsome princess?" he seductively teased as he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Sort of...though I'd say your sleeping handsome...and I'm the beautiful princess. Beautiful and horny..." she seductively whispered.

"Oh really? Hm...well from the looks of it...you must be Mrs. Claus...though the sexiest Mrs. Claus I've seen in a looong time. Mm...have I been a good boy this year...or a bad boy?" he mused.

"Oh you...Chuckie poo have been both a good boy...and a bad boy...maybe a very bad boy...so do know what bad boys get for Christmas?" she seductively mused, running her hands under his pajamas to caress his chest, rubbing her manicured fingers through his chest hair.

"I have a few ideas...ha ha...but I'd love to hear yours." he mused, his voice seductively low in a sensuous growl.

"Hm...first of all...I would wish you a Merry Stripmas...by removing all of your clothes...one button at a time..." she said as she slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt, peeling it back to expose his chest and the upper part of his torso. "Then I would kiss every bump...every ridge...every scar...of your beautiful...hot...body..." she purred as she proceeded to kiss a path down his chest, despite the fact that he still held the son in he crook of his arm.

Moaning Chuck would've loved for her to continue, but their son suddenly fussed a little, distracting them both. Regretfully she paused and sighed, stopping her sensuous torture of her husband as she drew back and said "Oh crap I can't continue with our son there! One of us should take him to his room to sleep."

"Are you sure? You were just getting good at it..." he mockingly sighed.

"Yes...unfortunately. I'll probably not be in the mood anymore now though." she grumpily sighed.

"I'll tuck Junior in...and be back in a flash...if you hold that mood. Okay?" he offered, deftly rolling from the bed, his son still cradled in his arm and soon falling back to sleep.

"Okay...though I won't promise anything." she sighed as she watched him stride out of their bedroom and shuffle off faster than she'd ever seen him go. Turning on their bedside baby monitor, Blair listened in as she heard Chuck put their son to sleep in his bed, talking to the baby in low tones that were surprisingly endearing. Still though Blair decided to play a brief trick on her husband, Chuck, if she could stay awake long enough. She pondered this as she snuggled into her side of their bed, feigning sleep.

Meanwhile, Chuck laid his son Nicholas in his crib and wished him a good night, feeling proud and slightly emotional in the moment. Yet despite that, his mind was on getting back to his wife and her sexy surprises she had in store in their bedroom. Blair was a little sex kitten if she wanted to be, and had looked especially so in her sexy little Mrs Santa Claus red and white lingerie she'd been sporting last, though of course there was always more he could teach her. That and more was what he pondered on as he swiftly made his way back to their bedroom, becoming a little hard too as he imagined their sexy prospects for the night.

Yet when he arrived back in their room, what did he find but his wife curled up in bed, seemingly asleep. More than slightly disappointed, he was tempted to climb in bed and force her to service him, but he swore he didn't want to be that guy anymore. The guy who took what he wanted and didn't care about anyone else's feelings. Still that didn't keep him from swearing under his breath and going into the bathroom to take a brief cold shower again.

After quickly relieving his ache, Chuck slipped his pajama pants back on and climbed back into bed beside his sleeping wife. Mentally reasoning with himself that perhaps it was for the best that they hadn't gone any farther this night, because it technically hadn't been the full six weeks that the doctor had prescribed that they wait until resumed their full sex life. He applauded himself for not forcing her to do more, as he began to fall asleep after their long day. The fact that the next day would be Christmas Eve hadn't occurred to him, until that moment too, as he began to imagine what the perfect Christmas would be like while he tried to fall asleep.

Chuck was just beginning to drift off to dreamland, when he felt his wife snuggle against him, rubbing her hands across his chest and stomach, seemingly in her sleep. He didn't think nothing of it, until he felt Blair's hand purposely slide across his stomach, trace into his belly button, then slide down under the waistband of his pajamas.

"Mm...Blair, what are you doing?" he groggily asked.

"Seeing if you were really asleep...mm..." she cooed, kissing his shoulder as she tried to slip her hand further down his pants, though he momentarily stopped her.

"Almost was...So you want to play now?" he murmured in a low growl that was somewhere between sleepy and seductive.

"Yes..." she mewed.

"Are you sure? You know what the doctor said...about waiting...a few weeks." he pondered aloud, almost teasing.

"Well fuck the doctor...I don't care...I want you...now...mm..." she whined slightly frustrated as she continued to try to push her hand down his pants, until he let go of her wrist. "Anyway, we can just mess around. We don't have to go all the way..." she added.

"Really?" he skeptically replied.

"Yes...though I'd really like to...and I know you want to too." she mused, continuing to caress his lower abs and thighs.

"And how do you know that? What if I just want to sleep?" he mused teasingly.

"You may say so...but your body says otherwise." she replied, her voice seductively hoarse as she continued to caress his firm thighs and close to his crotch, but not quite, as she felt him getting harder and firmer. Soon she worked his pajamas down, until in frustration, he kicked them off himself, until he lay on the bed, panting and hard, as his wife worked her way down his body, with kisses and caresses. Kissing his jawline and neck, as she stroked her hand along the length of his cock, causing him to sensually moan. She worked her way down his body, kissing his neck, nibbling on his collarbone, kissing his pec, biting a nipple, kissing his abs, and going lower and lower, all the while stroking him to an extreme hardness.

Chuck was left panting and groaning as Blair worked her magic on him, kissing and nibbling him exactly where he'd wanted her to kiss and nibble. When she began to give baby kisses along one side, he nearly came then, as his hips moved from the mattress, causing her to chuckle. Glancing up, Blair noticed the state Chuck was in, biting his lip in seductive bemusement, as they locked eyes and she leaned down to lick off the pearly bead of moisture that had formed on the tip of his hardened appendage. They both loved having this connection together, each knowing what the other wanted without saying a word. Blair could sense then what Chuck wanted, as she leaned down and took him between her lips, suppressing her gag reflex, as she went down on him.

Even though going down on him wasn't exactly her favorite all time bed sport with him, she knew how much he seemed to like it and she loved the power it gave her. She loved to glance up to see his head thrown back in abandon as he rolled his hips and began to shatter...and cause her to do so too. She loved turning him into a quaking, pale, dark, sensuous blur in bed, and especially knowing she'd brought him to that state. To realize that she'd done that to Chuck Bass always felt like a staggering accomplishment to her, even if he was her husband now. Their moment was suddenly pin-pointed down to just them, making them feel like the only two people in the world, as she cupped his sack, he rolled his hips, and came in her mouth, Blair seemingly milking him dry.

Pulling him out with a soft pop, she wiped off her lips and stared teasingly up into the face of her seemingly exhausted husband, saying "Now that was better than any cold shower, huh?"

"Uh...yesss..." he moan tiredly sated.

"But I'm not done with you yet..." she purred as she climbed on top of him to straddle his chest.

"You're not? Heh heh...give me a moment so that I can regain my strength." he mused.

"Oh I don't know...maybe I like you like this...all sweaty and panting because of me..." she mused as she stared into his dark, seductively playful eyes, and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

While she was leaning over him, Chuck caught a glimpse of Blair's creamy breasts just inside of her lingerie, and caused him to regain some of his vigor, as he rubbed her back and plotted how he could easiest remove her sexy negligee, when suddenly her mouth was right above his...And what else could he do but capture her lips in a sensuous kiss. Kissing each other was always such a fun activity as lips and tongues melded together in a sensuous mating of their own, while hands caressed every curve. Chuck slipped his hands down her back to cup her ass, only to discover she was already soaked past her lingerie's string bikini. It was so easy to slip under them and run his fingers among her wet folds to finger her, causing her to squeal as she kissed him, and Chuck himself to grow instantly hard again.

They continued with this sensuous torture, until Blair broke the kiss to gasp for more air and be in a better position for Chuck's naughty fingers. But instead of rolling over onto her back to let Chuck go down on her, she reached behind and began to stroke him again. She then said "Where's a condom? I want to try...but not exactly...because I know I'm not supposed to."

"You want to dry hump me missionary style?" he mused.

"Yeah...but I'll make it good." she promised, stroking his length with her hand.

"All right...condoms are in the drawer, same as always." he replied seductively, as she climbed over him to pull out the condom, rip open the package, and slide it on him, before climbing back into position to straddle him. Leaning back she pressed his hardness against her, until she felt the delicious press of him at just the right spot.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" she asked as she pressed against him, loving the delicious press she felt having him right there.

"No...though blue balls are always the worst..." he teased, his face a picture of honest bemusement and openness in a way Blair only saw in her most intimate moments with Chuck.

"Ha ha very funny. Does that actually ever really happen to you?" she rolled her eyes in skeptical bemusement.

"Well..." he chuckled low as he rolled his hips and pressed himself even more into her. She began to ride him then in earnest, feeling the whole length of him pressing into through her underwear, loving the way her body clenched at his, like she was the vessel and he was the sustenance to fill her up. Plus riding him like that always made her see stars in a deliciously good way, because their bodies fit so well. In the end, it seemed to go so well that she'd soon realized that he'd pushed her underwear to the side and actually had slipped inside of her a bit, as she felt his length pressing into her there without the silk barrier of her panties. Blair was thankful that she'd had him wear a condom, though it was just like typical Chuck Bass to find a way to get into her panties...not that she minded.

After finally both coming in unison, they collapsed together in a sensuous heap, cuddling together as he helped her slip her negligee over her head and positioned her so that he could have easy access to kiss and caress her breasts. Cuddling together, as he kissed her neck and collarbone, she nonchalantly pondered aloud.

"How did you fall in love with me again? How did we get to this point in only a year or so?" she sighed, stroking her fingers through his dark hair.

"That's easy darling...as soon as you looked at me across that boardroom table...it was love at first sight again. One look and you had me at a glance." he mused, staring into her eyes with a look of intense honesty, as he ran a hand along her body and tweaked her breast.

"Seriously?" she skeptically mused.

"Seriously..." he chuckled as he added. "You had me at a glance...hook line and sinker...you caught yourself a Bass..." he teased, continuing to kiss her. "Merry Christmas Blair Bear..."

"Merry Christmas Chuck...and I love you." she sighed happily.

"And you know I love you too..." he seductively chuckled in agreement, as they continued to kiss and spend quality time in each other's company, reflecting on their year together.


End file.
